Indicium
by NaoChi-chu
Summary: It was all for the purpose of ridding herself of the burden and the trouble. A bento and a letter that piqued his interest. "I am not an admirer" The jump serve that stole her breath away. A search for the identity of his benefactor. "You're much more beautiful when you're serious." 1Kai Oikawa Tooru x OC
1. The Beginning of the End

First Haikyuu fanfic. Please bear with me if you'll find some errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu and the characters related to it. I do own the OCs presented in this fanfic.

Enjoy!

Note: the order of introducing names is [Last Name] [First Name] and I will be using their given name when it is their point of view instead of using their family name.

Format:

[First name] said.

"hello, how are you [Last name]-san?"

* * *

It was a spur of the moment, an act of kindness that she planned to do only once.

I am not an admirer..

An unusual sight had greeted him but all the more unusual is the gift. With a note, his interest was piqued.

PS I did write that I'm not an admirer, right? but...

A spike in his heartbeat

seeing you pour your heart out while practicing..

Parted lips and delight blooming on his chest

I can't help but point out..

And slowly a genuine smile lit up his face

You're much more beautiful when you're serious.

Thank you

* * *

Spring is the beginning of everything. Soon, the freshness of the air will turn into the crispiness of Summer and then the withering Autumn that heralds the coming of Winter, and once again it would be Spring, a never-ending cycle.

Out of all the seasons, it is Spring in which Chiharu looks forward the most. It is the perfect time to start new things, the only downside is, it is also the start of a new school year, her last year in fact which will start in a few days. But, after spring is summer and there's only one thing that comes to mind when thinking of summer: summer vacation.

Everyone would be busy on outdoor activities and summer vacations and she, well, she'll also be on a summer vacation. It would be fun too; the problem is she doesn't like their destination this time.

"Aichi-chan! Why are you protesting so much! It's a nice place to spend our summer and we'll do a lot of activities. There's nothing wrong with those, right?"

Aikawa Chiharu, or rather, Aichi as her friend fondly called her sighed in exasperation. They've been having this conversation countless times already and she's starting to get annoyed.

"I know it's a nice place but I still don't want to," she said, glancing at her laptop and at her friend, Sato Megumi whose face became even more crunched up with frustration. She moved closer to the camera.

"And I've been asking you, why?" she cried while plastering her face so closely to her camera that her whole face is the only thing Chiharu could see.

' _She's probably waving her hands around in indignation'_ Chiharu guessed while returning her attention to her current project, a sketch of a thousand or more Sakura petals falling on a river. She had been sketching that scene when Megumi called, saying she wanted to persuade her, again, to concede with her plans.

"I don't want to talk about the 'why', I'd rather talk about the alternative Gumi," she said while arranging her desk. She's done for now since her mood to draw that particular scene had been ruined when Megumi opened the topic again. She closed her sketchbook and placed it in her drawer while putting her materials in their proper places. She doesn't have to worry about forgetting the details, it would always be at the back of her mind. Such is the advantage of having a photographic memory, easily remembering an image or anything that her eyes sees.

"But it's the only place I want to go to!" Gumi pouted while leaning on her chair and crossing her arms.

Chiharu gave Megumi her full attention. She wanted this to be over, the sooner the better. Which is why she is giving the problem a minute of deliberation.

Why indeed?

While deep in thought, she unconsciously noticed the silence on the other side.

' _Patiently waiting for a response, eh? Typical Gumi'_ Chiharu thought then she took a deep breath, faced her monitor and into the inquiring gaze of Megumi. She held a single finger directly to her own camera.

"There is one reason why, okay?"

A quick nod. Ready to listen. Chiharu smiled. Being able to talk like this without interference, voicing out opinions, and reaching a compromise are the reasons their friendship lasted this long.

"There is no signal" Chiharu declared with a serious gaze, willing Megumi to understand the gravity of the situation.

Megumi blinked once and then another.

"Aichi-chan, you're so…" Gumi trailed while frowning. Chiharu sat there in silence, waiting for that word she always says when Chiharu would say something stupid.

"Petty" Gumi finished with a huff.

"No, I'm not. It's just that our time there coincides with the rerun of the FIVB Volleyball World Championship last year!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"and I can't watch it when there is no cable, and having a cable means having a transmission tower and that place has no transmission tower"

Megumi opened her mouth to speak.

"before you tell me that I don't know for sure, I checked and according to the reviews I've read, it's a nice place to rest and an escape to the busy life" Chiharu recited.

Megumi opened her mouth again to assert an opinion.

"and from another review, there's a customer that said that 'staying there for a week and being one with nature is such a refreshing venture for me. The modern conveniences of the city are totally absent on this island, I'm glad for that because those that had once distracted me for..blah blah blah" Chiharu finished and gave Megumi a pointed look.

"But I thought you quit volleyball already! And that you don't want any association with it again." Megumi said while waving her hands in the air.

Chiharu sighed. Explaining is so troublesome, especially when you've done it so many times before.

"I told you already. I quit playing volleyball but that doesn't mean that I hate it and when I said that I don't want any association with it, it means coaching or training or anything related to even within touching distance of it. But watching it is a whole different matter."

A moment of silence.

Megumi sighed.

"Fine"

Chiharu barely suppressed the grin from her face. She won.

"I'll find another place that has what you're looking for but—"Chiharu groaned.

"But" Megumi gave her a mischievous smile

"as punishment, I will not tell you the place. The only thing you'll be privy of are the things you will bring. Now, is that agreeable enough?"

"Fine" Chiharu muttered and heard Megumi's delighted laugh.

With that out of the way, the two chatted until dinnertime. In which they said their goodbyes and Megumi promised to update her with the new change in plans.

Chiharu laid on her bed that night, thinking. Megumi is her only childhood friend and a sister in everything but blood. Through the years, their relationship remained strong even after Megumi's family moved to Tokyo permanently. Truth be told, the only reason it remained as strong as it is today is because of the yearly summer escapades they've been doing which was originally a joke between them one summer afternoon, a few days before they had moved out.

Although both their parents knew about this, they had decided not to rely on them too much. Choosing instead to save money for the whole year or reaching a certain quota for their budget. Planning is purely up to them but they had come to an agreement that only one person should decide where and when it will be. This year it's Megumi's, the next will be hers.

 _'Ah, last year was boring, nothing unusual, same old same old. What should I talk about when I meet with her?'_ She thought as she drifted into sleep.

 _'I wish there's something interesting that will happen'_ her last thought as sleep overtook her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chiharu yawned while carrying some documents to the teachers' office. She had a good night's sleep last night so she wondered why everything feels hazy like she's still in the middle of waking up.

Along the way she heard voices, girls mostly with a random guy butting in occasionally.

 _'_ _Now now, what seems to be the problem of the female population this early in the morning?'_ she asked herself while straining to catch phrases and words.

"waa..Oikawa-san-"

"-new volleyball team-"

"-captain-"

"soo cool—"

 _'_ _Oh, it's the vbc team. Oikawa must be the new captain. Well, I expected as much'_ Chiharu thought as she entered and delivered her errand. She was going out when another teacher called her for another errand.

 _'_ _Jeez, I'm not being paid for this sensei so mind your tone because even though you're my teacher, I'm still the one paying you. Ooh, what was that look?'_ She thought while facing a particular teacher who always seems to have a condescending look whenever Chiharu is in a conversation with her.

"Yes, sensei. Will that be all?" Chiharu asked as she watched her trying to be intimidating. Clearly, she saw Chiharu's unwavering gaze and found it disrespectful ( _'Ha!')_ so she decided to pass on more errands, she even went so far as to offer assistance to her fellow teachers only to pass it onto Chiharu.

 _'_ _Hmph! And Megumi calls me petty. If only you knew, Gumi.'_ She thought with a chuckle in which she received a sharp glance from the said teacher.

Chiharu was by no means intimidated, not by the teacher and definitely not the tasks at hand. She actually finds the situation funny and a way to make her day eventful, to say the least.

 _'_ _Well, I did wish for something interesting to happen.'_

* * *

Skipping lightly on her feet as she went to her room she passed by Akagi Makoto, the class representative before arriving at her designated seat located at the last row near the window.

"Ah, Aikawa-chan about the list of-" Makoto said as he approached.

"Done! Akagi-san" she declared, not looking up.

"I've already submitted it to the student council secretary" she added while searching for her mechanical pencil and notepad.

"Well then thank you..haha" Makoto said with an awkward laugh.

"Um, Aikaw-"

"Chi- _chan_!" somebody shouted/whispered.

Chiharu straightened up. Amaru Mei, the loudmouth of another class was fast approaching. She slammed her hands on Chiharu's desk then winced, regretting it for a second before smiling enthusiastically at her.

"I have some news for you, Chi-chan. The volleyball boys' team-"

"I know"

Mei stopped and gave a muttered "Oh!" then beamed even more brightly with an adoring look on her face.

"Wa! You're so awesome Chi-chan, you already know!" She said with excessive energy. She pumped her fist into the air.

"Just you wait, Chi-chan! I'll find something you don't know yet" she declared and disappeared as fast as she came, probably looking for something Chiharu didn't know yet.

 _'_ _How futile. You can't find something I don't know Mei. As long as the walls have ears and mouths remain unsealed, information can be easily acquired, you just need a very sharp ear and an even sharper mind.'_ Chiharu thought with a small smile on her lips.

Mei had always been an exuberant child, entering high school never changed that. Although it is much more tamed in comparison to middle school. Back then, she was much wilder especially when she was playing volleyball as a wing spiker.

' _It was probably the playing that made her a bit wild.'_

 _'_ _Ah, the good ole' days'_

Smiling she turned her attention to Makoto who quickly turned his head to hide his blush.

"What was it again, Akagi-san?" she asked, ignoring his failed attempts at hiding his flustered face.

"A-ah..um..ahm. It's no-nothing. Actually, I forgot it. I'll tell you some other time" he said quickly while backing away and completely sprinting out of the room when he reached the door.

Chiharu watched him retreat.

A class representative since first year. Out of the officers in the past, Makoto is the only one who remained and is constantly being voted upon to take up the job. A good guy with a friendly personality. Who also have a crush on Chiharu since first year.

Chiharu had resolved to act oblivious to his feelings because for one, she doesn't return it and she hates cowards. Oh, she understands the initial fear, that feeling of being rejected but for it to last this long? well, let's just say his chances which were low to begin with, just went down a notch.

 _'_ _When you want something, take it, because life is too short to waste it on what ifs'_ she recited her motto in her mind then picked up her notepad and pen and walked out of the room.

 _'_ _Time to face that devil-witch again.'_

* * *

"Did you get all my instructions, Aikawa?" the devil-witch, otherwise known as Sakabe-sensei, questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am" Chiharu stated calmly, staring at her in the eye.

 _'_ _Even though your garbled words are barely comprehensible'_ she silently added.

"Good, now I want it all finished before the end of the day. I already talked with your teachers that you'll be absent for the whole day for this matter so I will not hear any excuses coming from you, understand?" she said as she pushed the bridge of her glasses.

"Hai!"

She gave Chiharu a long look and smiled, showing a rare side of her that only a few people had seen. This side of Sakabe-sensei is the only thing which hinders Chiharu from completely labelling her as a horrible person. After all, a person who can smile with such genuine kindness must be a good person to the core.

 _'_ _Besides, everyone wears in one way or another, a mask that hides their true selves. It's just that hers is that of an oni.'_ Chiharu thought as she proceeded to do what she was told.

 _'_ _Maybe, she needs a man'_ Chiharu stifled a laughed when that thought came to her. Succeeding with only a small 'pfft' in the end.

Skipping her classes for the whole day for an errand is nothing new to Chiharu. She had been doing it for the past two years and at first, her teachers became concerned with her absences because she might endanger her grades but soon discovered that it has no effect at all. Afterwards, it seemed she became an errand girl for them, doing this and that, assisting him or her. Even the vice-principal who was quite adamant at first became dependent on her since she is swift and reliable.

It was also fun for Chiharu because she's learning something new with each errand, not to mention she always accidentally discovers a secret or two, and it kept her from sitting for the whole day. Not that she harbor some kind of resentment from sitting for the whole day since it can be a medium for self-reflection but she just can't take its monotone atmosphere. Forced to sit and listen to a teacher who lectures with barely passable enthusiasm, the repetition of those moments bored her. Such troublesome feelings sometimes make her wish she's still in daycare, playing with toys and having fun games for learning.

 _'_ _Last stop, director's office'_ she thought as she checked another finished task on her notepad.

"Ah, Aikawa-chan!" the director's secretary beamed from her desk as Chiharu entered.

"Good afternoon, Shimizu-san" Chiharu greeted with a bow.

"I've brought a file from Sakabe-sensei," she said while handing the file to the secretary.

"Oh! I was wondering what you're doing here while classes are going on, so this was it. It seems Sakabe-san is making use of you so early already. Are you sure it's fine for you? I mean, you're a third year and belonging to a preparatory class at that. Shouldn't you start focusing on your studies?" Shimizu asked in the middle of rifling the files.

Satisfied that all documents are present she opened her drawer and put it inside.

"It's not a bother, Shimizu-san. Besides I'm the one putting myself on the line when the teachers needed something done and I've already read everything there is to know about our topics this term so it's not really a problem for me" Chiharu said with a small smile.

She likes talking to Shimizu Yuki. Contrary to her name, she oozes a warm aura that made it possible to approach her which is why students and parents alike find it easy to voice out their concerns. Not only that, she's also good at organizing stuff and is very tidy.

She's like the big sister Chiharu would never have.

"Hmmm.." Shimizu hummed as she observed Chiharu.

"Chiharu-chan, you're really impressive you know," she said as she indicated for Chiharu to sit on one of the chairs.

Chiharu sat. The compliment wasn't new to her, she had been hearing that since childhood after all.

"Why is that, Shimizu-san? I don't find doing a teacher's bidding an impressive thing" she asked, leaning on the chair. She wanted to hear why Shimizu called her that since the root of a compliment varies from person to person.

"Well, you give off an impression of independence."

"Huh, I don't see independence as an impressive thing. Isn't that normal for teenagers like me?" she said as she tilted her head to the side, completely confused. Shimizu laughed.

"And that's why you're impressive, Chiharu-chan! Everyone knows that what you're doing is completely your choice and that they know you can easily refuse if you wanted to, consequences be damned. You do things at your own pace, even learning."

 _'_ _I didn't know I was that obvious'_ she thought as she listened to Shimizu's explanation.

"You are not bound by the society's standards of normal and you're not afraid of being judged for who you are because, in the first place, you're not letting it bother you."

"Now now, Shimizu-san, are you sure that's me you're talking about?" Chiharu interjected, not quite believing her description. Shimizu just gave her a soft look.

"I'm sure you know this already, if only unconsciously. But even if it's not, that's what I see in you. You're so strong and confident. Sometimes I feel like you're the mature one out of the two of us."

Chiharu laughed and slowly stood up.

"Well, I'm rather flattered with your words Shimizu-san. I'm glad someone sees me that way. It gives me an assurance that my personality isn't that terrible" Chiharu joked and walked to the door. As her hands gripped the doorknob, she turned to Shimizu.

"Thanks though, Shimizu-san. For what you've said." And then she softly closed the door.

Conversations like those remind Chiharu why she rarely visits the director's office. Shimizu-san is just too observant for her own good. Her words always leave a moment of self-reflection on her part and sometimes, in doing so, she would face another inner demon.

 _'_ _Ignorance is really a bliss. But then again, there's nothing wrong with being strong and confident. It helps when you need to stand up for yourself.'_ She thought as she journeyed back to the teachers' office.

Oftentimes though, confidence can be misinterpreted as pride and bad things happen when they would think of you as such. They'll begin to be close-minded, believing their initial conclusion. Not willing to see the subtle changes unless it'll hit them in the face. For them "being prideful" is a label that lasts a lifetime. They, who easily judge and drag a person down the abyss of misery and depression.

 _'_ _Woah! What a gloomy thought!'_

Chiharu exclaimed in her mind. She halted in her steps and took a deep breath, exhaled it. She did that for three minutes.

 _'_ _Well, that was dangerous territory. Must not think of that while in school, the mood might rub off on somebody. Not to mention, I might scare someone off with this aura. Ah, poor soul.'_ She chuckled in her mind while a smirk made its way to her lips.

A breeze from the windows at her right gently lifted her long black locks. She closed her eyes and turned to the side to feel it caressing her face. Opening her eyes, she observed the afternoon glow outside. After fulfilling her desire to observe nature, she turned her head and resumed walking. Forgetting her thoughts of negativity with a light skip to her gait.

 _'_ _Life is too short and too beautiful to drown yourself in darkness'_

* * *

"Here"

Chiharu blinked in surprise at her teacher. She is not expecting this. Sakabe-sensei huffed in annoyance and pushed her hand even closer which contains something Chiharu dared not hope to be something.

"Umm"

Chiharu is completely caught off guard.

"Oh, for goodness' sake Aikawa! It's not poison. It's food!"

"For whom?"

For the second time that day, Chiharu was confused. First, Shimizu-san now it's Sakabe-san. The adults of this institution seem to be fond of confusing her recently. How troublesome.

"Why, for you of course," Sakabe-sensei said, miraculously not raising her voice as she watched Chiharu gawked at her like she had grown another head.

 _'_ _Or maybe she had grown another heart since her one heart is too small for this bit of compassion'_

 _'_ _Now, dear. Didn't you say this morning that she may be a kind person?'_ she thought, scolding herself.

"Thank….you sensei," she said as she accepted the _food_ , a sandwich to be precise, from Sakabe-sensei.

"It's the least that I can do, considering what you've been through for the whole day. I've been thinking you must have skipped lunch because the files I've given you were needed in the admin building and it's two blocks away from your classroom." Sakabe explained while rummaging through a bag.

 _'_ _She must have felt guilty for taking out her temper on me.'_ Chiharu mused as she observed her take something out of the bag. It was a bottle of juice.

 _'_ _Hmm, a juice -wait- don't tell me..'_ Chiharu trailed with a silent gasp.

"Ah, take this also" Sakabe put the bottle to Chiharu's slack hand.

"Now, get out of here and back to your room. Oh, finish it first." Sakabe-sensei said while making a shooing gesture.

Chiharu obediently followed, still reeling from the shock. Only with the quiet slam of the office door did she became aware of her surroundings.

"That was…refreshing." She quietly said, staring at the sandwich and the juice then she squared her shoulders and smiled at the wall.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything" she beamed at the wall.

 _'_ _Ah, guess I'm still shocked since I'm talking to the wall.'_ She thought, trying not to laugh out loud. Her inner craziness is rearing its head. _Not good._ For others.

"Wall, you've been the witness for this recent happening" she continued speaking.

 _'_ _Nope, that's wrong, it was Sakabe-sensei's table-ah, but that line of thinking is also wrong'_ she chided herself.

"I will never look at you the same way again" she concluded with a nod.

 _'_ _Idiot'_

* * *

By the time she arrived at her room, her classmates are already filling out either going home or going to their respective clubs. Some giving out nods while others smiled at her. She returned them all with a nod.

Her activities are not a secret to everyone and they're already used to her random disappearances so it was no surprise to them to see her. In actuality, some of those persons who smiled at her will rush off to their friends and theorize what she'd been doing all day, gossiping, attempting to connect the dots like they knew better. One of those theories might be inappropriate. Most likely, they'll mutter those words again. _Teacher's pet_. But Chiharu knows it'll be contained.

If she was still in first year, those theories also known as rumors may have spread like wildfire by the end of the day. But she's already a third year and everyone would keep their mouths shut, or at least, contain it within their circle of friends. Making fun of her. Well, it can't be helped. Some people, nevertheless, needed some ego boosting. Chiharu is just flattered she's the source of that.

Everyone knows her and her nature and she knows everyone, including their secrets.

 _'_ _Walls have ears, after all'_

"Chiharu!" a female voice called her. Chiharu turned her head to the side.

Nahara Akari approached her with a notebook in hand. One of the few people in which Chiharu genuinely calls a friend. A nice and elegant lady who always tops the exam, she had declared once that Chiharu was her "destined" rival. A declaration that she found utterly funny.

"I saw you walked out the room earlier with your notepad and pen in hand so I accurately concluded that you'll be busy and wrote our lessons for today to help you catch up, " she said as she handed the notebook."Ah, thank you, Aki, you know you shouldn't have bothered,in " Chiharu said while accepting the notebook. It would be faster than giving it back anyway.

"Well, we can't have a good competition if my rival lacks the necessary information right?" she said and smiled. Giving a small wave as she walked out of the classroom.

Chiharu sighed after waving goodbye then strode to her seat. There are some people left, usually those who are assigned the after-class cleaning duty. She nodded as she made eye contact to some. She put the notebook inside and hefted her bag to her shoulder.

 _'_ _It's heavier compared to before'_ she thought while thinking why.

 _'_ _It should have been lighter now that it's—Oh! Right.'_ She sighed in relief, knowing that it's just her bento that's making—she froze.

"O-Oh!"

* * *

 _"_ _Chiharu, I've prepared your favorite bento, okay?" her mother said while holding it in her hands, smiling that motherly smile all mothers must have developed after giving birth._

 _"_ _I've poured all my love in this little box since early in the morning"_

 _The smile turned absolutely dangerous and a black aura enveloped her. Suddenly, her mother became a demon with gleaming eyes and sharp fingernails._

 _"_ _So I better not find it untouched or unfinished when you come back"_

 _"_ _haaaiii!"_

 _"_ _Gaah! This is a crisis! What should I do?!"_ she wailed in her mind as she profusely sweat invisible sweats.

* * *

Despite the inner turmoil she's feeling, her outward expression did not betray anything as she walked out of their building. It was nearly dark outside and almost all students are gone except for some overly energetic sports club members.

When she entered high school, she decided not to join in any club activities, opting instead to do what she had missed when she was in middle school: being lazy. Although it was partially fulfilled considering what she's been doing but at least she wouldn't have to stay late at school or practice on weekends.

Her mother knew about that so she'll question her for the reason why she'd come home late.

 _'_ _Which I can easily reasoned with but what should I say about the bento?'_ the question that had been plaguing her since then and also the reason why she's late. She had wasted precious time thinking of alternatives in the room.

 _'_ _I could eat it but it's too much for me since I'm full and I might vomit it on the train afterwards. I can't just throw it away; it'll be heavy on my conscience'_

 _'_ _Ah, I'm starting to hate Sakabe-sensei's kindness'_

"Ugh, Kami-sama. Help me.." she muttered as she lifted her head to the sky.

It seems God had heard her and had sent a sign in the form of a volleyball ball coming out from the volleyball boys' gym. It was a sign, because it came out even though there's a net on the door which would have prevented the ball from escaping.

"Sign or no sign, I'm really just desperate" she admitted with a sigh and walked to the gym.

The sound of shoes scraping on the floor became much more pronounced as she neared the gym. She peered at the side of the door and saw only one person inside practicing vigorously.

 _'_ _I've heard them say he's hardworking but to this extent?'_ she thought as she observed the sole occupant of the room, momentarily forgetting why she's there in the first place.

Oikawa Tooru, the ace setter and team captain of Aoba Johsai's Volleyball Boys' Club, gritted his teeth as the ball missed the bottle by a hair's breadth at the other side of the court. He picked another ball by his side and prepared to serve again.

Chiharu watched with rapt attention as he walked farther from the serving line. Oikawa took a deep breath, closing his eyes while holding the ball between his palms and bowing his head. When he opened his eyes again, they were focused.

Then he ran and smacked the ball while airborne.

Time froze.

 _'_ _Beautiful'_ Chiharu thought as everything around her returned in motion with the sound of the ball bouncing and bottle hitting the floor. But in Chiharu's mind, only one thing remained still.

Him. In mid-air, on the brink of touching the ball.

Chiharu hadn't seen such beauty for a while and it reminded her why she was so dedicated in volleyball when she was in middle school. Connecting the ball and seeing her teammates fly were one of her precious memories especially when the determination to succeed is etched on their faces. Those were priceless treasures she'll keep forever.

 _'_ _Looks like Oikawa's jump serve, unbeknownst to him, will be added to my collection'_ Chiharu thought with a smile as she skipped to the gate only to stop, remembering her plan.

 _'_ _Oh! I almost forgot!'_ she hit her forehead softly for her forgetfulness.

 _'_ _Should I leave it in the gym? Or ..'_ she trailed as she caught a glimpse of the club rooms. From what she remembered, the volleyball boys' club's room is located on the second floor two doors to the right.

 _'_ _Fangirl gossips can be quite useful sometimes'_ she said to herself then she mentally gave an applause to the faceless fangirls. Giving a silent 'thank you', she jogged to the rooms.

On full alert mode she glances from side to side, looking for observers. She doesn't want to be discovered and be mistakenly labelled as a stalker of some sorts. She's just making use of her unwanted bento, nothing more.

Satisfied, she proceeded to enter the empty room and found only one bag, Oikawa's. Chiharu moved swiftly, taking out her bento and writing a short letter to explain its existence. Finished with her task, she left the room with a casual gait, all the while observing her surroundings with her peripheral vision.

 _'_ _Good, Oikawa's still practicing. Yosh! Time to scram'_


	3. Chapter 2

_Dear Oikawa-san,_

 _I am not an admirer._

 _I'm giving this bento to you because you're the only one around and I need to dispose this as soon as possible not because it's poisonous -mind you, I don't hold a grudge or anything against you- but because I'm just too full to eat it all myself and don't you think it's a waste to throw it away? It's food after all._

 _1Kai_

 _P.S. If you don't want it, please give it to someone else who does._

* * *

Tooru folded the worn paper in his hands. He'd been rereading it since last night while eating the bento. At first, he thought it was another gift from one of his fans and was super flattered but when he read the letter, he was vastly disappointed. Annoyed, he was ready to throw it away but his stomach decided to growl in hunger. He then planned to only see the contents to discourage his hunger, because he was sure that the bento was horrible -he did not believe what the letter said- but ate it instead when he smelled its aroma. He hated to admit it but it was delicious. Whoever left it was an idiot because she -he will not entertain the idea of a _he_ leaving it behind- almost wasted it if she hadn't given it to him.

"Oi, Trashykawa, what's that in your hands?" Hajime called as he approached Tooru.

"Ah, it's something your small brain can't handle Iwa-chan~ " Tooru said while skillfully hiding the paper in his side pocket. He's not yet ready to tell Iwaizumi about the letter today or any other day for that matter. Tooru felt that it would violate something if he discloses the contents to his best friend. Strange.

Hajime's eyebrow twitched and an angry aura enveloped him. Then he smacked Oikawa in the head.

"Waah! Iwa-chan, that hurts!" Tooru pitifully cried while rubbing his aching head.

That letter is special because at its back are the scribbled words:

* * *

 _P.P.S. I did write I'm not an admirer, right? But watching you practice a few moments ago, pouring your heart out. I couldn't help but admire you. You know, Oikawa-san.._

 _You're beautiful when you're serious._

* * *

Tooru's heart always skip a beat every time he remembers that part.

* * *

 _'_ _Ah, what have I done yesterday? That was completely idiotic!'_ Chiharu's inner self asked while bashing her head to her desk. Meanwhile, physical Chiharu stared at the window, not listening to the teacher whose current topic is World Literature.

"A renowned poet, Shakespeare.."

* * *

 _'_ _And it didn't even work'_ she thought with a sigh, remembering what happened as she arrived at their house.

 _'_ _Where have you been, Chi-ha-ru~chan?' her mother sang in a bright colored background with flowers floating around her as she blocked Chiharu's way to her room._

 _'_ _I was preoccupied okaa-san. My teachers needed my help so I got out later than the usual' she had said while looking at her mother's eyes._

 _'_ _Hmm..well, where's your bento? I've just started washing the dishes so..'_

 _'_ _A-ah! No need, I'll just do it myself okaa-san'_

 _Oh, shit! I did not prepare for this. She usually never inquired about the bento because she lets me wash it instead._

 _'_ _Oho?'_

 _Suddenly, a glint in her eyes. She smiled even wider then faster than light itself, took the bag from Chiharu's grasp._

 _'_ _Aha! I'd thought as much!' she exclaimed as she opened the bag and didn't found the bento._

 _It's so troublesome when you're surrounded by observant females, not to mention childish as well._

 _'_ _Where's the bento, Chiharu-chan?' her mother glowered at her while she was surrounded by gigantic flames._

 _'_ _It's, uh, I kind of…gave it away' Chiharu muttered the last part, nonetheless, her mother heard her. The flames extinguished._

 _'_ _Oh!' her mother beamed at her._

 _'_ _Well, I'm glad you didn't throw it away. Did Mei-chan liked it?'_

 _Chiharu glanced to the side and coughed._

 _'_ _Um..'_

 _'_ _Well?'_

 _'_ _I gave it to the first person around.' Chiharu said with a straight face. If she's going to reveal everything, she is going to reveal everything._

 _Silence._

 _'_ _How could you, Chiharu-chaaan! Is this how you treat your mother who carried you for nine months. Who went to great pains to take good care of you while in the womb and after you're born, spoiled you rotten?!' Her mother said while crying rivers of tears in front of her._

 _'_ _Don't worry, I know him'_

 _'_ _You better be becau—wait-he?' and just like twisting a faucet, she stopped._

 _'_ _Waah! My little baby already has a boyfriend! Darling~ Chiharu has a boyfriend~' her mother shouted as she skipped to the living room._

 _'_ _Okaaa-saaaan!'_

* * *

She teased Chiharu for the whole night, even before bedtime saying she also wanted to say goodnight to Chiharu's beloved.

Chiharu sighed again and raised her hand to support her face as she leaned on it.

"Ahem, miss Aikawa. What is Romeo and Juliet of Shakespeare?" her teacher asked at the front.

Surprised, Chiharu blinked then processed the question. She stood up, not embarrassed that she was caught not listening to the lecture. It doesn't matter anyway; she already knows the answer.

"Romeo and Juliet is a romantic play of two star-crossed lovers belonging to opposing families. It is famous for its tragic ending in which Romeo killed himself when he mistook Juliet's disguise of death as death and Juliet, who had woken from her deathly slumber saw her beloved's corpse, killed herself for she cannot live without him."

She waited for the teacher's response after her recitation. Her teacher only sighed and nodded at her to take her seat. He continued on with his topic while incorporating what Chiharu said.

 _'_ _It seems his plan to catch me off-guard failed again'_ She thought as she returned to her previous position; body leaning to the right side while her hand supports her head and eyes gazing out of the window.

 _'_ _Now, what should I do to recover the bento box?'_

* * *

1Kai.

 _'_ _Hmm, 1_ _st_ _year named Kai? Class 1, Kai? Maybe a player with a number 1? hmm..'_ Tooru thought as he sat and stared at the wooden floor of the gym. He'd been at that exact position by the wall after changing his uniform into practice clothes.

He hadn't even remembered doing warm-ups because he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and now, he's starting to get frustrated.

 _'_ _If only it was written in kanji or hiragana, it would have been easier to decipher.'_

But the sign had been written in English letters and he is weak in the English written language. Not to mention a possibility of anagrams or it could be a romaji.

Tooru blew a frustrated breath then hugged the ball to his chest while putting his chin on its surface. He'll have to investigate if there are people with such names or connection in the campus. But first, he needs to compile a list and plan an approach to determine if it's the person he's looking.

"Aaah, this is difficult!" Tooru complained as he let go of the ball and waved his hands in the air.

"What is?" Hajime asked standing not too far by his side. Tooru froze mid-wave. He did not notice Iwa-chan's approach. Not good. Not good at all. He was getting distracted.

"I-iwa-chan! What are you doing here?" Tooru stuttered. Damn that letter.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Hajime asked as Tooru gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

Hajime sighed and then moved his head to face the court. Tooru followed his gaze and saw everyone glancing at him.

"You're the only one not practicing after entering the gym."

 _'_ _When you're usually the one who arrives early and go home late just to practice'_ Hajime silently added to himself as he watched Tooru's eyes widen in realization.

"Eh? Eehhhhh!" Tooru shouted as he hastily stood. He ran to the coach and apologized then proceeded to his section of the court.

Hajime remained at his spot while observing Tooru. Takahiro arrived at his side with a ball clutched in his hands.

"What's up with Oikawa?" He asked as he too observed Tooru from a distance.

"I don't know but he'd been in that state when I visited his classroom this morning." Hajime replied.

 _'_ _And he didn't even mock me for checking up on him.'_ He silently added again. Which were all wrong because those are not typical Tooru responses and attitude.

"Maybe it has something to do with the paper he'd been hiding" Hajime said aloud, forgetting momentarily that he had a companion. He'd seen him hide it but he didn't inquire further because he trusts Tooru would tell him about it in a proper time.

"What paper? A love letter?" Takahiro questioned. Hajime glanced at him in surprise belatedly realizing he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

"I doubt it. I've seen him receive love letters before and not even once did I see him wear that look of intense focus for a secret admirer." Hajime said. He put his hand under his chin, thinking.

"But I do believe his present distraction and that paper is related, the question is: what are its contents?" Hajime asked in contemplation. That paper will answer his question but looking at Tooru..

"Let's leave it at that for the moment since it's good for him to be distracted once in a while," Hajime stated.

"He's becoming intense as of late so this might be the break he needs" he continued, walking to their side of the court and continuing their practice.

 _'_ _But if it becomes a problem….'_ He thought as he received the ball and ran to the net.

He jumped and swung his hand to hit the falling ball.

 _'_ _I'll take care of it'_

Smack.

 _'_ _After hitting him in the head'_

* * *

"Line up!" coach Sadayuki called out, standing beside head coach Irihita on the second floor of the gym. Everyone, including the bench warmers, came forward.

"Good work today, everyone!" Irihita said as he approached the railing.

"As of this Thursday, we will be announcing the regular players who will fill in the vacant positions left by your senpais and as usual, we will have our practice match next week, Tuesday."

"Alright! Let's wrap everything up. 30 minutes' tops." Sadayuki shouted.

While the players dispersed to their assigned tasks, Tooru approached head coach Irihita who was already leaving the gym.

"Coach, about the practice match this Tuesday, is our opponent already final?" Tooru asked.

Irihita stared at Tooru. He had an inkling where this conversation is going.

"I'd like to propose a match against Karasuno" Tooru continued very seriously.

"Is it because Kageyama is in that school?" Irihita questioned, assuming correctly.

With the mention of that name, Tooru gritted his teeth but he nodded in response.

Kageyama had shown such raw potential when he was in middle school but recently he'd heard from the first years that he's becoming a tyrant on the court and Tooru Oikawa wanted to _gloat._

 _'That freaking genius! I can't wait to see him fail, mwahahaha!'_ he thought, laughing evilly.

* * *

Chiharu waited in a corner from a nearby building as the boys change in their locker rooms. She's waiting for the right moment to infiltrate their building and search for her bento box, although she has a feeling that Oikawa didn't leave it behind.

 _'_ _But I'm wishing he did. I mean, why would he take it anyway?'_ She asked herself while casually leaning on the wall.

 _'_ _Well, you didn't indicate for him to leave it there nor did you wrote you're taking it back'_ her inner self replied back.

Ah, troublesome.

* * *

"Ah, Iwa-chan" Tooru called in front of him. Hajime turned his head, looking at Tooru while his hands are in his pockets. Walking ahead of them and in a deep conversation are Issei and Takahiro.

"Sorry, I'll be going in this direction,to" Tooru said, pointing to his left.

"There's a new bakeshop over there that I'd like to check out. You guys go on ahead, Mattsun, Makki!" Tooru shouted to the two while Hajime just stared at his departing figure. He narrowed his eyes at his back.

 _'_ _He's lying'_

Hajime rejoined the two who were standing a few meters away from them. The two gave him a questioning look, silently asking.

"He said he's checking out a new bakeshop by the street" Hajime replied to the silent question.

Takahiro seems satisfied with his answer but Issei gave him a long look, as if not convinced with his explanation, before resuming their walk.

* * *

Tooru ran the few miles from his previous destination back to their school. If his assumption is correct, it was during this time that she left the bento. He didn't know what made him determine that, gut feeling maybe.

By the time he arrived at the gate, there were no signs of people loitering around. It was expected because all club activities, for today, had been given a notice to end their practices early.

He ran to their building and up to the stairs until he stood in front of their assigned room. Releasing a deep breath, he unlocked the door and opened their room.

Only to find a single note in one of the chairs where he left the bento box. He was kind of feeling elated because the paper wasn't the paper he used to write his own message; it was another kind, the same kind of paper that is already worn with the constant fiddling from his hands and is safely hidden in his pocket. Therefore, it is safe to conclude that the person who left the bento and the current note is the same person.

Tooru took the note and folded it, planning to read it in his room. He hurriedly locked their room and, while humming, went home.

* * *

"I'm home" Chiharu called out while putting her shoes on the shoe rack and slipping on her slippers.

"Nee-chan! Welcome home!"

"Welcome home, nee-chan!"

Twin laughter was heard after the greetings and then two heads popped out of the living room door. Black curly hair with a bit of baby fat, her two nearly two-year-old identical brothers wobbled to her side while showing their mischievous grins. Delight coursed through Chiharu and she crouched as she opened her arms to receive them.

They both fell into her and giggled. She lifted them up and nuzzled them each on their foreheads.

"How was your visit today?" she asked as she carried them to their play area in the living room. They had been visiting some daycare schools near their home recently.

"Fine!" they said in unison.

"Hikaru! Stop wiggling or you'll fall" Chiharu softly admonished when the boy on her left started moving.

She put them down to the carpeted floor. While Hikaru hurriedly went back to his work, Koharu stayed behind.

"What's wrong, Koharu?" she asked, observing him. He doesn't seem to have an injury or anything on his person.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, kissu!" Koharu said with mild excitement, eyes twinkling.

Oh, she had forgotten Koharu always gives a kiss whenever she arrives at home. A fact that her mother had always been jealous with.

Koharu gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Nee-chan, okawinasai (okaerinasai)!" he beamed then wobbled to his unfinished puzzle.

Chiharu watched them for a while. Satisfied that it's alright to leave them alone, she grabbed her bag and quickly jogged to her room.

She was in the middle of dressing when she heard her mother call out to the twins, checking if they're alright while she cooks in the kitchen.

Chiharu opened her bag and pulled out the clean bento box with a note attached to the top. She reread it again.

* * *

 _Dear 1Kai-chan,_

 _Thank you for the food! I must say, it's very delicious. Did you make it? If so I'd like to eat it again!_

 _That aside, you've captured my interest so if you don't mind I'd like to meet with you in person and maybe, can you give me a hint as to your real name? I'm kind of in a pinch here analyzing your sign._

 _Tooru_

 _P.S. Here's my email. Please don't hesitate to call me ^_^_

* * *

"He really has a disgusting personality. Considering the tone of this letter, I'm betting he's expecting me to call him and be grateful for his attention. As if." Chiharu laughed after rereading it.

 _'_ _Besides, mixing up with him will bring up all kinds of trouble.'_ She thought as she lay on her bed that night after dinner.

"He hadn't even solved my sign yet. Oh well, the trouble isn't worth it" she huffed as she closed her eyes to sleep.

The next day, Tooru was seen seething on his seat.


	4. Chapter 3

He can't believe it; he absolutely cannot believe it! She didn't call or emailed him last night when he stayed up so late just for her. Not only that, he can still hear even 'till now the mockery on those words.

* * *

 _Dear Oikawa-san,_

 _I'm grateful that you ate it._

 _Regarding the other matter, I did say I'm not an admirer, right? Now, wouldn't I be a hypocrite if I entertained you? Besides, I've already decided that I'd do it only once so I really don't see any point of being in contact with each other._

 _About my sign, it's quite plain and easy to decipher. You know that saying: "hiding in plain sight"? It's applicable you know. Maybe you're just thinking too deeply._

 _1Kai_

* * *

Tooru gritted his teeth, frustrated. Now, he is more determined to decode that sign!

"Oikawa-san? Are you alright?" one of his classmates asked. Tooru plastered a smile on his face and nodded in response.

"I'm fine, Miku-chi! Just thinking of a troublesome thing, that's all" he said and the girl blushed.

"A-ah,tha-that's good then. Well, I'll be..I'll be going" she stuttered and walked briskly outside.

After she had gone, Oikawa wiped the smile off his face. He retrieved his notebook and then scribbled the word '1Kai'. He put his arms at the sides of the paper while connecting his fingers, making a triangle-like structure. He bowed his head, using his fingers to support the top and making use of the side of his arms as a barrier to the outside.

He focused on that word and that word alone.

Hajime observed him while leaning on the doorway. He was about to return to his room when he glimpses the approaching group of girls carrying cookies. They were nearly upon the entrance of the door when Hajime blocked their way inside. He glared. Hard. They scattered, receiving the message.

While Hajime is busy being the human wall for Tooru, the latter starts to compile a list of names. This time, he decided to focus on how it is said instead of looking for it in its written form. After deliberating, he had it narrowed down to three combinations.

 **1Kai**

Possible Combinations:

1\. Kazu (1/one) , Kai –; Aki-

2\. Ichi (1st/one), Kai-; Aki—

3\. Chi (1000/1k), Ai

He grinned after reading his list.

Challenge accepted.

Time to hunt his prey.

* * *

"Chi-chan!" Mei shouted as she barged into the room. Chiharu looked up from her place, simultaneously closing her sketch book and in effect, had hidden her rough sketch of Oikawa in the middle of his jump serve.

"What's wrong, Mei-chan? You look particularly haggard." Chiharu asked as Mei approached her in ragged breaths. In fact, her description was a bit understated since she looks like someone had molested her on her way here.

"The volleyball girls are hounding me again! Saying they needed me on the team." Mei cried in front of Chiharu.

Chiharu blinked. Odd, they're already in their last year so it's already too late to recruit Mei on the team.

 _'_ _The girls' club must be in dire need of a competent member.'_ Chiharu thought. _'Then again, I don't think Mei, at present, is competent enough considering that she hadn't taken up volleyball after middle school_.

Her eyes fell on Mei's facial expressions which are a mix of irritation, maybe a bit of anger, and desperation. The former is due to the renewed effort of the team to add her to their ranks and the latter is aimed at her.

Chiharu restrained the impulse to sigh, already knowing what Mei will say next.

"If you'd only return to-" Mei started but discontinued when Chiharu gave her a don't-bring-that-topic-again look.

"Don't bring me on this topic, Mei. I am not responsible for your decisions" Chiharu said as she tries to quell a flare of temper. She will not allow others to force her to question her actions.

"I know, Chi-chan. I stand by your side regarding that matter but they looked so desperate in my eyes that I just.." Mei trailed, disheartened.

"I know" Chiharu gave her a soft smile.

"And even if I accepted it, I don't think I'll have that same confidence that I had in the past when I knew you have my back" she continued, bowing her head and becoming lost in thought.

 _'_ _I know'_ Chiharu silently added again. She looked out of the window, seeing the changing colors of the afternoon sky. Memories of their plays ran in her mind, seeing once again as clear as water, their adolescent faces devoid of fatigue despite the brutal rallies, their unique movements, her connecting it to everyone, and most of all, that moment of getting their match point.

Those were in the past and as such, are precious to her, but what's in the past must remain in the past. They had their time, she had her fill and as they graduated, she had vowed to herself to only play an official match if it's with their team.

 _'_ _That's why I'm not cut out to be a volleyball player. After all, in a sport that is dependent on teamwork, there is no room for past sentiments.'_

* * *

It was approximately twenty minutes after practice that Tooru approached Yahaba Shigeru, who was conveniently located far from the others most especially Hajime and the remaining third years.

Tooru had manipulated the situation so that he can be as far away as possible within the hearing distance of the three. He doesn't want them to eavesdrop on his conversation and meddle in the process.

"Yahaba! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tooru called out cheerfully as he neared. Shigeru blinked, wondering what Tooru wanted to talk about.

"I heard you're popular with the first and second-year girls."

 _'_ _Although not as popular as you, Oikawa-san'_ Yahaba thought as he nodded in affirmation.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you a favor" Tooru continued, still smiling that not-really-genuine smile.

Yahaba slowly blinked in surprise. On the heels of that surprise is pleasure at the thoughts of Oikawa-san being indebted to him and him being capable enough to be asked a favor from Oikawa.

"S-sure, Oikawa-san. What is it?" Shigeru asked with a hint of excitement. Ah, how shall he boast this to others?

Tooru just kept on smiling while pulling out a small paper in the side pocket of his shorts.

"I'd like you to list the names of all the girls with their class who fits the names I've listed here." He handed the paper to Shigeru who gave him an unbelievable look.

"Ah, what do you need it for Oikawa-san?" Shigeru questioned as the paper was dumped onto his hand. Despite questioning Oikawa about the weird request, Shigeru didn't expect a reply. Oikawa-san is not the type to divulge an information easily.

 _'_ _Are you trying to expand your ever expanding followers of cute girls?'_ Shigeru would like to ask but he's too afraid of Tooru's response.

"I'm kind of looking for someone, that's all I'm willing to tell." Tooru surprisingly answered which again left Shigeru in disbelief and mouth hanging open. Tooru turned to leave but stopped and seemed to remember something.

"Oh, one more thing" he gave Shigeru a look, his eyes becoming sharper. Serious.

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even Iwa-chan." Unspoken were the threat hanging in the air.

Shigeru visibly shivered in fear from head to toes. Oikawa-san is very scary when he's mad and he'll bear the full brunt of it if he's not careful.

"ha-haii!" Shigeru stammered while sweat ran down his back. Tooru smiled again.

"Now, now, Yahaba. Relax, I won't eat you" Tooru teased as he playfully slapped Shigeru's back.

Shigeru watched as Tooru jogged to their coach.

 _'_ _What have I gotten myself into?'_ he wailed inside then remembered the paper. Overwhelmed by sheer curiosity, he opened the folded paper and read its contents.

 _'_ _So I just have to list the girls that have one of these on their names, huh, easy enough I guess'_

Shigeru sighed in relief when he confirmed that it's nothing illegal.

 _'_ _But why the secrecy?'_

* * *

Saturday practice starts at nine in the morning at their school. Exactly at five though, Tooru is already on the road doing his morning run.

His watch read 6:30 a.m. 30 minutes earlier than the usual time it takes from his home to back.

 _'Strange'_ Tooru thought on the way.

He was thinking too deeply as he ran that he didn't realize he had missed a turn on the road which he found out a little too late when he noticed a different set of signs he hadn't seen on their neighborhood before. By then, he was already far from his previous route.

He read again the street sign that indicated his mistake.

"Wow! I'm pretty far from home. Amazing!" Tooru said out loud under the sign, putting his hands to his hips and inhaling a deep breath.

His eyes sharpened and he smiled. His face becoming that which is commonly seen at the court. At that moment, he embodied concentration. He is taking his present situation seriously.

"Now then, how to proceed?" he said as he adapted his unusual countenance when thinking of a plan: slightly upturned lips and index finger, a bit folded, on the tip of his nose while wrapping his other arm in front of him. Simultaneously, he leaned to the post; bending his knee so that his foot reaches the base while his other leg remained somewhat erect.

It was in this position that Chiharu found him on her third circulation in her neighborhood. A few meters away from him, she blinked in surprise. She is completely astonished to find him looking so unabashedly lost but still wholly attractive in his blue jersey shorts paired with black shoes and an equally black jacket over a white shirt.

 _'_ _Ah, he's really beautiful when he's serious'_ Chiharu thought as she admired him from a distance.

From his clothes, Chiharu concluded that he must be in the middle of his morning run and had been lost in the way. Unfortunately for him, Chiharu is not in the mood to be helpful. She turned with a purpose to deviate from her usual route in order to avoid passing him but changed her mind.

The alternative route will take a long time to pass and Chiharu doesn't have that. Soon, her little brothers will be waking. Before that happens she should have already bought their favorite bread from the store that opens approximately five minutes, judging from her watch, and bring it home for breakfast.

 _'_ _He won't recognize me anyway and if he does call me for directions, I'll just make it quick'_ she said to herself as she resumed her jogging.

 _'_ _Don't call out to me. Don't call out to me. Don't call out to me. Don't call out to me.'_ Chiharu repeated as she neared his location. She passed him. For a second she was beginning to rejoice, he's not calling out to her, until he did.

"Ah, excuse me miss!"

 _'_ _Tsk. Why can't you follow orders, Oikawa?'_ she growled internally as she halted.

Chiharu partially faced him, donning an inquiring but vexed mask as if she's meeting him for the first time and couldn't be bothered with.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit impolite and acting like he's troubling her, which he was.

Tooru couldn't help but be annoyed -inside of course- outside, his charming-but-not-really-genuine-if-you're-observant smile is on full show.

 _'_ _My, what a tone. It seems you're not as beautiful as your looks indicated you to be.'_ Tooru grumbled inside and silently cursing himself for calling out to her in the first place.

He had planned two things: first, to ask someone's help, particularly a passerby's and to retrace his step. He'd been ready to do those things when out of the blue, she passed by in her red tight shorts and zippered creamy white fleece jacket coupled with dark red shoes and white details.

Her long straight black hair is in a high ponytail with some locks escaping, an evidence of her exercise.

Calling out to her was a compulsion so instinctive that he hadn't had the time to analyze it and act against it. Now that she's standing before him, he couldn't help but appreciate her unique beauty. This desire to admire a person's looks rarely happens to Tooru that, for the first time in front of a female, he was stunned into silence.

"Ahem, how may I help you?" Chiharu rephrased her question, dropping her somewhat aggressive attitude and giving him a small smile.

Tooru was surprised to see her smile, feeling the complete change of atmosphere from the first one.

Her smile is really infectious that he couldn't help himself.

Chiharu's eyes widened, caught off guard.

She thought he was beautiful when he's serious.

But witnessing his smile, the smile he rarely shows, the smile he rarely gave.

Given to her.

She parted her lips.

"You're really beautiful"

Tooru stared at her in the eye.

"Especially when you smile like that"

 _'_ _You're beautiful when you're serious'_

Tooru blinked as the words overlapped in his mind.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said" Chiharu apologized.

"Ah, what was it again?" she asked softly now.

Tooru realized she had asked three times and he'd done nothing but gawked at her. That is utterly unusual for him. Not even a flirtatious remark or anything after his initial calling. He rubbed his neck.

What is wrong with him?

"I should be the one who should apologize. You see, I'm lost" he admitted.

She asked where he's from and he answered. After that, she gave him the quickest route back to his neighborhood.

"Well, that's all I think. Oh, look at the time, gotta go. Bye" she said hurriedly. She resumed her jog but waved her goodbye before she rounded a corner.

"Ah..Wait!" Tooru nearly shouted but restricted himself, realizing it's too early to make a noise.

His watch read 6:52.

It was 6:43 when he stopped to investigate his environment. Another three minutes of thinking, 6:46.

It was 6:47 when he met her.

It was 6:51 when she disappeared on that corner.

Four minutes at most. The only sign that she was there was four minutes lost in his schedule.

 _'_ _And I didn't even catch her name'_

For the whole day he was distracted. In his mind, their meeting continues to replay in a loop. A loop so deeply embedded not even Hajime's "talk" could lodge it out of his system.

But that doesn't mean he hadn't remembered anything. He had. It was:

 _Karasuno. Tuesday. Condition. Kageyama. Setter._

Which is why by the next day, he practiced and practiced, completely oblivious to the strain he is putting onto himself.

He had also tried seeing her again but though he constantly arrived on that same time he met her, he didn't encounter her again. Not even a glimpse of her form was seen as he wasted his time waiting.

Tooru's frustrations piled up and then by Monday, his body, specifically his knee, gave up.

He was told to rest for the remainder of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

Tooru was not waiting at the usual spot.

That was the first thing that Chiharu noticed as she stops jogging at a secluded area that she's been using after their initial meeting, hiding herself from his view while allowing her to observe him at her leisure.

 _'_ _Did he gave up already?'_ she asked then scolded herself afterwards.

She's not really feeling disappointed that he hadn't been present this morning, is she? And it wasn't like she'd been showing herself to him as well. So, she shouldn't feel like this, right?

She had decided after she left him that she'll avoid him if he ever comes back, he did and she did avoid him but did not completely relinquished her desire to look at him.

Chiharu was unaware that the reason behind his absence is because he had been forced to rest at home and was not allowed to do his morning run which irked Tooru to no end.

 _'_ _What if today she's there?'_ he asked himself as he paces in his room.

Not only did he miss his chance in seeing her again but he might also fail to attend their practice match, a match he's been looking forward to.

Although the one good thing about his condition right now is that he'd been allowed to be absent for the whole day.

Tooru's phone beeped. Someone sent him a message.

To: Trashykawa

From: Hajime

Oi, shithead. Don't forget to come this afternoon, you may have been excused at class but you're not allowed to skip this practice match.

Is your knee still hurting?

To: Iwa-chan 3

From: Tooru

Waaah! Iwa-chan, you're just like my girlfriend! Are you sure you're not gay? I mean, I'm pretty after all. Maybe you've fallen in love with me?

Tooru grinned as he pressed 'send'.

A moment later he heard his ringtone.

Iwa-chan is calling

"Gah!" Tooru paled as he read the caller's id. Without a second thought he pressed 'Decline' and released a sigh.

"Whew"

Tooru laughed as he pictured Hajime's facial expression at being ignored and being called his girlfriend. At the word girlfriend though, Tooru turned sour. His current girlfriend had been ignoring him for the past week. Not that he cared since there's a lot of girls who are more than willing to replace her but he hates being ignored. Besides, shouldn't his girlfriend be more present in his life, taking an active role in caring for him and encouraging him? Guess, he made a wrong choice accepting her confession.

His mind switched to another matter, that girl -he had resorted to calling the girl he met when he was lost as 'that girl'- and 1Kai. The latter hadn't been in his mind for quite a while but the former is always present, ready to take the limelight if he loses his focus. She was actually one of the two reasons why he was injured yesterday. First was, well, his body has its own limitations and he admits it was foolish in his part for overworking again. Last but the one that is definitely the cause, is her.

Tooru was in the air and had already smacked the ball. As he was falling down, he remembered her smiling face and for a moment, he lost his attention to his footing.

He twisted his ankle as he landed and because his body was already overworked, a moment of weakness was all it took to bend him to his knees. What made it particularly painful was that the first knee to receive the impact of the floor was his weak knee, granted there was a supporter in place and had therefore muted the force, but it was painful nonetheless.

Tooru winced, remembering the pain.

The school bell rings, signaling lunch.

Chiharu took out her bento of her own making as her mother couldn't make one since she stayed up late and hadn't woken up yet after Chiharu returned from her morning jog.

"Chi-chan! Let's have lunch outside." Mei proposed as she entered the room.

The two of them do not belong to the same class since Mei is in class 1 while she is in class 4, one of the three college preparatory classes of the school.

"Oh! I'm coming with you two!" Akari said from the front of the classroom, taking her bento box and coming up to them.

 _'_ _But I haven't said I'll go outside'_ Chiharu said wanted to say but seeing Mei jumping around and Akari beaming to the side, she just gave a sigh and stood up.

Not that she wanted to refuse the offer but she just doesn't feel like going outside even though she loves picnics.

 _'_ _My day didn't start good I guess'_ she inwardly thought as they picked a spot under a tree near the football field.

"Mei, did you bring a cloth?" Chiharu asked.

"Hai hai!" Mei cheerfully shouted as she unfurled the cloth.

They chat as they ate though mainly, it was Mei and Akari who's chatting like bees in front of her. She ate in silence, commenting here and there but most of the time she's lost in thought.

Her long unbound hair fluttered as a gush of wind passed them by, Mei squealing as her skirt nearly revealed her underwear.

 _'_ _Really Mei? Kittens? Are you sure you're a high school student?'_

Chiharu turn her gaze to the side in the midst of the girls' tinkling laughter, a smile gracing her face. Noticing the sudden silence, she turned back to them and found them gazing at her in wonder.

"What's wrong?" She asked while scanning herself and touching her face. She doesn't seem to have anything on her that would be a cause for such attention.

"For the past three years Chiharu-chan, I've always thought you are pretty." Akari admitted as Mei nodded furiously behind her.

"You should smile more often because you're even more beautiful when you do"

Chiharu stared at them speechless.

"This is the first time someone said I'm beautiful" Chiharu confessed, emotions a mix of flattery and embarrassment.

"What!" Mei exclaimed.

"Haven't I told you you're beautiful when we were in Chidoriyama?" Mei asked as she crawled in front of Chiharu. She shook her head to the side, implying a no to Mei.

Mei's eyes widened, her mouth parting in disbelief.

"No way! I definitely told you! I definitely did!" Mei said as she swung her hands around.

"Well, calm down Mei. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not vain or anything" Chiharu assured Mei. She turned her eyes to Akari.

"I'm just flattered and a bit happy someone sees me that way." Chiharu finished with a gentle smile. She looks at her watch, seeing the time.

"Oops, lunch is ending." She announced as she stood up, dusting herself. The others followed while clearing the area.

The sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch, was heard as they walked up to their school building.

Chiharu once again observed the two chatting, still reeling from the compliment she received. She couldn't help but glance at her reflection on the windows as they passed by. Looking for that face they claimed to be beautiful.

 _'_ _Well, some people did say I have unique eyes'_ she said to herself, seeing her brown eyes flecked with green. A color she had inherited from her father but besides that, and the height, she looks like a mirror image of her mother; long black silky hair and a light tan skin tone.

"Waah! Have you heard?"

"Oikaw-san-"

At that name, Chiharu's attention shifted. She kept walking behind the two girls although a bit slowly now because she's widening her zone of focus. She starts to become aware of everything starting from quiet footfalls, whispers of giggling girls, all the way to the laughter of male students as they teased their friend. But all of those she discarded, searching for that thread of conversation she had heard.

Ah, there it is.

This skill of hers; to focus on sound, feeling the disturbance of air, and be able to distinguish them, were developed in middle school. She needed the skill in order to be an effective libero of their team. This was her obsession and she had mastered it.

Her coach and others had called her a genius for developing such an intense focus. True or not, it doesn't matter to Chiharu. One thing she knows for sure is that she's adept at analyzing and coupled with her photographic memory, she can easily determine the point of impact of an object. An advantage she had freely exploited on the court.

"Oikawa-san is absent"

"—he was injured yesterday"

 _'_ _Oh, that's why he wasn't around this morning'_ the thought came unbidden and if not for her environment she would have slapped herself. There was no mistaking the relief there.

 _'_ _Ugh, why am I thinking about this when we barely know each other'_ she said to herself as she let go of her concentration and proceeded to catch up to the two girls' figure.

 _'_ _What an idiot. Probably injured himself overworking'_ she guessed while saying goodbye to Mei who was waving at the doorway of another classroom.

 _'_ _Nope, do not think!..About him.'_ She growled at her mind.

They sat on their respective seats and waited for their teacher to come. Akari glanced at the back, seeing Chiharu looking out the window lost in thought.

 _'_ _She really is beautiful…and smart'_ Akari thought, although she is also smart. She thinks that Chiharu is smarter than her. She can say so because she had known for quite a long time that Chiharu limits herself and avoids everything related to trouble like preparing a speech for the open ceremony which is only given to the top scorer of the entrance exam.

In truth, Akari envied Chiharu. She knows what she is doing, can easily answer their exams and can even choose what questions to answer wrongly in order to not get a top average. She knows this because she had once heard her mutter accidently on one of their exams -they were seatmates at that time-.

'Ah, which numbers to choose? 5, 8?' Akari heard Chiharu mutter at her side.

'Yosh, with this I'll have six mistakes'

When the results of the exam came, Akari had four mistakes while Chiharu, true to her words, had six mistakes two of which were 5 and 8.

Akari sighed. It shouldn't have bothered her but it had. Something that she had taken seriously was treated with such a laid back personality. She'd nearly confronted her but at the last minute posed a question.

'Willingness is strongly tied to work. When a person is willing to do a certain work, no matter how difficult it is he will never give up. But when a person is unwilling, one small trouble is all it takes for him to give up' Chiharu had replied to her.

Akari came to understand Chiharu a bit that day. It was also that day that she proclaimed Chiharu as her rival.

Chiharu was planning to go home after dismissal but when she neared the gate she saw another school's bus.

She saw a group of them near the bus, wearing black jacket and loose pants.

Karasuno Volleyball Boys' Club.

"I'm sorry. Tanaka-san, I'm sorry" A short orange haired Karasuno said while bowing deeply in front of a taller bald guy which Chiharu assumed as Tanaka.

There were five more surrounding the two, a guy checking something in a bag on the ground, another gray haired stepping down, and a bit bulky guy at the door of the bus. The remaining two are at the front: a very tall guy with blonde hair and a black-haired with freckles.

Chiharu watched as the orange-haired ran somewhere, probably the toilet according to what she'd heard. The others with the exception of the bulky guy and gray-haired moved to the direction of Gym 3. She approached the two.

"I think that's all" bulky guy said to gray-haired.

"Um, excuse me" Chiharu called out as she neared them. They turn to her.

 _'_ _The gray-haired has a beauty mark on his left face beside his eyes'_ Chiharu observed. Their eyes connected.

 _'_ _Woah, kirei..'_ Sugawara Kooshi admired silently as the girl neared them.

 _'_ _And tall..'_ Sawamura Daichi said when the girl stopped. She is more or less on par with his height, he surmised.

"Are you playing against our school?" she asked without further ado.

 _'_ _And straightforward'_ they both thought as they heard her question.

"Ah, yes. This is actually our first practice match with Seijoh" Daichi answered, smiling.

Chiharu gave him a smile in return and held out a hand.

"I'm sure the play will be fun considering your unique casts of players. Aikawa Chiharu" she said, introducing herself. Daichi accepted her hand and shook it. Aikawa?

"Sawamura Daichi. By any chance are you related to the captain of the volleyball boys' club?" Daichi asked in puzzlement.

Chiharu blinked at him as she retrieved her hand and then she laughed.

Kooshi stared at the girl, Chiharu. Her name means a thousand springs.

 _'_ _Refreshing and something you'll look forward to, that is spring..'_ Kooshi thought as Chiharu quieted down.

"No, I'm not related to him, thank you Kami-sama" she said with a hint of mirth still present in her tone.

"He's Oikawa Tooru. Mine is ah-eh-ka-wa" she corrected then she turned to Kooshi.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Sugiwara Kooshi" Kooshi hurriedly said, a bit flustered.

 _'_ _This is so embarrassing..'_ he said in his mind.

"Ah!" Kooshi turned to look at Daichi who was in turn looking at a distance near a building in which the boys, particularly Tanaka and Tsukishima, seems to be having fun intimidating two of the Seijoh team.

 _'_ _O-oh'_

"Aikawa-san, excuse me for a moment. I just have to rein in some troublemakers" Daichi said as he bowed and walked, rather, ran to the group.

Kooshi was left alone with Chiharu. Out of nowhere, he started to sweat. What should he say?

"Well, I'll not dally you for long Sugawara-san. I've already satisfied my curiosity. Good luck!" Chiharu bid her farewell.

"ahm, of course. Thank you" Kooshi said, relieved that he doesn't have to say something. He watched her retreating figure and then ran to Daichi's location.

Midway to the train station, Chiharu stopped.

She really wanted to see him play.

She wanted to see him do his jump serve.

 _'_ _But he's injured, idiot'_ her inner self scolded.

 _'_ _So, it never stopped you from practicing back then and considering that he's more hardworking and dedicated than you, it's safe to conclude that by now he's already on the court.'_ She retorted.

Hajime stared at the score board. This is bad. Karasuno had just taken a set from them. They'll have to revise some of their strategy if they wanted to win.

That shrimp is troublesome.

"Kyaaa!"

The female audience shrieked.

Hajime sighed in relief, knowing without looking that he had finally arrived.

 _'_ _So, Karasuno had taken a set'_ he said, looking at the score board and lips tilted upward.

"Oikawa, you're back. How's the ankle?" coach Irihita asked. Tooru turned his attention to him. He held up an 'ok' sign.

"It's fine. I can get back to regular practice. It was just a slight sprain" He reassured the coach.

"For crying out loud. Be careful" he admonished while turning his back on him and facing the team.

"You're the one that asked to play against Kageyama. What do we do without our official setter? It's embarrassing" He continued.

 _'_ _Ah here we go again.'_ Tooru thought, putting his hand at the back of his head then rubbing it.

"I'm sorry" he genuinely apologized.

"Oikawa-san, take care of yourself!" The girls at the sidelines shouted. Tooru waved his hand at them and plastered his usual smile.

He turned his attention to the team, giving them a smile as well.

"Looks like we're in a pinch, eh?" he asked while still smiling.

"Their quick is trouble" Hajime informed as the team faced Tooru.

"Oh! Is that so. Well no worries, I'll handle it." Tooru claimed.

 _'_ _Yep, he's fine alright.'_ Takahiro thought.

Tooru turned to face the other court, looking for someone. When he had found who he was looking for he smiled again and gave a wave.

"Yohoo! Long-time no see, Tobio-chan!" he called with a hint of mockery.

 _'_ _Not long enough, I wished I'd never see you again'_ he silently added.

"Still doing the king thing?"

 _'_ _Brat, just because you're a genius doesn't mean you own the court.'_

Kageyama turned his back on him.

"Anyway, go get warmed up, even more than usual." Coach Irihita ordered, pointing at the sidelines.

"Okay" Tooru obeyed with his hand at the back of his head. He glanced at the other court, looking at Kageyama who in turn is watching him.

"Hmm, Karasuno is doing great against Seijoh." Chiharu muttered, hidden from the sidelines.

She arrived a few minutes after Oikawa, she guessed, seeing as he was not on the court because he's doing warm-ups.

She watched as the orange-haired, number 5, did a quick with the setter.

"Oh" That was interesting.

Their offense is interesting especially that quick, they also have good blockers and receiving isn't horrible too.

There's a lot of room for improvement in this team.

"Karasuno, huh"

"Ah, when is Oikawa-san going to play?" a girl not far from her complained with her friend.

"Idiot. He has to warm-up or he could get hurt" her friend scolded her.

Chiharu doesn't blame the girl with her impatience. She wanted to see him play too, especially those serves, she wanted to see them in action. Chiharu turned her attention back to the match.

Karasuno is at match point.

A whistle.

Oikawa is playing pinch-server.

Chiharu's attention focused on Oikawa at the server line. She didn't dare turn her attention away. This was what she's been waiting for.

Oikawa said something and pointed at number six. Then he ran. The ball went to number six.

 _'_ _Woah! Amazing ball control'_ Chiharu exclaimed as the ball ricocheted and hit the railing of the second floor at Karasuno's court.

He did it again.

At his third serve, Karasuno's formation changed giving way for Daichi to strengthen their defense. Oikawa jumped and aimed it at the edge of the sideline but sacrificed his power for accuracy.

The ball went up. Chance ball for Seijoh.

Seijoh's number six, Kindaichi jumped to spike only to be thwarted by number five, the shrimp.

 _'_ _Amazing jump and speed'_ Chiharu admired.

Karasuno made a last quick, this time it was aimed at Oikawa.

Tooru was amazed at the quick. Really, he was. It's just too bad he hadn't been playing from the start.

"….but frankly, if we were facing Seijoh and Oikawa in an all-out match, we'd be lacking"

"Oh, spoken like a true captain. You know your stuff." Tooru said leaning on the wall of their school gate.

All of a sudden they turn comically hostile.

"What do you want dude?" the bald guy of the group said, a bit gangly. At his back is the shrimp, using the bald guy as a shield and copying what the former says.

"Wanna fight, huh?"

"Wanna figh, huh?"

Tooru laughed at their faces.

"Don't be so hostile. You, little one. That last one-touch and broad attack were amazing" he complimented, smiling.

"Let's give it all we got the next time, right from the start. You haven't seen our set-up, yet. Oh, and we'll be improving our serves, too."

"…because I want to pulverize my dear underclassmen, setter-on-setter, in an official match" Oikawa said pointing at a dark-haired guy as Chiharu neared the gate.

 _'_ _Hmm, a rival?'_ Chiharu asked as she hid herself.

Finished talking, Oikawa walked back to the building.


	6. Chapter 5

"Kageyama has become more amazing" Hajime stated as he approached Tooru who was playing with a volleyball ball.

"Yeah. The genius was spinning his wheels but finally found his best destination. No commoner could hold a candle to him now." Tooru confirmed as he spun the ball up.

"Eh? You're no match for him either then?" Hajime asked already expecting his answer. Tooru ceased his playing.

"When it comes to the toss. There's probably no one in the prefecture who could match Tobio's toss." He admitted. Hajime stared at him then he moved away.

"But he's not better than me at serving, blocking, or spiking" Tooru said as he spun the ball at the tip of his index finger.

Out of nowhere, a ball hit him at his back.

"Ouch" Tooru looked back to see the perpetrator. It was Hajime.

"Damn it, Oikawa! Don't say his toss is better than yours" Hajime said, irritated with Tooru's insecurity.

"You're a setter, aren't you?"

"But I'm only being honest" Tooru said, completely confused. It's true, Tobio is better than him in tossing.

"That's why we have to break their receivers" he continued as he smirks, putting a finger at the tip of his nose.

"Because no matter how amazing his tosses are, if the ball doesn't get to the setter, it's all for nothing" he said, strategies and plays running through his mind.

"If we can play against Karasuno in an official game, we can make a mess out of their receives" he added, giddy with the excitement of seeing them fail.

"and not even give them a chance at a toss" he said at a rather faster rate of speaking. With his hands fisted and raised, he looked like a child. A child who loves to bully.

"Just having one good player doesn't mean you'll win" he proclaimed still holding his fisted hands in the air. Hajime stared, used to his descent to childishness.

"How I want to say "Don't mind" to them"

"How I want to say it!" He said, comically desperate and swinging his fisted hands up and down. Hajime released a breath, becoming annoyed.

"What? Don't geniuses piss you off?" Tooru innocently asked, noticing the sigh and oblivious to the cause of the said sigh. He's still in the middle of euphoria, of the thought of defeating his hated rival and Karasuno as a whole. They, who'll be looking on with pitiful eyes as they couldn't receive the ball, and him laughing victoriously.

"Guys that girls squeal over piss me off even more" Hajime declared as he took a ball and prepared to strike. Tooru paled.

"Ow!"

"You shouldn't be jealous Iwa-chan. It's embarrassing" Tooru cried out at Hajime as he continued to barrage him with balls.

"Ow…Ow, Iwa-chan!"

"Hey, quit fooling around. Coach'll get mad" Takahiro shouted from the other side while taking down the net with Issei and their libero, Watari Shinji.

* * *

Shigeru and the others watched from afar as Hajime continues to hit Tooru with the balls while he tries to run away.

"Ah, I almost forgot. I have to give the list to Oikawa-san" Shigeru muttered, remembering his task. Kindaichi Yutaro glanced at him when he heard him mutter and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"What are you going to give him, Yahaba-san?" Yutaro asked. Shigeru jumped in surprise at the question.

"A—ah, it's nothing you should concern yourself about." Shigeru said with slight and awkward laugh.

* * *

"Oikawa-san!" Tooru heard as he followed Hajime. He stopped and turned, seeing Shigeru ran up to him holding a piece of paper.

Tooru beamed.

"Here it is, Oikawa-san, the list of first and second year girls." Shigeru said breathing harder as he handed the paper.

"Waah! Arigatou Yahaba." Tooru thanked, putting the paper to the light of the street lamp and reading silently.

"Akira Kazuya, 1-3; Kazuki Kaide, 1-5.." Hajime recited behind Tooru. Tooru paled as he heard Hajime's voice and he quickly hid the paper, only it was already too late.

"And Chinomiya Aine, 2-1" Hajime finished, raising an eyebrow at Tooru. At his back, Issei and Takahiro stood, apparently hearing Hajime.

"Why do you need those, Oikawa? Are you stalking someone?" Hajime asked as Tooru visibly shivered, feeling the change in the air.

"Iwa-chan, it's not! You completely misunderstand!" Tooru cried while waving his hands in the air.

"Oh, so this is the reason you've been distracted, Oikawa" Takahiro teased as he and Issei neared them.

"Well….kind of" Tooru admitted, hiding a slight blush.

The trio froze with the addition of Shigeru who couldn't believe what he's hearing. Issei and Takahiro grinned then simultaneously put their arms on Tooru's shoulders.

"Ne, I'm craving for some ramen today. Let's go eat" Issei said as he and Takahiro dragged a protesting Tooru.

"Oho! Confession time!"

Hajime and Shigeru were left alone. Hajime faced Shigeru.

"What exactly did he ask?" Hajime questioned. Shigeru sweated profusely. He was threatened by Oikawa-san but facing Iwaizumi right now seems to be scarier compared to him.

"A-ah..well.."

* * *

Tooru is trapped. He was surrounded by the group with no way out. Mattsun at his right and Makki at his left while Iwa-chan is at his back.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, won't you sit? Isn't it kind of awkward for you?" Tooru asked as he turned his head to Hajime's direction, he stared.

 _'_ _Guess not'_

"Soooo…spill" Issei aka Mattsun said as they waited for their ramen.

 _'_ _Ah, how to get out of this situation?'_

"Why do you need those names, Oikawa?" Hajime asked behind him, crossing his arms.

"Um, well-"

"And don't lie because I'll know if you will" Hajime threatened. Tooru cringe then gave a sigh.

"Well, I'm looking for someone-"

"Who?" Mattsun and Makki both asked beside him.

"Ah, for goodness' sake don't cut me off while I'm talking" Oikawa grumbled, waving his arms in exasperation.

Mattsun and Makki just grinned and give each other a fist bump. Hajime couldn't help but smirk seeing Tooru so frustrated.

"I don't know who -not specifically- I only have a hint." Tooru said as he pulled out the paper Shigeru had given him. The two people beside him peered at it.

"Why first year and second year only?" Makki asked as he finished reading the contents of the paper.

"I'm going to take care of the third year names" Tooru stated, folding the paper and putting it back.

Their ramen arrived.

"Well, continue.." Hajime said grabbing a seat beside Makki.

"I just..I just wanted to know who gave me the letter, okay!" Tooru nearly spilled his ramen when he stood up after saying it.

"What letter?" Makki asked after sipping his ramen.

Tooru opened his bag and searched for the letter. When he found it, he passed it on to Makki, who along with Hajime read the contents.

"Oi, let me at it too" Mattsun said, standing up and inserting himself in the middle of Makki and Hajime. After a while, the three burst into laughter.

"Hey, what's funny?!" Tooru fumed beside the trio while attempting to grab the paper. It failed when Mattsun took it far away from his grasps.

They quieted down then Hajime faced him seriously.

"Oikawa.." Tooru stared at him curiously.

"You're beautiful when you're serious" Hajime finished. With that, they burst into laughter again.

"Nice…one!" Makki whizzed in the middle of laughing.

"Oi! It's not funny!"

Tooru waved his hands in the air while a blush started creeping on his face. By the time the trio quieted down, Tooru had hidden his face under his arms on the table and ears a shade of tomato.

The trio shared a look then returned to their respective seats.

"Oi, Oikawa" Hajime called out.

"What?" Tooru asked, barely audible.

"You're taking this letter seriously, aren't you?"

Tooru raised his head a bit, he glared at Hajime.

"Why?" Hajime added.

"Well, for the same reason you have, I mean, aren't you curious who that person is?" Tooru skillfully deflected while pointing at the letter in Mattsun's hand who was quietly rereading it again.

"Hmm, well I admit I'm kind of curious too" Makki confessed as he resumed his eating.

"I'd like to meet this person that is not Oikawa's fan"

"See!" Tooru said as he sat down feeling a bit victorious.

"So, how will you approach them then? Are you just gonna ask if they've given you a bento or something?" Hajime asked.

"Well, wouldn't it be better to be direct to the point?" Tooru innocently replied. That was his initial plan.

"Idiot! Are you sure they wouldn't lie?" Hajime scolded.

"Actually, that was what I thought. But now that I think of it, it is idiotic" Tooru joked. What he's really planning is simple, approach them and show them the symbol. A flare of recognition is all he needs for a confirmation.

"Hmm, this sign is kind of familiar" Mattsun said, handing the letter back to Tooru. The three stared at him and blinked. Tooru was the first one to react.

"Eeeeh! Why didn't you say earlier?!" Tooru said in front of Mattsun.

"It would have made everything easier." He grumbles.

"Oh, and whose fault is that for being secretive?" Hajime stated.

"I'm not sure yet though. I'll confirm it tomorrow." Mattsun said at the group.

"Yay! Mattsun is so awesome" Tooru cheered.

* * *

' _Today is a good day'_ Tooru unconsciously thought while looking at the sky.

The soft colors of dawn is slowly fading, making way to early morning. He is running at a faster pace, his breath forming little clouds in front of him as he continued on the same road that led him to their meeting place. Though the probability of seeing her is low, Tooru still persevered to always be present. He wouldn't let another chance to speak with her pass by.

Well, except yesterday. That, he couldn't prevent from happening or rather he could but he won't.

Along the way, Tooru deliberates the reason why he's always coming back. The girl didn't show an outward interest in him and at the same she didn't even say things like "will you come back?" or "see you again" so why such dedication?

Then he remembered her smile.

That could be it.

But he didn't think his reason could be that shallow.

Tooru sighed.

The thing is, there is a certain compulsion in him that propels him to follow the road even though he's acutely aware that his route back home is in another direction. He can't seem to stop running and feeling the restlessness although his feet already ate a considerable distance. He will not feel the fatigue until he stops on that cement near that post, another failed attempt befalling him but only then will the restlessness disappear as if his being had confirmed that it was worth it knowing he tried and failed than not trying at all.

Tooru is greeted by an unusual sight as he neared the spot.

Chiharu didn't know why she's doing this. It was a gamble because she's not sure if he'll come back. She closed her eyes while her head is tilted to the sky, hugging a bag of very warm bread and feeling the heat coming from the hot chocolate drink by her side. Two hot chocolate drinks.

 _'_ _What do you call to a person who feeds you anyway? Mother? First the bento and now this. Ah, Chiharu you're so kind'_

Tooru slowed to a stop a few meters from her sitting position, noting the bread and the two cups. He grinned as he approached her.

 _'_ _I knew it!_ _She was really around all this time!'_ he cheered inside. She wouldn't be here in the first place, expecting him and bringing him food, when she hadn't seen him these past few days. That means she was present but far from his sight.

"Hey lady, care to share that cup of hot drink?" He asks jovially as he neared her. She opened her eyes.

Ah, he feels so light and everything looks so bright. Hadn't he been running hard all his time? Yet he feels so fresh.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked looking so completely innocent.

"Eh?" Tooru blinked confused by the question. Isn't she here for him?

"And this is not for a stranger" she said indicating the cups by her side.

"A-ah, haha" Tooru laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head while feeling a bit embarrassed.

So it wasn't for him, how disappointing.

Tooru faced the girl and opened his mouth to apologize only to notice her attempting to stop her smile.

Hope fluttered in his chest.

She took a cup from her side and held it in front of her, an offering to him.

"But if you tell me your name, I guess you're a stranger no more, huh?"

Tooru smiled softly, a bit flattered. A first for him. Who knew?

When dealing with girls he's interested in, he's usually the one who makes the first move. Now that it's the other way around, he feels kind of giddy.

 _'_ _So this is the feeling when you're being courted'_ he unconsciously thought as he stretched his hand and took the cup from her soft hand.

Wait. Did he just think that? And who said he's being courted?

 _'_ _Tooru, you are assuming and hallucinating at the same time.'_ He silently scolded at himself.

"My name's Oikawa Tooru" he introduced despite his inner turmoil. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. You can call me Chi" she said while offering the bread.

Chi?

"Ah, is that all, Chi-chan?" he asked.

 _'_ _How about your last name?'_ he silently added as he took a slice of bread. Chi scooted from her sitting position, making room for Tooru to sit.

"Well, you already know me." She said and gave him a look, seeming to send a message with her eyes before biting at her own bread.

 _'_ _But it's not enough not knowing your full name'_ he thought then remembered her name. Chi.

How peculiar. Chi was also one of the names he'd been looking for, the one who gave him the bento. Funny how the same name had both fed him.

They sat in silence with Tooru occasionally giving sidelong glances. He couldn't believe their second meeting would be like this. He thought it would be just like the first, passing each other by and spending only a minute or two, but to this extent? He didn't expect the company and the food.

"You know we have a lot in common, Oikawa-san" she said out of the blue. Tooru opens his mouth, puzzled by the statement and wanted to ask but was distracted when she suddenly stood. Tooru glanced at her previous position and saw the neatly piled trash.

 _'_ _Finished already, huh?'_ Tooru thought a bit disheartened as he ate his last bite. It's time to go.

"Well, goodbye" she said as she took her trash and turned to leave.

"Wait"

This time, she heard him. Tooru hastily stood.

"I just wanted to ask. Why? Why now?" Tooru asked with a little hint of desperation.

"I just can't stand to see a guy waiting on someone for some time and for that someone to stood him up. So, I asked myself, why not keep him company?" she said with a grin, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"See ya!" She shouted as she resumed her run.

Tooru was all alone again, left with only watching her ran away. But this time, when she turned a corner and disappeared, Tooru smiled a big smile.

He turned his gaze to the sky, the bluish tint a little more pronounced, and a thought came to him.

 _'_ _Tomorrow, I'll see her again'_

* * *

Tooru hummed softly in his seat while crossing the names on his list. That morning he had executed the next phase of his hunt. It seems no one in the first and second year recognized the signature, not even the random girls he called out to help.

The next step is investigating thoroughly the third years since he had the feeling this is the year 1Kai belongs. Hopefully, something will turn up in Mattsun's side.

"Tooru-kun" someone said softly in front of him. It's his girlfriend.

"Ah, Toki-chan! It's been so long!" He said, forcing a cheerfulness he didn't feel.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure"

Tooru followed the girl in front of him. As they are walking, Tooru thought of break-ups and how he'll say that to his girlfriend.

Running footsteps around the corner.

 _'_ _But it's kind of rude for a guy to break-up first, right?'_ he asked himself as the person running passed them.

Tooru froze from taking another step. He whipped his head to catch the face of the oddly familiar figure but only saw her long unbound hair as she turns a corner in her hurry.

"Was that-" Chi?

"Tooru-kun, did something happened?" his girlfriend asked.

But it couldn't be, right? Her neighborhood is too far from Aoba Johsai's.

"Tooru?" his girlfriend asked again this time frowning at him.

"Ah, it's nothing. I thought I saw someone I know, that's all" he reassured as they continued their walk.

* * *

Hajime went to Tooru's room after lunch and saw him pouting in his seat.

"Did your girlfriend broke up with you?" he asked as he approached him. Tooru deepened his pout.

"Iwa-chan! What did I do wrong?" Tooru replied instead, feeling peeved because a girl dumped him. His pride couldn't take it especially when she hadn't given him a concrete reason to do so.

"She should have counted herself lucky. She's my third girlfriend after all." Tooru stated with a 'humph', crossing his arms on his chest.

"It's probably because you spend more time practicing than dating, idiot." Hajime retorted. He wasn't really surprised of the break-up. What surprised him though is that they lasted this long. The girl's patience must be long compared to Tooru's past girlfriends.

All three have the same reason. Unfortunately, no matter how many times Hajime scolded Tooru about this, it always passes on to the next ear.

He'll say he will change his ways and spend more time with the next girl but it only lasted for a while. Once the Interhigh and the Spring tournament arrives, he forgets that he has a girlfriend.

Hajime sighs and struck Tooru on the top of his head as he continues his whining.

"Ouch!"

"Here, Matsukawa found her." Hajime said, pulling a piece of paper and handing it to Tooru's excited hands.

"Yay! Thanked Mattsun for me" Tooru cheered as he opened the paper. Only one name is written on the clean white sheet.

Aikawa Chiharu


	7. Chapter 6

Tooru laid on his bed that night, deep in thought.

Aikawa Chiharu.

Now he has a name to look for. He's finally closer to uncovering that person's identity. Though it's just funny how similar their last names are.

Aikawa Chiharu

Aikawa Chi…

Tooru froze at his line of thought. It couldn't be.

He sat on his bed, hands closed in front of him. He bowed his head.

What if…

 _"_ _We have a lot in common, Oikawa-san"_

Chi had said that out of the blue. He hadn't given it much thought at that time because he concluded that she meant about their morning exercises but it seems to be more than that.

Aikawa and Oikawa

A similarity that not even Hajime overlooked. It was also the source of their teasing that afternoon.

 _"_ _You already know me"_

Then that gaze as if sending a message, a message he failed to understand but now..

"You already know me but you haven't found me" he said aloud.

 _A running figure turning at a corner._

Tooru thought he mistook the female student as someone he knows but that may not be the case.

Everything is falling into place.

He let himself fall on his bed while spreading his hands above his head.

It makes sense but at the same time not.

What is coincidence and what is pretense?

The leaving of bento, coincidence or pretense? Did she pretended to give it? Or did she really meant what she put in the letter?

Their first meeting and the latest. So many questions running in his mind.

"Pretending or not, she played her role well but her patience must be thinning out given the two hints she gave this morning" he muttered, turning to his side.

"Aikawa Chiharu" he muttered again.

 _"_ _You can call me Chi"_ her voice echoed in his mind.

An omission. Aikawa Chiharu and Chi, two names yet one individual.

Is it her or is it not her?

"Tomorrow…tomorrow I..will.." he said sleepily.

 _'_ _ask..her'_ his last thought as darkness descended.

* * *

"Neee-chawn!" Hikaru yawned as he tried to sit up from his bed-crib. Chiharu had only planned to sneak a glance at the twins before she starts her morning run but it seems she'd woken them up.

"Miwk….bwead!" Koharo sleepily said as he rubbed his half-lidded eyes.

"Okay okay. Milk bread it is. So go to bed and you'll have it when you wake up" she said as she put them right back to sleep.

"Miwk…..bwead.." Chiharu heard as she left the boys room.

* * *

According to her watch, it's three minutes before the bakeshop's opening. So she still has time for a detour and meet him, although she didn't know why she's still going there. She could have saved herself the trouble by not appearing altogether. Not only that, he may be unto her since she had been too open yesterday.

Chiharu neared the spot and saw him already there, sitting on the same place as yesterday and waiting. She switched to walking and approached him. He looked up from his sitting position, sensing her appearance.

 _'_ _He's serious today, no hint of the laid-back guy yesterday'_ she thought as she observed him while walking.

She stopped in front of him and he continued to stare at her.

 _'_ _He knows something'_ she suddenly thought.

Chiharu opens her mouth to make a greeting when he stood to his full height.

He's taller than her and in their near approximation, it looks like he's trying to be intimidating.

"Oikawa-san, if this is your attempt at an intimidation then I'll tell you right now. I'm not intimidated" she said, straight-faced. No sign of any emotion in her face.

"I'm not trying to intimidate you, I'm just..deep in thought" the last part a near whisper, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Chiharu-chan"

Checkmate.

Her eyes widened.

Tooru filtered every emotion that arose from her. The moment of revelation is near and he will not let his guard down.

Chiharu's lips twitched and developed into a full-blown laughter. Surprised by the laughter, Tooru's walls crumbled and he stared, dumbfounded.

"Hahaha, took you long enough, Oikawa-san" She said as her fit of laughter died down.

"I did not expect for this to happen today" she added, wiping drops of tears from her cheeks.

Tooru grinned. He was correct. Now he felt like jumping around in delight but restrained himself, he's not finished with this business yet.

"Why?"

She blinked at him

"Huh?"

They stared at each other.

"What do you mean 'huh'? I'm asking you why to all the things that you did!" Tooru cried in front of her.

"Oikawa-san, you looked like you're having a fit. Are you sure you're a high school student?" Chiharu innocently asked veiling a mocking tone.

A vein popped.

 _'_ _This woman is having fun teasing me'_ he grumbled deep inside. He narrowed his eyes at her, she smiled.

"Oikawa-san, you asked why? Well, everything I did is for my own benefit only. I did not do it to make fun of you. What I said so far is true. So don't sweat yourself with the reasons, kay?" she said then effortlessly tiptoed and patted his head.

 _'_ _This woman is testing my patience'_ he grumbled again, lips turning to a frown for being treated like a child.

"That letter and the bento-"

"It's because my mother hated wasting food"

Tooru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"And all this trouble is because you're too curious of my identity" she added to her earlier statement.

Tooru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Well, looks like mission accomplished. He found his prey who is also the same person he'd been trying to catch every morning.

"Well, to make it official and I guess for discovering the identity of 1Kai, I'll introduce myself. Hello, my name is Aikawa Chiharu. Nice to finally meet you, Oikawa Tooru" she said as she held her hand for a handshake.

"Heh" Tooru couldn't help but smirk at her, feeling in control. He could refuse that handshake and hurt her ego the way she had hurt his for the past few days.

"You're thinking 'I will not shake her hands because she said she's not my admirer and she made me wait for the same spot for days" Chiharu recited raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oho, you think you know me don't you?" Tooru asked a bit pissed off because what she said was spot on. He roughly took her hand and shook it.

"Oi, I'm a lady you know" Chiharu growled at him.

"Really? I hadn't realized. To be honest, the first time I saw you, I thought you're a tomboy. With that 'don't mess with me' aura of yours, I thought no better." Tooru insulted as they continue their handshake-turned hand wrestling contest.

"Really? but with such nasty turn of attitude of yours, I still find you beautiful you know" she complimented instead.

Fighting fire with water.

Just like being doused with water, Tooru's temper disappeared. He stared at her. This was the third time she called him beautiful. First, at the letter; second, in their first meeting; and this time, the third.

Tooru couldn't help the blush that bloomed in his face and simultaneously his firm hand slackened. Chiharu grinned as she let go of his hand.

She's finding her interactions with Tooru fun.

 _'_ _Ah, boredom feels so far away'_ she said to herself as she added Tooru to her collection labelled "Choose When Bored".

"T-that's cheating!" he whined.

 _'_ _He sounds like my brothers when things don't go their way'_

"Huh? How's that cheating? I just stated my opinion did I not? It's your fault for being carried away" she retorted. Then she caught a glimpse of time from her watch. Tooru continues to wave his hands in the air, whining even more.

 _'_ _Looks like the bakeshop is open'_

"Hey wanna eat?" she asked after checking her watch.

Tooru grumbled then crossed his arms.

"No" he said, pouting.

"Okay, bye then"

"Wait, I changed my mind"

* * *

"Goodmorning!" Chiharu greeted as she entered the bakeshop while smelling in the air the newly baked breads and other pastries they have. Tooru followed, looking around. They found a seat at the corner near the floor to ceiling window of the shop.

"Goodmorning Chi!"

"Ane-chan, two hot cocoas please." She said as a lady approached them.

"Blueberry waffles and..what about you Oikawa-san" she asked at him. Tooru tilted his head to the side.

"Do they have milk bread?"

 _'_ _Just like my brothers'_

"Yep" she answered and relayed his order. She checked her watch again. She still has time to eat.

"Oh, I forgot, is it okay for you to eat here? You might be late coming back home" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ah, it's fine" he said smiling at her.

Now, they're acting like old friends when not a minute ago they'd been quarreling. Not only that, they just officially met today.

"Here it is. Oh, and Chi-chan, the usual order" the lady said as she arrived and put the orders. She laid a paper bag to Chiharu and smiled.

"Thanks ane-chan and also put in my account today's expense" she said as she thanked the lady.

"Oh and don't bother saying anything Oikawa-san" she said not even looking in his direction. Tooru who was going to protest snapped his mouth shut and ate.

Well, this is not the first time she fed him. But if this goes on, his male pride will take a beating.

They ate in silence.

* * *

"Chiharu, our new P.E. teacher is so weird" Akari whispered as they stood. They are all wearing their school prescribed P.E. uniforms and are currently standing on the field because their teacher wanted to try something out for a change.

They'll be doing outdoor volleyball in the moment.

 _'_ _Today is full of unexpected things.'_ She thought as they are grouped into teams.

From what she heard, their new P.E. teacher is also coaching the volleyball girls and this might be her way of finding some recruits.

 _'_ _Or she might be just bored and wanted to see what her new students are made of'_ she told herself.

So, how should she play this? She does have a vow to keep.

 _'_ _Play it normal, like an amateur'_ she decided.

* * *

Tooru stared at the sky.

 _'_ _It's a nice day out to play on the fields.'_ He thought absentmindedly, head still in the clouds. He couldn't quite let go of this morning.

After they ate, they bid their goodbyes and went on their way. He found it a bit lacking. He still wanted to spend more time with her

"Oikawa, why are you sulking?" Hajime asked, approaching Tooru in his table.

"It's nothing" he grumbled in reply.

"By the way, coach is calling us to assemble at the gym. We'll be having practice in an hour." Hajime informed as he leaned on Tooru's table.

"Hmm..ne, Iwa-chan. Why don't we have classes again?" Tooru asked still staring at the sky.

"The Director called an emergency meeting" Hajime replied.

"Ooh" Tooru dragged the word out.

Hajime's eyebrow twitched then he smacked him on the head.

"Ouch, Iwa-chan!" he cried out as he was roughly pulled from daydreaming.

"Is there something wrong, Oikawa?" Hajime asked seriously, looking at Tooru straight in the eye.

Tooru restrained his complaint after hearing Hajime's question.

"Ah, I'm fine Iwa-chan. Just a bit distracted, that's all" he admitted.

"Well, let's bring you back to focus again then." Hajime said indicating their practice. Tooru sighed and fixed his things.

They were walking side by side to the gym when they heard the commotion not far from them. It's causing a considerable amount of ruckus especially on the male population as Hajime and Tooru can hear them hoot at such a distance. Then the duo noticed Kyotani Kentarou in the midst of the crowd, his easily identifiable cropped blonde hair with black stripes a sure sign that they were not mistaken. It seems he's going to the gym as well but was sidetracked.

"Mad dog-kun!" Tooru called out, he made a 'come here' gesture as Kentarou faced them. Kentarou didn't obey and was going to return watching when Hajime shouted at him.

"What's going on over there?" He asked in a raised voice. Kentarou moved to their direction after Hajime asked.

"Gah! Why are you coming when you're not asked to?! And why Iwa-chan only?!" Tooru pointed an accusatory finger at him as he neared them.

"Some girls are having a volleyball match" Kentarou said, facing Hajime.

"And it's pretty intense" he added. Tooru and Hajime shared a puzzled look. For Kentarou to comment about that then it must be true.

"Hey!"

Tooru and Hajime turned to the voice. It was Takahiro with Issei. They were already wearing their practice clothes.

"You guys going to watch too?" Tooru asked as they neared their spot.

"Yeah, the guys back at the gym couldn't stop talking about it so we're checking it out" Takahiro said in front of them.

"Now I'm curious!" Tooru exclaimed and Hajime nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Oikawa-san!" some girls shrieked as the five joined the crowd. Tooru smiled and waved his hand at them.

"What's happening?" he inquired when their group halted just behind them.

"It's a match between third year girls class 1 and 4. We heard this is a practical test given by the new P.E. teacher" one of the girls informed, beaming at him.

"Thanks, can we watch?" Tooru asked nicely at the girl. The girl blushed and elbowed her friend.

"U-um sure Oikawa-san. Hey guys." She called to her friends and they move out of the way and let Tooru and the others pass by.

"Didn't expect you can be useful sometimes, Oikawa" Hajime muttered. Takahiro and Issei snickered while Kentarou didn't mind them following just behind the group.

"Yeah, didn't know you'll come in handy" Takahiro added. Tooru glared at them and was preparing to fire a retort when he heard her voice.

"Aki! It's coming your way" the black-haired girl shouted to a short brown-haired girl to the left.

"Hai!" the brown-haired girl named Aki shouted back as she prepared to receive the incoming ball.

"That black-haired bishoujo is awesome!"

"I know right. She'd been directing her teammates where to go all this time. Not only that she's good at receiving too"

Tooru heard the boys beside them praised the team of girls on the left which consisted of the said black-haired girl, specifically, Chiharu.

"They're doing well against Class 1 on the right." Takahiro observed beside Tooru.

"Yep, considering that almost all the third year volleyball girls are there." Issei said in agreement and noticing Mei, the wingspiker on the right court.

"See that wingspiker in pigtails? She knows 1Kai aka Aikawa Chiharu." Issei pointed out.

Tooru nodded not really paying much attention as he is more engrossed with the rhythm of Chiharu's team.

Their setter tossed to a wingspiker. The blockers move to block it.

"She is going to be blocked" Hajime declared seeing the three blockers jumped.

"Rikuo!" Tooru heard Chiharu shout. it seems like she was calling the attention of the setter.

The ball was blocked.

Chiharu slid her foot to the ball.

Killed but...not?

"Woah" The people around them cheered, awed that Chiharu had successfully saved the ball.

The ball was up again and this time, Rikuo, the setter tossed it to another spiker. It went in.

"That was an amazing block-follow" Hajime said, a bit awed himself. The group agreed, even Kentarou.

Tooru remained silent not saying anything. Hajime noticed this and wondered why he's so quiet. He was going to ask him but heard a passing comment that caught his attention.

"She'd been saving the ball all this time." Hajime heard Kentarou speak. They turn their heads in his direction.

"Even when the team is weak they continue to score because there are a lot of opportunities for spikers to correct their mistakes" Kentarou explained to them. They look at each other, surprised that Kentarou spoke in details in front of them without being asked to. Then, they processed his information.

Takahiro whistled as they all resumed to watching the game again.

"If she's very skilled, why is she not in the volleyball team?" Issei asked.

Tooru couldn't help but feel proud of Chiharu and if not for the crowd, he would have loudly cheered her on. Which is why he opted to be silent because he couldn't trust himself to keep his voice at a minimum volume if he opened it.

 _'Go! Chiharu-chan!'_ he silently cheered as the ball continues to be passed around.

* * *

 _'Ah, my vow, my precious vow'_ Chiharu silently cried while playing.

 _'I've been able to keep you for almost three years and now...'_

Before the start of the match, Chiharu had decided to volunteer as setter for the team so that she can't play as libero. But her teacher was a capricious one and had forced her to play as libero.

 _"Aikawa instead of setter, I will put you as libero"_ She said to her then gave her a knowing smile.

 _"I trust you're knowledgeable about this position"_

Her teacher must have known her back in middle school. With that glint in her eyes it's probable that she had seen Chiharu play once.

The ball is coming again. Chiharu glances to the side, noting the ball's impact, and saw Akari in her position. At that angle and Akari's little experience, Chiharu is sure she can receive it especially as it only has a minimum force and slow speed. This analysis is based on the spin of the ball and the sound it made in the air.

Chiharu paid attention as the ball went to the location she had theorized and she observed the minor twitches Akari did as she moves to receive the ball.

Chiharu is looking for a mistake in her form. One single mistake that will cause the ball to fall.

"Yosh! Sorry, it's a little short" Akari shouted as the ball went up. Chiharu followed the ball with her eyes, seeing and analyzing.

The ball's going to be blocked.

"Rikuo!" She called as she wound her body, ready to save the ball. Like a cobra ready to strike its prey.

One more time.

Whistle.

"Okay, class 4 won the match" their P.E. teacher declared as the match ended.

Chiharu sighed.

"Chiharu-chan" Akari whispered as she neared her.

"Hmm, what is it?" She asked while bending a little.

"Umm, it's quite a crowd that we have here" She said tilting her head to the right.

"Wha-Oh!" Chiharu said as she finally noticed that, yes indeed, there's a crowd not far from them.

"Next batch come forward! First to 25 wins" their teacher declared behind the whining of the students.

As another team entered the court and they exited, Mei ran up to them squealing in delight.

"That was fun Chi-chan!"

"Yeah, it was" Chiharu agreed as they walked but stopped when it dawned to her that she have to go through the crowd in order to go back to their classroom. But resolved herself to just go through with it.

As they neared, the people parted.

"Hey miss. That was a spectacular play!" A guy complimented at the back. She gave a nod in his direction.

Mei and Akari smiled.

* * *

Chiharu and her team won.

"Oikawa, let's go. We still have practice" Hajime said as the others turned to go to the gym, he followed. A bit slow since he was searching for her. The last he'd seen was her and her friends walking to the crowd. Probably back to their building. So he might catch her.

He did.

Tooru stopped oblivious that the others ahead of him also heard him stopped. They turn to him to ask when they heard him shout.

"Chi-ha-ru! Nice play!" Tooru shouted as loud as he could at her direction. She whipped her head, looking for him.

Their eyes connected and she grinned at him. She gave him a two-finger salute and walked off with her friends who hurriedly followed her. It appears they are curious with the recent exchange between them.

He pivoted on his heels to the boys' direction, smiling widely and starting to hum as he resumed his walk while the others stared, dumbfounded.

"Iwaizumi, what just happened?" Takahiro asked as Tooru walked further from them.

"I don't know.." Hajime said shocked. Tooru smiled a genuine smile to someone.

"He called her Chiharu. Could it be she's Aikawa Chiharu?" Issei inquired.

Aikawa Chiharu

Hajime turned to look at the girl's figure fading away. What is their connection?

"Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun, and Mad dog-kun! Hurry up or I'll leave all of you behind" Tooru called far from them, waving his hand in the air and grinning like an idiot.

"Oi, Trashykawa keep grinning like that and you'll be an old man in no time" Hajime shouted as they all headed to the gym.

"Aw, Iwa-chan I thought you're becoming the old man between the two of us" Tooru replied at a distance.

"I mean look at you. With those scrunched eyebrows of yours you look like a father with twenty children already!" he added, taking advantage that he's still far from him to enact his vengeance. Tooru pursed his lips then snapped his fingers like he remembered something.

"Oh! Maybe that's why the girls aren't attracted to you much. You're too old for them" he laughed while angry marks appeared on Hajime's head.

Hajime sprinted towards Tooru who was unaware with his sudden movement. Seeing Hajime's look and the fires in his wake, Tooru didn't hesitate to run, pleading while doing so.

"Waah! Iwa-chan it was a joke, a joke!"

The three left behind continued in their journey as Tooru tries to lose Hajime ahead of them. But it was futile in Tooru's part because Hajime is quickly gaining on him.

* * *

"Hey, the girl you called out to. Is she Aikawa Chiharu?" Hajime asked after hitting Tooru in the head.

Tooru was rubbing his aching head when he heard Hajime's question. He smiled a little, remembering her grin. Today, he had seen another part of her.

"Yeah. She is" Tooru replied but then became suspicious. He turned to Hajime.

"Why are you asking? Do you like her?" Tooru barraged Hajime with questions.

Smack.

Tooru is once again rubbing his head. Hajime glared at him.

"If there's someone that should be asked that last question. It would be you, Oikawa" Hajime growled at him. Tooru started backing away from him when he remembered the question.

"What are you talking about Iwa-chan?"He tilted his head to the side.

"You're not implying I like her, are you?"

Hajime raised a brow when he heard the tone of disbelief from Tooru.

"Tch...so are you saying you don't? Then you're really nothing but a flirt" Hajime replied just as the coach called for their attention.

According to the coach, they will be having practice matches in the upcoming days with college teams. A preparation.

The Interhigh is just around the corner.

"This time, we will defeat him" Tooru said beside Hajime.

"Yeah"


	8. Chapter 7

"Hmm..."

Chiharu stared at the bench. In her hands are two steaming cups of chocolate and some bread.

"So, he's not coming" She said, raising the plastics in her hands and looking at them. She bit her lower lip and thought of ways to dispose them. She can't bring them back home and she can't eat it all.

Then she became irritated.

"That idiot. I'll make him regret making me think of troublesome things" She growled in the air. But that's not what's bothering her. It was the fact that he didn't come at all. And it is wrong that she's bothered by it.

 _'I'm not his girlfriend anyway. So why am I bothering with these things?'_

She sighed and decided to go back to the bakeshop to eat her share. Tooru's share, well, she'll give it to him later.

"And I'll make sure he'll eat every last crumb there is" She said as she jogs.

True to her word, Chiharu brought the food in the school. She plans to give it to him after dismissal.

* * *

The school bell rings signifying the end of classes. Students bustled around as some prepared to go to their clubs while others readied themselves to go home.

Chiharu walked in the middle of it with a light skip to her feet. In her hands are two packed bentos. The first containing the bread and the other a variety of food that complements well with it.

She had gone overboard with her preparation and he's going to eat them all.

Initially, she hadn't thought of giving him two bentos but when she arrived home that morning and noticed the date, she understood why he was absent.

The Interhigh is in just a few weeks. No doubt he is practicing vigorously for it and he couldn't fit in his schedule his daily detours.

 _'I'm becoming a burden'_ She thought a matter-of-factly that morning.

 _'Guess, I'll give him one last bento before I put myself out of his way'_

This thought continues to circle in her head as the third gym of the school came to view.

 _'So, shall I casually enter? Or leave it behind just like last time?'_ She asks referring to the first time she left a bento for him. Funny how she had said that it will only happen once and here she is standing by the entrance of the gym planning to give him another bento.

 _'I think I'll go with the overt exit. It makes for a satisfying ending I think'_ She decided as she put her hand to slide the door to the side and open it. Someone had done it for her though when the person tried to step outside only to be blocked by her body.

They stared at each other, both surprised by the presence of the other.

 _'Iwaizumi Hajime. Vice Captain'_ her mind offered as her startled eyes landed on him.

"A-um..." She started but couldn't form the proper words to say her intentions.

"Ah, you're Aikawa Chiharu" Hajime said as his surprise gave way to recognition then curiosity.

"What are you doing here, Aikawa-san?" he asks, observing her. She is carrying a moderately big box wrapped in shades of pink. Two bentos can fit in that size.

"Ah, I'm looking for Oikawa-san. By any chance is he here?" She asked straightforwardly.

"Hmm, well he is here but as you can see.." Hajime moved to the side, giving Chiharu a glimpse of the court. Her eyes landed on Tooru who is all alone on the other side and practicing on his own.

"He'd been at it since early morning. With no breaks except class." Hajime stated watching her watching him.

"Well.." he scratches his head as he also followed her line of sight.

"He's always like that when it is nearly the Interhigh or the Spring High" he said with a sigh. He was doing his part of reminding Tooru to take care of his health but his advice or to be exact, his throw-the-ball-at-him-and-call-him-idiot hadn't been as effective in pulling him down from his determined state. His guess is that Tooru is becoming more desperate because it's their last year and not even once did they defeat Ushijima Wakatoshi. But if he continues like that he'll endanger his health. This Hajime is sure of.

Hajime was turning his head to face Chiharu again when she entered the gym without saying anything. Then a volleyball ball appeared bouncing from the other side. A player was running towards them to take it. It was Takahiro.

"Sorry, can you please pa-" Takahiro shouted as he came closer. Chiharu bends to take the ball from the floor while putting the bentos on it.

Hajime opened his mouth to ask her what are those all about when she suddenly pulled her hand holding the ball and threw it forcefully. It whistled in the air and hit its target with a loud thump, it was followed by a loud cursing.

"Ouch! Who the heck did that?!" Tooru cried on the floor. The ball had hit him while he was on the process of jumping, thus he hadn't been able to brace against it.

Hajime and Takahiro, two people who had witnessed what happened, stood dumbstruck as the gym quieted down after hearing Tooru's cry.

 _'Woah, not even Iwaizumi had that much control on the ball. Plus, that distance?'_ Takahiro admired and whistled. Hajime gave him a sharp look as Tooru heard them and whipped his head in their direction. He scowled at them and was going to say something nasty when he caught the person walking up to him. He paled when he recognized her. It's Chiharu.

 _'Ah! She must be mad because I ditched her this morning'_ he thought to himself with a little wail in his head, sensing that she's in a very very bad mood.

He opened his mouth to speak. Making a quick excuse in his head for why he didn't appear in their meeting place. Before he could do that though, Chiharu smiled at him.

"Ah, Oikawa-san. You're still uninjured after that fall. Sugoi!" She said with faked amazement and with an overly sweet voice.

Why is he having a feeling that the problem is so much more?

Tooru paled, still on the floor. Chiharu right now is like a calm before the storm.

He was right.

Chiharu gave him a hard look then raised her hand that is holding another ball.

"Since you don't have broken bones yet, shall I hit you more? Seeing that you seem to like doing that for yourself. Why don't you share the fun of making you suffer, eh?" She said slowly in a raised voice then she turns to the people watching them with interest, including their coaches.

"Right everyone?" She asks. Hajime and Takahiro grinned after that.

"Give him five hits for me!" Hajime shouted.

"Mine is ten" Takahiro shouted grinning like an idiot.

"Fifteen" Issei shouted from the other side of the gym, grinning as well.

"Hey! Which side are you on?" Tooru cried out as he heard them.

Someone cleared their throat. They turn to see the head coach stands from sitting on one of the benches.

"Twenty from me" he said with a smile.

 _'Whaat! Even the coach?!'_ the players thought in disbelief.

"Well, any other?" Chiharu asked returning her attention to Tooru.

"Overall, Oikawa-san. You'll receive fifty hits or more until you break. Oh! Which reminds me, your favorite motto is 'hit it until it breaks?' isn't it?" She added and then holding the ball in both hands.

"Shall we?" She smiled after that.

"Geh! That woman is lethal!" Takahiro whispered to Hajime as they heard her quote Tooru's famous motto, the one he's particularly fond of proclaiming from time to time.

Hajime smirked and crossed his arms between his chest. Lethal indeed.

"Waah! I get it, I get it. I'm having a break" Tooru declared as he pulled himself up.

"Huh? What are you saying, Oikawa-san? This is not a joke" She said. Tooru stared at her.

"Eh?"

"I'm perfectly serious" Chiharu gave him a sickeningly sweet smile again that suspiciously reminds him of his own.

Tooru paled then started swaying on his feet. Completely and utterly unguarded with this side of her. He did not expect this. Nu-uh.

"Ah, look at you Oikawa-san. You look so pitiful" Chiharu stated with a bit of disappointment and shaking her head from side to side. She faced the crowd, giving them an excessively obvious loud sigh.

"I'm sorry everyone. It seems our main character is indisposed of at the moment so I must cut our time short as he needs treatment as soon as possible but do look forward for the next chapter of this story entitled 'Oikawa Tooru and the Hits He Can Take'. Arigatou desu." She announced and gave a bow at the end. Everyone with the exception of Tooru who was sulking at a corner, gave her an applause.

"Okay. Back to practice" Sadayuki shouted as Chiharu ran up to their head coach, coach Irihita. She gave a bow in front of him.

"Coach, I wholeheartedly apologize for intruding in the gym and interrupting your practice. I assure you that I did not meant for that to happen."

Sadayuki was going to step forward to scold her when coach Irihita held a hand in front of him.

"Actually, I should thank you for what you've done" he started as Chiharu straightened her back.

"If you didn't stop him, he might have been injured one of these days and I couldn't afford that since the Interhigh is coming and he's a valuable player to the team" he continued, giving her a smile and a nod.

Chiharu gave them both a smile then ran to Hajime's direction. He is holding her bento while by his side is Tooru sitting on the floor and pouting like a kid.

Chiharu rolled her eyes at him. Hajime gave her a nod then handed to her the box. Before disappearing out of the door, he gave Chiharu a thumbs up.

Chiharu didn't watch him go as her attention zeroed in on Tooru who was still not looking at her. She squatted and offered the box to him.

"Here, you're hungry aren't you?"

Tooru ignored her. Chiharu sighed.

 _'He's such a child'_

"Well, I guess you don't want it. Ah, Iwaizumi-san, want s-" She was cut off when it was suddenly snatched from her hands.

"Don't give it to Iwa-chan or anyone for that matter. This is mine isn't it? So it should be just mine" Tooru growled, hugging the box to his chest.

"Hmm, well I was talking to no one" Chiharu stated. At the heels of the statement, Tooru stretched his neck to look behind her. No one was standing there.

He'd been played.

Tooru couldn't help his descent to immaturity. He was on the verge of a tantrum and at that state he might even throw the box but taking a second look at Chiharu though, Tooru decided that it was a foolish idea.

"What is this?" he asks while he unwrapped the box and found two stacked bento boxes.

"The top one is the bread I bought you this morning but you didn't eat because you were busy killing yourself this morning" She explained in a sarcastic tone.

"The other one, well, why don't you find out."

Tooru set aside the box containing the bread and instead opened the bento at the bottom. His mouth watered as he smelled its contents.

"That looks yummy, can I have some?" Makki asked behind him.

"Ah, that one seems delicious" Mattsun said behind him eyeing one of the foods.

Tooru hugged the box to his chest and hid it from their view.

"Hey! This is mine!" he grumbled at them.

Tooru noticed Chiharu at the doorway, tying her shoes. He set down the box, his protectiveness over it forgotten. Mattsun and Makki stared curiously as Tooru abandoned it in exchange of going to Chiharu at the entrance.

"Chiharu-chan, you're going already?" he asked while in the background Makki took the box, and was offering it to everyone as he and Issei chew the food they had taken.

Chiharu forced herself to remain oblivious to the duo's antics.

"Yep, I have a lot to do at home" She said to him as she turned her back.

"Ahm, thanks for the food and sorry for not appearing this morning" Tooru apologized while his hand is rubbing his head.

"No problem" She said in reply. She took a step but stopped then turns herself to his direction.

"Oikawa-san this is the last time. Don't meet with me anymore." She told him, staring at him straight in the eyes. Tooru felt an ache in his chest at her words. She softened her voice, smiling at him.

"Now, you don't have to worry about other things. You can focus on your training." Chiharu laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Practice as often as you desire but don't overdo it, okay? Also, take good care of your health." She said as she lifted her hands. She turned her back to him and started running.

"Good luck!" She shouted behind her and at Tooru who watched her go.

He put his hand on his shoulder. At the spot where she touched him. It felt like she was giving him a blessing. Tooru smiled.

"Oi, Oikawa" Hajime called in front of him.

"Ah, Iwa-chan. What is it?"

Hajime pointed something behind him.

"What are those two doing with Aikawa-san's bento?" he asked.

"Wha-Hey! That's mine!" Tooru shouted, chasing Makki who was holding a near empty bento in his hand.

Hajime smirked as Tooru cried when he found out that the contents are almost gone. He had a passing thought as he entered the gym.

 _'Oikawa didn't know what hit him'_

Aikawa Chiharu is a dangerous girl and she's becoming an ally that Hajime could turn to.

"Good luck, Tooru" he muttered as he closed the door of the gym.

* * *

Chiharu applied the finishing touches of Tooru's sketch. She smiled as she admired her work. It was a reminder of the event that started it all.

"Hey Aichi-chan! Are you listening?" Megumi asked from her desktop. Chiharu glanced at her and tried to hide a guilty look. She hadn't been listening.

"Ooh, I know that look! You haven't!" She growled at the other side and, although Chiharu wouldn't see it, she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry..." Chiharu apologized as she gazes at the sketch, looking for parts she had overlooked.

"Hmm.." Megumi narrowed her eyes at Chiharu.

"By any chance, are you thinking of other things like...boys?"

"What?" Chiharu asked in surprise, caught off-guard by the question.

Oikawa Tooru.

Chiharu blushed when that name appeared on her mind. She quickly turns her head to the side to hide it.

"Oh..Oooooh!" Megumi awed, her mouth forming an 'o' shape as she saw her face turning a bright shade of red.

"It is! Spill spill!" She squealed bouncing in her seat.

"Gumi don't shout" She muttered as she heard Megumi's shrill voice in the background.

"Megumi-nee..shhhh" Megum's little sister said from afar, probably sleeping on her sister's bed again.

"Sorry.." Gumi apologized, looking at the side.

"It's not a boy" Chiharu said when Megumi's attention returned to her.

"I beg to differ. You don't have that kind of face when thinking about volleyball and the only thing that could distract you is volleyball. So if that's not the case then it's a boy" She said a matter-of-factly and with a smile. Satisfied that she could discern accurately Chiharu's emotions.

"Well, I admit-" Megumi cut her off by squealing again. Chiharu gave her a look.

"I admit it's kind of because of a boy" Chiharu said at Megumi who in turn gave her a blank stare.

"Really Aichi? Kind of? Just, really?" Megumi said in disbelief. Chiharu sighed in response then let her head fall to her desk.

"Okay, I get it. Don't judge. Okay, continue" Megumi said waving her hand for Chiharu to continue.

"He's...I..I admire..Ugh..he's an awesome player" said Chiharu with a huff.

"Player? He's a volleyball player?" Megumi asked and when Chiharu nodded in affirmation, she squealed quietly.

"Oh my! This is ripe for romance! Romance!"

"Nee-chan?" Chiharu turned to the doorway to see who's calling her and found that it was Koharu. He stood outside her half-closed doorway, head tilted to the side and podgy hands at his front holding his teddy bear.

"Waah! Is that Hikaru? Soo kawaiii!" Megumi exclaimed on the monitor.

"No, it's Koharu" Chiharu corrected as she indicated with her hand for him to come to her. He slowly came to her.

"What's wrong Koharu?" She asks when she took him in her arms to put him on her lap. Koharu pushed the teddy bear on Chiharu's arm and sniffed.

"Kawu huwt Mochi!" Koharu's eyes started to water as he glanced at the teddy bear. Chiharu followed his gaze and found a tiny slit on the teddy's arm. Looks like a hook had caught it.

"Sorry Gumi. We'll continue later" She said without looking at her.

"Okay. Gumi signing out" Megumi ended the video call. Chiharu smiled softly at Koharu.

"What happened, love?" She asks as she smooths his air and caresses his back.

"Kawu...he.."

Before Koharu could say anything, Hikaru barged in, eyebrows drawn and frowning.

"Nee-chan, I not huwt Mochi!" he grumbled then stomping his small feet on the floor.

"You did, you did!" Koharu cried as he waves his hands in the air while droplet of tears descended. When Hikaru saw Koharu crying, he stopped stomping and then followed him crying.

"Okay, let's calm down. Shhh shhh" Chiharu said as she gestured for Hikaru to come to her. He ran to her and hugged her stomach at the side, burying his face. Beside him and sitting on her lap is Koharu who is bawling his eyes out.

The twins cried loudly and Chiharu let them.

Finally, after quite some time, the twins quieted down. Chiharu put Koharu down and made him sit side by side with Hikaru.

"Nee-chan will fix your teddy, okay. So don't fight and cry about it again." Chiharu whispered in front of them, patting both their heads and giving them kisses. They both nodded.

"Now give nee-chan a hug then each other" She softly directed and they both obeyed.

"I love you" She said to the both of them as she covered the two in her arms.

"Wav you" they both replied in her arms, lacking their usual enthusiasm.

"Such good boys. As a reward, nee-chan will bring you somewhere tomorrow" She said and it produced a beam from the two. She smiled at them. Chiharu knows they love her and they also love the places she brings them to.

"Oh my! My darlings look so cute together" her mother squealed from the doorway still wearing her work clothes.

"Mama!" the two shouted, forgetting their earlier strife. Chiharu put them down and they ran to their mother who gladly took them in her arms.

Chiharu hid the teddy bear from their sight. Keeping it for fixing later. Tomorrow it'll be good as new.

"Chiharu-chan, I brought dinner with me. Let's eat!" her mother cheerfully said as she headed downstairs.

"I'm coming" She shouted in response but before she could go out of her room, her phone beeped indicating a message.

* * *

To: Aichi-chuu

From: Gumi

Aichi! I'm still waiting for that volleyball boy crush of yours~~ So I'm demanding an all-nighter.

* * *

To: Gumi

From: Chi

Yada Yada Yada Yada! Some other time. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I played volleyball yesterday.

* * *

Chiharu left her phone on her desk and went to their dining room. Her phone beeped.

* * *

1 unread message

* * *

To: Aichi-chuu

From: Gumi

Whaaaat?! -For both statements- Whaaaat?! »(°0°)«

This is like a cliffhanger! Gawd! Chihaaaruuuu...


	9. Chapter 8

**Update:** Hello! I'd like to inform everyone that I'll be updating this story _every 2 weeks_ starting next week. There are three reasons for this:

1\. It's hard for me to find time during the day to write and update Indicium since I'm doing my internship this summer. Though currently I already have chapters 9 and 10 written.

2\. As I first stated, I have two chapters waiting to be published but, you see, I make it a point to be two or three chapters ahead when I update a chapter to not pressure myself, and at the same time to not let you guys hanging in the air for a long time. So I'm slowing the update for a bit to widen the gap.

3\. I'm currently using most of my night time writing/updating another fanfic and it's for Daiya no Ace's Miyuki Kazuya. The first chapter will be out this week so if you're interested, don't hesitate to check it out.

Despite this, I'm confident that I can continue this story, although the update will be slow so please bear with me.

 **This is a short chapter so I might update chapter 9 tomorrow or this week because I'm feeling guilty.**

* * *

There's a lot of people loitering in Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom even on weekends, Chiharu noted as she grasps her brothers' hands.

The twins are full of enthusiasm, Hikaru having a slight jump in his footsteps and Koharu looking wildly around. She guided them slowly in the hallway and letting them soak up the new environment. She didn't tighten her hold but instead slackened it a bit so that they wouldn't feel dragged.

"Waah! Nee-chan!" the twins gasped in unison, quickly turning their heads to her but pointing their finger in different directions.

"Why don't we eat at the cafeteria first?" She asked instead, steering the two in the location she remembered as the school's cafeteria and in effect, distracting them from their current interests.

"Food!" they beamed at her as she succeeded in diverting their attention to the prospect of food.

"Aikawa-san! It's nice to see you here again!" One of the coaches exclaimed when he saw her enter the cafeteria with her brothers.

"Misaki-san, you too. I'm just giving my little brothers a tour here in the campus" She said bowing her head a little bit in greeting.

"What? I didn't know you have brothers.." Misaki Haru squatted in front of her little brothers and stared at them, bewildered.

"They're very cute and look just like you" he complimented as he raises his hand to pat them in the head. Before it landed, Koharu swatted it away frowning. Hikaru and Koharu hugged her legs in unison.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-san. They don't like adult strangers." Chiharu smiled at him. She put her hands at each of the twins' back and they went to a table far from him, leaving him standing there.

Chiharu seated the two to their chair and moved to buy a food when their hands grasped her shirt.

"Nee-chan, ows.." Koharu grumbled and Hikaru nodded in response. Chiharu smiled and gave them a kiss.

"Hai hai. Nee-chan is yours" She said in agreement as she straightened when they let go of her.

"Behave." She commanded before going to the counter.

It may not be obvious but her brothers are very possessive when it comes to her more so when it is a guy who is being too close for their comfort. They tend to close her off, enveloping her in their tiny arms to ward invaders from their 'territory'.

Chiharu hums lightly as she ordered the food. She felt elated inside, finding her brothers' actions cute.

 _'Especially that indignant face. So cute! I'll take a picture next time'_ She thought, giving a smile to the cashier and carrying her tray back to the table.

Her phone beeped.

She laid the tray down and proceeded to attach napkins on their shirt and lap. Satisfied that all crumbs and other droppings will not stain their clothes, she gave them small pastries of their own choosing. The two started eating when Chiharu indicated them to, their chubby hands grasping the small food and eating it messily.

Chiharu opened her phone to check who messaged her. It was from her mother and she's asking if the twins are doing fine. Chiharu grins as she opens her camera and snap a picture of the two then sending it to their mother with a caption that says they are perfectly fine.

A minute later she received a picture of her mother crying comically with her arms wide open, an attempt at a hug. Chiharu couldn't help but smile at her mother. No doubt she persuaded a coworker to take that embarrassing picture.

Chiharu's fingers hovered on her phone. She was on the verge of replying when a bouncing volleyball ball hit her feet to the side.

"Big sis, sorry!" A shaved haired kid shouted while running to her direction.

"It's fine" Chiharu said smiling and handing the ball at him. He tilted his head and stared at her brothers who in turn stared at him. They paused in their eating, curious with the boy and the ball he held in his hands.

"Ball!" Hikaru shouted in delight and clapping his hands while Koharu continues to stare.

"Do you want to play?" the boy asked, walking around her to the boys' seats.

Hikaru and Koharu nodded in unison, forgetting their food. Chiharu watched the exchange at the background. The boy seems to offer it genuinely enough so she'll let her brothers make a new friend.

"My name's Takeru. Oikawa Takeru" he said, offering the ball to the two. Hikaru scrambled to take it in his seat but couldn't completely take it in his hands because the ball is big. Takeru didn't let go of the ball until it is on Hikaru's lap. Koharu who is beside him pats it lightly while Hikaru stared at it with big wide eyes.

 _'Wait. Oikawa Takeru?'_

Chiharu gaped at him. Takeru noticed her bewildered expression and tilted his head slightly.

"Is it a problem, big sis?" he asks misinterpreting Chiharu's look as disapproval.

"What? Oh no, it's fine. You can play with them. Be careful though" Chiharu said with a smile.

 _'Are they related?'_ Chiharu asks herself while observing their interaction.

 _'Probably'_ She surmised, noting that Takeru has a volleyball ball. Hikaru pushed his small arms containing the ball in return to Takeru's gesture.

"Kawu"

"Hawu"

Hikaru chimed first followed by Koharu. Takeru gave her a confused look.

"Ah, that is Hikaru, Karu and Koharu, Haru" Chiharu properly introduced and pointing who is who.

"Nee-chan, pwayuu!" Koharu cheerfully said looking up to her and bouncing his butt on his seat. Hikaru followed him while chanting 'nee-chan' repeatedly.

"Yes, Koharu, Hikaru. You can play with Takeru-kun" Chiharu giggled and stood to help them to the floor.

When the two are already standing, Chiharu gestured for Takeru to lead the way. Hikaru and Koharu followed him, albeit a bit slow.

They found a wide flat area not far from the cafeteria with a big tree for a shade but since it wasn't that hot at this time of the day, Chiharu let them play under the sun.

Chiharu sat not far from them and within their sights so that if they need help she can quickly aid. Her presence also serves as an assurance for the twins that she is there watching over them.

"Waah!" Chiharu heard Koharu shout as the ball bounces higher than him. Hikaru clapped his hands in amazement. Together, they followed the ball's bouncing.

Up.

Down.

Up and down.

Their heads bobbed in tandem with the ball. Chiharu giggled on her spot as she recorded their actions.

Takeru took the ball in the air then handed it to the two. Koharu let Hikaru play with it first and then it was passed to him then to Takeru.

* * *

"Kyaa! My boys are sooo cute! I love you!" her mother squeals at the sofa while the two sat on her lap, watching with her the videos Chiharu had taken that day on their television.

Chiharu stifled her laughter at her place at the side chair as her mother rains kisses on their faces. Hikaru's eyebrows scrunched up and Koharu turned to her for help.

"Okaa-san, I think that's enough" Chiharu said. Her mother frowned at her.

"Chiharu-chan, are you jealous you're not receiving kisses from me? Do you want okaa-san's kiss too?" her mother asks innocently and moves as if planning to go her.

"Uh…I remember I have to do something in my room" Chiharu said abruptly and quickly stood in order to escape her.

 _'_ _Sorry boys'_ she apologized in her head.

"Neee-chaaan!" Hikaru and Koharu shouted as she left them alone with their mother.

"Now boys, what is that supposed to mean? You wanted your sister instead of your mother? I'll have you know that I endured twice as much pain carrying you in my womb than when I was carrying your sister and not only that-"

"Mama, oizee!" One of the twins interrupted her lecture, scolding her for being noisy.

Her mother gasps. Chiharu hastened her footsteps to the point that she's running on the stairs to her room.

"Chiharu-chan! Your brothers! They're bullying me!" her mother cried and Chiharu heard her padded feet coming to her direction.

Chiharu hurriedly opened her door. Before she slams it shut, she saw her mother running up the stairs, tears pouring on her face and arms spread, looking for a hug. She quickly closed her door and locked it.

"Chiharuuuu! Comfort me!" her mother loudly wailed at the other side.

Chiharu ignored her, not worried of the loud noise she's making. Their house is big enough for the space to disperse the sound and at the same time they have a wide yard surrounding the house so even if the sound carries at the outside, their neighbors still wouldn't hear it.

She went to her desk and put on her headphone in order to drown her mother's cries. She chose an upbeat music then proceeds to one of her bookshelves: the art shelf. It contains all artworks and sketches she made, majority of them are finished but a few are still works in progress. She took one of the sketch books that she hadn't filled up yet with drawings and opened it to the recent page.

Oikawa Tooru, the title of the page with a date indicating the time it was finished which was just yesterday and her signature.

Looking at her work of Tooru, Chiharu remembered her conversation with Takeru that day before they went home.

* * *

 _"_ _Ah, Takeru-kun. May I ask something?" Chiharu said at Takeru who was standing in front of her while her brothers slept beside her, their heads on her lap._

 _"_ _What is it big sis?"_

 _"_ _Are you by any chance related to Oikawa Tooru?"_

 _"_ _Tooru?" Takeru blinked at her in surprise. Chiharu's lips twitches when she heard his tone and the lack of respect with it._

 _'_ _He knows him alright' Chiharu confirmed._

 _"_ _He's my uncle" Takeru supplied._

 _"_ _Oh? But the resemblance between you two isn't that pronounced" Chiharu observed._

 _'_ _And the attitude is totally different' she silently added._

 _"_ _Ah, arigatou big sis" he thanked Chiharu. She blinked and then couldn't help but burst into laughter with his statement._

 _"_ _Looks like in the family, he's abnormal huh?" she said as she wiped her tears._

 _"_ _and the worst" he added with a serious face._

 _"_ _Ah, Takeru, there you are" a brown-haired lady said from afar then ran to his direction. Chiharu offered a smile as the lady neared them._

 _"_ _I'm sorry ma'am. It seems we had taken your son's time for the whole day." She said when the lady stopped in front of them._

 _"_ _Oh my! Well, it's not a problem" the lady assured with a smile, noting her sleeping brothers. She turned to Takeru._

 _"_ _Well, looks like you had fun even if he didn't come huh?"_

 _"_ _My day is even better than when he's here, mom" Takeru said to her then gave Chiharu a bow._

 _"_ _Thank you for your time Chi-nee-chan and also will you tell Haru-kun and Karu-kun that I would be happy to play with them next time?" he said._

 _"_ _Of course" Chiharu smiled as they went their way._

* * *

 _'_ _Looks like he even ditched his time with his nephew'_ Chiharu thought as she sat and laid the sketch book on her table, turning to a blank page to draw another. Her subject this time are the three children playing with the ball. After an hour she got bored, losing the mood to draw her brothers' cute faces. Instead, she flipped to another blank page and started on another subject.

* * *

Tooru started his routine early. On the last lap of his run he paused at the crossroad between his neighborhood and hers.

He stared at the horizon, debating if he should go or not. Then he remembers.

* * *

 _"_ _Don't meet with me anymore"_

* * *

He continued his run back home.


	10. Chapter 9

**So, this is in return for the short chapter last time but next update, I will apply the 'every 2 weeks' rule, though really it's just a matter of how many chapters I've already completed because if I'm already pretty far ahead, I'll continue with the weekly update.**

* * *

Tooru and Chiharu didn't meet again on that spot for the days that followed. They regressed back to the time before the bento event, living as if they didn't know each other's existence.

It was actually easy. This they both felt. But that doesn't mean they had forgotten each other. Every day, there will always be a passing thought.

Him during his morning run. It seems it had become a routine to ask himself to detour or not. Yet he would continue on his pace. Choosing the latter than the former.

Her during dismissal. Before going home, she would always dedicate a minute to contemplate.

 _'_ _Had he eaten?'_ Then she would go on, passing the gym without a glance.

It was unconscious in both parties. This concern for the other.

Two weeks passed and not even once did they see a shadow of each other.

"Oikawa-san!" someone called Tooru on his way to the gym. He turned abruptly with a skip in his heartbeat. Is it her?

Tooru couldn't help the pang of disappointment that fell on him when he recognizes Mizukichi Nanami, the captain of the volleyball girls.

"Uhm hi" She said shyly, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. Tooru gave her a cheerful smile.

"Hello! What is it?" he asks the girl, hiding his annoyance behind his smile. He'll be late for practice.

"By any chance, Oikawa-san, do you know Aikawa-san?" She said, looking at him intently. Tooru blinked in surprise.

"Why?" he inquired genuinely. It was the first time in days since someone uttered her name in front of him.

"It seems you're very close to her"

At this, Tooru rubs his head and gave her an awkward smile.

"You see, I've been trying to invite her to the club since first year but until now, she still refused us. As a captain, I feel that it's a waste of her potential considering the performance she gave in our P.E." Nanami ranted in front of him.

"Hmm, is that so? Then what is it to me?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"I want you to persuade her" She commanded, losing her earlier shyness.

"Ah, but shouldn't you just respect her decision?" Tooru advised starting to lose his smile when he heard her tone. He had to end this fast since Nanami can be too much of a pushover and she might force him to do the task.

Tooru turns to the gym door.

"Oikawa-san, please help me persuade Aikawa-san!" Nanami suddenly shouted which caused him to jump. He swiveled to deny her softly when he saw a figure staring at them. His eyes widened.

"Do you need something from me?" Chiharu asks approaching behind them while inwardly suppressing a sigh as she recognized the captain of the volleyball girls.

Nanami smiled at her widely, forgetting her business with Tooru.

"Aikawa-san! Would you please please join the club?" She begged in front of her and gave her a bow.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow as her gaze landed on Tooru who in turn shook his head. Chiharu sighed loudly while Nanami straightened herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mizukichi-san that I refuse?" Chiharu said frowning at her.

"And isn't it already too late? I mean we're already third years and not to mention it's nearly the Interhigh" Chiharu added then caught a glimpse of Hajime walking to them from inside.

"Oikawa, practice is starting." Hajime said from behind him and then gave a nod to her. But Tooru did not move because he was becoming interested with their conversation.

Nanami grasps her arm tightly.

"But Aikawa-san you are an excellent Libero! I'm sure you can quickly adapt!" Nanami said tightening her grip.

Chiharu batted her hands away from her arm.

"Will you please stop this? I will not be forced into something I don't want to do. Besides, I haven't played for the past two years" Chiharu said while rubbing her arm.

Tooru and Hajime gaped at her. Nanami gasps in delight.

"Perfect! Even when you haven't played, you still gave a superb performance. So you must join us!"

"Haven't you heard what I just said?" Chiharu couldn't help but raise her voice a bit. She's starting to lose her temper with this one.

Tooru and Hajime shared a glance. Hajime stepped beside Tooru and laid a hand on Nanami's shoulder.

"Mizukichi-san, I think you should listen to Aikawa-san."

"But..but" Nanami trailed.

Chiharu closed her eyes to calm down. She opened them and gave Nanami a smile.

"Mizukichi-san, I appreciate your dedication. But you see, I had already decided not to play volleyball again" Chiharu explained.

 _'Not in official matches'_ She silently added.

Nanami's shoulders slumped, finally understanding that Chiharu will not bend.

"Hey you two, what are you doing out there?" Makki called out inside.

"Oh! Looks like I've been deterring you guys, sorry" Nanami exclaimed and bowed to Tooru and Hajime. She turned to Chiharu and bowed as well.

"I'm sorry also Aikawa-san, for everything"

Before Chiharu could reply, Nanami sprinted to the other side, probably going to their gym.

"Finally she's gone!" Tooru said clapping his hands together. He smiled in Chiharu's direction.

"Chiharu-chan! Long-time no see!" he said to her, beaming. Chiharu gave him a blank stare.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" She asks as Hajime grabs Tooru's collar and drags him away.

"Ahh! Iwa-chan! I still want to talk to Chiharu-chan!" Tooru cried, waving his hands wildly.

Chiharu smiled as Hajime gave Tooru a smack in the head. She gave one last look at the duo and then went her way.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Chiharu blurted, standing near his table at her usual cafe that early morning.

Tooru gave her a frown.

"Eating of course"

Chiharu narrowed her eyes at him and his smug look.

"I told you not to meet with me anymore" She said, crossing her arms. He looked up from his seating position at the table. Her favorite spot.

"Yes you did and I did it." He said with a smile, taking a sip of his tea or whatever he ordered.

"Oho, then what is this?"

"Well, this is me waiting for my food and you arriving at your favorite cafe to order your food. Then surprise, surprise, we bumped into each other. This is totally not planned. Everything is a matter of coincidence. Call it fate even" he explained to her.

"Hmm.." Chiharu hums not convinced with his explanation and sat on the opposite chair. Tooru hid his smirk behind his cup, smiling victoriously.

"So, what do you want?" Chiharu said getting to the point. She's not in the mood to dance around the topic.

"What do you mean?" he asks blinking innocently at her. Chiharu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but gave him a smile.

"Tooru-kun-"

Tooru was raising his hand to sip when he froze, hearing her say his name. Chiharu notices this but ignored it.

"-you should just get to the point-" She continues.

"You called me Tooru-kun" he interrupts.

"Well, you've been calling me Chiharu-chan so I decided to call you Tooru-kun" Chiharu explained and then her order arrived.

"Chiharu-chan, are you my girlfriend?"

Chiharu nearly chokes after hearing that. Tooru laughs at her as she wipes her mouth and glares at him but after a while, a smirk made its way on her face.

"Tooru-kun, are you my boyfriend?" She asks sweetly. It was his turn to be startled. He blinked at her. Eventually, he caught on to her ploy and gave her a smile of his own.

"Then, Chiharu-chan. I guess I'm your boyfriend" he said wickedly.

"Nah, it's too much trouble" Chiharu said returning to her food and ending their cycle lest she declares she's his girlfriend.

Tooru pouted.

"Why?" he drawled.

"Because I already have little brothers that are much cuter than you" She said, biting on to her pancakes.

"Oh, so I'm cute huh" Tooru declared with a smile.

"Like my brothers" She added.

"And childish" She continued. Tooru frowned at her. He leaned on his seat, crossed his legs and folded his hands on his lap.

"I'm not childish"

"You are"

"I'm not!" Tooru grumbles with a pout while laying his chin on the table. Chiharu quickly retrieves her phone and before Tooru could ask her what she's doing, she took a picture of him.

"See. You look like a child here" she said, twisting the phone to show him the image.

"Waah!..I'm cute here" Tooru exclaimed, totally not bothered that she had taken a picture without his consent.

Chiharu gave him an exaggerated sigh for focusing on a different aspect of the picture instead of confirming her description of his personality.

She pulls her hand in order to return the phone back when out-of-the-blue he snatches it.

"Hey!"

Chiharu tried to take it from him but he kept on moving his hands in the air while fiddling on her phone. Tooru returned her phone after completing what he had planned. Not a second later, he felt a vibration in his side pocket.

* * *

From: Unknown Number

Chiharu-chi! 3 3 3

* * *

"Yay! Now, I have Chiharu-chan's number!" he said in a sing-song voice while saving the number in his contacts

Chiharu let out an annoyed huff and slammed her foot on his foot under the table.

"What the! Ow" Tooru shouted, not expecting Chiharu's move.

"That's for taking my phone without my permission." Chiharu explained at the same time raising her foot and slamming it again. It was accompanied by another pained groan from Tooru.

"That's for taking my number!" Chiharu raises her foot again for another hit but failed since Tooru withdrew his foot farther from her reach. She winced as she felt the impact of the floor and then gave him a glare. He smirked at her.

"Serves you right, Chi-chi" He said to her. She gave him a blank stare.

"Chi-chi? Really? That's all you can come up with?" She asks in an insulting manner which resulted to Tooru's annoyance.

"Are you implying I'm not good at making names?" he said. Chiharu gave him a clap.

"Bravo, he knew!" Chiharu replied sarcastically. Tooru glowered at her and was readying a retort when someone cleared their throat beside their table.

"Ahem, is there a problem here?" the waitress asked, switching her gaze between Chiharu and Tooru.

"Yes, Ane-chan. But BakaTooki here is in the process of apologizing to me" Chiharu explained with a smile.

At first, Tooru furrowed his brows when he did not recognize the name she used. But when he did, he glowered even more.

"Ha? Why am I the one apologizing? And what kind of shitty name is that? If you ask me, you're an even worse name-maker than I am!" he growled, trying not to raise his voice in front of the waitress.

"What are you talking about? I can't hear your apology" she said while tilting her head to the side, giving him her fake smile.

Toru tsked, annoyed that he's being backed into a corner.

 _'_ _There's no way I'm going to apologize. No way!'_ he growled inside his head. Chiharu glared at him, he glared back.

* * *

Anesawa Shiki or Ane-chan as Chiharu calls her stifled her giggles as she flickered her gaze between the two persons sitting on the table.

 _'_ _Waah! So cute!'_ she squealed inside.

From the moment these two entered together for the first time in the café, Shiki had fallen for the pair. In her mind, they are the perfect couple she had seen though it seems their relationship is still on its early stages but she's willing to wait and see.

 _'_ _Kyaa, I found my OTP!'_ she squealed again but this time, a small 'eep' escaped from her lips. Tooru and Chiharu's attention shifted to her.

"Ane-chan, what's wrong? You're red." Chiharu asks observing the waitress before her.

"A-ahaha, it's nothing. Well then, it seems there's no problem. I'll be returning now" Shiki awkwardly said, slowly backing away from the two and briskly walking behind the counter.

"Hmm, strange" Chiharu muttered, forgetting her plan to make Tooru apologize to her.

"That lady had been observing us nonstop" Tooru said, leaning on his seat.

"Really? She's not usually like that" Chiharu asks in surprise. Ane-chan's behavior is becoming strange.

"Well, I should be going, I have a lot to do back home before going to school" Tooru declared, standing up.

"Okay." Chiharu said as she lightly blows on her cup. Tooru walked past her.

"Ah, pay my food" Chiharu loudly commanded. Tooru's eyebrow twitched.

"You…"

"Or apologize"

"….miss, how much is hers again?"

* * *

 **I just realized this is short...argh! Damn Miyuki (Game Changer) for distracting me...TT_TT**

 **Anyway, for those who don't know this term:**

 _OTP =_ one true pair


	11. Chapter 10

"Hmmm..so this is the pairings for the Interhigh preliminaries.." Tooru observed the paper in his hand. After classes ended and practice started, the coach gave him a copy of the matches for the incoming Interhigh tournament. He had scanned the paper on his hands before pausing at a name. Looks like Karasuno is in their block.

"How lucky! Now I can put you in your place Tobio-chan" Tooru said smirking.

"Oi, what are you grinning at?" Hajime asks in front of him. Tooru raised his head to meet Hajime's face. He is currently sitting cross-legged on the floor at the sidelines while the other players went on with their drills.

"It's nothing Iwa-chan" Tooru said with a grin Hajime knows all too well. He sighed, getting Tooru's mood when he saw the Interhigh lineups.

"Don't get too excited idiot. It could cause us a game." He scolded which Tooru returned with a pout.

"Really, thank you Aikawa-senpai for hearing my request in such a short notice" Tooru heard Shinji said at the front door. What caught his interest though is the name he used. He watched Shinji ran to the coach and said something that earned him a nod. He ran back to the door.

"Where are you going, Watari?" Tooru asks as he approaches him while he's tying his shoes.

"Oikawa-san, I'll just be having my own training today" He replied, glancing up now and then as he ties his other shoe.

"Hmm..with her?" Tooru said, pointing his finger on Chiharu's back while she stood waiting a few feet from them.

"Hai. Aikawa-san will assist me for a new move I'm trying to do" Shinji stood after he finished.

"I'm grateful Aikawa-san didn't turn me down after I asked her about it. Well then Oikawa-san.." Shinji trailed with a bow and ran beside Chiharu.

Tooru watches as Shinji said something to Chiharu that caused her to smile before the two started walking to their destination.

"Oho! Watari works fast eh?"

"Ne, could it be Oikawa's losing his touch?"

"He's being left behind. Poor Trashykawa."

Tooru's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped on his head after hearing the words not far, he judged, from him. He turned and gave Takahiro, Issei, and Hajime a glare, who respectively uttered their mocking words without compunction while the trio grinned behind him. He huffed and started marching to the court.

"Come on. Back to practice!" Tooru commanded roughly, scowling and eyes narrowing as he grabs a bouncing ball.

"He's jealous.."

"I can hear you! And no I'm not"

"Yep, he's jealous."

 _"_ _No, I'm not"_ Tooru wanted to say but doesn't have the will to deny it a second time. He scowled when the image of Shinji and Chiharu walking together flashes into his vision.

He stood on the serving line and readies himself to do a jump serve. He took deep breaths to concentrate.

 _Chiharu turns and smiles at Shinji._

Tooru gritted his teeth. Then his feet started eating the distance and in an instant he was in the air.

 _'_ _I. Am. Not. Jealous!'_

Bam.

Silence filled the gym as the hit resonated throughout its walls and every person turned their attention to their captain whose chest rose and fell after his display of power. He took deep breaths while his legs supported his arms and his head stayed bowed, letting the sweat roll down his forehead.

Tooru took a long and deep breath as he straightened with his hands on his hips.

"Oi, idiot, no need to take it out on the poor innocent ball" Hajime called out in the other side. Tooru's mouth twitched in response, can't decide whether to smile or to frown.

"Aw Iwa-chan, I didn't know you like that ball so much. There, you can have it"

"Are you begging to be hit?"

* * *

"Ah, I forgot it!" Shinji exclaimed beside Chiharu while they're walking.

"Sorry Aikawa-san. I forgot something in the gym. I'll go and get it right now. I'll be in a moment." Chiharu nodded after Shinji apologized. She watched him ran to the direction of the school. It's a good thing they're just a little way off the usual route so Shinji can make it back without wasting too much time.

She stared at the pavement as she waited, recollecting how she found herself in this situation.

* * *

 _"_ _Aikawa-san"_

 _Chiharu was writing her review notes when she heard somebody call her. She looked up and found the short dark-skinned libero of Seijou who was standing at a respectable distance from her table. She put her pen down and crossed her fingers._

 _"_ _Watari Shinji, right? How may I help you?"_

 _Shinji stared at her for a while before taking a deep breath and wearing a determined look._

 _"_ _Aikawa-san, please be my mentor!" he said clearly following it with a deep bow._

 _"_ _A-ah, Watari-kun.." Chiharu stammered, surprised at his sudden movement. She looked around and sighed and relief as there are only a few students loitering in the room at lunch hour. Some glanced at her direction, curious at Shinji's display but didn't linger long and resumed their conversation._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Watari-kun, I'm not planning on coaching or mentoring some-" she started with an apologetic smile._

 _"_ _Please, Aikawa-san, even if it's only for a short while" he begged, still bending low in front of her. Then he straightened and looked at her in desperation._

 _"_ _Even if it's only to guide me in a move I've been having a problem for a while, please"_

* * *

Chiharu rubbed her neck.

She couldn't possibly refuse that, could she? Well, if she's heartless perhaps, or if his reasons were any less than what he told her when she asked what drove him to such a point. She smiled, thinking back to that moment when his eyes showed so much fire as he said with conviction his source of inspiration.

* * *

 _"_ _I'm already in my second year but I still have another year to improve myself for the team but the upperclassmen, the third years, this is their last year and…and I want to support them as much as I can that's why I have to develop what I have right now, and senpai, with your help I know I can do more!"_

 _"_ _My, that's quite a lot of faith in me, Watari-kun"_

 _"_ _I know, but that's all I have, Aikawa-san. You see, they are so inspiring, especially Oikawa-san. He trains the hardest out of all of us so if even for one bit I can help him, then I'm willing to take any measures to do so"_

* * *

That sealed the deal for her.

Chiharu admires people who are hardworking, those who are fueled by the desire to improve themselves, who are not satisfied to stay on the same spot, those who always aim for the number one spot even after they already got it. Their enthusiasm and will are infectious for her, and whenever they ask for help, for a hand, she couldn't force herself to refuse them because as her mother once said to her:

 _"_ _Do not hinder the path of growth, be the support that will become a foundation as they progress."_

She loves seeing them succeed and feel the fruits of their labor.

 _'_ _But you vowed not to coach or to do any activity related to volleyball'_ her inner self reminded her.

 _'_ _Screw that! I already broke it the day my P.E. teacher made me play libero for the class'_ she replied back, anger flared and quickly extinguished as she was reminded of that day. She hates breaking anything, especially promises, even if it was influenced by an external force and was not her own doing. Oh, well, what's done is done. She learned that day though that the fire is still within her and she's confident she can give Shinji a few pointers to help him along the way.

A libero to another libero.

Chiharu smiled in nostalgia, remembering another time where she was also in a similar situation. He was her kouhai in junior high in Chidoriyama. Like Shinji, he too was determined to recruit her help to improve himself even though he's already a talented libero. He's also a short guy who is often mistaken as a delinquent at times because of his wildness. Chiharu remembers that he likes calling her 'Master' all the time with too bright sparkles in his eyes.

"Hmm, now that I thought about it, Yuu-kun is in the same year as Watari-kun. Heh, that little idiot, I wonder what school he is now. Knowing him, he probably chose a school having the uniform he loves" Chiharu said with a small smirk.

"Aikawa-san, I'm sorry for the delay" Shinji apologized with a huff as he stopped beside her.

"It's fine, did you find what you forgot?"

"Yes"

"Let's go then"

The two resumed walking. At a distance, a few meters away from their location and behind them, a shadow moved from a post. Following their movements stealthily with a hint of suspicion in every step. Someone seems to plan on spying them.

Tooru did not break his gaze away from Chiharu and Shinji at the front as the two led him to somewhere he doesn't know and frankly, he doesn't care as long as he knows what they're going to do. If whatever favor Shinji asked Chiharu is inappropriate, Tooru is prepared to rescue her at a moment's notice. He will not let Shinji taint Chiharu. No. Never.

 _'_ _What's that? A hotel—Oh, a gym'_ he thought as he read from his spot behind a post the sign atop the building Chiharu and Shinji entered in.

Tooru debated for a moment if he'll follow inside but let the idea go. Chiharu might suspect him if he suddenly appears and he can't afford to earn her wrath. He shivered at the thought as a wisp of wind passed by.

He'll have to abandon his investigation and have faith Chiharu will answer his questions about their activity tomorrow. Tooru grumbled as he reluctantly breaks away from his hiding place. He walked back to the school pouting and rubbing his arms.

Tooru entered the gym while scolding himself with his idiocy. It was a good idea at that time to spy on the two when Shinji came back to retrieve something. In his hurry to secretly follow Shinji, Tooru forgot to change his practice clothes or even wear his jacket. A big mistake which he is feeling right now. It may be spring but there's still a lingering winter cool air.

"Oh, you're back. That's quite a long bathroom break, Oikawa" coach Irihita remarked while the members are cleaning the floor and taking down the equipment. Tooru rubbed the back of his head and gave the coach an awkward laugh.

"A-ah, the nearest rest room was locked so I had to go to the other buildings to find a place to relieve myself" Tooru reasoned.

"Hmm, that's quite a long way just to relieve yourself" Tooru heard Hajime said as he passed by between him and the coach.

"Ne, Oikawa, are you sure you're relieving yourself?" Issei asked, following closely behind Hajime.

"The C.R.s around here must have hated Oikawa to bar him like that since we just came back from one and the last I noticed, it was clearly unlocked." Takahiro said casually while strolling by with balls in each arm.

Tooru's eyebrow twitched at the trio's not so subtle statements indicating he'd been doing something else, rather, that he'd been _somewhere_ else. Granted it's true but they have no right to meddle in his business, besides, he's trying to avoid the coach's anger.

Coach Irihita sighed at Tooru and the other three's antics. He already knows, without them hinting, what Tooru was up to the moment Shinji returned and he gave an abrupt excuse for a break. Irihita had noticed the way Tooru treats Chiharu and seeing that he has a tendency to be childish, it wouldn't be far from the truth to say he is possessive of the girl. As a coach, he should be reprimanding the captain for straying while in the middle of practice but seeing that Chiharu's role has a big impact on Tooru's progress especially in his health, Irihita will, for the time being, turn a blind eye on this.

"Oikawa" he started and Tooru stiffened in fear at the coach's tone.

"Practice is over. Go change and help the others" he said and Tooru sighed in relief. Irihita turned his back on him.

"I don't care what you've been doing to be out for so long and I don't want to know. Practice is practice, after it is over you can do whatever you like. I will not tolerate your behavior next time"

* * *

"Watari-kun, it's getting late so let's stop at this part for now" Chiharu said while in the middle of stretching her legs on the floor. In front of her, Shinji nodded, finishing his set of exercises of cooling down.

"Ah, are you staying here for a while, Aikawa-san?"

"Yes, you can go ahead, I'll be fine" she reassured, standing up and stretching her arms above her. Shinji nodded, now wearing the school uniform after changing from his practice clothes.

"Don't forget the pointers I gave you today and also, continue to execute the set of exercises I've advice you all about"

"Hai. Will we meet here again tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Well then, thank you." Shinji bowed and left her.

Chiharu finished her routine and went to her bag to wipe her sweat. This part of the gym is solely hers, gifted to her by her uncle, who owned the gym, on her thirteenth birthday; the year she started playing volleyball. It's spacious, equipped with tools for flexibility and muscle development located at the sides. It also contains a wide floor to ceiling mirror which had proven helpful in aiding Chiharu correct her form and her style.

"That boy, isn't he a volleyball player? I thought you don't want to associate yourself with volleyball anymore."

Chiharu glances at the door and saw her cousin, Takashi Naru, leaning on it wearing his gym clothes. She had hoped she wouldn't encounter him while staying that afternoon but that is obviously wishful thinking on her part since he oversees the gym in his father's stead. It would be strange if he isn't around.

Chiharu sighed. She doesn't particularly dislike this cousin of hers but Naru has a tendency to be overly nosy to things not his business, and at this moment she doesn't want to entertain a round of questions from him.

"Oi, you're ignoring me, aren't you?" she heard him call out rudely but knew without seeing that despite his insulted tone he is grinning. Suffice to say, he is used to the silent treatment. In fact, it's actually a sign for him that something is amiss.

 _"_ _Ignoring or answering would just yield the same results. Ah, troublesome"_ she whined in her head while drinking her water. She'll have to device a way to leave quickly without alerting him that she's running from his inquiries, if it would, she'll never leave the building without confessing something.

"He just wanted to learn some pointers that's all" she said casually.

"Oho? I supposed he's also the reason why you're playing volleyball again?" he asks with his fingers on his chin and looking at Chiharu mischievously.

"Of course not!" she snapped in annoyance then immediately regretted it. Naru grins widely.

"Then I guess it's a different person, huh" he teased.

"You're wrong. I'm playing volleyball again because I broke my promise when our P.E. teacher forced me to play libero, okay?" Chiharu explained, losing a bit of her temper.

Chiharu closed her eyes and counted one to ten silently, taking deep breaths in between. Her cousin always has the annoying capability of pushing her buttons without any difficulty. She sent him an annoyed look as she quickly shouldered her bag and decided to go home without changing from her shorts and somewhat wet shirt.

"I'm going. I don't want to stay in your presence any longer than necessary" she bit, nearing the door and him. He didn't throw a retort nor did he stop her as she passes him but what he said next did stop her from her tracks.

"I know you, Chiharu, perhaps more so than any person in our family. But even if I didn't, I know for a fact you just don't easily break one of your precious promises because someone forced you to. No one, not even your parents can force you, we all know that is an irrevocable truth" he said as he straightened. Chiharu did not move from her spot.

"You must have been entertaining the idea of playing again or maybe _someone_ in your life had been persuading you without _him_ knowing it" Naru said with a smirk and he started walking to the general area of the gym. He waves a hand without looking if she sees it.

"Well then, see ya next. Give my regards to aunt and to the kawaii twins, dear cousin"

* * *

Tooru, not once in his life, did not concern himself with a girl he's not in a relationship with. Oh, he'll entertain the girls coming to him but if they turn their backs, he's not the one who's going to run after them. There are others patiently waiting for his attention, after all. So he questions his sanity, again, as his steps took him three rooms away from his and hopefully will lead him to the woman who jilted him this morning.

"Oi-oikawa-san, how may I help you?" a girl asked as she froze on their door and suddenly saw Tooru's towering height and body blocking it. Tooru put on his best smile, the one he knows make girls weak.

"By any chance is Aikawa-san here? I have some business to take up with her" he said, smiling at the red-faced girl.

 _"_ _Like demanding an explanation why she didn't show up this morning and in which I waited for a good two and a half hours in hopes that she's late but she is_ not _!"_ He ranted inside his head while externally oozing good vibes and a bright smile.

 _"_ _Not only that, I expected her to text me so that I'll know if she's coming but no she-"_

"Um, Aikawa-san is sick. Ah, I mean she's absent because she's sick"

Tooru's internal tirade halted. He stared at the girl for a long while that she started to squirm, finding his concentrated gaze uncomfortable. Tooru smiled at her.

"Is that so? Thanks then" Tooru cheerfully said, tipping his head to the side. The girl's discomfort was replaced by admiration and she nodded her head to him, elated that she had said something useful. Tooru waved at her as he started to leave before fully turning his back.

Chiharu is sick. What kind of sickness though?

Tooru broods while class is going on. He taps his desk lightly while his mind scrambles for ideas and clues as to what Chiharu's sickness is all about. He propped his chin and spun his pen on his fingers, too busy to bother listening to the teacher's lecture.

He'd been in deep thoughts after he heard about Chiharu during lunch and he couldn't get the worry out of his system. His thoughts are always finding its way back to her health and whether someone is taking good care of her.

At the third period of class, Tooru got fed up with his restlessness that he subtly opened his phone under his desk and texted her.

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

You are sick. Why?

* * *

If Tooru could hit himself without gaining an attention from the teacher, he would have done it the moment he sent the message. He's really an idiot. Out of all the things he could send and ask, why did he chose those words without even rechecking it? Tooru wants to bang his head on the desk to beat some sense into it.

 _"_ _baka baka baka baka"_ he chanted over and over again in his head.

His phone vibrated.

Tooru stared at it, squashing his hope first before opening it to read who texted him.

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Got caught in the sudden downpour last evening while going home. Forgot to bring umbrella. Sorry for skipping out earlier.

Tooru smiled softly as he reads the message. His chest warmed up after he read her apology.

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

It's fine. You aren't feeling well after all. But I would appreciate a heads up next time, okay? –pout-

Are you fine now?

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

A little ok compared to this morning. Still dizzy so texting is a struggle.

Felt guilty that's why I'm texting. If not enough, can I use food as apology?

* * *

 _"_ _You don't need to do that. Doing this is fine for me"_ he thought inwardly. He felt happy and fulfilled while they were exchanging messages. It really is fine for him, this easy and laid-back mood she instills in him, making all his worries vanish. But Tooru is Tooru, and he couldn't help but take advantage a little.

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

Yay! Then I'll expect a bento from you one of these days, okay? Put a lot of meat in it too. Oh, don't forget my milk bread! By the way, can you put an omelet with a fried octopus as side dish? But that's okay if you can't put it as long as this "Tooru is awesome" is present.

* * *

Chiharu glared at her phone after reading Tooru's recent message. He's really going to pull this on her, huh? Ah, makes her regret ever asking him to use food as an apology. But despite this, she smiled, after wincing at another headache.

"Baka, I'll leave you hanging for your demands" she muttered, closing her phone and not replying to him.

Chiharu let her head fall to her pillow.

She needs all the strength she can get. With all those demands of his, she's going to be busy after she recovers.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yosha! Enjoy this early chapter!**

* * *

Chiharu's fever worsened by the next day and according to their family doctor, she had caught a flu. She had been advised to rest for three days to fully recover.

 _"_ _How annoying"_ she sighs and her mouth forms a frown while staring at her ceiling. She's bored with nothing to do, but if she does attempt to do something, her body always protests and aches everywhere. She also cannot play with her brothers because they might catch her illness. Naoki turned to her side and opens her phone. It's a good thing she still has someone she could use as entertainment.

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

What are you doing?

* * *

Chiharu stared at her screen, waiting as seconds pass by for Tooru to reply. After thirty seconds, she sent him the same message. She put her phone down, letting Tooru the time to read it considering he's in the middle of class. Despite this understanding, Chiharu's impatience got the best of her and fed up with the boredom, she grabs her phone and started flooding Tooru with messages.

She was in the process of sending her eleventh message when she felt her phone vibrate, indicating a text. She grinned as she read the name of the sender.

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

Chiharu! You—It's your fault that my teacher scolded me! And he was in the middle of dismissing the class too! Now, I'm the only one left in the room because he wants me to write a letter for my "misbehavior". Yes, that was the exact word he used. Saying I'm misbehaving, as if I'm a child. I'm not a child! I'm a grown up man!

* * *

Chiharu blankly stared at her screen while biting her lip to suppress the laughter bubbling inside her. The idiot, in just one message, had doubled the quantity of words she used in total. He's also proving that he's a child with the way he protested so much. She could just imagine him pouting and grumbling on his seat, probably cursing the teacher as well, while he's all alone writing a letter.

 _"_ _He's ranting, ah, so immature"_ Chiharu smirks when an idea came to her.

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Oh..

* * *

Tooru scowled in his seat after reading Chiharu's reply, his paper scattered on his table while his pen lay open at the middle. He's supposed to write the letter two minutes ago but he was so mad that he texted Chiharu before she can send another round of insistent messages to him. When he sent his long reply, and she responded with an "oh", Tooru wanted to strangle her. Now that's insulting. He demands attention, damn it! Not an effing "Oh"!

He types his reaction to her reply on his phone with so much force that the phone is almost shaking in his hands. It was when his thumb was hovering at the send button that he felt it vibrate and then saw the corresponding notification of an unread message. Tooru saved his text as a draft and opened Chiharu's text.

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Don't worry Tooru, you're not alone. You can text or call me if you're feeling lonely while composing your letter. I'm here for you.

* * *

Tooru's irritation disappeared in a flash. He smiled softly at his phone as he propped his chin with his hand. He felt a bit warm in the head, especially in his cheeks and ears, while his gaze strays back to the words "you're not alone" and "I'm here for you". If someone enters the room at that moment, they'll probably stop in their tracks to gape at Tooru who is blushing like a girl, unbeknownst to him.

* * *

BakaTooki is calling

* * *

Chiharu sighed when she read the caller's id. She knew he'll be calling her after she sent him the message. It wasn't really a bother but this only proves how predictable he is.

 _"_ _or maybe he's just bored with no one to talk to"_ she surmised as she touched the 'accept' button and answered his call.

"What?" she drawled the words out, staring at the ceiling while her hand holds the phone on her left ear.

"You don't sound like you're having a flu" Tooru said in response. Chiharu heard ruffling papers in the background and a slight squeak of a chair.

"Oh, trust me. I'm having one and it's bad. It will probably infect you if you continue talking to me" Chiharu replied, trying to dissuade him while rubbing her forehead as an ache started growing.

"Nice try but I won't. You told me I can talk to you if I want to, and I will" he said with a bit of a huff. Chiharu listened at the background. There's no sound of a pen scraping on paper, or even a tapping. She narrowed her eyes unseeingly at the ceiling. The bastard, he's not writing the letter.

"I said you can text or call me while you're writing the letter. Note the word 'writing' and I'm not hearing anything" she growled at him. Silence met her on the other side.

"Bye then"

"Wait!"

Chiharu's lips twitched. As expected, he called back quickly when he heard her say goodbye. Chiharu is not really ending the call, she just uttered the words to hear from him since he was so quiet. But if he didn't reply as quickly, she would have ended it.

"I'm not—I don't know what to write" Tooru confessed after a while of waiting from Chiharu.

"…."

"Chiharu? Are you still there, Chiharu-chan? Chi-chi?"

"You've got to be kidding me"

Tooru grins as he hears Chiharu's disbelief. He leaned on the table, his right hand supporting his cheek while his other hand is grasping his phone on his left ear. The papers shuffled, some crumpled by his elbow while others fluttered to the floor. His pen though, was saved by his right hand as it swiftly reaches for it before it falls at the edge of the desk.

"Now, now, Chiharu-chan, since you're the one who put me in this mess, you'll have to help me get out of it." He reasoned smugly. He changed his position with his right hand now holding the pen while his left hand holds the phone and at the same time, supports his head. He started scribbling on a piece of paper. At first, it was incomprehensible with the way the lines are lazily constructed and big spaces in between, but it was clear after he finished that his scribbles are various, and horrendous forms of Chiharu's written name.

He held the paper in front of him, admiring his handiwork.

"…..idish. Hey, were you listening idiot?"

Tooru blinked.

Oops.

"You weren't, were you?" Chiharu accused on the other line.

"I'm listening!" Tooru gasps, sounding insulted despite panicking inwardly.

"Really? Well, I guess that's all. You can pass it now. I think sensei wouldn't mind that kind of excuse" Chiharu stated. Tooru furrowed his brows for a second, not understanding her words. Then it came to him, she had already narrated the words he should put in his paper. He winced as he scolded himself silently. He wasn't listening to Chiharu so he missed the whole thing.

Tooru frantically pulled a clean sheet of paper and started writing whatever comes to his mind.

"Ahm, Chiharu-chan, what's that last part again? About the excuse. I'm not sure I heard that correctly" he said as he sweated. He hopes Chiharu wouldn't notice his attempt to casually learn what she told him.

"Pfft..I didn't"

Tooru's hand paused when he heard her barely suppressed laughter at the other end.

"What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"I haven't started yet, baka. You really weren't listening"

Tooru blinked then he blushed. He gritted his teeth while closing his eyes in embarrassment, all the while his face has that startling shade of red. He hid his head under his arms as Chiharu laughs at him profusely. He tightened his hold on his phone for a moment before loosening it, afraid he might break his connection to her.

He pouted at the phone even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

"Chiharu-chan, how could you do this to me?" he cried on the phone.

"Serves you right" Chiharu muttered and coughed. Tooru frowned, concerned about her as she continues her coughing.

"You need to rest, Chiharu-chan. I can handle this" Tooru assured, turning serious. He stared at his paper and vowed to finish it without Chiharu's help. It was just an excuse to call her anyway, and now that he'd successfully done it, he's satisfied that he heard her voice. That's all he needs. Besides, he's worried her illness might worsen if they continue this further.

"Mmmkay. My head is aching anyway." Tooru heard her took a deep breath, and released it. She sounds so tired. Now, he's starting to regret ever calling her.

"Ah, before I end the call, did you give my message to Watari-kun?" she asks softly, suddenly sounding sleepy. This may be the reason why Tooru couldn't find a speck of annoyance after hearing Shinji's name. He couldn't possibly make her angry with his selfish words, not when she badly needs the rest.

"Yes, I told him yesterday afternoon, before practice started. He looked disappointed but he sends his regards for a swift recovery" he replied softly as well.

"I feel guilty about the sudden change of plans but I guess my given training menu for him will be enough for now" she muttered and Tooru heard her yawn.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Hmm..finish that paper..and then..practice, 'kay?"

Beep.

"Okay" Tooru said softly while the phone beeps. He smiled as he closes it and laid it on the table.

Tooru rubs his chest and he sighs in contentment. In his current mood, he took his pen and started writing then finding it funny how light it feels to put down the words on the clean paper. Within two minutes, Tooru nearly finished the letter.

The door to the room slams open. Tooru stiffened in surprise and it turned to dread when he sensed the deadly aura coming off it.

"Oi, you do realize you're skipping practice, don't you? Right when the Interhigh is in two days, too" Hajime calmly stated at the door, while his gaze settled dangerously on Tooru who shivered in response.

"A-ah, Iwa-chan, I'm almost finished and-and then I'll go practice" Tooru laughed awkwardly while he hurriedly filled in the remaining sentences

 _"_ _Way to ruin the mood, Iwa-chan"_ Tooru silently protested.

"Hmph, you should be. Aikawa-san just messaged me saying to make sure you finish your letter _and_ go to practice." Hajime emphasizes the word 'and' while he leaned on the door and glared at Tooru when he looked up and gaped at him.

"She did?" Tooru asks in disbelief as he writes. His lips turn upwards and his eyes soften at the knowledge of Chiharu's gesture. Hajime observed Tooru as his mood lightens and he smirks at Tooru's smile. Chiharu, it appears, is the only one who can influence Tooru to smile from the bottom of his heart even when she's not around.

 _"_ _Man, you got it bad"_ Hajime shook his head in amusement.

"Wait. How did you get Chiharu's number?" Tooru paused as the idea took root and he stared at Hajime with determination. Could it be Chiharu likes Hajime that's why he has her number?

Hajime knew Tooru was thinking something impossible but he didn't voice out a thought or correct a misunderstanding. For now, he'll let Tooru suffer. It's his punishment for being a trash and being smug all the time.

Hajime smirks while Tooru sent him a suspicious look. How ironic that Tooru prided himself for easily figuring someone out and yet he couldn't understand himself and his feelings for Chiharu. Though Hajime admits, Tooru doesn't seem to figure things out when it's connected to her for that matter.

"Iwa-chan!"

Hajime's vein popped and he glared at Tooru who quickly resumed his task, understanding Hajime's message to finish _or else._

* * *

"Nee-chan, owkey?" Koharu asks with furrowed brows while Hikaru eats his dinner beside him. Chiharu smiled at Koharu and patted his head, taking her seat after coming down from her room. Her three days' rest is up and her mother had permitted her to interact with her little brothers, with a long lecture about health and children beforehand of course.

"Yes, big sis is good as new" she assured Koharu as she pinched Hikaru's nose.

"Nee-chawn!" he cried out.

"Chiharu! What are you doing with your little brother?!" her mother scolded in the kitchen.

"Nothing" she said, grinning while Hikaru pouted and paused from eating. He tried sending a glare her way but Chiharu just raised her eyebrow at his very cute attempt at exasperation. He looks like he had eaten a lemon.

"Ah, okaa-san, did you buy the ingredients I listed yesterday? I need it tomorrow morning" she called out while pouring the rice on her bowl. Her mother entered the dining room and laid the dishes on the table.

"Yes, everything you had written"

"Thanks"

Her mother sat and started pouring the rice to her bowl, too. She paused when she saw the mess the little kids did after finishing their meal and softly chided them. Chiharu observes as she stood from her seat and unlatched the two from theirs.

"What do you need it for?" her mother asks as she took her brothers off and put them down to the floor. The twins walked on unsteady legs to the living room which is connected to the dining room.

"Just going to feed someone" she supplied, continuing her dinner while keeping alert for her brothers' cries of distress. Her mother stared at her curiously as she sat back on her seat. To say she's surprise at Chiharu's words would be an understatement. For one, she knew Chiharu doesn't cook for anyone and to hear from her that she is, well, what kind of mother wouldn't be astonished at that?

 _"_ _Oh my, maybe she really is with someone.."_ she thought as she started eating.

 _"_ _I'm going to report this to darling"_

* * *

The next day Chiharu woke up early. She didn't do her usual morning run but she did a one-hour workout before going down to the kitchen to prepare Tooru's bento. According to Mei, who was keeping tabs on Seijoh's matches when the Interhigh started yesterday, the boy's team will have a match against Karasuno who won against Dateko. It would be their first match out of two scheduled today in order to qualify for the finals.

Chiharu finds it impressive that Karasuno won against the iron wall defense of Date Kogyo and will be fighting against Seijoh. She guesses their quick made the odds in their favor. Not only that, they may have an ace and a libero as well to go this far.

 _"_ _Oh, how exciting"_ she thought as the idea of witnessing their play in an official match came to her. It will be fun to watch how Seijoh with Tooru as their setter, devise a way against Karasuno's unusual quick.

 _"_ _Hmm, I guess I'll bring my sketchbook today"_ she decided as she placed the cooked dishes on the table and opened the bento box to start arranging it inside. This is going to be her first time in two years watching a local volleyball game again.

"And I'm skipping classes too" she muttered unconsciously, remembering that there's still school and she's choosing the competition instead of going but she shrugged her shoulders, not really worried about it. Currently though, there's one thing that worries her and that she's thinking too hard whether to put "Tooru is awesome" or not on the bento.

"Ah, hell. Let's do this" she grumbled then grins when she thought of an idea.

"But with a twist" she snickered and picked the first decoration to her –she declares it now- 'masterpiece'.

* * *

Mei waited for Chiharu outside the Sendai City Gymnasium. She couldn't help the feeling of excitement at the thought of watching a volleyball game together with Chiharu. She quite misses the feeling of analyzing and observing a match like what they used to do back at junior high. Mei fiddles with her fingers, standing restlessly and checking her watch frequently. The match is due to start for a couple of hours, but Mei knew she arrived a little bit early for it.

Ah, what should she do to spend her excess energy?

"Amaru-san?"

Mei turned to the source of the voice and saw Issei with the other Seijoh members. Looks like they've just arrived.

"Matsukawa-kun!" Mei beamed and she ran to their location.

"Hello everyone!" she greets as she stops in front of them, giving them a salute and a wide smile.

"This is Amaru Mei, my classmate" Issei introduced at the team. Takahiro tilting his head and giving her a small grin while Hajime nodded. Tooru smiled at her and gave her a wave while the others said their greetings. Issei turned to her as the rest enters the gym.

"What are you doing here, Amaru-san?" Issei asks curiously. Today is school day so Mei shouldn't be here or maybe she's skipping class to watch the match considering she's wearing civilian clothing.

"Oh, I'll be watching your match with Chi-chan!" she supplied exuberantly. Issei furrowed his brows in confusion at the nickname and then he realized who she's referring to.

"Aikawa-san is okay then? To be up and about"

"Yup!" Mei confirms, popping the 'p'.

"Hmm.." Issei muttered while Mei stared at him curiously. Tooru hadn't said anything concerning Chiharu coming to watch their match so Issei guessed she hadn't told him. Mei tilted he head to the side when she saw Issei grinned at something in his mind.

"I've got to go, Amaru-san." He said smiling at her as he waved and Mei nodded cheerfully.

"But why is he grinning?" she asks out loud, once again alone and waiting for Chiharu. She scratches her head and furrowed her brows. In her contemplation, she didn't notice another team walking towards the direction of the entrance of the gym. She heard nearing footsteps and she looked up from her musings and saw a group of black-attired players.

Mei backed away to give way for them, she's blocking the door after all. She stared at them curiously. She hadn't seen their match yesterday and she only knew they won against Dateko based from a friend who is studying at the school. Despite not watching though, she knows they're not a team to be underestimated. Their atmosphere speaks for itself how determined they are to win. More so now that they'll be fighting Seijoh, one of the top four of the prefecture.

"Oh, Mei-san?!"

Mei whipped her head to the side. That voice is very familiar.

"Mei-san!"

Then Mei noticed that Karasuno had halted in front of her. She looked at them and she saw that spiked hair just some little ways to the right.

"Wah! Yuu-chan!" she squealed in delight while the members of Karasuno stared blankly as she and Yuu ran towards each other. They hugged, with Yuu laughing and Mei screaming loudly in surprise.

"A-ah" Daichi raised his hand to stop Yuu but couldn't find the opportunity to separate the two, not with the twirling and jumping of it all. Suddenly they halted.

"Wah! Yuu-chan, you're in Karasuno?" Mei asks in disbelief, touching his shoulders with wide eyes. Yuu grins, thumb pointing at his back where his teammates gaped at the two, mainly Shouyou and Ryounusuke.

"Yeah!"

"Noya-san, w-who is she?" Ryounusuke asks, surprised that Yuu knows a cute girl and is quite close to her. Yuu laughed and scratches the back of his head, realizing that they didn't know her.

"This is Amaru Mei, my senpai back in Chidoriyama. She's also the wing spiker of the girls' team" he introduced grinning as he pointed at Mei who waved with both hands at the team.

"What are you doing here, Mei-san?" he turned to her and asks. Mei beamed at him even more.

"Oh, I'll be watching the match with Chi-chan!" she exclaimed with another squeal.

 _"_ _Uwaa, so energetic"_ Asahi thought while the others sweat-dropped at her.

 _"_ _No wonder Nishinoya is wild. To have her kind of senpai, it would have been a miracle if he hadn't turned out to be who he is"_ Kooshi observed laughing awkwardly at Mei's antics.

"Woah! No way! Shishou is coming here?" Yuu gasps in disbelief then he started jumping in delight, excited at the thought of seeing Chiharu again after a few years. Shouyou tilted his head, curious that Yuu called someone 'master'.

"Nee, do you know who is this 'shishou'?" He whispers beside him which is, unfortunately, Tobio. He scowled at Shouyou. He doesn't know so why is he asking him?

"I didn't know Noya-san calls someone master" Ryounusuke said. Daichi, Kooshi, and Asahi all nodded their head in response. They too have no clue Yuu refers to some person that way.

"Shishou is.." Yuu started, closing his eyes and crossing his arms against his chest. Karasuno turned as one to him as he started his reminiscence. He snapped his eyes open and he grinned, staring at the team.

"The most awesome and beautiful libero ever. Her beauty and Kiyoko-san's are on par." he said seriously and the others shared a look. Yuu is seriously complimenting someone and strangely they don't find it funny. Yuu continues on with his explanation.

While Yuu talks, Daichi noticed a figure walking towards them, wearing a turquoise dress and hair in a high ponytail, her steps clicked a bit from her sandals as it hit the tiles. She is also hefting a medium sized bento box that doesn't seem to look heavy with the way she casually strolled to their spot.

 _"_ _Hmm, she looks kind of familiar."_ Daichi thought and his eyes widened, remembering where he had met her.

"She taught me everything about being a libero and because of that I owe her my life" Yuu said fisting his hand and staring at it determinedly. Then he heard a 'pfft' behind him. Yuu's vein popped and he twisted, opening his mouth to give the person who had the audacity to laugh at him a piece of his mind.

"My, Yuu-kun, you made me look like I saved you from a horrible life when in fact, you're the one who dragged me from my peace" Chiharu chuckled while Karasuno gaped at the girl before them. Kooshi blushed, seeing Chiharu's face again. Ryounusuke's jaw dropped at the newcomer. Yuu didn't exaggerate when he compared his shishou with Kiyoko.

"Sh-shishou!"

"Chi-chan!"

In unison, Mei and Yuu jumped at Chiharu while she stood her ground and effortlessly took the barrage of hugs from two of the most energetic people she had encountered in her life. She tightened her hold on the bento box so that the impact will not cause it to fall and spill on the ground. It contains her hard work after all. The masterpiece she is strangely excited for Tooru to see.

"Shishou, it's so nice to see you again" Yuu cried, hugging Chiharu's waist since he's short while he comically shed his tears like a waterfall. Mei, on the other hand, hugs Chiharu's neck as she too cried overflowing tears.

"Chi-chan, you're well again!" Mei uttered and Chiharu stared in front of her blankly, letting the two do away with their drama. Then she noticed the team gaping at the spectacle before them. Chiharu gave them a smile. This is normal, she wanted to project.

"Okay, that's enough" Chiharu said impatiently after giving them a few minutes and they still haven't let go of her. At once, the two jumped away from her. They know she's someone not to be angered with. Chiharu took a deep breath, calming as the air caresses her body now that no one is clinging at her.

"I didn't know you're in Karasuno, Yuu-kun" she started, smiling at Yuu who beamed at her.

"And it seems you safely made it to the second day. Good job" Chiharu congratulated, turning at the group to smile at the last part. Daichi nods at her in response, hiding his surprise at her appearance and at the same time at the knowledge of her relationship with Yuu.

"It's nice to see you again, Aikawa-san" he greets while the others, with the exception of Kooshi, stared at him in surprise to know the girl.

"You too, Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san"

 _"_ _Wait. Oikawa?"_ Tobio furrowed his brows, puzzled at her name. Did he misheard her or is she really related to Tooru?

"Um, excuse me. Are you related to Oikawa-san?" Tobio asks while Shouyou whipped his head. This girl is related to the grand king? Well, it would be fitting, he guessed since she's Yuu's mentor.

 _"_ _If Noya-san is the Guardian Deity of Karasuno then she's also a deity? Or maybe a goddess? Eh, which is higher?"_ Shouyou thought in confusion. His line of thought was broken by Chiharu's laughter. They all stood and stared, mesmerized at the tinkling sound.

"Ah, that's the same question Sawamura-san asked me once and no, I'm not. I'm ah-eh-kawa, Aikawa Chiharu" she clears with a smile.

 _"_ _Kageyama Tobio, Tooru's setter rival"_ her mind supplied while she stared at Tobio who bowed his head in embarrassment. After that day she had witnessed Tooru's blatant challenge at Tobio, Chiharu had made it her mission to know about the latter. Curious at the fact that Tooru seems to genuinely wish to crush this underclassman. From her research, she had concluded that Tobio is a genius when it comes to volleyball. He has a massive talent and this probably makes Tooru insecure despite the reality that he's a whole different setter altogether.

Tooru may not be a genius but he's someone not to be underestimated. He's hardworking to the point of killing himself and he knows how to bring the best out of his teammates.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter if you're a genius or not. It may give you an edge, being a genius, but in the end the person who works hard to hone his skills is the one who wins"_

"Ah, Aikawa-san, forgive me for asking." Tobio said bowing at her.

"It's fine, Kageyama-kun, right?" Chiharu said with a smile. Tobio stared at her in surprise.

"Yes? Ah, right! I forgot, Kageyama Tobio" he introduced bowing and blushing at the same time. This is rare, he usually never forgets to introduce himself.

"He's our setter, shishou!" Yuu exclaimed from ear to ear, then he took it upon himself to introduce every member of Karasuno. Daichi smiled at Yuu's vibrancy. He looks quite proud as he pointed and gave a short description of every member to Chiharu and Mei. The rowdiness earned them a lot of stares from the people who entered the gym and it was the noise that drew the attention of their coach who had thought they were already inside.

"Oi, what are you guys still doing here?" coach Ukai asks as he neared the team.

"Shouldn't you guys be warming up inside?"

"H-hai!"

Mei giggled at the team's flurry of motions, hurrying inside to avoid their coach's wrath. Yuu glances at them and smirks, waving for them to follow. Mei turned to Chiharu who gave a wordless agreement and started walking towards them.

The coach glances at Chiharu and Mei while the two followed behind the team. Chiharu nods at the coach's direction before walking past him. Ukai watches their back as the two chatted, entering the gym and leaving him behind. He narrowed his eyes at the turquoise dressed girl. She looks familiar, had he seen her before?

* * *

 **Yep, a long time ago..**

 **Anyway, for those who don't know:**

 _ **Shishou =**_ Master


	13. Chapter 12

"U-um, is it true you taught Noya-san, Aikawa-san?" Shouyou stuttered curiously, finding himself walking beside the taller girl. Meanwhile, Mei and Yuu happily chatted with each other behind them. He looked up to her then quickly bowed his head.

 _"Uwaa, she's so tall"_

Chiharu smiled at the boy's shyness.

"Yes, although I was reluctant at first since I'm still a student and I thought he couldn't possibly need my help when he's already good at what he does. But despite my protests, Yuu-kun persevered and in the end, I relented. I taught him everything I knew." Chiharu smiled when nostalgia filled her while Shouyou's eyes widened in awe at this person who contributed to the person Yuu is now.

"You're so awesome, Libero Goddess!" Shouyou exclaimed in delight, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling. Chiharu blinks at him, surprise at his outburst and the name he gave her. Shouyou slapped his mouth shut and fear creeps in at the thought that she's angry because she doesn't like the nickname. At his sudden silence, Chiharu chuckles. Shouyou relaxed and smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, understanding she's not mad at all.

"Why Libero Goddess?" Chiharu asks, staring at the midget with soft eyes. This little guy is bringing out the big sister in her. Shouyou froze for a moment, panicking because he hadn't really given it much thought. The name just suits, he guessed.

"A-ah, it's because you-you're our Guardian Deity's mentor. So-so-so.." Shouyou trailed, face beet red because of embarrassment for having to explain his idiotic words.

"Ah, but I think a goddess and a deity are the same" Chiharu teased.

"No way?!" Shouyou shouted then he bowed his head in shame. He didn't know that. Chiharu's lips twitched at his dejected expression.

"But I like it. You can use it if you want" Chiharu told him. Smiling when he beamed at her and returned to his cheerful demeanor. She raised her hand and ruffled his hair which caused him to blush profusely.

"It's Karasuno"

"All black….like crows"

"Ne, is she the bishoujo manager they've been talking about?"

"No, it's a different person"

"Don't tell me they have two bishoujo managers? Lucky bastards"

Chiharu didn't mind the murmurs around them and she looked straight ahead.

"Aikawa-san, why are you here? Are you cheering for a team?" Kooshi asks, walking slowly to match her pace. Chiharu glances at him and opened her mouth to reply. Yuu, though, heard his question and charges to their spot to shout.

"Shishou is here to cheer for me, of course!" he loudly declared, grinning and thumb pointing himself. By this time, they are already at the door that leads to the court and more than a few heads turned to their location when they heard Yuu's exclamation. Chiharu's eyebrow twitched and she smacked his head for being loud.

 _"He hasn't change, not one bit. What an idiot"_ Chiharu thought with a huff. She put her hands on her hips and opened her lips to tell him her reasons for attending the tournament.

"Chiharu! What are you doing consorting with the enemy?!"

 _"And here comes another idiot"_ she thought, her eyebrow twitching as she recognized the voice approaching her. She glanced behind her and saw Tooru stomping his way to the group, leaving behind his teammates who were in the middle of warming up.

"Oi, why is that pretty boy coming here ura?" Ryounusuke growled, mustering his best threatening glare while Tooru angrily nears them. Chiharu sighs in response and bowed slightly to the group.

"It's nice to meet you again Yuu-kun and Karasuno as well. Thank you for the company. We'll be going now" Chiharu said, smiling as she bid her farewell while Mei did the same. She waved at them before meeting Tooru halfway. She halted a few meters away from Tooru, feet apart and a hand on her waist.

Tooru froze mid-step.

The Seijoh line up snickers behind him, particularly the three third year starters, quite loudly in fact. Tooru's vein popped, annoyed at their obvious betrayal. His attention though, quickly returned in front of him and he stared, with dread, at Chiharu's very calm but mess-with-me-and-you'll-see-hell look.

"Go. Back"

Two words spoken loud and clear.

Tooru took one step backward. Even his feet are scared shitless at this Chiharu and wouldn't budge another inch. Chiharu's eyes narrowed, taking the first step forward. Tooru took another step backward. Chiharu followed with a move forward. Tooru's mouth twitched upward. Why is he finding this situation cute? Especially Chiharu's facial expression. So pretty.

 _"Her dress suits her…the color of Seijoh"_ he thought fondly.

"Oi, did you hear what I just said? I said go back" Chiharu said dangerously. Tooru's smile disintegrated and his sweet-covered thoughts are replaced by absolute darkness.

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"Pfft, what was that?" Ryounusuke and Rei laughed after witnessing the spectacle between Tooru and Chiharu.

 _"I didn't know Aikawa-san has that in her"_ Daichi laughed awkwardly while scratching his head.

 _"They look really close. Oikawa and Aikawa"_ Kooshi observed.

 _"Awesome! Aikawa-san is so awesome to even order the Grand King!"_ Shouyou thought, eyes sparkling.

 _"Heh, shishou hasn't lost her touch at all"_ Yuu smirks.

Tobio stared at the Seijoh team and Chiharu. This is the first time he had seen Tooru react to someone that way. Not only that, he had practically shouted his jealousy for the whole world to know.

 _"Is Oikawa-san in a relationship with Aikawa-san?"_ he inwardly thought, curious.

* * *

"Aikawa-san. It's nice to see you. I hope you're feeling well" Shinji greets to Chiharu when she stopped at their circle. She gave him a nod but returned to glaring at Tooru who is hiding behind Hajime in order to avoid her stare.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm the one who's supposed to be mad! I mean, why are you with Tobio-chan?" Tooru growled, still hiding behind Hajime and holding on him for dear life.

 _"Iwa-chan, don't you dare move"_ he threatened-slash-pleaded inside his head. Unfortunately, the bastard shook Tooru away from him, grinning while doing so.

Tooru and Chiharu stood face to face.

"Ah, Oikawa, we're going ahead" Takahiro said, grinning while Issei and Hajime ordered the team to evacuate to the court.

 _"I'll pay you back for this!"_ Tooru cried inwardly as the team left them alone. Tooru glances from side to side, it seems the whole area left together with the team, with Tooru and Chiharu as the only occupants. Even Karasuno has disappeared.

"What was that Tooru? Acting possessive like that. You really are shameless" Chiharu scolded and Tooru bowed his head.

"I didn't appreciate that kind of behavior. If I did that, I'm sure you wouldn't as well, especially if I'd done that yesterday while you were flirting with a bunch of girls" Chiharu continues, starting to get mad, for real, after remembering the picture a certain someone –Hajime- sent her yesterday afternoon.

Tooru blinked at Chiharu, confused at her words. A bunch of girls? He hadn't been with—oh, wait.

Tooru paled.

"Ho-how did you know?"

Chiharu raised a brow at his shocked expression. Then she took her phone from her purse and opened her gallery. She clicks the part of him being surrounded by girls and in the process of eating a cookie from one of his admirers. She showed it to him.

 _"Iwa-chan!"_ Tooru concludes with an inward cry, seeing the picture. That spot the picture was taken was where Tooru remembers Hajime was standing at. He must have taken one picture before hitting him in the head with the volleyball ball.

"Now that I'm staring at it again, you looked like you're enjoying the cookies very much. Guess you don't need this anymore, huh?" Chiharu said, raising the bento box.

"Chiharu-chan. What are you talking about? This is mine, _remember_?" Tooru growled the last part, his face a mere few inches away from Chiharu's as he wrestles the bento box from her hand lest she gives it to someone undeserving, such as Tobio –grr—it's a two-tier box after all. Chiharu narrowed her eyes, trying to hold on to the bento box.

"Let go, dammit! You're going to spill all my hard word, baka!" she growled, tightening her hold.

"I will. If you tell me this is mine. Mine" he said between gritted teeth. Chiharu glared at him. She pouted and gradually let the bento go while crossing her arms and stomping a foot.

"Hmph, fine. It's yours, okay? Yours"

Silence.

Tooru blinked at her. He gaped then he blushed as he hugged the bento close to his chest. He closed his eyes.

Ah, why is he thinking of a different matter when he heard her say 'yours'?

 _"It doesn't concern the bento at all"_ he admitted, face heating up. Tooru then felt warm hands on his arms. He looked up and into the brown orbs tinted with green of Chiharu. The two breathe slowly in their close proximity, the distance so short that they almost look like they're hugging from an outsider's view.

"Your match is starting soon, so I'll hold on to it for a while" Chiharu said softly, her hands slowly and unconsciously sliding down his arms and into the bento he's holding.

"A-ah, okay" Tooru muttered, letting the bento go to her arms. Chiharu chuckled, feeling its heavy weight. She looked up to Tooru and smiled.

"Now this is weird. I can't seem to summon my earlier anger."

Tooru smiled softly and gave her a 'hmm' in response.

"I have to go" he said, turning his back. He paused and turned to her.

"Don't eat it. I'm going to return for it" he promised, for safe measure. Chiharu smirks and put a hand on her hips.

"Okay. Don't worry.."

Tooru turned and started jogging towards the court. Despite this though, he still heard her last words before he entered.

"..I'll be waiting for you"

Tooru jogged to Aoba Johsai's court while smiling widely and feeling pumped all of a sudden.

* * *

"Go, go, go! Go, go, Seijoh!"

Chiharu winced at Aoba Johsai's cheering squad as she entered the second floor of the gym. She scanned the bleachers for Mei's figure, hoping and praying she didn't choose to sit near the aforementioned squad when she went up first while Chiharu was in the middle of talking with Tooru.

She spotted a hand waving in the air at the side bleachers and saw, with relief, Mei grinning in an empty front row. Chiharu smiled and walked up to her. Since the Seijoh versus Karasuno match is located at court A, Chiharu can observe the play at the sides of the gym. Her spot will not hinder her from a one-sided point of view because she is in the middle of both teams with Seijoh on her left and Karasuno on her right.

"Push it, push it, push it! Push it, push it, Seijoh!"

Chiharu sat on the front row and put the bento beside her while Mei sat on her other side. Mei beamed at the school's cheering and she hummed along with them. Chiharu thanked the gods that Mei didn't shout and didn't let herself be carried away, god knows how horrible it would be in Chiharu's ears if she does.

"This is so exciting, Chi-chan! Yuu-kun versus our school! Who do you think will win?" Mei asks enthusiastically, jumping lightly on her seat. Chiharu didn't answer immediately, focusing first on Tooru and Daichi as they waited for the umpire to flip the coin that will determine who will serve and who will receive. Chiharu leaned to her seat after the two captains returned to their respective teams to prepare for the three-minute warm-up.

"I don't know who will win and I don't want to guess. In sports, winning is not guaranteed beforehand, Mei-chan. Anything can change in a matter of seconds, after all" Chiharu told Mei while showing rapt attention at the Karasuno team as they gathered their balls and proceeded to their court for a short warm-up of spiking and serving.

"Oikawa-senpai! Do your-"

"Karasuno!"

"Fight!"

Chiharu and Mei snickered simultaneously, Chiharu the one more satisfied with the cut-off.

* * *

Tooru observed Karasuno's warm-up at the sidelines. After their three-minute is up, it's Seijoh's turn to practice at their part of the court. He focused on each player and affirmed his previous conclusion about their personalities.

"Kyaaa! Oikawa-kun!"

Tooru did not hear the fans' deafening cheer, his attention too absorbed at the current tension in the court to take notice and to waste the time waving at the girls on the bleachers. They don't matter anyway. Only one girl does. He didn't know Chiharu's location and though he wished he knows, he's content with the knowledge that she's watching the match. Besides, she's not the type of girl who overly shouts. She's the kind who sits quietly and watches the matches with keen eyes.

"Hey, we're up" Hajime said after the umpire's whistle broke the noise around them.

"Hai, hai!" Tooru cheerfully said.

 _"Ah, seeing her again after so many days…."_

Tooru smiled, his mind sharper and more focused. His movements more refined. Tooru notices the small errors he makes in every set-up with their spikers. He noted each member's mood, apologizes at mistakes, and most of all, feels the exhilaration of an upcoming match. Damn, he really wants to show-off. Not just because Tobio is finally here for a beating but also due to the tingling sensation Tooru feels that someone, a very familiar someone, is closely watching his movements.

He prepared himself for the next set-up.

"Iwa-chan, you sure you're not trying too hard? You don't have to try and show off. None of the girls will be looking at you, anyway." Tooru teased after Hajime went to the other side of the net. Hajime's vein popped and Yutaro, who was behind him noticed Hajime's aura of violence, and quickly stopped Hajime from throwing a punch on their captain's head. Hajime struggled against Yutaro's grip while scowling at Tooru. Then he froze, remembering someone, and smirks.

"Kindaichi, let go"

Yutaro blinked in confusion at Hajime's sudden change of mood but, nonetheless, released him. Tooru stared curiously on the other side.

"Ne, you said none of the girls will be looking my way. Are you sure?" Hajime asks seriously and, with a light tilt of his mouth, he turned and made a show of waving at Chiharu who was, strangely, looking at Hajime with a smile.

Which soured Tooru's mood.

"Nice one" Takahiro complimented with a high five when Hajime returned to their side, grinning widely as Tooru's cocky expression fell and he fumes at the court.

The umpire whistles and both teams line up.

Chiharu let her gaze roam at the whole gym, admiring the symmetry of the teams in all three courts.

The umpire whistles.

"Let's play!"

"Uwaa! So exhilarating" Mei breathlessly uttered, eyes wide and sparkling as the match officially begins. Chiharu smiled, sharing her companion's sentiment. She turned at the bento's side and unclothed it from its blue-checkered wrappings. Underneath the bento is her hardbound sketchbook. She took the book and laid it on her lap before rewrapping the bento. She opened her purse and retrieved her pencils while Mei tipped her head to the side, curious.

"Wah! You brought your sketchbook!" Mei exclaimed, delighted at the prospect of witnessing Chiharu's speed drawing as they watch the match. It's always a spectacular sight for Mei to behold Chiharu's hands deftly whizzed about on the blank sheet of paper, drawing circles and scribbling unusual shapes that become comprehensible at the end, making up one beautiful and detailed scenery.

Chiharu smiled lightly at Mei but did not reply. She opened her sketchbook to a blank page and let her eyes rest at the court before her, twisting the pencil in her fingers in fluid motions. Mei beamed despite not earning a response then she too returned her attention to the court.

Chiharu narrowed her eyes, noting the sudden tension of Seijoh's players and the change of atmosphere. It happened after Tooru, with his weird hand gestures –shaking his hands in front of him-, said something at the team behind him before the group walked back to the court.

Suddenly, Chiharu realized, Tooru became a different person altogether. He didn't carry his fake smile in the court, the kind of smile he always flaunts around his fan girls. No, what he is sporting as he faces off with an opposing team is the kind of smile that summons goosebumps on Chiharu's arms. She shivered, her lips tilted upward as excitement started coursing in her veins.

 _"Ah, I can't help but admire this side of you, Tooru"_ she thought while the teams stood and waited as the umpire and other officials noted the starting players of each team.

"May the team who have the stronger will to win, wins" she said in a sort of prayer.

"I thought I wouldn't hear you say that again" Mei said, smiling as she leaned on her seat when the first serve was made and the match started.

"Hmm, I thought I wouldn't say it ever again too" Chiharu muttered, watching the players 'dance' in the court.

 _"I didn't have the urge to say those words after that match"_ she thought in passing, remembering a certain memory that in all honesty, has a big part, rather, the sole reason why she's not playing volleyball again. A petty reason that prompt her to vow to only play with Chidoriyama Girls team only. But it's not the time to dally with long ago memories or dwell on the what-ifs that seems to follow its wake.

 _"How dare you let the ball fall!"_

"Chi-chan? Is something wrong. You look…angry all of a sudden"

Chiharu gave Mei a strained smile, not quite finished at detaching herself from an unwelcome and displeasing part of her past that's finding its way back to the surface recently. She doesn't want to remember that insulting part of her volleyball career. If she could, she'd rather drown herself with memories of Chidoriyama's volleyball team. Not that sorry excuse of a-

The crowd roared.

Chiharu blinked as the people around them went wild.

"It was a setter dump!" she heard someone shouted in disbelief and a tinge of awe. No doubt impressed that the first offense was made by a setter.

She watched Tooru smiling and pointing at Karasuno while saying something that caused them to glare at him as a whole. Without an ounce of hesitation, Chiharu draws that moment: Tooru smiling smugly at the other team, probably delighted he caught them off-guard; yet another aspect of him she finds fascinating. Always, he is different when it comes to volleyball.

Another roar from the crowd. This time, Chiharu smirked. She'd seen him grinning as he jumped, and the blockers coming at him with a vengeance, only for his attack to turn into a set with Hajime in mid-air. Off-guard, Karasuno watched as Seijoh took another point from them. Another clever play from the setter. Looks like Tooru manipulated the blockers to focus solely on him for the next offense, that explains why Shouyou and Ryounusuke ran to his location without hesitation. Chiharu closed her sketchbook. This match is going to be intense and she won't let herself miss a second of it.

She's going to draw the moments later, when she's at home.

 _"Looks like I'm going to fill this book with your faces, huh, Tooru. It's a good thing I'm going to hide it. We don't want your ego inflating more than it is now"_ Chiharu thought with a soft smile.

"Oho?" Chiharu blinked as the stadium quieted for a moment after witnessing what Karasuno's setter did. She laughed while the stadium roared at the payback dump Tobio did in response to the consecutive points Tooru got from toying with them. She snickered seeing Tooru's pissed off grin when Tobio neared the net and said something to him. A threat, perhaps?

Unfortunately, he did not follow through since the next point was earned by Seijoh after he messed up his serve. A fact Tooru blatantly laughed at. Chiharu smiled, moving at the edge of her seat as she leans forward. The next serve is going to be Seijoh's and the one standing on the serving line is him. Tooru is ready to show his rival what a real jump serve is.

The girls around the stadium squealed and cheered as the captain readied for his infamous service ace.

"He's going to aim at Yuu" Chiharu predicted. She smirked at Tooru when he did his jump and the direction of the ball is indeed as she had predicted. Too bad he didn't know Chiharu had a hand in teaching Yuu. Yuu didn't disappoint and received the ball flawlessly, a feat that earned him praises around the sides.

"If Yuu-chan did not receive that, it would have been a fatal blow on the team's morale, right Chi-chan?" Mei said thoughtfully beside Chiharu.

"Yes, it will be." She agreed, nodding while not taking her eyes off the court.

 _"Because if the person who is most responsible at receiving the ball, fails, then what will it be for them?"_ she added silently. It will be a psychological blow and it will slowly eat the team until nothing is left but surrender and the notion that they cannot defeat the enemy in front of them. Ah, such is the way of sports. One must be strong and intelligent enough to lay out the traps inconspicuously and uncover traps of others making in order to win in the end.

 _"But there are ways to lower a team's morale too. Such as crippling their ace"_ She thought, remembering that once, her team had also fell for a trap. Chiharu's hand clenched to a fist as the memory threatened to resurface again.

 _A figure standing on the left, unmoving. A ball directed to her._

 _Chiharu froze in her spot, watching. She'll break the rules if she goes after it._

" _…please..don't give up_ "

 _The sound of the ball falling in their court, is the most horrible sound she'd ever heard, not even the umpire's whistle could overtake that._

 _Like a hammer driving a nail through her chest._


	14. Chapter 13

Aoba Johsai won the first set.

Chiharu leaned back to her seat while the teams switched sides. Now, Seijoh is on her right and Karasuno on her left. She hummed as her eyes landed on Kooshi. He had proven himself a capable setter despite being outshone by a much more genius kouhai. He may not have Tobio's skills but his easy demeanor made way for a more fluid teamwork. The older players trust him while the underclassmen can easily voice out their thoughts. Not only that, he doesn't lack praises for his teammates, a trait Chiharu found Tobio does not indulge. Kooshi also seems to be quite observant, noticing the timing of Seijoh's quick, no doubt he had seen this in his time at the bench.

Overall, Karasuno is doing well against Seijoh. Chiharu's eyes settled on Tobio. If only he hadn't lost his composure at the middle of the game, the gap of scores might not have been as it is; 25-15.

"Ne, Mei, did you know Kageyama-kun was called 'king of the court' when he was in junior high?" Chiharu said. Mei tilted her head curiously.

"Eh? Is that a high praise?" Mei asks then turned back to the court, her eyes settling on the said setter.

"He was given that title because he's a tyrant on court. Ordering and setting what he thinks would earn them a point. Unfortunately, his teammates couldn't keep up with him" Chiharu explained.

"Hmm…so that's why he was called out of the court a moment ago." Mei said, pursing her lips and scratching her cheek.

"Yes, he was pacing the attacks faster and it created a shift in the team. They went out of rhythm because he panicked in the game and tried to close the gap of scores" she agreed, closing her eyes and exhaling a breath.

"Are you okay, Chi-chan?" Mei asks worriedly, biting her lower lip as she scuttled closer with furrowed brows.

"I'm fine. A little too focused at the happenings in the court that I got dizzy for a second" Chiharu muttered, sighing. She returned her gaze back to their school's team and was just in time to witness Hajime throwing a bottle at Tooru's head. Takahiro caught the wayward bottle without sweat. Chiharu suppressed the urge to laugh at Tooru's peeved expression as he robs his forehead. Knowing him, he probably deserved it.

The umpire whistles.

And so, the second set begins.

* * *

Chiharu waited outside the gymnasium for Aoba Johsai's match against Senzeki to finish. Situated at a shaded and reclusive area, she lounges on a broad bench with the bento beside her and settles her gaze on a wide expanse of shrubs and greenery a short distance from her spot. Karasuno had taken the second set, much to the surprise of the majority of onlookers. Well, Chiharu admits, Karasuno had done an amazing job defending especially after Tobio replaced Kooshi in the court. He was clearheaded and, she noticed, started communicating with the rest of the team although it appears he wasn't accustomed to it, evidenced by the fact he seemed to force himself to talk to their tallest player, Rei. But amazing as it was that they had pushed Seijoh to play for a full set, it's clear they still have a lot to work with.

Chiharu crossed her legs and propped her chin with her hand, leaning forward as her elbow rested on her leg. The third set was a struggle to both teams. With the fatigue of the rally bearing down on them, a one-point advantage of the opposing team was a source of heavy pressure. In the end, Karasuno lost and Seijoh won. What worries Chiharu though was Tooru's missed jump serve at a critical moment. She had known then that he was overwhelmed. He wanted to win, he was desperate to win, and added to that emotion was envy seeing his rival evolving before his eyes. Such suffocation, to try so hard to make sure he wouldn't be bested, it's a good thing Hajime was there to rein him in. If he wasn't, Chiharu would have stomped her way to the court and give Tooru an earful herself. Lucky for him, she's not a teammate, but if he does that when they'll play together, he better prepares himself.

 _"_ _And that is_ if _we play together."_ Chiharu sighed. Why was she thinking of playing with Tooru when she already told herself she will not play any match? Bit by bit, her resolve is starting to crumble. Not only that, she's reminded again why she turned her back on volleyball in the first place.

"I suppose that was a childish reason…" she muttered, leaning her back on the backrest of the bench, sighing as she uncrossed her legs. But a promise is a promise, and it wouldn't sit right if she doesn't hold on to it. Then again, she had already made her peace and goodbye at the said sports, only Tooru's dedication is infecting her and making her second-guess herself.

"Chi-ha-ru-chi!"

Chiharu stiffened after hearing a voice say her name behind her. She relaxed, recognizing the voice. The owner slid himself beside her, with only the bento acting as a barrier that separated them. Chiharu raised an eyebrow at Tooru's white jacket and pants attire, seeing that his hair was damp, she guessed he had taken a short time to fix himself to look gorgeously presentable to her. What a flirt, but the action is appreciated. She doesn't want to talk with him smelling, after all. Not to mention, a newly showered Tooru smells absolutely divine compared to the usual cologne he uses at school.

"You won, then" she concluded. Tooru is smiling, and projecting a satiated aura. He wouldn't wear this if they hadn't won their last match.

"Senzeki is arguably one of the easiest match we had. It didn't take long for me to determine their weakness." Tooru explained, relaxing and crossing his ankles. He had his hands inside his jacket's pocket. He stared forward, glancing at her occasionally as he quickly narrated how they won the match in two sets.

"Hmm, I guess Karasuno was more difficult to defeat, huh?" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"I'd like to say that it's all because they have Tobio but Karasuno surprisingly has strong players, though we are stronger" Tooru added the latter quickly.

 _"_ _But not for long"_ she wanted to say but thought otherwise. Nonetheless, it can possibly be true considering that they had done well against Seijoh. They'll be back stronger someday, to enact vengeance against the defeat they suffered. Hopefully, Seijoh will win still.

"Speaking of Kageyama-kun, you really don't like him huh? Baiting him in the first set and making him lose his calm, childish-"

Tooru pouted at her. Chiharu smiled as she continues.

"—but a smart move."

"Why, thank-" he started, wearing a cheeky grin.

"Although-" Chiharu sent him a pointed look.

"—karma bit you during the third set, and missing that serve. I can only guess you were intimidated" Chiharu finished, tilting her head as she waited for Tooru to argue with her claim. He was quiet for a moment, contemplating. No doubt thinking if he should lie or not. Tooru took a deep breath and hesitated.

"I admit… I sort of lost my composure." Tooru grumbled, glancing away from Chiharu. He doesn't like talking about himself but there's something in Chiharu that feels so comfortable, that it's okay to say something about himself, something weak. But then again, Chiharu is observant and she already knows his habits so lying will probably earn him a sermon, not a pass. That doesn't mean he can confidently stare her in the eyes.

"It's scary. The thought of him gaining on me, like a looming shadow." He whispered, still not looking at Chiharu's way. He bowed his head, letting some of his damp locks cover the side of his face. He'd like to fiddle with his fingers but that would be an obvious gesture, and he's not ready to show Chiharu the extent of his nervousness so he clenched his hands together instead.

Tooru heard the bench rattle for a bit as Chiharu moved in her seat…or leaving it. Tooru blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of Chiharu's face in front of him. She was bending as she stood, her face in line with his.

"Chiharu?" He asked, his eyes connected to her beautiful brown with tinge of green eyes. He inadvertently gulped, the nearness eliciting different kind of responses in his body, mainly the urge to hide his face in embarrassment. But he held the connection.

"Tooru, it's okay to be scared" Chiharu started, whispering in a manner similar to his earlier.

"Fear keeps us from being lax and the fear that someone will defeat us one day is a fuel that drives us to improve some more" she said. She straightened, still holding his gaze.

"Kageyama may be a genius but he's got nothing compared to your dedication" Chiharu smiled softly, and she returned to her seat, her dress swishing with the wind. Tooru let his eyes caress her figure as she walks the small distance and seated herself gracefully. His lips tilted upwards, and he faced her.

"You're one to talk, when you're a genius yourself, libero-chan" he teased. Chiharu scowled at him.

"Being a genius will only give you a head start" she muttered, crossing her legs and her arms against her chest.

"Besides, titles don't matter. What matters are results" she added, staring straight ahead.

"Hai, hai. And we defeated them, that's all that matters" Tooru agreed, smiling softly while observing Chiharu. Talking to her really lightens his mood, nothing compares to this feeling she inspires in him, this side of hers, this he loves although he also finds it cute when she's frustratingly annoying. He traced Chiharu's delicate outline with his eyes then his attention was snagged by her silken looks. Tooru stretched a hand and captured a handful of black hair swaying in the wind. The distance between them is not that large so Tooru did not need to fully stretch his hand to caress her hair. Chiharu twitched but lets him continue. She slowly turned her head to his direction.

Once again, theirs eyes locked, and Tooru swore his heart just skipped a beat. His lips parted in awe, staring at her. Wanting more, Tooru leaned and Chiharu watched him descend, caught in the same web of enchantment as Tooru.

"Chi-chan! Where are you?"

Mei's voice from afar speared the connection between. Just as easily as it appeared, the moment broke and disappeared with the gentle breeze.

Chiharu and Tooru blinked, both realizing the proximity of their position. Tooru let the arm caressing her hair settle at the top of the backrest while he casually leaned back on his seat and slid his face away from her. Chiharu stared at him, contemplating what just happened, rather, what did not happen between them.

 _"_ _A..kiss?"_ Chiharu hesitantly surmised. As the idea lodged itself in her mind, she felt heat creeping up her face. She abruptly stood.

"T-Tooru" she winced when she heard herself stutter. Tooru didn't turn to her, remaining to hide his face from her view. She cleared her throat.

"I've made your bento as you requested so, ah, enjoy" Chiharu said, taking her purse and hurrying her steps. She left Tooru without saying goodbye, too flustered by her actions to attempt to calm herself. She steps out of the area and into the sunny clearing.

"Chi-chan, there you are! Did Oikawa-kun found you? I told him where you are" Mei cheerfully said, skipping lightly to Chiharu. Chiharu nodded to Mei, grasps her arm, and lightly pulled her away.

"L-let's go, Mei" Chiharu muttered while Mei tilted her head in confusion, seeing the redness on Chiharu's face.

"Chi-chan, you're red, are you okay?" Mei asks, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine….too much sunlight, I guess" Chiharu supplied.

* * *

"Hmm, if you say so"

Tooru sighed when Chiharu disappeared from his view. He rubs his neck as he turned to stare straight forward. He glanced at the bento beside him. His face heated up, remembering his earlier actions. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

 _"_ _Ah, I nearly kissed her"_

He glanced at the bento again, and his eyes softened.

"At least I'm not the only one affected" he muttered as Chiharu's stammer flashed in his mind. He did not see her face but her voice says it all. Man, how he wished he'd seen her face. She looks adorable when she's caught off-guard, after all.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket.

* * *

To: Trashykawa

From: Hajime

Oi! Where are you? The bus is here.

* * *

"Hai, hai, Iwa-chan!" Tooru muttered in a sing-song voice. He took the bento beside him and hugged it on his chest. He started humming as he walked to the team's meeting place.

Hajime raised an eyebrow at Tooru nearing the parking area while the members entered the bus. He stood waiting and making sure every member of the team is accounted for, a task that is clearly not his responsibility as he is not the captain but relegated to the job because their captain is off doing who knows what. Probably with Chiharu since Tooru is carrying the bento box Hajime had seen Chiharu had earlier.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru greets while he skips up to the steps of the bus. Hajime followed his back with his gaze then shrugged his shoulders. Whatever it is, it seems spending a little time with Chiharu had set Tooru in a good mood. That's a good thing for it distracts him to the impending match against Shiratorizawa tomorrow. Hajime wished though, that it would make him less tense tonight but knowing him, Tooru will most likely stay up again to watch the videos of Shiratorizawa's matches as he did with Karasuno's despite Hajime's warning not to overdo it.

After confirming that every member is already inside, Hajime nodded at their assistant coach, Sadayuki, and turned to enter the bus.

"Nooo!"

Hajime paused at the bus steps while a vein popped on his head after hearing Tooru's screeched of horror. Sadayuki peered behind him.

"Was that Oikawa?"

* * *

Tooru is impressed and horrified at the abomination before him. He gaped at it at a loss for words while his teammates seated around him leaned from their seats to see what it is that made their captain cry like a banshee after he came in humming jovially. Takahiro, seated behind him squinted at the top of Tooru's hair to clearly see the box laid on Tooru's lap. When the contents came to his view, he snorted and then tried, but failing, to withhold the laughter bubbling to the surface.

"Ahm..pfft."

Tooru swiveled his head at the noise and found Takahiro covering his mouth. He glared at him and stood. How dare he laugh at Tooru's predicament. Although it was honestly funny when Tooru is looking at it in a different perspective. The thing is, what is funny is him. More specifically, his face which Chiharu murdered quite skillfully in the bento. Tooru cannot obviously laugh at his own face, right?

"Makki, this is not funny! You can't possibly be happy with this!" Tooru growled and pushed the bento to Takahiro's face to make a point. The latter laughed even harder. Issei, sitting beside Takahiro and minding his own business, finally sneak a peek after Takahiro didn't slow his mirth. What Issei saw made his shoulders shook and he bit his knuckles, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

Tooru turned his glare from Takahiro to Issei. Oh, joy, not! Then Tooru heard a snap. Someone took a picture. He looked around, searching for the perpetrator. His eyes landed on Kunimi Akira, their decoy. He is seated beside Yutaro, who was also trying hard not to laugh. Tooru's eyes narrowed at the arm of Akira hidden inside his jacket pocket. He readied his order to delete what Akira had taken but due to this he didn't notice Hajime's form approaching behind him.

Smack.

"Ow!" Tooru cried and spun to lecture the dolt that dared to hit their captain in the midst of his rage, forgetting that the only person who had the guts to do that is not a person he can easily 'lecture' with.

"I-Iwa-chan" Anger forgotten, Tooru struggled to put on a smile while facing Hajime's seething form.

"What are you doing, Bakakawa? We're due to leave any minute now and you're here making stupid chaos out of a perfectly innocent lunch box" Hajime said calmly and Tooru gulped in fear. Hajime glanced at the bento box Tooru is holding.

"Though frankly, I don't know why you're so angry at a food artwork that portrays that moment when a ball hit your face and it's sliding violently to the side like water with gums showing and your hair in disarray. Oh, and the nosebleed is a nice touch, too. Really Trashykawa, it just shows who you are, you know, trash."

Silence had befallen the team as they listened to Hajime, and when he finished the whole team burst into boisterous laughter, much to Tooru's indignation.

Hajime smirks.

"Iwa-chan!"

Now everyone knows how good of an artist Chiharu is, Tooru is witnessed to that.

* * *

Chiharu stared at her phone while Mei happily chatted beside her, not really listening because she's busy keeping watch at that sign that someone is calling her. She is expecting him to call, after all. Because who wouldn't?

"Here's my stop, Chi-chan. Thanks for the ride!" Mei said, pushing the car door open. Chiharu smiled and waved at her. Mei softly closed the door and gave Chiharu one last wave before turning. The driver, wearing a black uniform turned to her from the front.

"Where to, ojou-san?"

"Home, Sei-san" Sei smiled at her, his eyes wrinkling and he nodded, his black hair is already starting to have shades of gray, a telltale sign of old age. Soon, Ginko Sei would retire from his work. A work he'd been rarely called upon to do. He is the family's driver when her father is not home and or her mother is busy at home or at work. That doesn't mean he's being paid any less.

"You look like you had fun today, Chiharu-chan" Sei said, dropping his earlier formality for a more informal one. Chiharu doesn't mind though since Sei has been around when she was still a child and she'd grown fond of the old man. She'd surely miss him when the time comes for him to leave.

"Yes, but there's still an even more fun thing I'm looking forward to" Chiharu said, grinning at the thought of Tooru's face when he sees her beautiful masterpiece.

"Oh my, what a mischievous woman you've become. Don't be a witch to the poor lad" Sei laughed at Chiharu's grin while staring straight ahead.

"Eh, and why do you think it's a boy?" Chiharu asks, tilting her head curiously. Sei flashed a grin at the rearview mirror.

"Your mother asked me to be vigilant, saying you might elope with a boy you're infatuated with" Sei, once again, laughed at Chiharu, this time after hearing her gasps and muttering something along the lines of 'idiot mother'.

"Okaa-san's imagining too much again" Chiharu sighed, leaning on her seat. She stared at the window and at the passing scenery.

Her phone vibrated, along with a short ringtone.

Sei glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, and Chiharu, after seeing the caller's id, winked at him and held a finger at her lips.

"Chiharu, how could-!"

Chiharu suppressed the urge to giggle after hearing Tooru raised his voice and the succeeding thump, which she guessed came from Hajime. Tooru grumbled and someone corresponded with a snicker at the background.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Iwa-chan"

Chiharu could almost see the pout in Tooru's face as he said it. Then he started whispering.

" _Chiharu, what kind of bento did you made for me. It was…_ "

Chiharu waited for him to finish.

" _..horrifying..Gods, it was._ "

Chiharu snickered at Tooru's tone of disbelief.

Sei raised a brow at the driver's seat, though Chiharu didn't see it, she was too occupied with the conversation to take notice the sudden interest that sparkled in the old man's eyes. As far as he was concerned, this is the first time he had heard Chiharu snicker at someone. Oh, she smiles and she laughs, but never had he seen and heard her snicker, it was too unladylike for the elegant firstborn of the Aikawa family.

This must be the change Aikawa Sumiye, Chiharu's mother, had been telling him about.

 _"_ _Watch out for something unusual, Sei-san. My darling is concerned someone is bewitching his princess, and I admit I'm curious. Report it to me later and take good care of her on the road, will you? Not that I'm doubting your skills but I'm just worried for her, being so out and about while not long ago she was bedridden and-oh dear, I'm babbling, am I?"_

Sei keeps his eyes on the road while at the same time listening at the one-sided conversation.

"Baka, why are you whispering?" Chiharu said, furrowing her brows in confusion.

" _Iwa-chan said mostly everyone is sleeping so I should shut-up. Anyway, I told you to put 'Tooru is Awesome'_ -Hajime snorted in the background- _in the bento, but why is it so small?_ " Tooru muttered, ignoring Hajime.

"Duh, you told me to put it in, that's all, so I figured as long as it's pint size it will be fine. At least it's there and readable, right?" Chiharu explained, smiling at her explanation. Well, she can be difficult if she wants to.

" _Yes, well, I don't know if I appreciated that. But one thing I cannot stand is the word 'not' at the center, right inside the volleyball ball._ " Tooru growled on the line and Chiharu rolled her eyes. Vain, self-centered bastard.

"Yes, well, you didn't tell me if I can't add other words. Tsk, tsk, Tooru don't put the blame on me. I'm just doing what I think is right" Chiharu said innocently. She heard Tooru grumble again in the background.

" _I suppose seeing my face smashed by a ball and 'Tooru is Awesome' situated at the corner with 'Not' at the center with a capital N-O-T are right, eh?_ "

Chiharu winced at the nasty tone he inflicted and the image his description brought to her mind. She admits, it was a bit overboard but still, it was a masterpiece. She's not telling him that though.

"Well, at least they are yummy" Chiharu said casually, poaching for compliments that she is strangely craving for. She wants to slap herself. She doesn't care about what others think, so why does she cares for what he thinks? Besides, her culinary skills are not something to be bragged about as they are fairly average. It's the only area of life in which she fails, well not really, but so-so.

" _I did not eat it. I gave it to whoever had the stomach to eat my face, and apparently, it's everyone._ " Tooru whispered in an annoyed tone.

Ouch.

"Oh, ahm, well, at least it's not wasted" Chiharu said, hiding the sudden ache in her voice and rubbing the pain that stirred in her chest.

 _"_ _Although it was for you, Tooru"_ she supplied silently.

"Ah, talk to you later then" Chiharu quickly said and ended the call before Tooru could say anything.

That went downhill pretty fast.

* * *

"Oi, that was too much Oikawa" Hajime said while the bus arrived at their school. As the bus finally stopped, the members started moving and leaving the bus. Hajime stared at his seatmate, and he sighed in the midst of the bulk of the people passing. He leaned back to his seat, waiting for the majority of the team to disappear and at the same time letting Tooru in his state of distress, clutching his phone and looking forlornly at the outside with his head on the window.

"I just wanted to piss her off a bit" Hajime heard Tooru mutter. Once again, Hajime sighed.

"Well, it didn't piss her off, it broke her heart" Hajime whispered the latter but it was enough for Tooru to hear.

 _"_ _And mine along with it"_ Tooru added silently, looking out to the dark. For once, he's starting to believe what Hajime told him about him.

A trash.

* * *

 **Ohohoho?**

 **Anyway, for those not familiar with this word:**

 _ **ojou-san =**_ **young lady; a formal honorifics**


	15. Chapter 14

Tooru put his bag at the foot of his desk and laid Chiharu's bento beside his computer. He sighed and threw his body into his bed. He should start viewing the tapes of Shiratorizawa's matches and strategize so that he can sleep early. That should be his main agenda for tonight but he just can't help it. Tooru pressed 'call' and waited. After a few minutes of ringing, Tooru ended the call. Failed again, for the umpteenth time.

What he said was too much, Tooru knows that. But he thought she'd just scold him or make fun of him, not end the call and ignore him. He didn't realize she's that sensitive. Toou sighed again. He didn't mean what he said about the others eating the bento, contrary to that, not even Takahiro or Issei could steal a piece from the box. Tooru protected it like his life depended on it, Chiharu wouldn't know it though, because she's not answering his call.

 _"_ _What should I do? Is she mad at me? Or hurt?"_ he thought while staring at the ceiling. He turned to his side and clenched the hand holding his phone. Maybe she'll answer this time. He sat and unlocked his phone. He pressed Chiharu's number and called, again.

Expecting to hear the monotone ring for a long time, Tooru laid his phone on his bed while the volume was up and he stood, walking to his desk to turn on his computer. He slumped on his seat and begrudgingly searched for the tapes in his bag.

That's when he heard it, or rather, _not_ heard it.

Tooru scrambled from his seat and winced when his knee hit the floor hard in his haste. He stretched his hand while semi-crawling towards the bed.

"Chi-!" He shouted, grabbing his phone and putting it on his left ear.

"-haru?" Tooru asks while childish laughter met his voice. He furrowed his brows in confusion and stared at his phone, checking if the number he'd called is Chiharu's. Satisfied that it was not a mistake, Tooru put his phone on again and listened to whoever it is on the other side.

"Hawu?" A voice of a child asks. Tooru listened, becoming curious about the identity of the person who answered Chiharu's phone. Then, he heard struggling and thumping.

"Kawu..bweep, bweep!" Two distinct voices giggled.

Tooru smiled at the two. He knew there are two because of the difference in voices and he surmised they are also boys, siblings perhaps? Or close playmates, though he's betting on the former considering the phone belongs to Chiharu so there's a high possibility the boys playing with it are her brothers. He guessed their age ranges from one to two years old base on their familiarity of the phone and their capability to use words.

"Ewo?" one of the boys asked, still the one who had first spoken on the phone.

"Hello," Tooru slowly said and softly.

"Daddy?" This time, the one who asked was the one who chortled 'bweep' two times earlier.

"No, it's Tooru" he introduced, smiling at the thought of a child calling him daddy.

"Toowu?" twin voices uttered his name and Tooru grinned at the duo's messed up attempt to pronounce his name.

 _"_ _How cute. They said it in unison too"_

"Yes, Tooru. Is your Chiharu-onee-chan there?" Tooru hadn't confirmed if he was right to assume their sister is Chiharu but it's better than nothing. Besides, the boys will confirm it soon enough.

"Nee-chan!"

Yep, he was right. Elated he was on the right track, Tooru decided something that he hopes would make the children pass the phone to Chiharu so that they could have that much needed talk. Tooru added another lie to his growing pile of lies today.

Tooru said the words to the boys sweetly and waited as the two absorbed his request and do it. What he didn't expect though was the monotone beep of an ended call.

"What the?!" Tooru stared incredulously at his phone. Did two boys, babies no less, just terminate a call? From him?

 _"_ _No, they are children. They might have accidentally tapped the end button"_ he reasoned and he nodded his head, agreeing with the thought, but as the minutes passed he's becoming less and less convinced of his excuse. He had a feeling the two boys understood him and did it on purpose.

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

Chiharu wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked down in time to witness her two brothers stomping with cheeks puffed out towards her. She suppressed a smile at their failed attempt at making heavy footsteps, it will be bad if they see her laughing at them considering they look peeved at the moment. Looks like something set them off.

"Honestly boys, I left you alone with my phone to play and you come here angry. I was sure I downloaded loads of good stuff over there" Chiharu said, putting her hands on her hips and lifting an eyebrow at them. After she came home, her mother told her to take care of dinner because she's going to pick-up someone tonight, and took the car with Sei driving. Chiharu was already in the process of finishing her task when her brothers came in.

"What is the problem?" Chiharu asks before tasting the food she was cooking and when she deemed it good enough to eat she turned the stove off. She took bowls and plates and put them on the table. Then she crouched in front of them and waited. Koharu, grasping the side of Hikaru's shirt looks at her with wounded eyes while Hikaru stared at her with furrowed brows, frowning and clenching her phone tightly.

"What is wrong my little adorable babies?" Chiharu asks in a low voice, her eyes softening and her finger lightly taps Hikaru's nose, and caresses Koharu's cheeks. She did it for the two to help them contain their emotions; the former for his anger, the latter for his tears. At her gestures, both children sniffed and jumped to her, crying her name as they latched into her arms.

"Nee-chan, not love us" Hikaru sobbed on her right shoulder. Chiharu caressed their backs becoming confused by the second.

"Nee-chan has To-toowu now!" Koharu cried loudly before burying his face at her left armpit. Chiharu frowned at the name.

"Who are you—Oh!" Chiharu blinked in surprise when she recognized the name. Then came confusion.

 _"_ _How did the twins know about—Ah, the phone,"_ she thought with a sigh. She knew he was calling her nonstop. actually, she's planning to answer his call after she cools down and accept the fact that he absolutely hates her work, but it left her mind the moment she stepped inside the house and was greeted by the duo. She loves her brothers and relishes to spoil them any chance she gets and so when they asked for her phone to play with she gave it. The brothers must have answered the call when her phone started ringing, unaware who was calling but curious enough to attempt to make conversations. The question is, what did the idiot say to her brothers to make them cry?

"Why, what did he say Koharu?" Chiharu caressed Hikaru's back while tapping Koharu's neck to get his attention. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes full of tears.

"Boy-fwen..d" he said with a hiccup and a blink, causing some tears to slowly fall down his cheeks.

 _"_ _Eh?"_

Chiharu's first reaction should be anger, really, that should be the proper response after hearing the garbled word. If not anger, then confusion because Koharu might be referring to a different word or had misheard but that's unlikely, her brothers may have a limited vocabulary and their pronunciations needed work but they are smart, which means they can easily remember and understand what they are told though passing the words to another person is difficult, their tongues are not adept yet. So at the moment, any reaction is welcome instead of this. Yes, the blushing is completely wrong.

 _"_ _That idiot.."_ Chiharu buried her face between the two boys, hiding her red face from their view. What kind of ploy is he brewing this time? Is it not enough that he had hurt her with his words earlier? Now he's making her warm with his declaration as her boyfriend. Although at one time in the past he had casually thrown the word in her direction, but at that time she knew he was playing with her and she'd prepared herself but this time, it's different. Something is different. The circumstances, perhaps? Or their relationship?

 _"_ _Maybe it's the feeling"_ her mind whispered.

Chiharu blinked as the words suddenly floated in her mind, only then did she realized that her brothers are quietly patting her head. It seems they are finished with their drama. Chiharu raised her head and tried to smile despite knowing she's still blushing.

"Don't let it bother you Koharu, Hikaru-"

 _"_ _-it's not true"_ That's what she should say next but she froze, her lips parting and she blinked. Why is she hesitating? It's the right words, isn't it? She shouldn't have the urge to change the appropriate words for this situation.

"I-it's not..true" Chiharu said, forcing the words out. What's wrong with her? Saying the words shouldn't be that hard because it's the truth. It's better that she tells the twins the truth since they tend to tell their mother what upsets them, and clearly, this had upset them.

"Weelly?"

"Uh-huh"

Besides, her mother would ask her about it but will not push if she gives her enough to satisfy her curiosity. It will be a different matter though if _he_ is the one who will ask because he will tear down all her deflections to know _everything_ , not bits and pieces, but everything; not the chapter but the book so to speak. Thank Kami he's not home this month.

Chiharu heard voices at the door. Looks like their mother is home, and she brought someone with her.

"Loves, we are home!"

Chiharu smiled at her mother's jovial voice and stood with her brother still clinging in her arms though there are no tears now. She started walking to the direction of the voices but paused when the voice aside from her mother sounded awfully familiar, then she remembered her mother's words.

We are home.

Their mother appeared at the archway, the view of the stairs on her left and the path to the door located to her right. She entered smiling at the person towering behind her, his spectacles glinting due to the light as he followed Sumiye inside the dining room and the connected kitchen. Chiharu froze at her spot while her brothers squealed and started wiggling, wanting to cling to him as he approached beaming as well.

Ah, speak or maybe a more apt term is think. Think of the devil and he shall come.

Not that his coming is unappreciated, Chiharu actually misses him too but at the current situation, Aikawa Kazuhiko's arrival at home does not bode well for her.

 _"_ _BakaTooki, why did you have to say the word boyfriend, baka, baka"_

Troublesome idiot.

* * *

Tooru was on the second set of Shiratorizawa's match when his eyes caught a protrusion near the bottom of the cloth-wrapped bento near his computer. Curious and a little distracted, he took his headphone off and stretched his hand to take the bento and put it on his lap. He unwrapped it. The shiny black surface of the bento glinted from the light coming from his desktop. He stared at his face as the surface reflected it.

After that mysterious call with the boys, Tooru had spent his minutes staring at his phone. He was waiting, always waiting, for Chiharu. He hoped she'd call to scold him for lying to her brothers that he is her boyfriend, and maybe give his ego a bashing. Like telling him she's too good for him or that she wouldn't take an idiot like him. He would welcome those things or anything for that matter, as long as she talks to him. He'd prefer that than this silence between them. This kind of silence is a first for him unlike those times they didn't talk to each other, at least he knows, at least she told him. He doesn't know what this silence means, and he hates it.

Tooru needs to know where he stands. Is his offense unforgivable or not? Never mind that, is the problem what he said or something else? But perhaps the most important question of all is: why does he care so much?

He waited, but Chiharu didn't call.

Tooru sighed, laying his forehead at the top of the table, eyes still on the dark surface of the bento. He had identified his emotion as misery. Yes, Oikawa Tooru is miserable. All because of a girl. Gods, the only other person who had made him this miserable was Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tooru hated him too, an aversion he does not associate with Chiharu, not even close. What he feels about her is something warm, the warmth one feels at home.

And eating her homemade bento always made him warm. The contents were cold sometimes but they still made him warm. They are yummy too.

Tooru closed his eyes, caressing the sides of the bento. His nail caught a space near the bottom before it proceeds its journey at the top. He opened his eyes, curious. Again, he let his hand sweep the sides of the bento, pausing to determine where the lid of the box. Finding it, he moved his hand down and just like his nail, a finger caught a space below the bento box. Tooru tilted his head. When he ate earlier, he saw something brown at the bottom of the cloth and his initial thought was it was a thick card that supported the bento. It's longer by a few centimeters than the box. He didn't investigate further since he was more interested at unveiling the contents of the bento. But now that he had set the box aside and examined the brown….hmm sort of rectangle in his hands, Tooru realized it's more than what it seems.

For one, it's thick and Tooru scolded himself for not noticing earlier. He sweeps the sides of the rectangle and found three closed sides with one side open. He flipped the open side and saw that this brown rectangle has something in it, something with a lot of paper. Tooru raised a brow, becoming intrigued at its contents.

"Wait, is this a collection of love letters?" Tooru asks loudly, then he grins.

Tooru works to free the book inside a sort of brown envelope, his tongue sticking out and his brows furrowing in concentration. The video showing Shiratorizawa's match ignored and his misery forgotten.

What Tooru saw though when he finally freed the bound book is more heartwarming than a collection of love letters, and he admits, his heart skipped a beat when he opened it.

* * *

"Chiharu"

Chiharu's hand on the knob paused and she turned to face her father. She was going to do her daily run when Kazuhiko called her, standing on the stairs with a mug of coffee in his hands. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair is unkempt as it always is when he's at home.

"Can you buy me the caramel croissant? I miss it" he said, his mouth tilting upward after he took a sip from his cup. Chiharu smiled at his pleased expression. No doubt her father missed her mother's homebrewed coffee and is indulging his craving first thing in the morning.

"Okay, anything else father?" she asks as her father came down. He shook his head and Chiharu turned to the door to start her morning exercise. She paused and turned to her father who was watching her.

"Otou-san, why are you in a good mood this morning?" Chiharu inquired, curious. Kazuhiko is what others would call a stoic person. He rarely shows his emotion unless it was related to family and only when he's at home that he lets his more annoying side roam, especially during mornings so to see him smiling this early is a surprise.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I'm home" Kazuhiko said honestly. It's his first morning back at home, after all, there is no need to be prissy. He couldn't say the same for tomorrow though.

Chiharu grins as if reading his mind but Kazuhiko knows she doesn't have that ability so it was purely with the knowledge of his personality that she assumes what he is thinking. He grins back at her. Lovely daughter, so smart just like her father. But he heard from his beloved wife that she's interested in someone which is why he returned from his overseas business trip to see if it's true.

"Well, I've got to go," Chiharu said and waved at her father before closing the door with a soft click.

Kazuhiko stared at the door and turned to walk to his study. Off to do what parents like him with considerable influence do when they heard their princess is interested with someone. Kazuhiko smiled, a predatory smile seen only at the boardroom and among sharks who walks on two feet.

 _"_ _Hmm, what was the name Sei mentioned yesterday? Ah, Tooru."_

* * *

Chiharu entered the café and smiled at Shiki at the counter who in turn beamed at her, only to frown when her gaze landed behind Chiharu. Chiharu paused and looked behind her. She found no one that could make the woman frown other than the fact that no one is behind her.

"Are you looking for someone, Ane-chan?" Chiharu asks as she neared her.

"Is your boyfriend not with you?" Shiki innocently asks although she knew the two aren't committed, yet. No, she wouldn't believe the two will not commit. They will commit for she will make this ship sail. Besides, asking Chiharu if the boy was her boyfriend would be a nice measure of how she reacted to the thought of an intimate relationship. If she's angry or has a flat reaction, then Shiki will have her work cut out for her but she will make it work. All in the name of love. But of course, if Chiharu is reacting as she is now then everything would be easy.

 _"_ _Oh my, oh my!"_ Shiki thought, hiding her giggle with a cough while Chiharu scratches her cheek shyly. Then when she discovered her lapse, Chiharu hid her hand behind her back and cleared her throat.

"Ahm, he's not my boyfriend Ane-chan. We don't have that kind of relationship and no, he's not with me today" Chiharu said and before Shiki could say anything she uttered her orders.

"Oh, your father is back I see" Shiki noted and Chiharu nodded.

"Will you be eating here?"

"Yes, the usual please"

Chiharu sat at the far corner, gazing at the flower pots outside. She breathed in the freshly baked pastries and the aroma of coffee beans being grounded. She sighed and propped her chin. She thought she'd gotten over the boyfriend thing especially when her brothers didn't say anything but apparently she wasn't. How embarrassing, looking so flustered at the mention of the word.

"So, why is he not coming?"

Chiharu blinked at the sudden question. She turned slowly until she faced Shiki, and raised an eyebrow as the woman made herself comfortable in front of her. Shiki grins at her and indicates with her hand Chiharu's food which is conveniently laid out before her.

"He has to prepare for a match today. He's an active volleyball player, you see" Chiharu replied, taking a sip from her cup of steaming chocolate.

"Oh, is he from Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa? I heard today is the championship game." Shiki inquired while placing her hand on her lap.

"From Aoba Johsai.." Chiharu responded and started eating. She paused from slicing her pancake before leaning back and stared at Shiki.

"Do you like him, Ane-chan?"

It was Shiki's turn to be surprised. She blinked at Chiharu.

"What do you mean?"

"Like in a romantic sense?" Chiharu asks. She finds it unusual that Shiki is asking about Tooru but the only conclusion Chiharu can think of that seems possible is that Shiki is interested with Tooru, well, he is attractive after all.

"What? No, no, not at all. I'm just curious" Shiki finished with a laugh and flicks her hand.

"What about you Aikawa-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like him?"

The hand holding the fork and the sliced pancake paused in midair.

"Love him?" Shiki pushed, blinking innocently and squealing in delight inside. Chiharu gaped at her. She avoided Shiki's inquiring gaze and put the fork down, burning a hole on her plate while trying to form coherent words to explain their relationship. Unfortunately, no words came up to accurately surmise it. Chiharu felt her face burn.

 _"Nice expression, very nice expression"_ Shiki observed dreamily. In her mind's eye, she can see her ship's anchor above the water. It's readying to sail.

* * *

Tooru sits on the same bench he had sat on yesterday; the reclusive area and a location far from the sun's rays. It is the same bench that Chiharu used to wait for him but unlike yesterday, Tooru didn't have someone waiting for him with a bento. Instead, he gazes at the greenery without company, cooling his head while clutching the only item he brought with him from the locker room.

They lost.

Once again, Tooru was unsuccessful in defeating the unpleasant Wakatoshi. What made his temper rise though was his audacity to scold him for not choosing Shiratorizawa. As if Tooru would ever change his mind now that he's a third year. He'd rather be with Hajime than share the same air with the cocky bastard. No one's allowed to be more prideful than him, well, except for the lucky few such as Chiharu. And she can be quite sweet and adorable when she's haughty, traits which Wakatoshi lacks in big proportions.

As his mind wandered to Chiharu, Tooru fiddles with the cover of the book settled on his lap. He smiled, reading the title of the cover, his earlier annoyance replaced by delight.

 _Sketchbook XII_ and signed at the bottom is Chiharu's 1Kai in fluid strokes.

He flipped it open and his smile widened. Tooru skimmed through the pages, already familiar with its contents. He stayed up late last night admiring every detailed work Chiharu made. There are some works that aren't finished yet and a lot of blanks to be filled but the artworks that are obviously done are those given a name and a date. There is only one sketch that stuck with him until now and, he admits it's his favorite. Detailed and beautiful, the emotions of the model clearly resonate with him and the artist did an amazing job of successfully recreating the moment. He loves it, how could he not? it was an illustration of him in the middle of doing his jump serve, after all.

Page 21: Oikawa Tooru, xx-xx-xx

* * *

 **It's so hard to find the time to write and update this story when classes resumed last month. I'm busy with school now that I'm in that critical year in college, at the same time I'm really determined to finish this fanfic so it's a constant dilemma for my part how I will manage writing more than 3k-4k words for a chapter in a week in which every day is also quiz day. Because of this, I may not stick to my "2 weeks" schedule but I'm hoping I can still continue to do so. Nevertheless, what I'm sure of is that this will be finished so please bear with me until the end. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Chiharu-chan!"

Chiharu glances behind her to determine the source of the voice and found Mei running towards her, waving her hand and holding a book in the other. Chiharu smiled, recognizing the wrapping of the item, it's one of her sketchbooks.

But didn't Mei borrow two books from her? Chiharu's mouth tilted slightly downward.

When she rechecked her bookshelves last night as she's prone to do every night, she had only counted ten sketchbooks out of the twelve books in her possession. Chiharu remembered Mei had asked to borrow the two sketchbooks she brought yesterday and she gave it to her after the Karasuno match.

"Where is the other one?" Chiharu asks, biting her lower lip. There's only three things she worries over in her life: her health, her two little brothers, and her books ranging from those she reads and those she draws upon.

Mei stared at her confusedly as she stood in front of Chiharu, holding the book with both hands to give back to her.

 _Sketchbook XI_

 _"_ _Sketchbook XII is missing"_ she noted, her brows furrowing while taking the offered sketchbook from Mei's grasps.

"What do you mean, Chi-chan? You only gave me this one yesterday"

Chiharu frowned deeply, retracing her memories back to that moment. She is positive she put the books back to the bottom of her bento and wrapped it up before focusing back to the game so it couldn't possibly be lost or left behind in the gym. But before she could squeeze her memory dry, Mei interrupted her oblivious to the chaos within Chiharu. Mei beamed at her.

"Ne, Chi-chan, I watched the match between Shiratorizawa an-"

"Seijoh lost, I know" Chiharu cuts, her brain briefly supplying the information Mei was attempting to give. Her worry that he didn't take it well came unbidden and at the forefront of her mind. It lasted only a few seconds before the worry of her book took over. She raced back to her initial clues while Mei continues her rambling, not taking notice of Chiharu's distraction. She delves deeper, searching for that thread that will solve everything, that image that will confirm her fear that she had lost some part of her. Chiharu had poured every bit of her self to every picture she sets on making in her paper. Every piece of art in her books projects the emotions she felt at the moment of their conception; the wonder, the fear, the happiness, the hope of many tomorrows.

Pictures flash before her eyes. The still moments of two babies raising their fragile hands, a clenched hand straining to reach a ball, an award and, the falling of a thousand cherry blossom petals. So many beautiful memories. Chiharu can almost taste the grief brewing to the surface.

Then Mei said something that ensnared Chiharu's attention, her mind switching to a more surprising topic than the contemplation of the location of her book and the tragedy of losing it.

"W-what? Can you repeat what you just said Mei"

"Which part?"

"All of it"

"Oh, well I saw the Queens of Miyagi Prefecture"

Chiharu raised a brow. She knows who the Queens of Miyagi Prefecture are. They are the volleyball girls of Niiyama Girls' High and their team is the reigning champion in the girls' division. The undisputed representative of Miyagi Prefecture in the Nationals. She knows them quite well considering the school offered her a scholarship and an instant spot as a starting player when she was scouting for a high school to attend to. But Chiharu declined since in her perspective she doesn't need the scholarship as she has the money to apply to the said school if she wished and at the same time she hated their school uniform. By then, her mind had already set upon entering Seijoh; the school's color, turquoise, is enough of a persuasion for her. Chiharu guessed, Yuu and she are similar in that regard.

"But they have a new Ace," Mei said in a monotone, bored of the repetition. Chiharu suppressed the urge to chuckle. Mei doesn't like to repeat herself and for her, this is a kind of torture.

"Sadashi Nozomi, a transfer student from Tokyo"

 _"Good morning everyone, I am Sadashi Nozomi from Seisa Academy. Wing-spiker. I hope all of us will get along in this team."_

"I heard she's been participating in-"

"Japan Girls' Volleyball Under 16, 17, and 18" Chiharu supplied.

"Wah! Chi-chan, I only know she's in the under 17 and 18. She also participated in the under 16? That is quite a feat, don't you think so? Being able to play in three consecutive years at an international level, I mean" Mei said, eyes wide and mouth agape. Chiharu sidled away.

"...she's a capable player," She said, the reflection of the past evident in her eyes.

 _"Not as strong-willed though"_ Chiharu added silently, swiveling to face Mei.

"Call me later if you remember something about the other book," Chiharu said. She turns her back, not waiting for a response and walks away from a waving and cheerful Mei. She was not bothered by Chiharu's rude behavior earlier and so, Mei remains clueless to the fact she set Chiharu off. It's not the book though that currently takes up the majority of Chiharu's musings but something else. Someone else.

Sadashi Nozomi.

Chiharu met her when she was in tenth grade, her last year in junior high. It was a call that brought them, and others of the same caliber, together on that fateful day in one of Tokyo's famous volleyball gyms. Twenty-four girls from different prefectures, all promised one thing: the chance to be part of Japan's U16 Girls' Volleyball team.

For one month, they undertook rigorous training and undergone practice matches. Their skills were evaluated, some were praised, and for those the coaches found wanting, eliminated. By the end of the month, the twenty-four was trimmed into fourteen. Fourteen players that participated in that year's FIVB U16 Girls' Volleyball Asian Qualifiers in which the top two ranked teams are qualified for the world championship. Two Asian nations against the world, and Japan became one of them.

Chiharu swiped her train card, entered the waiting area, and stood. Her eyes settled on the tiled floor while murmurs abound around her as some people also waited for the train. She's lost in the memory of the past. Her one final play.

"What!" Chiharu gasped when someone bumped her hard and she looked up, searching for that rude jerk. Then she caught her reflection in the train's window. She blinks, she hadn't heard the screeching of tires as the train parks before her and if the stranger had not been rude, Chiharu would have missed her ride. She cursed her inattentiveness while briskly walking inside, just in time before the train's doors slide to a close.

She sat at a nearby seat where only one student occupies it, rather, the sole occupant of the car she's in. Chiharu stared as the outside blurs and the train accelerates. No one should have such a hold on someone's past, not to the point of losing consciousness with reality but Nozomi does.

 _"_ _No, it's not Sadashi-san. The fault lies in your principles, your ideals, Chiharu"_ She reasoned, willing herself not to dive down that dark alley of the past. She was immature and arrogant and for a time she regretted the words she uttered, the decisions she acted, and the vow she said to herself. A vow she made on a whim and kept for almost three years until meeting a certain someone set events in motion, and the promise she nursed was broken.

Chiharu found herself smiling at the thought of Tooru. She hadn't foreseen the events leading from the day she left the bento in the boys' locker room. Who knew Tooru could be single-minded in his pursuit of her once vague identity? Not her, and that is Chiharu's grave mistake. If she'd only given her name from the start, he might have settled on a few conversations then forget about her but no, she had to mock him with her 1Kai and told him he's an idiot for not deciphering the said signature.

"And he took it as a challenge, prideful idiot" She chuckles and in her periphery, Chiharu saw her seatmate send her a funny look. She ignored it.

But despite the trouble, Chiharu does not regret her action. She had come to know the real Tooru. Flirt, childish, annoying, smug, perceptive, intelligent, dedicated and strangely, insecure. Words she had come to associate Tooru with. Seeing his facets made Chiharu understand him better. It's true he can be brutally honest and manipulative at times but he can also be caring and sensitive, sometimes Chiharu felt Tooru just needs someone to care for him, to be just _there_ when he needs an assurance that he doesn't have to compete with someone in order to get what he wants. Too bad his girlfriend didn't see it.

Chiharu would have done a better job of treating him.

"Not that I'm implying I want to be his girlfriend," Chiharu said out loud. Her seatmate didn't glance her way again but Chiharu saw her squirm in her seat. Chiharu presses her lips together, suppressing the urge to smile.

A hand giving XI to Mei.

Sketchbook XII under the bento.

 _"Mei, I'm going to stay near that shaded area outside of the gym. I'm not going to watch Seijoh's next match." Chiharu said to Mei while her hands are busy wrapping the bento._

Chiharu froze at the flash of memory.

"Oh, hell no!" Chiharu gasps. This time, her seatmate suddenly stands and then sits far away from her. Chiharu would have grinned at that retreat, unfortunately, her emotions are not up to the task of finding the situation funny. Not when she just remembers, all of a sudden -how convenient, not- that her missing book is with Tooru.

 _"Did I just said I'm going to treat Tooru better? Yes, that man is going to feel one hell of a treatment."_ Chiharu growled in her mind. She guarantees it will not be good though. Not for him.

 _"Well, that is if he'd seen the book"_ her mind supplied, and she inwardly groaned at the thought of Tooru seeing her sketches. Her anger suddenly switches to embarrassment. Just imagining Tooru's smug expression is enough for Chiharu to scold herself to oblivion. Out of all the times her inattentiveness reared its head, why does it have to be at that moment?

Chiharu forced herself to stay still lest her hands start covering her head as a physical barrier for her embarrassment. Much as she likes the idea of bashing Tooru's head for merely at the simple fact the sketchbook is in his possession, Chiharu has no one to blame but herself. A reality she has to accept. It was her mistake.

 _"_ _Okay, my bad… Ack! Why am I such an idiot?"_ she cried inside, wailing profusely while her outward appearance remained stoic, her eyes staring straight ahead.

* * *

Chiharu trudges her way back to her home. Meanwhile, her mind is busy devising ways to approach Tooru regarding the book. She has to be careful because there's still a little, more like unlikely, chance he hadn't noticed it, it was camouflaged well, though frankly, she doesn't have too much faith in that. She hopes the little percentage is in her favor, fates do that sometimes; playing with people's expectations and life in general.

 _"But really Chiharu, who are you kidding? He knows.."_ her gut feeling whispered ominously.

Chiharu sighs, deeply troubled. Her eyes traced the gray pavement, lingering on the stumps and small stones on the way.

 _"You could ask him, he might give it back"_ her mind provided, chirping amidst the gloom Chiharu had settled in. She halted, entertaining the idea. Chiharu taps a finger on her lips.

 _"Then again, he's mad because you ruined his face in the bento so he might not give it back. He may have burned it even"_ her mind said again. Chiharu furrowed her brows and frowned.

"He wouldn't. He's not that mad at me" Chiharu answered hesitantly. She bit her lower lip, becoming worried at the condition of her sketchbook by the second. She took a step forward then stopped. She raised a hand and nibbled her thumbnail. She froze when she noticed the nervous habit. Chiharu nearly groaned in frustration after realizing her control of her emotions is fraying around the edges. She'd thought the habit had long been eliminated from her system. It goes to show how affected Chiharu is at the knowledge Tooru is holding a piece of her.

Chiharu stared up the sky. It was already dark out and the twinkle of the stars are a welcome companion to her lonesome self. A few blocks from her a street lamp flickers on and off. Its light went out for a minute before returning back on. Everything is starting to get complicated between them. From strangers to friends to something unknown. Something Chiharu finds herself flustered with. All that's happening wouldn't have an effect on her if only nothing had changed but a lot of things have changed. Her perspective, her promise, her well-ordered life, and most of all, her feelings.

" _I don't know what to say to that Ane-chan. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure of my feelings. Do I like him or do I love him? It's all so confusing to me right now"_

Words she had prepared to say that early morning. Words she _should_ have spoken but didn't. Instead, Chiharu replied with a "You're funny Ane-chan. You don't have to throw the question back to me. I was just curious."

Admitting her feelings when it wasn't clear to her in the first place feels too personal to say to another person. To Chiharu, it's better she hadn't voiced out her confusion. One thing is clear though, Chiharu doesn't hate Tooru. The problem lies to the level of her _admiration._

Chiharu scoffed.

Right. Admiration.

 _"…_ _I did write that I'm not an admirer, right?..._ _"_

Chiharu's scribbled words came back to the forefront of her mind. That first letter which became the catalyst that landed her in this position. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Who knew those words will haunt her in the future?

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" she decided, rubbing the bridge of her nose at the thought of facing Tooru and probably trying hard not to beg for her book back _and_ at the same time trying not to smack his smug face. Because if he had found her sketchbook and he had looked into it then he had seen her work of him. The moment he had jumped in the air and the stricken awe she felt at the sheer beauty of all of him. Their emotions brought to life in a piece of paper and charcoal.

 _"_ _But there's also a chance he will ignore me. He's the type to hold grudges, after all, and what I did definitely is deserving of a grudge."_ Chiharu thought, resuming her walk back home.

"But his words had also hurt. Saying he gave it to everyone because it was too horrible for him. Hmph, he didn't know gratitude" she pouted, talking to herself. Soon, the rooftop of her home came into view.

Maybe _she_ should be the one who should hold a grudge?

* * *

Chiharu slid a lock of her hair behind her ear as she twisted the door knob and entered the house. She paused at the doorway, straining her ears when she heard laughter coming from the living room. It's not the childish lilt she associates with her little brothers or her father's low chuckles. Her mother's voice is mixed with the stranger's though, therefore, Chiharu surmised they have a guest.

 _"_ _Okaa-san didn't mention someone coming over today."_ Her right eyebrow lifted in curiosity. How unusual. They rarely receive guests unless it was family or friends who had called in advance. Since her parents are both busy, appearing unannounced usually results in them being ignored at the front gate. Her parents couldn't count on her to entertain them, well unless they are family but even then, they too tended to be ignored especially when she doesn't know they are coming over. Chiharu loves to stay inside her room and would gladly stay there for the whole day if she could. She couldn't be bothered to leave it.

"Oh, was that the front door? Looks like she's home" Sumiye's voice echoed from the living room and Chiharu followed it after putting on her slippers.

"Tadaima" Chiharu announced, entering the archway leading to the living room. Her eyes landed on her mother sitting at one of the loveseats. Sumiye beamed at her but it was the person sitting opposite from her who stood and gave Chiharu a warm smile that earned her undivided attention.

"Okaeri, Chiharu-chi"

Chiharu tilted her head. Her mind still in the process of absorbing and at the same time sorting the barraged of emotions coming from the moment her eyes recognized the person who uttered the words like he means it. She did a quick once-over and found he is wearing his white jacket and pants; his jacket's zipper opens all the way showing his turquoise plain shirt. From the looks of it, he had come straight to her home after the day's activities.

"What…..are you doing here, Tooru?" Chiharu asks in a breathless whisper. Tooru cants his head, his lips tilt slightly upwards and his eyes sparkle in mischief. Chiharu stands at an attention. She swivels her head to her mother.

"Where is otou-san? And the boys?" She inquired in a hurried tone while taking two steps at a time and quickly grabbing his hand. Sumiye furrowed her brows in confusion. Chiharu is behaving strangely.

 _"_ _Oohh, don't tell me he's the Tooru?"_ Sumiye thought curiously. The boy appeared on her doorstep not so long ago and she was in the process of prying his name when Chiharu arrived. Of course, that doesn't mean Sumiye let a stranger in her house. It's just that the moment the boy mentioned he is Chiharu's friend, Sumiye dragged him in intending to interrogate him, subtly of course, if he knows anything about a boy in Chiharu's life. It didn't cross Sumiye's mind that the boy is one and the same.

 _"_ _Waah, how lucky!"_ Sumiye cheered silently.

"Your father and the boys went out hours ago for—Chiharu?" Sumiya followed her daughter while Chiharu drags the curious Tooru in her grasps and up to the flight of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sumiye asks at the bottom of the stairs. She tilted her head, a bit taken aback by her daughter's peeved expression. In just a few minutes, Sumiye witnessed her daughter show her facets in public. Sumiye saw her grumble under her breath and send Tooru a look before looking down.

"He's here to talk about…something" Chiharu said, her eyes trailing to his figure then back to Sumiye. She blinks innocently at her daughter.

"Then, why don't you talk in the living room? I can bring you snacks" Sumiya inquires, pursing her lips as if pouting. Oh, how she loves eavesdropping! Chiharu gave her a frown, and a look full of suspicions. Sumiye pouted, sending a wounded facade in her daughter's direction.

"No, we can't because…we are going to talk about…" Chiharu hesitated for a second, feeling a twinge of guilt for using one of her mother's hated subjects to her advantage. But it can't be helped, the only thing that could get Sumiye off her back, and avoid eavesdropping in their conversation, is to say the dreaded word in this household.

"History." At that, Sumiye's façade broke and her mother stared at Chiharu in horror. Chiharu suppressed the urge to sigh loudly. Really, her mother's fondness for theatrics is too much, especially in front of outsiders. Chiharu didn't elaborate her words further. The mere mention of the word 'history' had frozen Sumiye in her spot. She trembles at the foot of the stairs, her hand grasping the railings tightly. Then, as if nothing had happened, Sumiye glances up beaming, with flowers and sunshine swirling in her aura.

"Well," she laughs daintily.

"I guess I will not trouble you kids any more than necessary. Oh, I just remembered. I think I forgot to put dog food in Kiko's bowl. I'm going out." Sumiye laughs, putting a hand on her chest. She backs up a step, gave the two a wide smile, and hastily retreated.

Chiharu shook her head and sighed at her mother's retreating back. She turned to Tooru who was trying his hardest to hold the laughter Chiharu can clearly see in his eyes. He bit his lower lip and his eyes urged for Chiharu to bring him to somewhere private. Chiharu nearly scowled but controlled it for a second. She dons her bored look and dragged Tooru to her room. She pushed him inside while closing the door.

Tooru stood in the middle of her room but Chiharu found he wasn't inspecting his surroundings, instead, his gaze remained on her. She held his gaze. Those eyes still contain an abundant amount of laughter in them and are waiting to be released. Unconsciously, Chiharu's lips twitched. Tooru glances at the slight movement then returns his gaze back to her. His lips slip into a slowly widening grin.

"Well, that was entertaining"

And like a dam, the two burst into fits of laughter.


	17. Chapter 16

There's a boy inside her private domain.

"Why did your mother had such a negative reaction?" Tooru asks as he strides to her bed and flops himself in her comfy mattress. Chiharu watched it all with a detached expression. Now that she's thinking about it, her actions were a little bit overboard. She could have settled it in the living room but bringing Tooru to her most private place? Now, isn't that too close for comfort? And Chiharu was sure she was planning something, she just can't seem to remember it at this moment after the laughter subsided. Oh, wait. Ah, right.

"Well, she has a history with, uh, history" Chiharu answered and Tooru chuckled. Chiharu walked to one of her bookshelves. She started searching for the thickest book she has. Finding it, she slowly took it off its place then turned to Tooru's direction. She casually walks in front of him while he tilted his head curiously. She gave him her fakest smile as she raises the book up in the air.

"O-Ouch!" Tooru shouted as his head throbs in pain from the book Chiharu used to smack him with. Chiharu glared while Tooru winced and rubs his aching head. He narrowed his eyes at her as another throbbing commences.

"What is effing wrong with you?" he snarled, his face scrunching in pain. Chiharu glared at him while he continues his grumbling. Then she held a fisted finger in front of his face.

"First, you lied to my brothers," Chiharu said clearly, pulling a finger one by one. Tooru avoided her scorching gaze, holding a sheepish expression and seemingly forgetting the abuse he received from Chiharu.

"Second, you entered my home without telling me in advance," she continues, her eyes never straying from her target. As she pauses, Tooru's eyebrow furrows in confusion. He didn't know Chiharu was bothered with his sudden visit, actually, he had an inkling that she'll be peeved but not to the point of deserving a hit, from a book no less.

"Third, and your most horrible offense Oikawa Tooru" her voice sounded dangerously ominous especially when she's standing and Tooru's is sitting. Her shadow towers over him like the darkness cloaking the land as it descends into night. Tooru gulps in fear, real fear, because he knows this one is truly his unredeemable offense. He waits for the next words. Of her telling him how horrible, how it hurts that her bento, one she worked so hard to make with such detail, was not eaten by him and instead, Tooru gave to his teammates, which was a lie. Tooru was too possessive of it to even let them near it. A fact he will explain the moment she uttered his horrible words back to him.

"You…you took my sketchbook without letting me know!" Chiharu glared, suddenly missing the said book.

"Eh?" Tooru blinks, dumbfounded by the fact it was not what he expected. Chiharu crosses her arms on her chest and raises an eyebrow, her eyes egging him on and chanting _book, book, book._

 _"_ _This woman…"_ Tooru thought in growing disbelief.

"Chi-chi, I didn't know you have a screwed sense of priorities" Tooru said in an almost whispery voice, his eyes staring directly into Chiharu's own. Then his lips twitched and Tooru can feel his chest aching as he suppresses his laughter. As it is, Chiharu might not like it if he abruptly guffaws in front of her face. Not to mention it will not look appealing in Tooru's part.

"What are you talk-"

"No," Tooru cut her off, standing in his full height. This caused Chiharu to back a step to make room for him and in her apparent frown, Tooru deduced she's much more pissed that he made her move away than the words he had said.

"No, I forgot you're an unusual woman. Therefore, it goes to show that you have abnormal priorities as well. Really, Chi-chan, I'd say your concerns are…hmm..petty" Tooru finished with a grin. Chiharu grumbled, looking away. He didn't know how the observation was too close to home. It kind of reminds her how much Megumi repeats the word 'petty' every time they quarrel. Then, Chiharu frowned as his words replayed in her mind.

"Excuse me? Abnormal?" Chiharu growled, her eyebrow twitching. Tooru smirks, his reply at the tip of his tongue when he remembered he came here to talk to her and clear things once and for all. As much as he loves to start the verbal sparring his words will no doubt produce, Tooru does not want to steer them off-topic and then possibly delaying this for another day. He cleared his throat.

"Abnormal, unusual, not typical, you know, _not_ normal" Tooru explained, putting an emphasis on the latter 'not'. He saw her visibly relax and tilted her head. She seems to be contemplating his words.

"Hmm, how so? What's so different about me? I mean, Tooru, you're not normal yourself. It's quite a feat to remain childish even at the age of eighteen, you know" Chiharu asks, genuinely curious. A vein ticked on Tooru's forehead.

"Ne, Chi-chi, that was insulting" he said with his fake smile.

"Really? I don't care" Chiharu muttered the latter to herself, nonetheless, Tooru heard her.

 _"_ _If I don't love you so much I swear I'd return those careless words"_ Tooru thought, grumbling quietly. He froze, realizing the meaning of his words. Did he just think of 'love'? No, he must be mistaken. He likes her, not love her. Maybe. But now that he thinks about it, Tooru finds he doesn't mind the idea of love. He feels quite accepting of it. Strange. It almost feels like the kind of love he feels with volleyball.

All-consuming, satisfying, making him crave for playing, or in this case, making him crave for her presence.

Tooru's eyes landed on Chiharu.

The kind that makes him whole.

"Hey, hello? Tooru?" Chiharu called, snapping her fingers in front of him. Tooru blinks as if realizing he's daydreaming.

"You haven't told me why I'm 'abnormal'" Chiharu quotes dryly. Tooru stares at her for a while, then his eyes soften.

"Chiharu, you…you are more annoyed by simple matters. What ticks you off are the simplest of things. Simple things you deem important and close to you." He starts, hiding his hands inside his pants pockets.

"For example, being mad I have your book instead of the time I told you I gave your bento to everyone" He explains further.

"Wait, I was mad at you when you said you gave it to the team" Chiharu argued.

"But did it last long? Longer than this anger you feel that the book is in my possession? Oh, and quite accidentally at that" Tooru asks with a raised eyebrow. Chiharu pouted and looked away.

"Well, I admit I was more hurt than mad and I forgot about it before morning came" She confessed quietly. Tooru smiled warmly at her.

 _"_ _She's so adorable when she's guilty"_ he thought with unabashed fondness. Ah, hell, he's starting to like this feeling she incites within him.

"Oho? Then, you might want to admit also that it's entirely your fault why the book, which you're labeling as my worst offense, is in my possession" Tooru asks nicely. Chiharu grumbles and harrumphed. Tooru sighs. Yep, petty alright. Petty and stubborn.

"I suppose I deserve that, no matter how misunderstood that is" Tooru muttered. He sat on Chiharu's bed again. He pulled his bag and put it on his lap. He looked at Chiharu and indicated with his hand that she sits beside him. Chiharu followed without any demands. Tooru faced her after taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Before I give it back to you, Chi-chi" Tooru starts, staring at her straight in the eye. Okay, here it is.

"I want to confess that..I lied to you. When I told you I gave it to the team, it was not true. I just wanted to hurt you for a bit, make you argue with me. I felt like my pride was bruised and maybe what I did was a defense mechanism on my part. I love-" Tooru gulped as their eyes connected.

"talking with you, and I guess I got carried away with my words. Said in the heat of the moment, so to speak, and I regret ever saying those things. In that moment I felt the full force of being called a 'trash' by Iwa-chan. Because, really, that was a trashy thing to do, saying hurtful words to the girl I li-like," Tooru knows he's rambling, and probably confessing. That last one sounds like a confession, damn it. Tooru feels he's losing his cool in front of Chiharu.

"Basically, I'm not going to lie to you ever again" Tooru finished hurriedly. He stopped and sighed. Explaining his actions to someone is so tiring. Not to mention, he's not used to telling someone his feelings.

 _"_ _But worth it"_ he added as he sits attentively, waiting for her to say something.

"In other words, you ate it all" Chiharu concludes and Tooru nods his head rapidly.

"Pfft..ah..ha..ahahaha"

Tooru blinks while Chiharu laughed. She puts a hand on her stomach, laughing harder. Tooru gaped at her in surprise.

 _"_ _Her laughter sounds….beautiful. Full of life."_ Tooru thought, his eyes dropping low as he stared at her softly. When she laughs or smiles, Chiharu's face seems to light up, glowing in genuine happiness, and Tooru would feel something constricting his chest at the sight of it. In fact, he's feeling it at this moment while Chiharu laughs her heart out. The constriction, like a hand squeezing his heart, slowly let go and in its place is a warmth that travels all over his body. Like settling in a thick blanket after a day trekking in the cold. If Tooru is not careful, he might get addicted to the feeling. Her laughter faded, and Chiharu breathes deeply for a few seconds. She smiled, looking up to Tooru.

"I'm glad you ate it," Chiharu said warmly and Tooru didn't look away from, in his point of view, her angelic visage.

"Hmm.." He hummed.

They stared at each other for a long while before a flash of light broke their connection. Chiharu snapped her head to the side and saw her mother holding a modern looking polaroid in her left hand and a white film in the other. Sumiye was grinning at the two of them before taking off in a flash.

"Okaa-san!" Chiharu shouts, scrambling off her bed to follow her mother. Sumiye's squeal is heard in reply to her daughter's obvious distress.

"Excuse me, Toki" she hurriedly said, her feet landing hard as she raced out of the room. Tooru blinks after Chiharu's shadow disappeared.

"She called me Toki" he whispers in quiet disbelief. Then he fends off the blush that is starting to bloom on his face.

 _"_ _Toki is cute"_ he thought shyly. He stared at the floor while his face burns.

* * *

Tooru closed the Aikawa Residence's gate quietly. He stared with a small smile at the big house before him. He hadn't said goodbye to both Chiharu and her mother but he did wait for the two in the bedroom, only he had realized how late it is and decided to go home after a few minutes that Chiharu didn't appear back. He did leave the book and the note, hopefully, the note will be enough.

"I wish we could have talked longer" he said with a sigh, starting his journey back home.

Tooru was turning a corner when he saw a black car approaching. It has tinted windows so Tooru doesn't know who are the occupants. He didn't pay it a mind and continued his path. The same couldn't be applied to the driver of the car, however. The driver's brown eyes tinted with green followed the boy's back in the rearview mirror, a sort of recognition flashing in his orbs before it switches to the two boys sitting in the backseat, safely tucked and sleeping soundly.

"My, my, did someone had a visitor today?" he asks quietly, turning a corner towards their home.

* * *

"Okaa-san, please give it to me. You were completely rude back there" Chiharu asks softly, holding out a hand while her mother stands across the other side of the sofa, hiding the photograph behind her. Chiharu's pursuit of Sumiye led her all over the house and finally, she trapped her mother in the living room. With Chiharu's back to the archway leading to the stairs, Sumiye's only option of escape is blocked by her daughter. But the hopelessness of the situation doesn't seem to faze her. In fact, Chiharu witnessed her mother grinning widely at her.

 _"_ _She won't give it up. She's having too much fun out of this"_ Chiharu thought in annoyance.

 _"_ _Jeez, let's hope otou-san hasn't arrived yet"_ she grumbled silently. Sumiye chose that moment to dart quickly to the left. Chiharu mirrored her step but she quickly pivoted to the right, a second faster than her mother. Sumiye gasps in surprise as Chiharu tries to swipe the film from her hand.

"Okaa-san!" Chiharu growled after her mother threw the film to her other hand.

"Now, now, Chiharu, don't use that tone with your mother" Sumiye softly chided, grinning at her daughter. Honestly, she almost had a heart attack back there when Chiharu suddenly appeared in front of her. Sumiye thought her daughter would succeed in wrestling the film from her hand. Fortunately for Sumiye, she also has fast reflexes.

Sumiye's eyes roam behind her daughter, taking in the exit route and the obstacle. As it is, she knows she's trapped but Sumiye's not ready to give up yet. She didn't succeed in being a lawyer by giving up at a hint of trouble. Nope, just like every member of the family, she's going to exhaust every resources she can get to win. Although shameful it may be, Sumiye hadn't won any when she's against her daughter. Chiharu is much smarter than she is.

 _"_ _But that's okay. She's the sum of all our attributes, Kazuhiko and me"_ Sumiye thought with fondness. Then, her eyes caught the clock on the wall.

 _"_ _The boys should be returning soon"_ she absentmindedly thinks. Right on cue, the two heard a rumbling of a car in the driveway and a sound of the garage automatically opening. Sumiye perks up, her energy leveling up at the prospect of seeing her boys. She turns her head to the side but twisted it back after hearing heavy footsteps running away from her.

"Ah, Chiharu…" Sumiye called out before her daughter's back completely disappeared from her view. Sumiye scratched her cheek and furrowed her brows. Why is her daughter in a hurry? It's not like—Oh. Sumiye glances at the film in her hand. She almost forgot there's another person in the house.

"Silly me. I guess I had too much fun" Sumiye giggled and playfully smacks her head. She glances to the side. She walks to the coffee table situated at the center. Sumiye kneeled and started rummaging at the piled magazines, looking for something thick. Finding what she's looking for, Sumiye inserted the film, admiring her shot.

"Chiharu-chan, the two of you look cute together" she smiled and closed the magazine, after putting it in its place Sumiye stood. She patted the dust off her skirt and she grinned. She put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" Sumiye said in the air. "For now, that is."

* * *

Chiharu grabs her doorknob and stumbles inside. She twisted her head to warn Tooru.

Only to find a book and a piece of paper.

Chiharu groaned.

"A paper. Why is it always a paper?" she grumbles, already reaching to a conclusion without reading the paper that he left. She walks to her bed, lazily throwing herself in. She reached for her sketchbook and hugged it to her chest. She ignored the paper and stared at the ceiling. By now, her father had arrived and entered the house. Chiharu couldn't hear it but she can guess, at the same time, dreading that at this moment, her mother is probably narrating what happened this afternoon.

Chiharu closed her eyes at the thought of trouble. No doubt her father will interrogate her after this. He's quite an overprotective man. So much that if he caught wind of Tooru's name, he'd probably do a background check. Then, if he sees something not to his liking, he'd do everything to persuade Chiharu to break off whatever relationship they had. She understands why he is doing it but that doesn't mean she likes it. Most of the time, Chiharu can convince him but he can be stubborn, so very stubborn that it caused her so much frustration.

Ah, she really hates being troubled.

"Nee-chawn, dinner!"

Chiharu opened her eyes upon hearing her two brothers' muffled voice behind the door.

"Coming" she replied as she stood. She went to her closet to quickly change before going down to dinner.

"And probably to a confrontation" she mutters.

"Boys, behave please" Chiharu heard her mother's soft voice in the dining room. She casually enters the said room but before she can sit, her eyes caught that of Sumiye's. Her mother winks at her as she turns to help her father in the kitchen.

Chiharu's heart beats rapidly while her mind goes over at the wink her mother gave her. Is Sumiye insinuating something? What is it? Is it regarding Tooru?

"So, how's your afternoon, love?" Chiharu heard her father asks in the kitchen. Sumiye entered the dining room and put the food followed by her father. They both sat in their seats.

"Oh, nothing much, really." Sumiye replied, smiling and not looking in Chiharu's direction. Chiharu on the other hand, acted nonchalantly, staring ahead as if the conversation is not happening while her heart continues to beat faster than normal.

"No visitors?"

Chiharu's eyes dart to her mother before staring at her plate. She slows her breath as she waits for her mother's reply.

"How I wish, but unfortunately, no"

Inside her mind, Chiharu sighs in relief.

The night passed by without any confrontations, much to Chiharu's relief although she was puzzled why her mother didn't tell her father about Tooru. For though as much as she's grateful, Chiharu knows her mother and father always confides with each other. The two have a strong bond and she knows there must be a reason why.

 _"_ _Is it because he already knows_?" she thought while in bed. She shook her head after a few considerations. It couldn't be. He doesn't know Tooru's name, Chiharu is sure of it. She hadn't carelessly uttered his name, and from what Chiharu knows, her mother only met him today. So even when those are covered, why does she feel like she's missing something?

"I'm worried" she said, raising her arm to cover her eyes. Damn it, she really does.

Her troubled thoughts are still present when morning came, and Chiharu, feeling like she hadn't slept at all, forced herself to rise and make her bed. She needs to blow off some steam. Maybe, she'd visit the gym after school and work it out of her system. Not only that, exams are coming up so it would be good to clear her mind off the matter.

Chiharu ran a hand through her strands, grasping her hair brush on her desk to make a ponytail. As she puts on her jacket for her cold morning run, she saw her sketchbook. Chiharu sighed. She hadn't put it on her shelf last night. Chiharu grabs the book and saw the paper Tooru left. Unconsciously, her eyes ran through his neat handwriting. At the end of the letter he composed, Chiharu's eyes froze on the postscript.

Her hands tightened on the book and she quickly ran to one of her bookshelves. Chiharu inserted the book while her eyes scan frantically at all the shelves, searching for a space. When she found one, Chiharu cursed under her breath.

"That..that.." she growled.

He is so going to get it.

* * *

 _Dear Chiharu,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything but it's really late so I'm going home. I'll leave your sketchbook behind. By the way, all of your works are amazing, I'm impressed. I'll be happy to be your model next time, seeing that you made a pretty work of me, and I forgive you for making me look ugly in the bento for that._

 _P.S. I admire your works and I want to see more so I borrowed another sketchbook. ^_^_

 _Tooru_

* * *

 **Yay! Update! Thank you for all the reviews and the support. It's been rough but as it is I'm adapting to my schedule and exams are almost through so it'll be smooth sailing, for now, therefore I can focus on writing more chapters! Plot is moving slow but I like this pace and I hope you do too.**

 **See you in chapter 17! Oh, and reviews are always welcome.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi, everyone! I feel guilty being gone for a month and missing almost two updates for Indicium but things came up, studies first, and I really took a long deliberation about the progress of this story and where it's going. Thankfully, I haven't lost my way and still going strong, unfortunately, updates will be slow -like this one- but maybe a bit longer. Anyway, additional information will be given at the end of the chapter, so for now, enjoy chapter 17 -I hope you do- *crosses fingers*.**

* * *

Chiharu nearly slammed the front door in her frustration. That Tooru. How dare he took it without permission? Her lips pinched together in a straight line, Chiharu stomps her way to the gate of their house. She stops in front of it and grasps the handle. Upon contact with the cold metal, Chiharu shivered and her mind cooled, which pissed her off even more. How dare this little metal take her anger away? She's not finished brooding yet, dammit!

 _"_ _Chiharu, calm down"_ her mind soothed. Chiharu took a deep breath and exhaled it in a loud whoosh. It's too early in the morning to start her tantrums. Besides, at this state, she might carry her grudge to school and probably burst in front of her classmates. A bad situation since innocent people will feel the brunt of her anger while the source is traipsing elsewhere. Chiharu swears if she sees even a shadow of that idiot, she'd really give him a smack down.

The cold morning breeze passes by and caresses her body. Chiharu breathes its freshness as she closed the gate behind her. First, she's going to do a warm up, then she'll start her run. Chiharu started stretching her legs, moving from left to right in her crouched position. Feeling her lower extremities burn, Chiharu straightened and switched to her upper body. She was in the middle of stretching her left arm across to the right side of her body when she heard footsteps coming from her left. It stopped a few meters from her position.

"Yo-ho! Chiharu-chan!"

 _"_ _This voice"_ Chiharu's vein popped in her head when she recognized the male voice interrupting her exercise. Her hips are stretched to her right so she's not facing him but she knows without a doubt his identity without turning for confirmation.

"Chiharu-chan? Did you hear me? Chiha-Oof!"

Chiharu frowns in irritation. _"Damn, I've been thwarted!"_ she thought as she looked at him while her right arm is stretched across her left side. She was planning on using her fisted hand to 'accidentally' hit him as she switched her stretching to her right arm.

Tooru grins and Chiharu saw his eyes glint knowingly. She narrowed her eyes. The bastard knew why she's in a poor mood this morning and looks like he's planning to make it worse.

"Be careful there, Chiha-chi, you might hit yourself with the way you're executing such a simple exercise," he said, grinning at her. "It would be horrible if something bad happens to you" he added while furrowing his brows in a mock imitation of a face of a concerned friend.

Chiharu's eyebrow twitched. She knows she shouldn't and she knows she's capable of sending a scathing reply in return but her book came to the forefront of her mind and she just couldn't help but want to _throttle_ him.

"Now, now, it's too early in the morning to be violent, Chi-chan" he said in a sing-song voice while restraining both her hands which were nearly grasping his neck.

"You…" Chiharu growled, straining with the effort to reach his neck. Just one more inch, dammit!

"Chi-Chiharu-chan!" Tooru exclaimed in fear as her hands neared his neck despite his attempts at shoving them away. How come his strength is failing him? Tooru stared at her in disbelief.

 _"_ _Bakemono"_ Tooru gulped, sweating profusely.

"You thief! How dare you take my precious book away! I forgave you last time, but this time," Chiharu growled. " . . "

 _"_ _Chiharu-chan is so petty,"_ Tooru thought even as he paled at her threat that suspiciously sounded like the truth. Her aura is burning and she's looking at him darkly.

"If-if you killed me, you wouldn't know where I'm hiding it" he threatened in response. Chiharu calmed abruptly on the heels of his statement. She straightened and dusted herself, acting like she just didn't come at him with murderous intent.

 _"_ _Note: Chiharu can be negotiated with when her books are in the line of fire,"_ Tooru thought as he too fixed himself. He ran a hand on his neck up to his hair and nearly pouted. Their little squabble took a lot of effort it seems, evidenced by the fact he's sporting a thin sheen of sweat.

"Ahem"

Tooru straightened after hearing her clear her throat. He saw her crossing her arms, staring at him and probably waiting for him to say something. Tooru waited for a few seconds, letting the silence stretch. Then, he noticed Chiharu ever so slightly start to tap her foot. That's when he clapped his hands together.

"First of all, how about a cup of hot drink?"

* * *

Chiharu narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows while glaring behind Tooru. She gives his locks a searing stare as she follows him from who knows where café he deemed he'd like to introduce to her. He told her he wants a change of scenery and invited her, more like forced her –damn it why is she always so amiable when he dangles her book's state in front of her?- to check out a café he'd frequently visit near his neighborhood. And so, here they are jogging to the said café with Chiharu trailing behind the cheerful idiot.

"Chi-chan, don't be so stiff, you wouldn't see the beauty of your surroundings if you continue to look at me like that, not that I mind. _I actually like it_ " Tooru said the latter under his breath as he twisted and jogged backward. Chiharu raised a brow yet didn't ignore him. She glances from side to side, her attention taken with the various plants and flowers decorated on the streets. Tooru suppressed his grin, hiding the smugness he's feeling inside. He was correct to choose this side of the road to travel to the café.

Tooru twisted his body and slowed down his jog. After a few paces, he had caught up to Chiharu. He smiled at her as he started pointing out some enjoyable spots and memories connected to it. It seems they have to pass by a park before arriving at their location.

"When I was a child, Iwa-chan and I used to play over there," he said, smiling. Chiharu's eyes softened and she smiled in return.

 _"_ _This is nice,"_ she thought, looking up to Tooru under her lashes. She couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed with him any longer. As it is, she's just forcing herself to remain peeved so that he wouldn't catch on to the fact he's already forgiven. God knows, he'd abuse it if he ever gets a tiny hint. But peeved or not, Chiharu admits she's enjoying this moment. Tooru is doing a great job being her tour guide and…

 _"_ _He looks more real"_ her mind piped in and she inadvertently nodded her agreement. The action didn't go unnoticed.

"Chi-chan?"

Chiharu blushed as she realized that he noticed her gesture.

"U-um.." she stuttered, her mind panicking to find the words to cover up.

"You're adorable when you're shy" he complimented then he sped up, leaving Chiharu behind gaping. She didn't saw his face so she doesn't know if he meant what he said but, Chiharu strained her eyes, she swore she saw his ears turn red.

"Must be the light?" Chiharu muttered and shrugged her shoulders, though deep inside she couldn't help to feel _giddy_ as his words were processed and absorbed. Yep, Tooru is not faking it. Chiharu's lips tremble with the effort not to laugh in happiness. She's with the real Oikawa Tooru, not the setter Tooru, or 'Oikawa-san' Tooru but with the person under those facets. Ah, how she's happy to be given the privilege to witness the facet he so rarely shows to others. Truly.

 _"_ _Baka, if you keep this up, I might fall for you,"_ she thought, staring at his back.

"Though I'm not sure I already haven't," Chiharu muttered before increasing her pace. As she nears Tooru, Chiharu raises her hand, intending to slap the back of his head but unlike the times Tooru was caught unawares, this time however, he seems to be extra sensitive to his surroundings. He caught Chiharu's wrist in the air before it can land on his locks and he grins as Chiharu gapes in surprise at his reflex. Then, Chiharu chuckles, accepting her defeat. Her eyes soften and she turns her gaze in front of her, a hint of smile adorning her face.

Tooru's hand loosens, though not enough to completely let Chiharu's wrist go. Instead, it slowly swept upwards to tangle with Chiharu's fingers. Tooru tightened his hold, his eyes never leaving Chiharu's while she stares straight forward. His grin gave way to a soft smile and he hastened his stride, pulling Chiharu with him as he broke into a run. Chiharu gasps, unprepared with the sudden change of pace. With most of her upper body being pulled by Tooru, Chiharu's sense of balance skewed. If she's not slowing down soon, she's going to trip.

And she did. Tripped.

Well, almost.

Chiharu recovered, her innate flexibility saving her from humiliation and injury. Her hand tightened on Tooru's as she straightened. She supposed she should get angry at this turn of events, of making her look vulnerable but oddly enough, or maybe it's not becoming so quite odd after all when it concerns him, Chiharu felt energized by her situation.

 _"_ _Oh no, you are not going to leave me behind,"_ she thought, noting the distance between them. The only thing that maintained their connection and the only reason why she's not running alone is the hand that continues to grasps hers tightly. Her gaze turned to his back and Chiharu suddenly felt bitter. She doesn't want to see his back. She wants him beside her, not in front of her and surely not behind her. Chiharu smirks. She grasps his hand tighter to the point of pain and he looks behind, alarmed. Chiharu swings her arm, roughly pulling him half a distance back while she increases her distance by a half.

"Yo!" she greets with a mock salute and Tooru blinks at the woman beside him. Now, the hands that are connected are not being pulled. There is no person that is leading and no person that is following. They are now side by side with hands swinging slowly between them.

Throughout it all, not once did their hands break apart.

* * *

"Café Diem?" Chiharu read the front of the café out loud. She tilted her head to the side, intrigued with the signage. _"What a nice pun,"_ she thought with a low chuckle then she noted her surroundings. Hanging pots of blooming pansies, ivies and hyacinths adorn its corners. Two circular, crystal tables with two chairs are expertly placed to the side while one square board containing the day's menu is located beside the door. Overall, the café's color scheme consists mostly of white and lighter colors, a total contradiction to Chiharu's café of vintage design. The owner seems to put a lot of effort to project an atmosphere of comfort and elegance. It's very pretty really. The kind that makes you feel young and optimistic.

 _"This place totally suits you"_ Chiharu admits as her eyes flicker to Tooru. Then, she looked down and stared at their joined hands. How unusual that she hadn't attempted to untangle her hand from his. She should watch how she acts around him. Not that others' opinion matters but she doesn't wish to complicate things if he assumes a different idea. Staring at their tangled hands though, well, she'll worry about it later. For now, she'll indulge in the warmth she receives from him. Tooru tugged her hand and Chiharu looked up to his face.

"Hey, wanna go in? Or are we just going to stand here all day?" Tooru teased after finding her staring at their joined hands. He worried for a moment there, thinking that maybe she'll berate him for initiating skin-to-skin contact but to his great relief she didn't. Instead, Chiharu crooks an eyebrow then thrusts her nose in the air.

"Hmph, what are you talking about? I was waiting for you to open the door, just like any gentlemen will do" Chiharu said haughtily before laying her free hand on her forehead and shaking her head. She gave Tooru a sigh of disappointment as she says "I guess I expected too much out of you."

"My, my, quite stingy this morning eh?" Tooru mutters and he laughs, pinching Chiharu's cheek. Chiharu lightly swatted his hand away which earned her a chuckle. "Let's get something to feed that big mouth of yours before it runs into dangerous territory", he says, pulling Chiharu as he walks to the door. He grasps the handle while beaming proudly at Chiharu.

"Welcome to Café Diem"

* * *

Oikawa Emiko has a lot in her mind this morning. Takeru didn't drink his milk last night, although he did sleep well, nevertheless, he still didn't so how could she persuade him to? Not only that, she noticed her son had been disrespectful to her younger brother these days, granted that he too is grating on Emiko's nerves. Well, she guessed she'll have a word with her little man. But now that she's thinking about it, maybe she'll let him be. Her Takeru is more mature, unlike Tooru, who is clearly not acting his age sometimes.

Emiko sighs in her seat. She glanced at the clock.

7:03 a.m.

The arrangement of pastries should be finished by now.

"I guess I'll get some croissant" she muttered as she stood from her seat. She glanced around, looking if anything is out of order. Her office might be small but Emiko takes pride in keeping it clean and tidy. After all, it's the only thing in her life which she can control.

"Yohoo, onee-chan"

Emiko suppressed a sigh and turned, raising an eyebrow at her intruding brother. Tooru grins, his head peeking from the door. If Emiko can raise her eyebrow any higher, she would. Unfortunately, this is the only inch she can conceive in the face of her brother's jovial mood.

"Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed, eh?" Emiko noted while he entered her office fully. He's wearing his running outfit so she guessed he'd just returned from his morning run. _"He must be hungry"_ she concludes.

"Go to Hana, I think she prepared something for you in the kitchen," Emiko says, taking off her glasses and placing it on her table. She eyed the paperwork.

"Thanks. I'll pay you later" Tooru said. He turned to leave but hesitated. He glanced at Emiko and scratched his cheeks. "Ne, can I borrow the barista bar? I'd like to brew my own coffee."

"Sure. Don't forget to clean it up though" Emiko consented, giving Tooru a look before muttering, "if you do, you'll never set foot in this place ever again." Tooru chuckled.

"Hai, hai"

Emiko watched him disappear waving his hand.

 _"Interesting"_

The fleeting thought lodged itself in her mind and she started thinking. One, he's back. Emiko had noted his absence for a few weeks now. Usually, after running, he detours to her cafe to buy his beloved milk bread before returning home. Recently though, he skips her place and returns home full and happy. Of course, her brother's pastime is not her business but she can't help but be interested with his sudden turn of behavior. Second, he asked her if he can use her coffee-making bar which in itself is unusual enough as he doesn't use it very often much less ask about it.

Emiko heard patters of footstep coming to her room and she raised an eyebrow at a haggard looking Nana. The girl is one of two full-time registers of the cafe. She also holds the time slot for the morning shift.

"Miss" she gasps amidst ragged breath. "Your brother, he-he brought-"

"Calm down Nana, you're wheezing"

"-a girl with him"

 _"Well, that's nothing new"_ having a girl, that is.

Wait.

"Here? In the cafe?"

"Yes," Nana replied pitifully, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Well, the girl does have a crush on her brother. But...

Tooru brought someone with him in the cafe.

 _"Interesting. Interesting, indeed."_

* * *

Oh, she knew her brother dallies in dating pools once in a while but he never did dare to bring his girl home or at least, introduce her to just one member of the family. No, Oikawa Tooru may date or commit for however long but never seriously. Never to the point that the girl is integrated into the family. That's what Emiko thought one night when she heard Takeru say that Tooru has a lot of free time because his girlfriend broke up with him.

She never dreamed a day will come that she's proven wrong.

"Oh my," she breathed, leaning her body against the door as she peeks at the square glass on the door. It was the door leading to the kitchen and is located just beside the barista bar. Currently, she sees her brother making something, probably alatte based on his ingredients, at the bar while the seat near it, which shows the view of the outside, visible through the floor-to-ceiling window Emiko had installed, is occupied by a lone female.

Tooru's companion, Emiko presumes.

"Did you see her, miss?" Hana whispered behind Emiko, grasping Emiko's shoulder while straining to see, with her short frame, the view. Emiko tried not to chuckle at their unusual position. They look like gossip-mongers instead of owner and patissiere, respectively, of a well-established café here in Miyagi Prefecture.

"Yep, I see her…hmm, not bad Tooru" Emiko complimented as she grins. The girl looks really pretty even when Emiko can only see her side. Something is nagging Emiko though, something familiar. It's as if she already met this girl.

"She's got looks" Emiko heard Hana mutter. "Nothing less for Tooru-sama" Emiko chuckled at Hana's mocking remark. She couldn't blame the sentiment though because they have all witnessed once how Tooru flirted with Nana in the past and since Hana and Nana are close friends, the former assumed it was all real. Even Emiko thought he was serious in courting her. In the end, Tooru did not pursue Nana which led to Hana becoming bitter as the encounter broke Nana's heart. Despite this, the two adults understand Tooru for they all knew no one could really compete with Tooru's number one love and that is volleyball. In Hana's part, it was frustrating to watch her friend, whom she considers her little sister, to be hurt and to cry for a boy.

 _"_ _It's such a pity that all things take a backseat when volleyball is in play,"_ Emiko remarked silently. It was her younger brother's most admirable trait; his dedication to the said sport and undoubtedly the reason why he can't keep a serious commitment with someone else. Although, with this current event, Emiko entertained the idea that maybe, maybe he's changing.

"I heard him call her Chiharu"

Hana and Emiko turned to the side and into the skulking soft-spoken Nana. The girl slumps on a chair she's sitting, fiddling with her fingers to keep herself busy. Emiko and Hana shared a glance. Hana scowled because despite her bitterness with Tooru she knows the boy didn't promise anything to Nana nor did he touch her on an intimate level. It was the girl's fault for falling for Tooru's overly friendly overtures.

"an-and they were holding hands when they entered," Nana said quietly.

"You don't say" Emiko muttered, then she straightened. "Yosh, I'll see what's up," she said with a nod to Hana. Hana patted her back, wishing her luck silently. Emiko indicated Nana with a slight tilt of her head in her direction and Hana gave her a nod. Knowing Nana will be taken care of, Emiko casually opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

"A sakura petal?" Chiharu asks when Tooru gave her the latte he made. The foam of the hot drink has one white cherry blossom petal against its brown background and Chiharu sighed after taking a whiff. How well it tastes, Chiharu will have to find out but first, "how come no one's coming out and scolding you for touching their equipment?" she asks in a quizzical tone. Tooru grins cheekily and puts his hands on his hips, flicking his bangs away while he opens his mouth, proudly saying "that's because-"

"-I own this café, right little brother?"

Tooru's eyebrow twitched at his sister's interference. He glanced at her and scowled. Emiko sent him an innocuous smile, patting his back while beaming at the sitting girl. Emiko blinked, now that she can see the girl's face clearly, she suddenly realizes why her face was so familiar. Chiharu also seems to recognize the face before her, it was, after all, the feminine equivalent of Tooru's nephew.

"Ah, Takeru's mother"

"Aikawa-san?"

They both said simultaneously then laughed lightheartedly. Tooru stared back and forth, agape.

"How did you two know each other?" he demanded, pushing himself near Emiko's personal space. She ignored his question and slammed a hand on his face, successfully driving a wedge between them while smiling widely at Chiharu. The girl suppressed a laugh, her lips twitching as she too ignored Tooru's whine. Emiko likes it.

 _"_ _I think we are going to get along very well"_

Forgetting the problem just behind the door leading to the kitchen, Emiko maneuvered herself to sit in front of Chiharu, delighted to have met the girl again. "I suppose my beloved brother dragged you here," Emiko said, glancing at Tooru, "I sure hope he wasn't an annoyance, he tends to be that way all the time, you see" she chuckled while Tooru started protesting. She silenced him with a look which caused Chiharu to chuckle and for Tooru to grumble quietly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, he can be tough sometimes but I'm used to it, having two little brothers gave me a lot of time to practice patience" Chiharu replied, sipping her latte. She paused, savoring the taste that bombarded her senses.

"Ah, all that scent is making me crave something" Emiko muttered, then she turned to her brother. Tooru plastered a smile although the former knew without a doubt that he's seething inside considering she disrupted his plans this morning. What kind of plan? Emiko doesn't know but she's firm in her belief that he is planning something. Something that starts with a freshly-made latte he rarely makes for anyone but himself.

"Ne, little bro, make your big sis some coffee, won't you?" Emiko asks sweetly. Since he seems to be in the mood to make someone coffee, it won't be a bother if his relative asks for one, right? Emiko reasons, then she glares at him. _"Be a good boy or else"_ her eyes threatened which, miraculously, he takes heed. He stomps away while Emiko tries not to gasps at his behavior. Usually, his highness doesn't listen to her threats, vocal or otherwise.

 _"_ _Hmm, he's really determined to make a good impression"_ she noted with a gleam. Emiko turned to Chiharu and smiled. Unknowingly, her brother just gave her a weakness she can exploit. Oh, and exploit it she will.

* * *

Chiharu surreptitiously glanced at Tooru who was busy doing the drink his sister requested from him. She returned her gaze to the latte before her.

It tasted like blueberries. Her favorite.

"What does it tastes like? Is it your favorite? To be smiling and all" Emiko asks curiously, intertwining her hands atop the table.

"Ah, yes, blueberries" Chiharu answers, smiling softly as her thumb caresses the rim of the ivory cup in her hands. Chiharu's eyes drooped and she unconsciously pulled the cup to her lips, not to drink, but to lightly kiss. _"Thanks, Tooru."_

Chiharu had tasted quite a lot of blueberry-flavored beverages ranging from teas to fraps, found her taste buds pampered while sometimes found a drink so abhorrent she'd avoid the establishment that makes it. With those experiences, Chiharu had already developed a standard when it comes to her favorites; standards not so easily bent. But Chiharu finds she's making an exception for this one. It was not because the taste is amazing; no, according to her taste buds, this rates as a B-minus. Yummy enough not to feel fed-up after drinking it a few times yet not something she'd choose first if given the chance. What makes this particular drink special is that Tooru did it entirely. But even that is a vague reason.

 _"_ _It's because he guessed it right"_

Her favorite.

Back when they entered the café, Tooru led her to her seat while saying he'll take care of everything. Chiharu was curious when she spotted a mischievous glint in his eyes but she kept her mouth shut, intrigued by what he has in store for her. It was unexpected when Chiharu found him wearing an apron and moving behind the counter as if he owns the place. She watched transfixed, never imagining to see him working with a concentration akin to playing volleyball. When he put the cup before her, she was hesitant. She doesn't know what to conclude. Is this some kind of prank? Is this horrible? He didn't ask what she'd like to drink nor did she say a thing of the type she likes. All in all, it was all guesswork and, Chiharu guiltily admits, she even quietly remarks that boys are no good in making food so she should expect the worst. Well, it couldn't be helped, she was beginning to get flustered, being served and all that. Not only that, she became even warier after seeing him so excited, wearing an expectant face while he waited.

Going in blind, Chiharu was blown away after the first sip. It didn't cross her mind that he is observant enough to note her favorite flavor and then reveal it to her through his own making. It was..flattering, To have someone's attention solely on you.

"Here" Tooru put the mug down heavily, causing Chiharu to blink as her mind returns to the present. Emiko scowled and she pinched Tooru's side, hard.

"Aw!"

"You brat! This is an expensive cup I personally ordered from England. If this even gets a crack, much less a scratch, it will be your monthly allowance that's going to pay" Emiko growled then punched him on the abdomen. She winced, hitting his hard packs and cursed as Tooru snickered.

"Heh, so feeble" he smugly throws, grasping his hips and sticking his nose in the air.

"Why you.." Emiko stood and cracked her knuckles. "Do you want to be humiliated in front of your girl, lil' bro?" she dangerously said, her eyes wide, burning a stare upon her brother's cowering soul. Too concentrated in punishing her brother, Emiko did not see Nana approach the table with a tray in her hands.

"U-um, excuse me?" Nana meekly calls but is ignored. She tightens her hold on the tray, breathing deeply and trying to find the courage to call for both Oikawa's attentions. Chiharu tapped her arm causing the shy girl to flinch in surprise. Nana whirled and tried not to cry.

Ah, how can she ever compete with this person before her?

"Is that for us?" Chiharu asks, eyeing the tray. Nana nods and laid it, bowing then scurrying away. Chiharu stared at the retreating girl curiously, noting the slump shoulders and the hurt expression. Hmm?

"Di-did Nana-chan deliver the food?" Tooru asks amidst the choking hold Emiko has on him. Chiharu saw his sister grimace and instantly understood. That girl, Nana, has a crush or maybe an even more serious feeling for Tooru, unfortunately, it seems he doesn't return it. Emiko's hold slackened and Tooru took the opportunity to escape, hastily sitting across Chiharu all the while glaring at her. Emiko sighed and crossed her arms.

 _"_ _Guess I'll let them be,"_ she thought then said, "well, I still have some papers to sign and schedules to plan so I guess I'll be going now." Emiko smiles at Chiharu. "It's a pleasure meeting you again, Aikawa-san. Don't hesitate to visit again when you have the chance, okay?"

"Hai" Chiharu replied with a smile of her own.

"Jeez, that old lady, messing with me.." Tooru grumbled as he placed the contents of the tray on the table. Chiharu withholds a chuckle at his peeved expression and instead watched him curiously. There are two plates of waffles, one, he placed before him and the other in front of her. Her eyes devoured the three stacked square waffles on her plate, it has a blue-violet syrupy liquid cover and a berry of the same color at the top.

"Blueberry waffles?" Chiharu asks in confirmation. Tooru beamed at her and nodded.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" he said and indicated his head for her to eat. "Go on, you're going to love it" Tooru declared confidently and Chiharu raised a brow. She took her fork and knife and sliced the waffle in half, silently gaping at the creamy cheese that flowed. Tooru grins at her reaction. He silently took his phone out of his pocket and clicked the camera at the same time Chiharu put a smaller slice in her mouth. Her eyes widened when she heard the audible click and she swallowed, planning on hitting him after all the food is down her throat. When the substance passed her buds, she froze and inadvertently moaned, loving the taste that hit her senses.

"Oh my god, Tooru, I love you"

Tooru smiled and propped his cheek, staring at her softly.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Umm, it's awkward putting an author's note after that kind of ending but I'm not used to putting a lengthy one in the beginning so...ah well, nevermind.**

 **1) Patissiere = French female version of pastry chef**

 **I do not own Haikyuu but I do own the original characters in this fanfic.**

 **Lastly, thank you for the follows, the favorites, and the reviews, those keep me going amidst all the stress. Thank you so much and see you in the next chapter. ^_^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yay! New chapter! As this is a new chapter after a long while, I'll refrain from writing announcements in this part but do read my notes at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You shouldn't say things like that so carelessly," Tooru heard Chiharu say, breaking the silence that enveloped them when he muttered those words. Her bowed head and waterfall tresses leave no room for scrutiny, no hint as to what she feels inside.

 _I love you too_

Tooru clutches the thin tablecloth, goosebumps started appearing on his arms, and he gulped, stupefied. How did this happen? He wasn't supposed to say those words, he was…he was supposed to say..something nonchalant or _something_ , just something and not an effing confession!

"Ah.."

 _"_ _What should I have said then? Thank you?"_ he hissed inside, _"besides, any other reply does not feel right."_ No, it doesn't _sound_ right at all. Tooru bit his lower lip, closing his eyes tightly as an unfamiliar sensation of shyness floods his heart, traveling throughout his body until light-headedness prompted him to look up, an excuse at the tip of his tongue and feet ready to run like a coward.

Only to see no one in front of him.

"Eh?"

It only took him a second to realize what had happened and he whipped his head to the window, seeing that, indeed, his suspicion was right; Chiharu is running away from him. Her figure disappearing by the second, Tooru can only watch helplessly, his hand stretching in the air as if reaching for her. For the only woman he had uttered an 'I love you'.

"Chi…"

He truly cannot believe she ran away.

Tooru slumped in his seat, staring blankly ahead. Then without warning, he bursts into laughter. Really, he didn't expect that the only thing that could shake Chiharu's cool is a confession of love.

Tooru laid his head on the table, his lips grinning widely. So adorable, it makes him want to say those words over and over again just to see how prominent the redness on her cheeks become.

"Wah, so cute"

* * *

Chiharu huffs and huffs, running great distances to return to her comfort zone. She grasps the iron gate of her home, stilling the tremors of her fingers, and breathing in a lungful of cool fresh air while trying to recover her wits amidst the startling words that caught her off-guard.

 _I love you too_

Once again, shivers rack up her spine and a wave of heat blooms upon her face, making her hunched up, flustered beyond comprehension.

Chiharu cups her cheeks and startles, holding her hands before her. Funny how different these two parts are; one is hot while the other is cold. Gathering her hands together, Chiharu blows a hot breath, warming her frigid fingers. If this is her reaction to his words, how about him? Is he as flustered as she is? Or maybe it wouldn't elicit any response at all. Maybe he is used to saying those words? With his persona and his playboy looks, he seems to be the kind of guy who would carelessly utter them and does not mean them at the same time. Well, whatever his reaction is, Chiharu wouldn't know, what with her running away from him without a backward glance.

"Chiharu, calm down" she whispers, rubbing her chest as her heart beats a crescendo that threatens to topple her ironclad calm. Ah, matters of love truly confuses her. It's a territory Chiharu hadn't traversed yet and she's afraid, so very afraid of this strange emotion.

"Ah, Bakatooru. Baka, baka," she whispers, her eyes softly casting downward and onto the sharp colors of gravel.

"Chiharu? What are you doing over there?"

Chiharu tensed, recognizing her father's voice. She forced her expression to turn neutral, not wanting for her father to notice the fluster running rampant on her face. She'd rather don a façade than let Kazuhiko know his normally composed daughter had been thrown off balance by a mere confession, and not even a genuine confession at that, probably…maybe.

But as Chiharu straightened and lifted her head to face her father, a thought flashed through her mind.

"Chiharu? Are you having a fever? Why are you so red?"

"I-it's no-nothing!" Chiharu stuttered, running past her father and stomping up the stairs two steps at a time. Chiharu twisted the knob and slammed her door shut, leaning on it while breathing heavily. She slides to the floor and spreads her trembling feet, because of exhaustion? Chiharu cannot determine, her mind still latching on to that thought that prompted her to run and hide inside her sanctuary.

Chiharu hugs herself, her face aflame.

 _"_ _What if he really loves you?"_

"No..he was joking.."

Yes, he must be joking because Chiharu wouldn't know what to do if otherwise.

Chiharu is not ready for love, will never be ready for love. Maybe.

Maybe, she will.

* * *

To: Gumi

From: Chi

What is love?

* * *

To: Aichi-chuu

From: Gumi

I don't know, ask your parents

* * *

To: Gumi

From: Chi

Ouch! So cold..I was hoping you'd know since you're a hopeless romantic

* * *

To: Aichu-chuu

From: Gumi

A-I-C-H-I, love is different for every person. If everyone knows what love is, then there would be no idiot who'd get her heart broken. Besides, I haven't had a boyfriend since birth so I'm technically useless.

* * *

Chiharu sighed, closing her phone after reading Megumi's recent text message. She propped her cheek and stared outside, watching the clouds pass by while her classmates prepared for lunch break. She suddenly lost the urge to eat, a shame too, because today's bento was made by her mother. A bento Sumiye will be angry if wasted.

Ah, maybe she should give it to Tooru.

Chiharu blushed, then scowled. This has been happening for the whole day, a cycle of being calm and reddening the next. And always, always it was something related to Tooru that triggers the response. Frankly, Chiharu is getting tired of this carousel of emotions but she strangely does not have the confidence to clear things out with Tooru. Scratch that, even the thought of texting him with a mere 'hi' is already making her nervous, her heart beating twice the usual, and causing her normally stoic visage to be hidden by her tresses for fear of being noticed because she looks _feverish_.

"Aikawa-san, ah, are you eating alone?" Makoto approached, holding his bento. Chiharu smiles at him, noticing his friends at the door grinning.

"Ah, I'm not hungry" she replied. Makoto's hopeful expression fell and he scratched his cheek. "Oh, and here I thought Nahara-san didn't join you in eating" he said with an awkward laugh. "Well, then, I've got to go."

Chiharu watched him return to his friends with a slight slump of his shoulders. She shook her head and returned her gaze back to the window. It was then that Chiharu felt her phone vibrate.

* * *

2 unread messages

To: Aichi-chuu

From: Gumi

What brought this question all of a sudden? Did your volleyball player confess to you or something? And don't lie, I can read it.

* * *

Chiharu blushed after reading Megumi's text. Her eyes glued to the 'your' much more than she should have.

* * *

To: Aichi-chuu

From: Gumi

He did, didn't he Kyaaa! Go girl, you're finally getting a boyfriend. FINALLY! After all these years, a guy FINALLY had the guts to confess to you and you FINALLY fell in love with that guy. Gosh, I'm going to be the only single person now. TT_TT

You're not abandoning me are you?

* * *

Chiharu is torn between blushing or being annoyed. It's not her fault she has some standards to keep.

* * *

To: Gumi

From: Chi

B-A-K-A, I'm not going to abandon you even if there's one and since there's no one right now, your question is unnecessary. Besides, I know _you_ are the one with a volleyball player.

* * *

Just as she predicted, Megumi called her after reading her text.

"Ho-how did you know?" Megumi whispered on the other side. Chiharu leaned in her seat and crossed her legs, grinning at Megumi's alarmed tone.

"Your cousin, Saru, told me last week while chatting and whining about your unladylike action at school."

"That traitor! Just because he's a first year now doesn't mean he can undermine my order!" Megumi growled and Chiharu suppressed a giggle. Megumi is the fourth eldest out of her cousins in the Sato clan, and the oldest in terms of studying still in high school as the other two older than her are already in college and the oldest, a professional doctor. Since all of her cousins are in the same school as Megumi, she's tasked to discipline them and rein them in. In short, she's the family's school guard as well as the undeclared leader of the bunch.

"Wait, why did he call me unladylike? I'm quite a lady, you know" Megumi harrumphed in the background.

"It's because you punched a bully while a lot of people and your crush in the volleyball team were watching. That's why I know you have a man in the team, Saru let it slip"

"Oh, well, it was his fault anyway, the bully I mean, because he hurt Suchi and as Suchi's cousin, it is my responsibility to 'tell' –Megumi giggled- him that he shouldn't bully Suchi again"

The other line quieted, Megumi's breathing the only evidence that she hasn't ended the call yet. Chiharu didn't reply because years of friendship has honed in her the ability to detect whenever she is needed to speak or not. This time, Megumi is not done.

"Besides, it's okay if he, my man as you say, didn't like my actions. I know I don't have a chance with him anyway, so it's not a loss" Megumi whispered with a sigh. Chiharu raised an eyebrow. Strange to hear Megumi so unconfident about something. Chiharu and Megumi had been best friends for so many years, they share some likes and dislikes, and an attitude to boot. Though not on the same wavelength in terms of energy and the way they do things but their confidence is something they share with equal measure. Proof of that is their yearly escapades. So to hear Megumi to be insecure about something, well, it's a curious thing. Although Chiharu can't say she's confident on her side. Love is mysterious indeed.

"Why? Is he in love with someone else?" Chiharu asks.

"No, he's two-faced. The kind that manipulates while he smiles sweetly."

"Oh"

 _"_ _Well, that sounds familiar"_ Chiharu tried not to think of Tooru.

"And he's the volleyball team's captain"

Really, Chiharu is trying hard not to think of Tooru.

"What's wrong with being two-faced?" she asks Megumi, though in her ears, Chiharu felt she's asking that question to herself.

"You know me Aichi-chan, I can't handle that kind. I'm too naïve to ever waddle safely on the double meanings they utter. I'll go mad deciphering whether he was joking or not. And that type is usually attracted to persons who can dance with them in their own game, and I'm not that kind of person. Out of the two of us, you're the one with more edge and I bet you'd be his type if given a chance."

"Eh? I thought guys like that like it when the woman has fire, and clearly you have it. Besides, if he likes you, I think all his manipulations would just end in something romantic." Chiharu assured, though trying hard not to ask herself where such words came from. It sounds like it came from experience.

"Ne, Aichi-chan, by any chance, is this what's happening to you? Is he as two-faced as mine is?"

Chiharu tried not to think of Tooru, truly tried, but he seamlessly entered her thoughts like a flowing water to a parched mouth.

"Hmmm..probably mine's worst. I mean, I don't even know if he meant what he said to me" she muttered

"Oho? What did he say?"

"He told me…...'I love you'"

Megumi squealed on the other end. It was so loud that Chiharu glanced behind her to see if they had heard her. Thankfully, the few people staying in the classroom are too busy chatting with each other to take notice.

"Then, then, what did you say?" Megumi asks excitedly and Chiharu grimaced, remembering her embarrassing escape.

"I…ran away"

Silence reigned on the other side.

"Aichi, you are so l-a-m-e. You are not petty anymore, you are lame, did you hear me? I can't believe my best friend is a coward. Go to our friendship shrine and meditate on what you did. Tsk, tsk" Megumi said, disappointment rampant on her tone. The friendship shrine Megumi was referring to was actually a set of Matryoshka dolls the two of them have. Each having a set of dolls in the other person's image, and each dol of the set contains these expressions: anger, disgust, sadness, joy, and fear.

"Ah, I don't want to face your indignant doll. Your ugly face is too horrible for my taste" Chiharu teased.

"Really? Then I guess the fault lies in your hands since you're the one who designed them" Megumi retorted with a snicker. The dolls are a reminder of their friendship. That no distance can separate them. Megumi at one time jokingly said that whenever Chiharu misses her and she cannot be reached, Chiharu would only have to stare at the dolls as a substitute, she might even talk to them, though Megumi will then question Chiharu's sanity.

"Then I guess this is the reason why you asked me about love all of a sudden? Jeez, knowing you, you're probably planning on avoiding him. You always do this when confronted with an unknown."

"That's the safest option, I mean, look at you" Chiharu pointed out and Megumi growled.

"You can't avoid someone you haven't been properly introduced yet. Besides, he wouldn't know someone is avoiding him, unlike you" Megumi replied, her tone indicating she's sporting a frown.

"Oh, it's the bell. Lunch is over so I'll talk to you later" Megumi said as the ringing in the background ended.

"Okay, talk to you later. Lunch will be over here as well soon" Chiharu voiced her farewell. Lunch passed by so fast.

"And talk to him. Laterz."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow at her phone before closing it.

 _"_ _So confident when you haven't even had the guts to approach him. Really, what's wrong with avoiding?"_ Chiharu thought with a pout. There's nothing wrong with running away. Sometimes, you win a battle when you retreat. It may look cowardly but it's practical especially when dealing with love. Your victory is an unbroken heart.

* * *

 _"_ _Out of all the idiotic decisions, why lunch, Chiharu? Why did you choose to skip lunch? Did you know you need it to survive the afternoon? My gawd, feel that churning? Have mercy on your intestines!"_ Chiharu's inner monolog and her teacher's voice are the only distractions Chiharu focuses on while the said churning wreaks havoc upon her abdomen. Thankfully, no sound had come out yet to voice loud and clear, her idiocy. Really? What came to her mind to skip lunch?

 _"_ _Not in the mood? Hah! Now that you're in the mood, you can't eat! It's because there are designated times for this. You can't survive in this hellhole if you can't adapt!"_ And so, the inner berating continues.

Chiharu then felt a vibration on her desk. It was her phone hidden under a notebook. Chiharu slowly extracted the phone and unlocked it under her desk. She made sure that the teacher was writing on the board before opening it and glancing at the name of the person that sent her a message, Chiharu froze. Heart suddenly on her throat and ringing in her ear, Chiharu gulped as her thumb trembles ever so slightly above the name

* * *

1 unread message

Bakatooki

* * *

Chiharu eyed the entrance, gauging the distance from her location. She is currently at the administration building, the one nearest to the school gate. She narrowed her eyes and glances from side to side before tiptoeing to the nearest tree and hiding behind it. She took a peek and saw the open netted door of the volleyball gym. From this spot, she can be seen directly by the occupants of the gym if she abandons her hiding place and as much as she likes to find an alternative route, she couldn't. This is the only way to get in and out of school. Chiharu breathes deeply, focusing on the movements she can glimpse inside. According to the conversation she overheard earlier, the boys' team will be having a meeting after dismissal.

"Yosh!" she whispered, planning to take advantage of the situation to get away from Tooru.

Looks like the boys are still in there.

Chiharu's eyes glinted and she turned, her feet boring a dint on the ground while her muscles tensed as she prepared to run full speed to her escape. Knees lifting and upper body lurching forward, Chiharu began sprinting. Maybe it was her own recklessness or lack of foresight, maybe she's clouded with worry.

Or maybe it was destiny's doing.

But in that moment, when Chiharu sighed in relief as her feet crossed the boundary separating the road and the school, she didn't expect to hear..

"Chi-ha-ru-chan!"

That.

"Running away, are we?"

Voice.

* * *

 **First and foremost, check out the book cover of Indicium -yay! Finally had the guts to make one- and tell me your thoughts, I am quite satisfied with it and I hope you too.**

 **Anyway, I'm happy to inform you guys that it's our school break which means more writing sessions! But updates may probably depend on my mood. Oh well. Nevermind that, here are some informations:**

 **1) Matryoshka dolls - aka babushka dolls, these are Russian nesting dolls of decreasing sizes placed inside another doll.**

 **Btw, did the crush description sounds familiar? Hint: Where is Megumi studying? -giggles at a corner-**

 **Okay, that's enough for today. Laterz peeps, 707 out, ahem, I mean, NaoChi-chu out!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'd like to thank the people that gave their review in the last chapter, tons of laughter and giggles were shed while reading them. Mind you, it's not an insult, merely an appreciation! Anyway, I can answer a question asked by one, and yes, I was referring to 707 of Mystic Messenger and I'm in love with this game. I'm actually in Jumin's route right now. For the other question about a certain crush, hmm, as all questions related to the story, my answer is:**

 **Read and you'll find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To:Chi-chi

From: Tooru

Please, let's talk.

* * *

Tooru knew Chiharu's going to escape even before he sent that text message that's why after dismissal he told Hajime he'll be ditching the meeting, planning to stand guard outside the school gate to make sure she's not running away from him this time.

"Oh, Tooru, ahm, hello?" Chiharu greeted awkwardly, scratching her cheek while being fidgety and glancing from side to side, completely avoiding his gaze. Tooru's lips twitched as he suppressed a grin. Damn, why is she so cute when she's acting this way? Never had he encountered such a diverse set of facets as Chiharu has. So much intricacy, one you cannot unmask in a single conversation. It is fun being able to witness a side of hers only a few had seen, and it gives him warmth to be able to interact with her without restrictions, to smile from the bottom of his heart, and to know that within her eyes, she sees Oikawa Tooru, just plain Oikawa Tooru.

Which is why..

"I love you"

Tooru saw her stiffen, and his eyes soften. He knew that feeling of being put on the spot, he knew it fully well. That fear, that restlessness, that uncertainty of suddenly hearing someone confess to you. He had so many encounters of the same nature, oftentimes it was him at the receiving end. For the day to come that he is the one uttering the words so many had craved to hear, honestly? It was surprising and yet, oddly satisfying. The words easily flowed out of his lips, his heart loudly beating, while he stared without any trace of doubt at the person who opened the floodgates of his tightly locked heart.

This morning, his confession was unexpected. _He_ didn't expect it. But this afternoon, he said the words devoid of conflict because he understands that he _loves_ her.

Tooru confidently strode and clasps Chiharu's hands together, enveloping them into his own warm yet bigger hands. He heard her gasps as his thumbs unconsciously rub her skin while he stares deeply into her eyes.

"Ne, Chiharu," he whispers before Chiharu can utter a word, "I wasn't planning on telling you my feelings this morning." Tooru smiled, staring at her eyes. The panic was gone, replaced by rapt attention. "Actually, I'm not even sure of my feelings before but this morning, when you jokingly said 'I love you', that moment felt right, the words felt right. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable but, I just.." Tooru paused, shyly glancing to the side while his cheeks are turning red. He hesitantly returned his gaze.

"I just want to tell you it's true," he whispers. Tooru tilted his head and smiles shyly, "I'm in love with you."

Chiharu stared at him, mouth gaping and face burning. He was too close and she can't breathe. She needs to think clearly. What should she say? What is the proper response? What does she feel? So many questions circling her mind and it only serves to confuse her further.

"Please say something"

"Uhm.."

Tooru's eyebrow twitched at the barely audible sound Chiharu muttered. He tightened his hold and dropped his most puppy-eyed stare. He stretched his eyebrows and widened his eyes, his pouty lips as the last touch.

"Chi-ha-ru" Tooru drawled her name.

"Ugh.."

Chiharu made a gagging sound while trying to escape from his grasps. However, it was futile. His hold is too strong, his voice too firm, and his eyes..

Bathump.

Chiharu could hear her heart's every beat, so loud and so clear. The beauty of him is too much. The truth in his eyes is too much. Chiharu examined Tooru's face. Her eyes traced his forehead, his nose, his cheeks. She lingered at his lips before returning her gaze to his eyes. His beautiful set of brownish orbs.

Bathump.

"I'm sor-"

"No," Tooru whispered, his hands enveloping Chiharu's face while her eyes widened. Her hands which were warm a second ago, remained suspended in the air, the cold air mercilessly making its presence known. "Don't say it yet," he whispered, "Please" he mouthed.

 _"_ _I'm not going to reject you"_ Chiharu wanted to say, but she's tongue-tied. Besides, what is she going to say?

I'm sorry? I'm sorry for what?

 _"_ _I don't know"_ she thought sadly. And that is the tragedy. For so long, she had known what to do. Her goal clear in her mind, yet in this one simple confession she couldn't even give him her answer. Ah, Chiharu, to finally find a person to put you at a standstill.

The only comfort she can find in this situation is that she's not the only one being shaken from her equilibrium. This person in front of her is strong indeed, to find the courage to tell her his feelings.

"You don't have to say it yet. I'm not in a hurry to hear it"

 _"_ _Liar."_

Tooru grinned, as if he had heard her say it.

"Ne, Chiharu, I'm going to court you."

"W-what?" Chiharu stammered, blinking rapidly. Tooru's grin widened further and he pulled his face closer to hers, their nose touching at the proximity, Tooru then whispered, "I'm going to make you mine."

Tooru kissed her nose, grasped her shoulders, and turned her to the direction of the train station. He pushed her away before waving.

"It's getting late so hurry home, okay?" Tooru shouted, grinning as he waved her goodbye.

Chiharu glanced behind her hesitantly, confusion still evident on her face. She furrowed her brows, feeling lightheaded. All that happened hadn't been absorbed yet. And so, she took another step forward, and another, and another then her feet lengthened in stride. Before long, Chiharu started running and a moment later, she disappeared from Tooru's view.

* * *

Tooru hummed, pocketing his hands in his pants.

"She rejected you"

"That was satisfying to watch."

"Oikawa can be rejected. Who knew?"

Snickers.

Tooru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Those three.

"Oi! How long have you been hiding over there?" he shouted, turning to point an accusing finger at the trio lounging at the school gate. If Tooru has to guess, they've been hiding behind the wall nearest to his spot, unashamedly eavesdropping at his business.

"Long enough to hear her say she's sorry," Issei said.

"Hey, don't be cruel" Takahiro sighed.

"She didn't say she's sorry!" Tooru growled.

"That's because you stopped her," Hajime replied with a raised brow. Takahiro and Issei shared a look before grinning.

"Then you told her," Takahiro started while Issei opened his phone and pressed something.

"I'm going to make you mine."

It wasn't loud but it was audible enough that people wouldn't mistake it for what it was.

"How romantic," Issei said blandly after the audio finished playing causing Tooru to redden. Hajime shook his head while smirking.

"Didn't your mothers tell you not to eavesdrop in a private conversation?" Tooru growled angrily, stomping towards Issei who hid his phone while Takahiro moved to stand in front of him, effectively blocking Tooru from reaching the grinning black-haired. Takahiro held his hands up.

"Now, now, Oikawa, our mothers clearly told us that," Takahiro replied, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"It's not our fault you decided to do your confession in front of the school," Hajime intervened, crossing his arms in front of his chest, then he clicked his tongue. "Tsk. Look at the trouble you've done, Shittykawa," Hajime walked past Tooru, frowning at him. Takahiro followed suit with Issei trailing not far behind.

Tooru furrowed his brows in confusion, eyes following the departing trio. "Iwa-chan, what do you-"

"Ahm, O-oikawa-san, sorry for eavesdropping!"

Tooru paled upon hearing Yutaro's voice behind him. Then he mechanically turns, dreading all the while what he'll see as he faced his underclassman, or rather, underclassmen. Tooru laughed awkwardly, nodding as his teammates exit the school, some of them bowing and muttering apologies while most quickly ran away, fearing for his wrath.

 _"_ _Ah, I forgot the meeting,"_ he thought lightheadedly, watching as Yutaro straighten from bowing at him deeply. Now that Chiharu has disappeared, Tooru regretfully remembers his initial plan. He was supposed to bring her to a nearby café and then do his confession, unfortunately, upon seeing her trying to escape, the plan was forgotten. No, he was carried away by the moment, Tooru admitted. There is no way he'll wait for another minute or two while walking in silence just to say his piece.

But then again, look at what impatience has gotten him.

 _"_ _Well, at least it's only the volley-"_

Sniffles.

"Hey calm down….he's looking this way, shhh"

"Oi-oikawa-sa-san…" the shorter girl in the pair hiccupped as she cries while her friend rubs her back. The friend glared at him before pushing the crying girl at the opposite the direction.

Tooru started sweating.

 _"_ _How many had witnessed-"_

"Yo! My, my, Oikawa, you sure move fast," a member of the basketball team said, patting his shoulders as he passes by with his group of friends.

"We'll cheer you on! Good luck getting the girl!" the said group shouted, giving him multiple thumbs up.

Tooru stared blankly. He had given up counting the students pouring out of the school gate or the number of people expressing their support and apologies. Right now, he's just lamenting the situation. He should've been more careful. Now, the whole school will be watching him every step of the way. The attention doesn't bother him in the least but it was Chiharu he is worried about. He doesn't think she'll like the attention. Nope, definitely not at all.

"She won't like this, Oikawa"

Tooru turned and saw Hajime with no Takahiro and Issei in sight. Tooru's eyes watered and he pounced.

"Wah! Iwa-chan! You came back!" Tooru cried childishly, his arms wide-open. Hajime scowled and threw his bag to Tooru's face.

"Ow.." Tooru rubs his nose after he fell to the ground, pouting while doing so. Hajime sighed and retrieved his bag, putting it on before crossing his arms.

"End it now if it is a game to you, Oikawa. That kind of girl doesn't deserve your petty machinations. Besides, I don't think you're ready for a full commitment, considering your past record of girlfriends," Hajime advices as Tooru stands, patting and flicking away the dirt that lodged itself on his pants. Tooru gave him his wide-eyed, childish visage.

"Iwa-chan, you're really like a mother."

"Huh?" Hajime's aura turned into ominous black, dangerous as his glaring eyes. Tooru didn't flinch away, instead, his childish smile flowed away, giving way to the Tooru Hajime knows is living at the surface of every fraudulent smile. Mouth slightly upturned, gaze sharp, and an aura speaking of volumes of knowledge. Awareness. This is Oikawa Tooru, his childhood friend, his captain, his _burden,_ staring at him with eyes shining brightly than ever before.

"Iwa-chan, I am very much serious."

Slowly and without him knowing, Hajime's lips slowly spread into a grin.

"Chiharu," Tooru continues, raising his head to look at the appearing stars, "I want her to be mine," he added.

"And I will love it even more if I will be hers."

* * *

"I was overwhelmed," Chiharu said loudly in realization. She rose from her bed, hugging her comfy pillow as she sat and pondered. After that confusing ordeal, Chiharu arrived home like a zombie. She didn't even greet her cute little brothers as they ran to her which puzzles them, no doubt. When she closed her door, she flopped to her bed and screamed on her pillow, the cause is somewhat unknown to her at that time but now that she's thinking, Chiharu can only say that it was frustration.

"Because he had successfully defeated me.." she muttered without any heat, burying her face on her pillow. "I probably looked like one of his fangirls, staring up at him while blushing profusely," she said with a gasp of horror. How did she turn into such an embarrassing mess?

Chiharu darted out of her bed and searched for the box she kept underneath. She laid the big decorative box on her comforter and opened it. It's the home for Megumi's Matryoshka dolls. She slowly took the one resembling Megumi's disgusted face and stared at it.

"Gumi…" Chiharu cried comically, "I've been starry-eyed in front of a guy. It was so disgusting. How could it be me?" she asks, biting her lower lip in distress.

Her phone started vibrating.

* * *

Gumi calling..

* * *

"Wow, you're fast.." Chiharu muttered in incredulity and answered the call. At first, all Chiharu heard were mutterings, and then an angry voice. It was muffled though, as if the phone is covered with something thick, but the words were clear enough to understand. Unfortunately, Chiharu is confused.

"—Saru, you…just you wait you little nitwit, you will pay—ack! He's staring at me" Gumi panicked and Chiharu heard ruffles in the background. Her brows furrowed. _"What is she doing?"_ she thought, listening attentively. She hadn't said a word yet, opting to remain quiet because she has a feeling Megumi accidentally pressed her number. Since Chiharu's name is one of Megumi's emergency contacts, the probability that this is an accident is high. Well, accident or not, the situation Megumi is in is very interesting so Chiharu will stay to listen further.

"Ah, you're Sato Saruhiko-kun's cousin aren't you? Sato Megumi-chan, right?" the male voice asked smoothly.

"H-hai.." Megumi agreed hesitantly.

 _"_ _The crush?"_ Chiharu thought, pursing her lips.

"Ah, you see, Sato-kun is supposed to meet us for-"

"Applications," Megumi intervened, "he can't make it…due to..ahm, personal reasons. I'm passing his club application form for him." She hurriedly said. Chiharu once again heard rustling. Megumi is probably handing the form, she surmised.

"Yes, well, I'd like to talk to him about it. Would you mind tell-"

"Oi, captain! Hmm, what's this? Oooh!" the second male voice cheered in the background. "We finally have a manager! And a bishoujo at that! Yes!"

 _"_ _Manager? Gumi?"_ Chiharu wants to laugh out loud at this. Megumi as a manager? Well, she's always caring –having numerous cousins younger than you can do that- and she's good at organizing too, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Idiot," the first male voice said sharply, "it's her cousin's. She's just here to hand-over the form. Ah, sorry, Sat-"

"Well, I'll be going now, bye!" Megumi said in a hurry.

"Wait!"

Chiharu heard the guy's fading shout in the midst of Megumi's run and rapid, shallow breathing. She waited for a minute.

"Yohoo!" Chiharu shouted then she slapped her mouth. Why did she just uttered his favorite greeting?

"Aichi-chan? Oh my gawd, Aichi! You-you were on?"

"Yep, heard the whole conversation" Chiharu replied, going to her bed and laying down on her stomach.

"Sooo?" Chiharu drawled. "What happened?"

"It's Saru, he's joining the volleyball team as the manager," Megumi said with a sigh.

"Hmm, then?"

"He was supposed to hand his application himself today but he was called to the house. I don't know what it's all about but it was urgent so he asked for a favor, and you heard what happened next."

"What's wrong?" Chiharu questions worriedly.

"He is so tall, Aichi-chan..I was nervous," Megumi confessed, "I feel like he's sucking my presence, leaving only an empty shell of myself. I mean, he's so overwhelming that I don't know how to act!" Megumi blew a breath in frustration.

"Why do we always have the same problems?" Chiharu said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asks curiously.

"Tooru, he-"

"Oh, so his name is Tooru."

Chiharu's eyebrow twitched and she pouted, "You're cutting me off. Is his name really that important?"

"Of course, Aichi, so that I'll know what name to use when I'm teasing you."

"Then, make it fair. Tell me his name," Chiharu replied.

"I'll tell you next time," Megumi giggled in the background. "So, continue.."

Chiharu narrated what happened that afternoon, that she almost escaped but he was there making sure she hasn't, and he told her his feelings, and his plans. At the end of her narration, Chiharu omitted telling Megumi about Tooru's last words before saying goodbye.

 _"_ _I'm going to make you mine."_

Those words didn't fail in making her blush once again, and Chiharu silently scolded herself. Be calm.

"Aw, he's going to court you! How romantic," Chiharu heard Megumi dreamily sigh, "So, what's your plan? Hard to get route or instantly-say-yes route?" Megumi asks enthusiastically.

"You've been playing otomes, haven't you?" Chiharu responded and Megumi chuckled, "Well, don't judge. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"Neither." Chiharu said.

"Eh?"

"My plan is already in motion."

"Which is?"

"Avoiding him, of course."

* * *

 **Hiya, people! Thank you for reading another chapter again. I've already put a big hint in here regarding _him,_ whoever he is. Don't worry, his debut and another appearance of Karasuno -plus the other teams- won't be long now. I'm working on the chapters as much as I can because I doubt I'll have some time to spare when the school begins again. **

**Thank you for the support and don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the previous chapter's reviews -and the questions-!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiharu knew something happened the moment she stepped inside the halls of the school. People are staring, and worst, pointing at her. She ignored them and strode to her classroom. Along the way, she heard it. Whispers.

"Is that her?"

"-no way, she's-"

"Waah, she's pretty-"

"It's not true, right?"

"Oikawa-san, he-"

"—courts her-"

 _"_ _Ah, it was about Tooru's declaration, huh?"_ she thought absentmindedly as she enters her room. The students already present dispersed from their groups and acted like they too hadn't been indulging in gossips. Well, they knew full well what happens when Chiharu is angry.

She sat and waited. Sure enough, Akari approached her.

"Chiharu-chan," she started, "there's something you should know.." Akari glances from side to side.

"It's-"

"Chi-chan!" Mei entered the room still wearing her bag. She slammed her hands on Chiharu's desk, "Is it true? Did you really reject Oikawa Tooru?" she shouted excitedly in Chiharu's face causing her to wince. She started jumping around, "And, did he really said he's going to court you? Did he?" Mei asks without an ounce of preservation. Chiharu rubbed her forehead, sighing, then she noticed the silence that pervaded after Mei's outbursts. She glances to the side and saw all her classmates looking at them plus a group of students watching and listening at the classroom's doors.

Chiharu returned her gaze back to Mei who remained ignorant at what she'd caused. The girl remained expectantly waiting for an answer, only this time, she's not the only one eagerly waiting. Chiharu suppressed another sigh.

This is troublesome. Too troublesome.

"Well," Chiharu started and she paused, hearing multiple intake of breath around the room. Her eyebrow's twitched in annoyance. _"Ugh, let's get this over with,"_ she thought, wishing she could rub her head as a headache made its presence known. One thing though, should she respond with the question regarding her 'rejection'? No, it's too complicated to explain especially with a lot of people listening, maybe she can explain when it's the two of them.

"He did say he wanted to court me.." Chiharu trailed quietly, cheeks pinkish at the reminder. Mei gasps and like a signal, the whole room bursts into incomprehensible conversations. Chiharu plugged her ears at the barrage of loud exclamations and disbelief, her mouth turning grim, and eyes narrowing. As the noise increased in volume, Chiharu stood, patience at its peak at the students who suddenly lost their sense of discipline. Her classmates, especially those who'd witness her temper first hand, abruptly quieted and returned to their seat while those incognizant of the danger looming before them continued to gossip and whisper at the door.

Ah, she recognizes these two girls seemingly absorbed in their chitchat. Chiharu's eyes trailed to the side, recognizing a group of friends as well.

"Why don't you use your time to study than to gossip, Hassai-san, Fumikuchi-san? I'm sure you needed those to pass the final test next month considering that you've been getting below-average grades," Chiharu interrupted smoothly, smiling as the two girls paled, "I'm sure it's fine," Chiharu's eyes turned sharp, "when you're not planning in going to a university that is." The two girls backed up then excused themselves, stammering along the way.

Chiharu turned to the group and gave them a bright smile. "Hello, first years, did you know Sakabe-sensei hates it when her students are late?" she looked at them worriedly. "The bell will ring so-", before Chiharu could finish, the group disappeared in a flash. She smirked, "Hurry up or the devil-witch will chew your ears off," she whispered.

"Waah, you successfully drove them away, Chi-chan!" Mei chirped behind her and Chiharu sighed. She turned to the bubbly girl and patted her head.

"Let's talk later, Mei," Chiharu muttered and her friend nodded, eyes sparkling with naivety. She waved her goodbye as she runs out of the room and into her own. Chiharu calmly went to her seat all the while feeling eyes glued to her. She propped her cheek and gazed at the blue sky outside as she sat and waited for their homeroom teacher.

"Tsk, I'm too tense.." she muttered a moment later. Part of the tension, she guessed, is that she didn't do her run this morning. It always does its job of preparing Chiharu of the new day ahead, warming her body and releasing the tension in her muscles. To be deprived of that exercise had put her in a cold state of mind before coming to school and with the addition of that annoying event, Chiharu is none too pleased with the start of the day. Well, it couldn't be helped that she avoided running this morning, she _is_ trying to avoid him.

 _"_ _But why do I have to sacrifice my daily routine just to avoid him?"_ she complained, and her mind supplied, _"You know, you could just_ not _avoid him, that way it's a win-win situation."_

 _"_ _How about no,"_ she stubbornly replied, _"Well, then, suffer the consequences."_

"Ah, I hate myself," Chiharu muttered.

Their homeroom teacher entered carrying with him a pile of papers. The class stood and greeted him, doing the respectful routine before he nodded, giving his signal for the class to sit.

"Good morning everyone. As you may all be aware of, next month will be the schedule for this term's final test. I have faith that all of you will pass all of your subjects, some with flying colors, no doubt. Nevertheless, continue to work hard." He paused, then he held a piece of paper, "This is your last year in high school and I know all of you have plans in the future. As such, the school would like to know your career plans in detail," he started handing the papers methodically, starting from the first row to the back and proceeding to the back of the second row up to the front and so on.

As he stops to hand the paper to Chiharu, he told her, "Aikawa, after finishing this, go to the director's office. Secretary Shimizu is in need of your help."

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

"Thank you very much, Aikawa-chan," Yuki gratefully said, handing a set of folders to Chiharu's waiting hands, "Don't worry, you only need to give these folders to the teachers I've listed in the sticky note at the top. I was supposed to hand them over yesterday but a lot of things came up and I can't afford to waste my time on such a small errand," Yuki reasoned with a regretful sigh. Chiharu smiled at her, seeing the piles of paperwork waiting to be inspected by her on her desk.

"It's fine, Shimizu-san, I'm actually quite happy I have something to do other than sit in class. It was becoming boring, you see."

"Well, I'm glad someone's finding this fun," Yuki smiled, "Okay then, back to work." She returned to her desk and resumed typing.

"I'll report back after finishing," Chiharu said at the door. Yuki looked up and nodded with a smile.

True to Yuki's word, the errand was small and Chiharu finished it just in time for lunch. She hummed, feeling jovial to have the time to walk around and do something outside the class. It was perfect for dispersing her earlier tension and foul mood, making Chiharu less likely to spew scathing words. She skipped lightly on her feet, walking the hallway leading to the administration building. As she was nearing a corner, Chiharu heard a pair of familiar voices.

"…lists of third years staying in the volleyball team, huh?"

Chiharu froze in her steps, recognizing Hajime's voice.

"Yep, ugh, why am I the one sending these papers to the teachers' office?"

Chiharu can almost see the pout Tooru is wearing as he said those words.

"Tsk, you're the team captain so of course it's your responsibility."

Chiharu panicked, the voices are increasing in volume which means they are nearing her location. She sweats, glancing from side to side to find an escape route. She's in the ground floor of the building, surely there is somewhere she can hide! Turning to run back, Chiharu glimpses an open window and without hesitation, she jumped, landing on the building's decorative bushes. Perfect!

She lowered her knees and crouched, eyes watching the window. Chiharu controlled her breathing, hearing the footsteps nearing her spot. Oh, she can see the top of Tooru's head already, then Hajime's. She gulped, sweat rolling down her spine.

"Oomph! Ah! The papers, grr.." she heard Tooru wail.

"Tsk. What's wrong with you baka? So clumsy, I won't help you gather those." Hajime's tone bore annoyance.

"So mean. It's not my fault to trip, you know. Jeez, it's like someone's telling me to stop," Tooru whined.

Chiharu sweats even more, the time they spend staying near her increases the chances of her being spotted.

 _"_ _Go on, don't mind me,"_ she chanted inside her head, willing for the duo to disappear quickly.

Then, a hand appeared on the windowsill, followed by a propped elbow, and then Hajime's hair as he glances up the clear blue sky. He paused for a moment before his head turned. Everything happened in slow motion inside Chiharu's head but in reality, it only took a mere second for Hajime to turn and lock his eyes to hers. His surprise at seeing her crouching beside the bush and on the dirt consisted of a slow blink.

"Oi, Oikawa," he called and Chiharu panicked, eyes glancing from side to side. Hajime's lips twitched, seeing her face in distress.

"Hmm, Iwa-chan?" Tooru hummed in the background. Hajime pushed away from the window and said, "Hurry up, lunch will be ending soon," walking away from the window and from Chiharu's hiding spot.

"Hey, wait, Iwa-chan, jeez," Tooru complained, running after Hajime, "What's so funny, Iwa-chan? Did you see something?" Tooru's fading voice asked. Chiharu waited another minute before releasing a sigh. Looks like Hajime is on her side. Chiharu stood, dusting away the dirt on her knees. She quickly jumped back inside the building, glancing from side to side, and then running to the administration building, her hands trembling along the way.

Man, who knew hiding from Tooru could be so nerve-wracking?

* * *

Chiharu knew it was a coward's way to run around and hide but she's not ready for the onslaught of feelings Tooru will no doubt ensue in the course of his courtship. She had accepted the fact that she's feeling more than friendship, if it is love, she has to make sure. Besides, she doubts she'll be able to survive his romantic advances, especially when she's aware he's doing it for her. She'd probably turn into a tomato every time they interact. So for as long as it takes, she'll avoid him, until he gives up? Probably. But thinking of that buffoon giving up on her weighs heavily in her heart. It's as she's wishing for him to fight with all he's got. To not back away from this challenge.

She wonders, _when_ he finally wins, will she say I love you, too? Or will she realize she doesn't feel the same way?

So many questions. This love is truly confusing.

Chiharu suppressed a sigh at the direction of her thoughts. Well, it couldn't be helped, being in such a dark place could induce self-reflection in her. She leaned on the door, focusing in her current situation. The past week had been hectic for her, as most of it consisted of running at the mere hint of Tooru appearing or escaping blatantly in front of him. Take this moment, for example. She'd been preparing to go home when he suddenly made an appearance outside her classroom. Ah, now that she remembers it, Chiharu tried not to giggle. He was unbelievable, that idiot. She didn't know how he persuaded _all_ her classmates to lock her up but he did. Now, she understands why her classmates were all in a hurry to get out of the classroom. Unfortunately, during that time she didn't mind the commotion, although it was a great shock to her to hear the doors slamming shut and the lock clicking in place.

When finally, one of the doors opened, it only revealed a smirking Tooru, his whole body blocking the only exit of the room.

"Yohoo! Chi-ha-ru-chan, in a pinch?" he asks then twirled a set of keys in his index finger. It didn't take long for Chiharu to put the two together.

"You're persistent," Chiharu grumbled, backing towards the window. Tooru smiled, "Chi-chi, you're not going to jump, are you? We're on the fourth floor of the building. You'd die if you jump, and I don't think you're that desperate to escape me," Tooru sang, happy that he finally gets to corner her after a week of frustration and guesses of where she was.

Of course, Chiharu knows she'll face a certain death if she dares to jump out in this height but that doesn't mean she'll allow him to come near her. Chiharu's resolve might weaken if ever he gets to touch her again, not to mention his voice. His husky voice when he effing whispers!

Seeing Chiharu retreats as he advances, Tooru pouted and his eyes water, "Chi-chi, am I that horrible for you to avoid me? Is the thought of talking to me so abhorrent that you'd rather exhaust yourself running away than face me?" he asks sadly, his eyes downcast.

 _"_ _No, I just hate it when my defenses are being shut down,"_ Chiharu answered quietly, although there is a growing guilt inside her while she stares at Tooru's grief-stricken visage. Chiharu shakes her head, _"Don't be fooled,"_ as much as she hates to admit this, she knows the fool is having fun like she does –unfortunately- in this game they inadvertently put themselves in. Oh she really knows because he wouldn't enter the room grinning like a Cheshire cat if he's feeling otherwise.

Her back bumped into the window and Chiharu clicked her tongue, her options dwindling by the second he's nearing. She glances outside and to her surprise, she found Tooru's friends, namely Takahiro, Issei, Hajime, and an unfamiliar face wearing striped black dye at the sides of his blond hair. Takahiro waved at her and Chiharu saw them holding what seems to be a cloth. She raised a brow at the strategically effective placement of the four.

An ideal spot to jump.

Chiharu grins and without thinking, quickly opened the windows and jumps.

"Chiharu!" She heard Tooru's horrified shout, and she looked back, seeing him reaching out his hand in a futile effort to catch her. Chiharu prayed and at the same time, thanking the gods for the shorts she's wearing, hoping the boys don't get an eyeful as she fell. She closed her eyes and hugged her bag to her chest. It felt like an eternity, the falling. The fear, exhilaration, it all mixed in and Chiharu can feel the curdling of her insides

 _"_ _What if they couldn't catch me?"_

She safely landed with an 'oomph' on the cloth and slid as they tilted it downward.

"Whew! That was too fast." Takahiro sighed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Man, are you suicidal?" Hajime muttered, tightly grasping an edge of the cloth.

Chiharu laughed, although her limbs are trembling at that experience. Issei smirked, though he too is sweating profusely. If they hadn't reacted faster, Chiharu might have met the earth with a splat.

"You could give us a signal next time, though," he said, "that is, if we are around next time," Takahiro chuckled.

"I know, coincidences don't happen twice," Chiharu replied, playing along, "who knows, maybe next time, you won't be conveniently bringing a wide cloth with you," the three third years grin at her statement while the other member quietly stands.

"You idiots!"

They heard Tooru shout, and they all looked up, seeing a fuming Tooru on the fourth-floor window.

"Chiharu, stay there!" he commanded and quickly disappeared from their view.

"Uwaa, Oikawa's angry." Takahiro whistled.

"I'll go hide," Chiharu said, paling, she knows it's her fault this time. Hajime watched her look around, and feeling pity for the panicking girl, pointed at a shed beside the club building which is also a short distance away.

When he saw her close the door to the shed, Hajime turned to Kentarou, "Thanks for the help, you should go now. It'd be bad if you'll be thrown in the crossfire as well," Kentarou nodded before walking away, leaving the three to bear the brunt of Tooru's wrath. Takahiro rubbed the back of his head while Issei folded the cloth, and Hajime waited with crossed arms. Finally, Tooru walked out of the building, glaring at them as he neared.

"Sorry," Hajime said without waiting for Tooru to speak. Tooru scowled, "You better be," he growled. The other two also said their apologies and Tooru accepted with a frown on his face.

"Where is she?" he grumbled, inspecting the sidelines and worry evident in his eyes.

Hajime sighed and pointed.

* * *

Chiharu sat, hugging herself on the floor. In this dark place, with no room to move around, Chiharu finds herself thinking of his reaction. He was justified, really, to be mad at what she'd done. But in her defense, she wouldn't have done it when she knows no one is going to catch her. Then again, maybe she should have let this one encounter pass, should have let him do what he planned. It's not like she really wanted to let him go. Chiharu sadly smiled. He might stop altogether because of what she did.

Chiharu squeaked when she felt something hard hitting the door to the shed.

"Idiot. You're an idiot!" Tooru nearly shouted the last part, causing Chiharu to wince. She turned and put a hand on the surface of the door.

Tooru is on the other side.

Chiharu couldn't find the will to be annoyed at the trio for pointing out her hideout, rather, she is silently relieved that they'd correctly directed him instead of misleading him someplace far from her. Unfortunately, Chiharu can't find her voice to speak up and explain.

Another bump on the door, this time it's a little weaker.

"If you think you've successfully driven me away with that stunt, you are greatly mistaken," he said heatedly, "this only proves you need a guy in your life to keep you from doing idiotic things", Tooru continues then he whispered, "like jumping from a high story building."

Chiharu felt her eyes burn.

"And the only one willing to go through with all your shenanigans is me, do you understand?" Tooru declared confidently and Chiharu doesn't even have the strength to roll her eyes, her mind completely agreeing with him.

"So, bring it on, Chiharu. I'll take every challenge you'll throw at me," his words no longer held anger, but conviction.

"Just….just don't do that, don't use your life like that," he whispered, the voice muffled in her side. Chiharu leaned her ear on the door, waiting for his words.

"It hurts." Tooru admitted. Silence greeted his confession and he sighed, "I'll be going now. I think today is enough, I'll be bothering you after the weekend though," he chuckled, "and I'll be waiting for you every morning. Always."

* * *

"Gumi, I think I overdid it today," Chiharu greeted after Megumi picked up her phone call. Chiharu rubbed her eyes, her red puffy eyes, as she waited for Megumi to say anything. She went home pretty much with that kind of look. Thankfully, no one noticed her appearance when she arrived. Chiharu quickly went to her room to hide.

"What did you do?"

"I jumped from a building to get away from him"

"What? Were you hurt? Oh my gawd, Aichi, you're already petty and lame, don't add crazy too,"

"I'm already regretting it," Chiharu muttered, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm second-guessing my tactic right now," she confessed, hugging a pillow as she lay on her bed.

"Well, you should. It's quite harsh for Tooru's part especially when the term is ending. I mean, your final exam is next week, right? And after that is summer vacation which we have plans so he wouldn't even have the time to court you, much less be at the same location as you," Megumi said, then she excitedly added, "Oh, and speaking of summer vacation, I found a perfect destination for it," she giggled. Chiharu smiled lightly.

"I know you don't feel the hype at this moment, I understand," Megumi said after receiving no response from Chiharu.

"Sorry," Chiharu apologized, "he's just in my mind right now."

"Hmm, Aichi-chan, why don't you let him? There's no harm in his endeavor at all," Megumi advices softly, "Indulge, Aichi-chan."

"Okay…"

* * *

 _"_ _I did say I'll indulge but it's easily said than done,"_ Chiharu thought that morning, first day of the week. It was instinctual, to run and avoid him. She doesn't know how it evolves to this. Maybe it's her body's defense mechanism, or maybe the thought of avoiding him has been fully ingrained in her system. Whatever the case, it's starting to trouble her.

"Nee, Chi-chan, I want to eat outside," Mei suggested in front of her. It was lunch time and per usual, Mei arrived in her room beaming with her bento in hand. Chiharu thoughtlessly agreed, her mind preoccupied on what she's going to do with Tooru. She agreed the night before that she'll not avoid him any longer but her body says differently. It feels afraid.

Chiharu rubbed her upper arms, following behind Mei while she hums a happy tune. Chiharu's eyes turn downcast, her spirit confused, her path undecided. Mei gradually slows down then coming to a full stop on the steps leading to the gym.

"We are here," Mei happily presented, her hands on the door and Chiharu raised her eyes. She winced, her eyes momentarily blinded by the sun's rays. Mei took that moment to grasps Chiharu's elbow and forcefully pushed her inside.

"What?" Chiharu's unbidden gasps resounded inside the empty gym. Her eyes frantically looking around. She sighs, thankfully, the gym isn't dark even though it's closed, some packets of light coming from the second floor its source of illumination.

"Bye, bye!" Mei's farewell sounded muffled behind her and Chiharu turned then blankly stared at the closed door. "I'll be returning before the bell rings so, have fun!"

"What just happened?" Chiharu asks, her head tilted, and she scratched her cheek, trying to determine what she'd done to be locked like this. But it doesn't seem that she'd done something bad, after all, Mei did say to have fun. The question is, how? When she's all by herself in this hollowed space.

"You can't escape now, Chiharu-chan."

Chiharu tensed, sensing a presence behind her. Then, she relaxed, recognizing the voice and the familiar aura he oozes. Chiharu remained unmoving on her spot, waiting for him to make his move. As she waited, Chiharu listened to his breathing, to the sound of his beating heart, her hearing heightened in the reigning silence.

So, Mei led her to him. Chiharu's eyes softened and she clutches her hand, her relief evident with the releasing of a sigh. Then she quickly turned to face him. Tooru's eyes widened and he freezes, his firm chest bumping with Chiharu's soft mounds. He blushed at the accident, eyes darting from left to right as his world spins.

"Tooru,"

He refocused his eyes into Chiharu's bright ones. The pair of orbs shines even brighter when a ray of light hits them. The green tints even more pronounced as she stares directly.

"I'm sorry."

Two words. They hit him squarely in the heart.

Tooru's eyes burned.

"Are you rejecting me?" he whispers.

Please.

Don't.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to stop here**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.but on second thought, nah. Continue reading. ^_^**

* * *

Those sparkles falling from his wide eyes.

Droplets.

Tears.

Tooru is crying.

Because he thought she's rejecting him.

Chiharu raised her hand, wiping the stray tears with a gentleness she rarely showed outside her immediate family.

"Idiot," she started, "have faith in my feelings," she softly whispers.

"Then, what is the sorry for?" he asked, trying to stifle the sniffle.

"It's for yesterday. For the jump. For the scare," Chiharu smiled wryly and Tooru rubbed his eyes.

"Oh."

Then, he sent her a look of accusation.

"You ruined the mood."

Chiharu stared at him blankly.

"Why am I being blamed?" she replied in disbelief, "You're the one who started crying!"

"That was sweat. This place is too warm so I started sweating," Tooru reasoned confidently. Chiharu's eyebrow twitched.

"Sweat, eh? From your eyes? Really?"

This guy is too much. Just. Too. Much.

"Will you please explain what branch of science you've studied to support that reason?" Chiharu insisted, not letting him pass this time.

"Anatomy and Physiology."

Chiharu opens her mouth to protest, wanting to argue the matter further. Suddenly, she missed their verbal fights. The arguments, the disagreements. Chiharu realized she'd stopped doing those things. Instead, all she did was avoid him, not facing him head on as she had done in the past. Maybe this is what she needs, not to run away from him, but to face him, talk to him. Communicate. That is how a relationship is developed, right? That is what courtship is all about, right? To get to know each other.

"I'm such a coward while you've been strong," Chiharu sighed, taking a step back, "I've come to realized that now."

Tooru gazes down at her, seeing her act vulnerable. His strong Chiharu. Tooru took a step closer, grasping her chin as he stares at her intently. Tooru smiled briefly before he softly said, "At least you've only been a coward for weeks while I've been a coward before the day I fell in love with you."

Chiharu's blush climbed higher and higher until her whole face sported a shade of red. She deliberately coughs, her fisted hand covering her grinning lips. Well, she can't deny that those words made her a little bit happy inside. Tooru boyishly grins and he cheerfully reaches for Chiharu's hand.

"Hungry?" he asks, pulling Chiharu to a nearby staircase, "I've set up our lunch on the second floor since it has good lighting."

Tooru looks back at her, smiling widely, "That way, I'll get to see your cute face while you're eating your favorite dish," he ended with a chuckle, lips seemingly tilted upward permanently.

 _"_ _I guess indulging wouldn't be so bad after all,"_ Chiharu thought, returning his smile with one of her own.

* * *

Chiharu yawned, stretching her arms up after that grueling session ended. She stretched lightly from side to side, her muscles protesting as she finally moved them from their immovability while the exam was going on. She laid down her head atop her desk, the side of her face gazing at the window. The sky is turning a soft orange hue, indicating that the day is almost over. Soon, today will end and tomorrow will begin.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be the last day of the exam. The day after that will be the weekend and come Monday, the official day for summer vacation starts.

"Quiet down class. In a moment we will begin your last subject for today."

When Monday comes, the countdown for seeing him again, begins.

* * *

"Chi-ha-ru-chan!" Tooru called her name, leaving the set-up of equipment to his teammates at the gym as he quickly put on his outdoor shoes, chasing after her when she walked out of the building. Issei shook his head, carrying two volleyball balls in both arms, while Takahiro shouted, "Oi! Coach will get mad if he will not see you practicing."

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he shouted, raising an 'ok' sign without looking back.

"Uwaa, what an abrupt change," Takahiro muttered thoughtfully. Issei butted in, "Hmm, he was busy bossing around a minute ago but when Aikawa-san appeared, the atmosphere suddenly switched to angels and hallelujahs."

"Flowery fields and white lights," Takahiro added, nodding with fervor.

"Tsk," they heard Hajime clicked his tongue, "Really, what an idiot."

"That idiot's going to proudly share how easy sociology is," he shared as the duo asked him with a stare.

"What do you mean?"

"That it's all thanks to Aikawa's tutoring."

Issei and Takahiro shared a look.

"But isn't that one of his favorite subjects?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Chiharu raised an eyebrow at the beaming Tooru in front of her. Is it just her or is there flowers floating around the dolt? Hmm, probably an imagination.

"So, can you tutor me again? On a different subject. I just need to clarify something," he asks nicely, rubbing the back of his head while reddish tints adorn his cheeks.

"Sure," Chiharu agreed. He's faster to catch up anyways, so it wouldn't be a trouble at all when she spares an hour or two to teach him. Besides, she already read all the materials for tomorrow's exam so she has plenty of idle time. Best to turn it into something useful, she guessed.

"Then, wait for me at a bakery shop two blocks east of the school."

"O…kay," she trailed, watching his back as he jogs to the gym. Then, Chiharu giggled, finding his attitude cute.

She's been finding it cute for the past few days, actually. After that lunch at the gym, Tooru had started acting more cheerful, not the childlike cheerfulness, but joy coming from within. He'd been oozing that aura and Chiharu finds herself smiling because of it.

She clutches her bag and smiles. This week is almost perfect.

"I arrived just in time, I see."

Chiharu froze, her raised foot pausing in mid-air before silently returning to its pair. She stood ramrod straight, raising her eyes to meet the girl's steel-gray gaze. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why, long time no see, Sadashi-san," Chiharu greets, voice devoid of the warmth she felt a while ago. Nozomi smirked.

"You're a hard woman to find, Aikawa," She replied. Nozomi flicks a black stray tress before that same hand grips her hips.

"That's because I don't want to be found," Chiharu responded, not moving an inch from her spot, "What do you want?" she asks with indifference. Nozomi sighed, rummaging her bag to produce an envelope, its plain surface and single logo calling a memory of long ago. Chiharu knew already what it's all about before Nozomi stopped in front of her and held the letter.

* * *

"Waah, coach dismissed us early," Tooru cheered, quickly buttoning up his school uniform in their clubroom.

"Well, our performance in class is important too," Takahiro replied, combing his pink hair. The door to the room opened, revealing Hajime.

"Oikawa, Aikawa is still outside. Did you tell her to wait for you?"

Tooru paused, hands on his hair. He glanced at Hajime with furrowed brows, "Hmm, no, I told her to meet up at a bakery." Tooru increased his pace, "Maybe she chose to wait? Waah, got to hurry up!"

"Bye," Tooru shouted quickly. He grabbed his bag, leaving Takahiro behind who sighed, "I wish I have a girlfriend." Hajime smirked, "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind too."

Tooru stopped listening any further to the banter, excitedly running down the stairs and to the direction of the school gate. He slowed down when he saw Issei at the gate, seeming to observe something on his spot.

"What's wrong, Mattsun?" he inquires, switching to a walking pace as he nears his teammate. Issei continues to stare, his hands on his pockets while Tooru tilted his head curiously before following his line of sight. Tooru felt annoyance the moment his eyes landed on Chiharu and he frowned, sending Issei a suspicious look, failing to notice the girl Chiharu is having a heated conversation.

"Why are you-"

"That uniform is from Niiyama Girl's High, isn't it?" Issei cuts Tooru and the latter furrowed his brows then returned his gaze to Chiharu, finally seeing that it wasn't Chiharu Issei was looking at but at the other girl who is indeed wearing the Niiyama Girl's High's school uniform. Tooru narrowed his eyes, not liking the expression the girl produced in Chiharu.

"They just started arguing. A moment ago when I arrived, they were calmly talking but it seems the girl said something Chiharu didn't like, and the conversation exploded."

"Hmm," Tooru hummed, grasping his chin as he ponders.

"Hey, what's going on?" Takahiro butted in, wedging himself in between Tooru and Issei, at the same time hanging his arms on their shoulders. Hajime stopped beside Tooru, crossing his arms as he too watched the interaction from afar.

"We don't know, oh, the girl is leaving," Tooru said as the girl inserted the envelope she's holding on Chiharu's bag while the latter remains unmoved. After doing her task, the girl didn't utter another word, instead, she turned and walked away. Tooru came up behind Chiharu, his worried eyes scanning Chiharu up and down. Even in his presence, she remained indifferent, her hands fisted to her side and her hair partially covering the upper portion of her face. The other three followed Tooru and are standing not far behind him. They were curious at what had transpired and at the content of the envelope the girl left behind.

"I'm sorry, Tooru, I can't help you today. I'm not feeling well." Chiharu suddenly said still not facing him. Tooru reached out a hand but before he can grasp Chiharu's shoulder, she started walking. This leads to the envelope falling to the ground, its initial position not secure enough to avoid the fall. Chiharu didn't notice, or a more apt term, didn't care about it.

"Chiharu, your letter," Tooru called, bending to retrieve the envelope. Chiharu paused but didn't look back.

"Do whatever you want with it. I already know what's inside," she said before continuing on her way. Tooru watched her lengthen the distance between them, his hand clutching the letter while his other hand fisted.

Loneliness.

It was the silent scream of her footsteps.

Pain.

Chiharu shouldn't be alone right now. She needs him, Tooru realized.

"Iwa-chan, throw this in a garbage or whatever," Tooru ordered, throwing the paper to the trio, "I'm going to follow Chiharu," he said seriously, mouth set in a line of determination. Seeing his look, Hajime nodded as he caught the envelope. Then, he smiles as he watched his best friend run to Chiharu. Thinking that the dork doesn't need to be reminded anymore because it looks like he's finally listening to what his heart is saying.

"Can we read that?" Takahiro asks curiously.

"Why?"

"Well, it looks interesting."

"And it has the Japan Volleyball Association logo." Issei pointed out. The three shared a look.

"Oikawa did say to do whatever, so.."

"Hmm, we'll throw it after reading what's inside."

* * *

 **My longest. Lol.**

 **Anyway, all thy questions/suspicions in regards to the crush will be answered -finally- in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows!**

 **Another long chapter so please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Get off your high horse, Aikawa-"_

 _"—_ _you're wasting the opportunity given to you."_

 _"_ _Who do you think you are?"_

Chiharu paused, stopping under the light of a post. Tooru quickens his stride, taking the opportunity to catch up to Chiharu when suddenly, she punches the post beside her, her teeth grinding as she fumed in anger. Tooru froze, paling at Chiharu's action.

"Chi-chiharu?" he asks in concern, approaching her cautiously all the while praying she's not mad because he followed her. Chiharu blinks as she turns, not expecting him behind her. The red haze covering her vision dispersed and the normal hue of her surroundings became apparent, calming her in the process.

"Ah," Tooru sighs, attention snagged by the trickle of blood coming from a cut on her hand that was caused by her punch. "Look what you've done to yourself. Jeez."

Tooru clicked his tongue in annoyance, walking quickly to her side and softly holding her injured hand. Tooru's brow furrowed in worry, rubbing gently the neighboring areas of the injury.

"O-ow," Chiharu winced, realizing the consequence of a moment's loss of control. With this recognition, the pain waiting at the periphery of her consciousness introduced itself, full-blown. Chiharu's eyes burn, her fingers numb, and the only relief at the raging pain is Tooru's soothing circles.

"Hmm, nothing seems broken," Tooru muttered, "Only an inflammation and a cut," he nods to himself after finishing his assessment.

"I don't need to bring you to the hospital," He said then he sighs before quietly saying, "That's a relief."

"Why did you follow me?" Chiharu asks, watching while a gentle wind caresses his brown locks. With his head bending to inspect her wound, she realized his hair is within her reach and without thinking of her actions, Chiharu raises her uninjured hand and combs his already messy hair. Tooru froze before his lashes fluttered, his eyes gazing up at her underneath the long strands.

"Soft," she mutters unconsciously causing Tooru to grin lightly, flattered at the compliment. His eyes soften, his free hand grasping Chiharu's nimble fingers and untangling them from their lazy strokes on his head. He kissed her uninjured hand before straightening to his full height. Tooru observed his surrounding briefly then to Chiharu's shock, he started carrying her; one arm supporting her leg and the other supporting her back.

"Sorry," he apologizes while Chiharu gapes at him, still reeling at the unexpected yet intimate action.

"W-why are you c-carrying me?" Chiharu stutters, blushing profusely as her arms encircle Tooru's neck. "Besides," she coughs, clearing her throat to dislodge the sudden shyness that came to her though her cheeks are still burning as she opens her mouth to speak again, "It's my hand that's injured, not my feet so I can perfectly walk on my own."

"True," Tooru replies with a grin, "But it's faster this way."

"Faster?"

"Yep, we're going to a nearby convenience store to treat that injury of yours," he responded, "And the faster we get there, the lesser the chances of you getting an infection," Tooru reasoned and Chiharu quietly stared at him, accepting his explanation with a nod, her cheeks' shade dwindling down to a less noticeable pinkish hue. A minute later, she saw a medium-sized convenience store with a long bench situated outside.

"And.." Tooru started after settling her on the bench. Chiharu raised her head and her eyebrow's furrowed in confusion at his words. She tilted her head while Tooru's mouth quirked up, lowering his mouth to whisper into her ear, "because I would have the pleasure of having you close to me."

"Ow, Chi-chi!"

"Go buy me a Band-Aid, Bakatooki!" Chiharu commanded, red face turned away from a scowling Tooru who is rubbing the side of his thigh Chiharu had pinched hard after his husky statement. Tooru pouted then his mouth slowly morphed to a grin and he started humming, skipping lightly as he enters the store.

Chiharu waited outside, swaying slightly to relieve her boredom. She leaned and held her uninjured hand, staring at it sadly. It seemed so long ago that Nozomi approached her and indirectly caused her injury when in fact an hour had just passed by. Chiharu sighed and raised her head to gaze at the twinkling stars. Seeing her again had brought back memories Chiharu thought she had reconciled with. Memories that, as of this moment, continues to filter in her mind. Her heart ached, remembering the isolation then her soul raged, the betrayal coming to a full halt.

"Chi-chi? Are you okay?"

Tooru's concern pierced through the bubble of emotion and Chiharu shook her head, mind finally returning to the present. She looked up right into Tooru's worried gaze. He was crouching before her, beside him is a plastic bag containing an antibiotic ointment, bandages, bottle of water, cottons, and other medical supplies needed to treat her wound.

"I'm fine," she answered briefly. Tooru stared at her silently then he nodded. He sits beside her, rummaging through his purchase to begin her treatment. She watched his ministrations, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out when pain sizzled in. Tooru, on the other hand, subtly glances at her whenever he felt her hand tense from his grasp.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," he reassures after hearing Chiharu hiss.

"Ah-hmm," Chiharu responded, cheeks pinkish in embarrassment when she realized that Tooru noticed the sound she made. Chiharu gazes softly as Tooru gently dressed her injury.

"Her name is Sadashi Nozomi," Chiharu found herself saying. Tooru paused before quietly resuming his task. Chiharu let him finish before she continues, "she was a teammate of mine, once."

"You two don't act like you were teammates," Tooru said after Chiharu paused, "more like rivals. No, more like enemies."

"Hmph. I'm more inclined to accept the latter," Chiharu replied with a scowl.

Enemies.

Yes, they were enemies after that selection.

"At first, we were rivals. But in the end, our feelings for each other were too much to be called rivalry." Chiharu declared, her uninjured hand fisted. Then, an unwrapped sandwich appeared in front of her. Chiharu blinks in surprise, raising a brow as a bottle of juice come into sight when she accepted the sandwich. Her head turned to Tooru, eyes curiously asking where the food came from. Tooru grins, revealing another plastic bag beside him containing a pair of what he'd given and more.

Chips, junk foods, lots and lots of chocolate bars.

Chiharu eyes the chocolate bars then eyes Tooru. "Ne, why did your past girlfrie—Oomph,"

"Chi-chi, don't keep the food waiting," Tooru quickly said, forcing the sandwich inside Chiharu's mouth. She glared and Tooru awkwardly laughed, scratching his cheek as he avoids her piercing stare, "Anyway, Sadashi Nozomi?" he asks, switching the subject. Reminded, Chiharu munches her food angrily, finishing the sandwich in three bites. While her cheeks are full, Chiharu tried to open her bottle only to wince when she used her injured hand. Determined to drink the beverage, she shoves it to Tooru's waiting hands while he chuckles, twisting the plastic cap open.

"Ahh," Chiharu sighs in satisfaction, her food going down her throat along with the orange-flavored juice. Tooru munches at a leisure pace beside her, eyes in front though his ears remain attentive to every sound Chiharu makes.

"Before I talk about her, let me tell you about the beginning first.."

* * *

"Uwaa! Best Libero Award!" Mei cheered beside Chiharu when she returned to her line in their team. Chiharu grins, nodding as her teammates gave her praises and congratulations. It was their last play together in junior high, soon, they will be fighting against each other when they enter high school with Mei and her entering Seijoh, her captain in Shiratorizawa, their setter in Johzenji, and the rest transferring in different prefectures to continue their studies.

"By the way," her captain whispered on her right, "I heard you've been scouted by the JVA to participate in their summer camp."

Chiharu scratches her cheeks, "Yeah, they told me that they'll also be choosing the participants for this year's U16 for girls," she responded in a low voice. Her captain whistled, though not too loud to garner attention, then she sent Chiharu a thumb's up. "That's our girl. Show them total defense on the court!" she encourages with a grin. Chiharu grins back, "I will!"

* * *

Chiharu blinks when she heard choking noises beside her. She whipped her head and sure enough, she saw Tooru thumping his chest, his face turning purple with the lack of air. Chiharu hurriedly opened her bottle and gave it to Tooru who quickly clutches the drink, taking a huge gulp then sighing in relief. Chiharu opens her mouth to ask him why he was choking when he suddenly stood and faced Chiharu with a shocked expression.

"You-you were scouted to be in Japan's Under 16 Girls' team?" he asks, eyes wide. Chiharu hesitantly nodded, earning another gape from Tooru.

"No-no way.." he trailed in disbelief, slumping to his seat, "So..young.." he muttered. Seconds passed in silence then, Tooru abruptly turns to Chiharu asking, "What happened? Did you get accepted?"

"I…" Chiharu started but paused before nodding silently. Tooru noticed her sudden quietness. He grasps his chin, thinking quietly before gasping, "Don't tell me that Sadashi girl wasn't picked because of you?" he theorizes while Chiharu stared at the ground. She shook her head.

"No?"

"No. Sadashi-san is a wingspiker," Chiharu supplied and Tooru hummed with the information, "but her friend…" she trailed then she sighs, leaning on the wall of the convenience store and staring at the stars.

"I was chosen instead of her friend."

Tooru narrowed his eyes, suddenly annoyed at Nozomi, "So she hates you because you're more talented than her friend? Hmph, so lame." Tooru insulted with a scowl, crossing his arms on his chest as he too leans on the wall.

"I've always known she didn't approve of the selection but I brushed it off thinking that our coaches knew I'm a better libero, not to mention I _know_ I'm a better libero and that I'll prove it on the court," Chiharu narrated. Tooru smiled, liking the pride in Chiharu's tone.

"It's a good thing you know your worth, Chi-chi" Tooru said and Chiharu sent him a small smile for the compliment, causing him to blush a deep red.

"Anyway, I did my best, never failing my responsibility," she continues, "never failing to connect."

"I thought I earned my place.." Chiharu whispers, her eyes shadowed as a cloud passed by and covered the light of the moon. Tooru observes her quietly, noting the sudden change in tone. It was laced with sadness.

"Back when I was playing in Chidoriyama, I never felt isolated. I get along really well with everyone," Chiharu laughs, remembering their gimmicks and the mischiefs they've done together off and on the court.

"You thought you'd feel the same with the national team," Tooru concludes and Chiharu chuckles, "The level of competitiveness was suffocating. It was too strong for friendship to bloom, every person was like a hungry predator, ready to chew you at the first sign of blood" she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"The goal is to win. That is all."

Tooru grasps Chiharu's shoulder and pulled her close, then he laid his head atop hers, lacing his right hand with Chiharu's uninjured hand, rubbing them gently with his thumb. Chiharu snuggled closer, her head supported by his neck.

"Then, at the World Finals, I made a mistake.."

* * *

Crowds cheering, lights. So much light above.

Chiharu wiped a sweat rolling down her forehead, her eyes sharply watching the activity before her. The ball is on the other side. Her body tenses as the other team started their synchronized attack.

Three spikers.

Who will the setter toss to?

The ball.

Her eyes followed the ball. Like slow motion, Chiharu pinpointed the spot with the highest percent of impact. It will land near Nozomi.

"Mine!" Chiharu heard Nozomi shout and the former waited but her attention never wavered. An instance of a ball falling and she will move to save it. This, she grimly thought. Chiharu saw Nozomi bend, her hands moving to intercept the ball's path but the angle was off. When Nozomi receives the ball in that position, the ball will spiral to the side and instead of going up, the ball will go down at an acute angle. Chiharu prepared herself to save. Just as she predicted, the ball fell and she heard Nozomi gasps before Chiharu's foot stretched and saved the ball.

The ball went above the two of them and Chiharu watched in despair. She knows she can't fight in the air but Nozomi was not moving. If she doesn't move to send the ball to the other side, the ball will fall on their court. It was impossible for the other members to reach the ball in time.

 _"_ _Please, Sadashi-san"_ she begged silently but Nozomi was not facing her.

Chiharu's eyes remain fixated on Nozomi, waiting for her to move.

Whistle.

Cheers.

Everything that happened after that felt like a dream to Chiharu. The crowd's wild roars, the joy on the other side, it all disappeared under a white noise, only the thumping sound of the ball continued to play in a loop inside her head.

Chiharu clenches her hands, bowing on a bench inside their locker room. She bit her lip, trying to withhold the tears threatening to fall.

"Aikawa," Chiharu heard someone speak overhead and she bowed even lower, ashamed of her tears.

"Coach is calling for a meeting," her captain said without a trace of emotion, "be at the lobby in three minutes," then the sound of a door closing.

Chiharu wiped her tears, released a deep breath, and stood. She lightly slaps her cheeks before walking to the door. As she opens the door, she heard murmurs from a conversation, someone clicking their tongue in annoyance, and when Chiharu walks out, a slap.

"What the—Sadashi, what are you doing?"

Only when Chiharu felt her right cheek burning did she realized that Nozomi slapped her. Chiharu stared wide-eyed at the tall girl in front of her. She was only a few centimeters taller than Chiharu but she felt the girl's aura making her bigger. There was contempt and anger coiling in its depth. The sorrow of defeat heightening the negative emotions to a dangerous level.

"If you hadn't interfered, the end result would have been different!" Nozomi loudly blamed. Chiharu heard their captain sigh in annoyance.

"We lost, Sadashi," their captain said, "All of us did our best so please don't antagonize Aikawa any further, besides the coach is coming and you know he doesn't like it when we are fighting," she reasoned with a click of her tongue while the other members sat and waited for the row to settle.

"Sadashi-san, if I didn't save the ball, it wouldn't have gone up," Chiharu revealed, returning to her calm self.

"Ah, there it is from miss genius' superior observation skills, tsk, and I thought she wouldn't fight back," Chiharu heard someone mutter. It was followed by a set of giggles before being silenced by the captain's glare.

"Oh, don't be so proud when your 'save' didn't even save us," another player mutters, this time from a different area of the lobby. Nozomi smirked in front of her, crossing her arms on her chest, "Really, the coaches did a bad job in choosing our libero," she said with a sneer, "Yuna was much better than you," Chiharu heard Nozomi whisper. With that, Chiharu's vision turned red and she bit her lip as her eyes narrowed. She copied Nozomi's stance before she mockingly smirks, "Oh, I suppose a girl who can't master the block-follow in a month is much better than me, eh?"

"How pathetic," Chiharu said aggressively, then she stepped towards Nozomi, their faces almost touching each other, "But you are correct in one thing, Sadashi- _chan_ " she sarcastically added the honorifics, "The coaches did do a bad job in their selection."

Chiharu felt she earned all her teammates' undivided attention, felt their breaths as they waited for the insult to come.

"and for the life of me, I couldn't fathom why they chose an Ugly. Bitch. Like. You" Chiharu uttered the four last words slowly and loudly, staring at Nozomi with eyes full of vehemence. This was the first time she had burst with such raw emotions and Chiharu doesn't like it. Chiharu heard giggles after her statement and she turned her back, disgusted.

A team. Hah! It was a miracle they have survived this long together, all of them were mismatched. Disconnected. Their unity nothing but a mockery to the bonds she had forged in Chidoriyama.

"Captain, tell coach I'll be going back.."

Never again.

"To Japan. Alone."

If she's ever going to play volleyball again, she'd rather play with Mei and the others, this she promises.

* * *

Tooru yawns while taking his blazer off and unbuttoning his shirt. Hajime narrows his eyes, observing the youth beside him while grabbing his practice shirt. Tooru looked like he didn't get much sleep, his eyes sporting lighter dark circles and the frequent yawning.

"Oi, did you sleep well?" Hajime asks not bothering to ask him if he studied well, after all, this is Tooru. He studied all the materials in advance which is why Hajime is curious at the apparent lack of sleep of the guy.

Tooru paused from taking off his shirt then he chuckled causing Hajime to raise an eyebrow. That sounded so silly but he looks like what he remembered was a fond memory. The occupants in the room stared at their captain as he acted weirdly at the vice-captain's question.

"Oi," Hajime calls out in annoyance and Tooru gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. Hajime's eyebrow twitched and his fist itched for a punch.

"Answer my question, dumbass," Hajime growled while Tooru ignored him to take off his shirt, revealing a fine skin underneath. Hajime rolled his eyes at Tooru's obvious show of his body, though he finds it unusual why the idiot seems so slow in wearing their practice shirt. It's not like there's something new in his-

A hickey? No, it looks like a bite mark near Tooru's elbow.

"Hey," Hajime calls sharply. Tooru glances at him with the same innocent expression

"What is the meaning of that, Oikawa?" Hajime asks with narrowed eyes. If this idiot did something to Chiharu, he's not just going to receive a smack from Hajime, he's going to get kneed where it really hurts, this Hajime vowed. Hearing the ominous tone of their vice-captain, the second years and the first years quickly escaped, leaving the third year regulars inside. Takahiro curiously took a peek and gasps while Issei blinks. Tooru tilted his head innocently before following their line of sight. Finding the source, Tooru chuckles once again.

"Oh, this? Chiharu was a bit rough last night," Tooru supplied, rubbing the back of his head while grinning, "Don't worry though, she's wearing a much bigger one than this."

Smack.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru cried pitifully, rubbing his head while standing by inside the gym. Hajime glared at him, holding a ball in his other hand, "Shut up, Shittykawa," Hajime growled, "it's your fault for being vague. If you'd only explain further, I wouldn't have hit you that hard."

"You wouldn't hit me that hard—hey! That means you're still going to hit me!" Tooru whines, waving his hands in the air. Hajime clicked his tongue while Takahiro and Issei snickers in the background.

Tooru pouted. It's not his fault that was what really happened. Chiharu was rough last night after Tooru pointed out that she broke her promise that day during P.E. She frowned at him then without warning, bit his upper arm hard. It was a good thing his clothes were thicker or else Tooru swore blood would have spilled that night, though it did leave a mark on his skin. Which is quite scary. Man, Chiharu's teeth are sharp. Good thing he had his revenge.

He chuckles remembering his payback.

* * *

 _"_ _What are you doing? Stop!" Chiharu screeches, trying to trash her head to no avail. Tooru tightened his hold on Chiharu's waist and her hands, his mouth on Chiharu's neck. He bit at a spot near her shoulders and suckled, causing a red mark to appear on her fair skin._

 _"_ _Waah!" Chiharu squeals while Tooru grins. He released her after admiring his work and she glared at him as she blushes profusely, covering the mark with her uninjured hand. Tooru made a victory sign, waving it at her smugly. Chiharu scowled, hauling her bag and throwing it on his face. Tooru ducked, quickly grabbed Chiharu's waist and effortlessly carried her like a sack. Tooru started spinning, grinning as Chiharu's struggle slowed. He stopped._

 _"_ _Yielding, Chi-chi?"_

 _Chiharu's muffled 'yes' was followed by Tooru putting her down. Chiharu swayed on her feet so Tooru kept his hand on her waist to keep her from falling on the pavement. She pouted at him in crunched eyebrows, clearly her world has not come into order yet._

 _"_ _I'll have my revenge," Chiharu threatened and Tooru chuckles at her adorable declaration of war. He kissed her nose before saying, "Hai, hai. I'll be waiting."_

* * *

"Oi! Stop grinning like a fool!"

Tooru winced when once again, a ball smacked him in the face. Tooru fell with a thud, rubbing his nose while staring at the gym's ceiling. He turned as footsteps approached him. It was Hajime.

"Stop daydreaming while we practice, baka."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Tooru apologized standing up. While watching Tooru cheerfully dusting himself, Hajime suddenly remembered the letter for Chiharu yesterday.

"Oi, Oikawa, about that letter," Hajime started, "it was an invitation for the national team," he informed Tooru.

"I know, I guessed as much after she opened up to me about her past," Tooru said, whispering the last part to himself, "She hadn't told me but I think she's been receiving that invitation annually, since her third year in junior high to be precise."

Hajime whistled, "That's impressive."

Tooru nodded. He closed his eyes as he breathe then he opened them and looked at Hajime in amazement, "Chiharu is quite unique, don't you think so, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime agreed, smirking as he says, "Of course, you wouldn't have fallen for her otherwise."

"Right?" Tooru chuckles, eyes softening when he remembers their farewell in the street the previous night. It ached, his heart, watching her back fading away. Then, surprisingly, before she turns a corner, Chiharu turns to face him. Tooru watched her curiously, saw her pat her left chest, after that, she slowly taps the tip of her nose thrice, and shyly blowing it to Tooru. It took him a while to figure out the meaning, by then she already disappeared but when he finally gets it, Tooru went home humming happily.

It was all guesses actually and Tooru doesn't want to get ahead but..

Left chest. _The heart._

It was like…

Three taps. _Three words for 'I love you'._

She's telling him..

Nose. _The part he likes to kiss._

"I love you," with a kiss..

Blowing it to his direction. _Sending her message to him._

Because she's too shy to say it?

 _"_ _Tooru, don't assume,"_ he thought in a corner, depressed and making circular motions on the wall. Meanwhile, Hajime watched him with a deadpanned expression.

"What is he doing?" Takahiro asks as Hajime enters their group.

"He finally lost it."

"What?"

"His mind."

"…."

"Love is scary."

* * *

Chiharu tried not to think hard of Tooru's expression when she told him yesterday that she'll not be around for the coming weeks. She sighs, twirling her pencil as she sits on her desk, her current sketch lays unfinished before her. Megumi hadn't finalized the schedule yet but she had announced beforehand that they'll be taking off this week and had advised Chiharu to start packing already especially her swimming attires. Chiharu was excited but at the same time sad because she will not be seeing Tooru's annoying face for quite some time. She smiled, remembering Tooru's pouty lips that Friday evening when he finished their practice. He vocalized his annoyance, stomping here and there while she stands. She even heard his friends snicker behind him, waiting for him since she told them that what she'll tell Tooru wouldn't be long.

Then, as she turned away, Tooru called her name. He was smiling lightly while tapping his nose thrice, winking at her before he turned to follow his friends.

Chiharu hid her head under her hands, face red. Damn him, he catches fast.

Chiharu closed her eyes and clenched her hands. This way, it's like she's seeing him in person, not just a memory. She can even smell his soft cologne, hear his voice calling her.

 _"_ _Chi-ha-ru."_

"Chiharu!"

Chiharu jolted out of her state, quickly standing to run to the door. She opened it and saw her mother.

"What are you doing? Your phone is ringing dear," Sumiye said sharply. If there's one thing she doesn't like to practice in this household, it is unnecessary noise especially when the twins are sleeping.

"It's already 8 p.m." Sumiye reminded before closing Chiharu's room herself.

Oops.

Chiharu opens her phone, sprawling to her bed as she scrolls her call history.

* * *

Missed call: Gumi – _30 seconds ago_

* * *

Chiharu dialed Megumi's number and as she waited for her best friend to pick up, she stared up her ceiling, its navy blue theme and silver details soothing her eyes.

"Hey, Aichi-chan.." Megumi answered without energy. Chiharu raised a brow, curious why the girl was lacking in enthusiasm when the vacation is nearing.

"What's wrong, Gumi?" she asks, fetching a pillow to hug.

"There's…a change of plans.." Megumi replied with an annoyed sigh. Chiharu listened, interested in Megumi's background noise. There seems to be a loud boisterous laughter, shouting, hmm, did she just heard someone shout out 'Tanaka!'? The voice was kind of familiar though.

"Gods, males will always be males no matter where they came from," Megumi muttered growling.

"Are your cousins fighting again?" Chiharu asks and Megumi laughs hysterically.

"Ha! I wish they are my cousins. At least I can scold them to my heart's content but noooo.." Megumi drawled the last word. Chiharu tried not to giggle at her friend's obvious exasperation.

"I wish they'd just practice for twenty-four hours, they're more manageable that way," Megumi said with a huff, seeming to forget she's talking to Chiharu on the phone.

"Ah, here comes the simpleton," Megumi warned under her breath while Chiharu continues to listen.

"Hey, hey, hey, Nekoma's mana-"

"Substitute manager," Megumi quickly corrects.

"—ger, have you seen Kuroo?"

Chiharu raised an eyebrow when she heard a slight hitch in Megumi's voice.

"I, ahm, I don't know where he is," Megumi replied.

"That's weird. He told me to ask you. Oh well, hahaha."

"Ha. Ha. Bokuto-san, please don't ask me again where he is. I don't know."

"Ok! I knew he was messing around when he told me you'd know! I mean he said you're the mother cat so you'd know where your kittens will be. Yeesh!"

Chiharu heard his voice fading away even as he speaks.

"That-that Kuroo!" Chiharu heard Megumi growl in frustration. Then out of the blue, Chiharu asks, "Do cats growl?"

"Aichi-chan, not you too!" Megumi cried on the phone, causing Chiharu to laugh.

"Jeez, teasing me. The two of you are the worst!" Megumi replied and Chiharu can't help but visualize her pouting as she said those words.

"Oh, but you love us don't you?" Chiharu teased and she could almost see Megumi's face flushed in red.

"So, Kuroo?"

"Shut up.." Chiharu chuckles at Megumi's reply.

"What's the change?" she asks after a moment of silence on the other line. Chiharu heard Megumi sigh.

"I..I think we can't do our summer vacation this time, Aichi."

"Hmm, why?"

"You see, my most beloved cousin named Sato Saruhiko who applied for the managerial position in the volleyball boys' club handed his responsibilities to me this summer. Hallelujah." Megumi explained in monotone.

"What? Why?" Chiharu asks alarmed.

"Well, remember that time he was called to the house for an important matter? It was all about his mother persuading him to vacation in the states because she effing misses her effing son while working in the effing US of A!" Megumi's voice increased in volume, her temper hiding the sweet girl Chiharu knows is lurking under her skin when she's in a good mood.

"His flight was today so I didn't have the chance to threaten him face to face. The dolt disappeared with a note telling me I'll be taking over his position temporarily and here I am in our school having a sleep-over because the boys are having a summer training camp," Megumi supplied calmly.

"Wow, that's… why you?" Chiharu asks instead. Megumi sighed.

"He pulled a major debt that I owed him so I have no choice but to follow the family code."

"Ah, the family code. What was it again?" Chiharu snickers.

"Aichi-chan, you just love to tease me on this one!"

"Can't help it since it's so funny."

"Ugh.."

"Come on"

"A debt paid early is a debt well-paid!"

"See.."

Snickers.

"My gods, Aichi!"

"Okay," Chiharu cleared her throat, "So we're really not seeing each other?"

"Well, you can come here in Tokyo and visit me this week since it's the only time I'll be free. The next week after is a week-long summer training camp," Megumi informed.

"Hmm… can I come?" Chiharu finally asks after a moment of silence. "And maybe I can help you out."

"Oh my, Aichi-chan!" Megumi squealed, "You're such a genius! Don't worry, I'll persuade Kuroo, no, coach Nekomata to allow you to come!" Again, Megumi squealed and Chiharu chuckles as her cheerful self returned. Megumi bade her goodbye and ended the call.

"Summer training camp, huh?" Chiharu mutters as she lays on her bed. It's been a while since she'd participated into one. Hopefully this time, she'd leave with happy memories.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally get to reveal Chiharu's past and Megumi's crush!**

 **Anyway, it's a good thing I finished this part because school break is ending soon -noo!- and I'm 70% sure I can't write as often as I liked when the school starts because I'll be taking major courses. But the good news is we do have Christmas break so maybe I can continue writing the story.**

 **For now, excited for the summer camp? Chiharu finally gets to meet those crazy people and gets to interact with them! Oh, and she gets to see Megumi's relationship with the Nekoma boys, what will it be? Is there something in the air? Lol. Yuu meets his master once more, will she teach him something new? Or will he inspire her to do something she hadn't done before? How will our poor Tooru cope up without Chiharu?**

 **Stay tuned, folks!**

 **NaoChi-chu greets you goodmornight! -typing this at 2:15 am- over and out!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to review! ^_^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you very much for the previous chapter's reviews, I love reading them by the way, even the one with a critique on my grammar (Hi! Guest Minki!). I'm always looking for ways to improve myself and it is truly a pleasure to read an honest review. And yes, I really need a beta reader. Anyway, if ever he/she or any of you who found the same problem yet continued still to read Indicium, well, thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Say cheese!" Tooru teasingly called, raising his phone to take a picture of his nephew in the middle of receiving a volleyball ball. Seating cross-legged at the sidelines of the small court designed for the children of Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom, Tooru laughs loudly after catching Takeru at a particularly embarrassing pose in camera. The victim sent his uncle a deadpan expression, shaking his head and giving way for the next kid in the line to receive the ball, all the while pitying Tooru. It is quite sad really, that his uncle's source of happiness is his nephew's embarrassment.

If that's how grown-ups entertain themselves, Takeru would rather remain a child, although he always felt old when he is in his uncle's company.

"Tooru, pass me the water bottle," Takeru rudely said, jogging to Tooru's spot. His uncle's eyebrow twitched at the lack of honorifics and Takeru muttered, "please" for safe measure. His mother doesn't like it when Takeru doesn't say please when he's asking for something but doesn't mind when he calls his uncle by his first name. Takeru wonders why then shrugs. Well, he knows how to be respectful, sometimes.

Tooru begrudgingly handed the water bottle to his nephew, pouting at him in mock indignation, no matter what, he couldn't find it in him to be upset with his sister's child, or any child at all. They are always fun to play with, children, they are easy to understand, their demands are simple and they are, in their own unique ways, mischievous. Not to mention they all fall for Tooru's charm, his nephew is an exception, of course, much to his annoyance.

"Ne, Tooru, did your current girlfriend break up with you again?" Takeru asks curiously, squatting in a way most children his age are fond of doing when something piques their interest.

"Wh-what?" Tooru replied in surprise, taken aback by the sudden question. He opened his mouth to utter a reply then, thinking, closes it. Takeru watches his uncle repeat the action like a fish out of the water. "Where did you hear that? I don't-" Tooru hesitated for a second, a bit embarrassed to admit that he isn't in that kind of a relationship. "I don't have a girlfriend," he finished with a huff, his lower lip protruding in a pout.

"Eh? But okaa-san said you are seeing someone," Takeru supplied as Tooru gaped at him while inwardly cursing his sister, whom, it seems, cannot keep her mouth shut. That old hag always takes such impish delight in divulging his secrets when he clearly doesn't want to. Not that Tooru is ashamed of Chiharu, contrary to that, he was quite proud to introduce her to Emiko that day at the café and in fact, Tooru is planning on introducing her to the family _when_ they finally make it official. The thought of them not happening didn't cross his mind, for Tooru, it was simply a matter of time. After all, he is not a man who gives up after that first hurdle.

Thinking of Chiharu, Tooru inwardly sighs, now he is reminded why he is currently here instead of staying at home and doing what he is supposed to do during Mondays, rest. Moping is never Tooru's style -Hajime strongly disagrees- well, moping for days on end, that is.

"-kaa-san likes her." Takeru's nonchalant admission brought Tooru's world at a standstill and Takeru watched as the darkest shade of red rises up his uncle's face, after which the latter started mumbling incoherent words of denial, stuttering as he shook his head.

"B-but we-we're not…yet… Nee-san must be… " Tooru's unfinished sentences earned a silent sigh from Takeru and the child rose, returning to the court and leaving his uncle to sort out his thoughts.

Once in a while, when he finished his turn in receiving, Takeru would find himself staring at Tooru, a bit worried about his uncle's state of mind only to find him trying to suppress a grin, his cheeks in a shade lesser than the one Takeru left him in. Worrying about his uncle's mental health, it seems, is unnecessary.

Takeru will never understand adults, particularly this adult. Hopefully, he wouldn't grow up to be like him, this, Takeru wishes secretly. Although, it won't be bad if he inherits his uncle's skills in volleyball.

* * *

Tooru waved at Takeru as the child and his classmates listen at their instructor's assignment for the day. The boy, seeing his uncle gesturing to the outside of the gym, nodded in understanding. Tooru runs a hand on his hair as he turns and strides to the nearest vending machine, choosing an empty bench located beside it to wait for his nephew.

Not long after he made himself comfortable, a pair of children wobbled and stopped in front of the vending machine. Twins from the looks of it, with matching curly black hair and set of dark brown eyes. Adorable, Tooru mused with a soft smile. He watched the pair fidget, no doubt debating what to do in front of the hulking machine. The meek one of the two, Tooru guessed, grips his brother's shirt, furrowing his brows in confusion while unfurling his hand containing a bill and tilting his head as he views it in uncertainty.

"Kawu.." he called, waving the bill in exasperation. Tooru hid his grin at the peeved expression of the child. No doubt the little one is exasperated to not know what to do with the money. His twin sniffed, followed by a disgusted expression, clearly the odor of the bill did not agree with him. Kawu, as what his twin called him, glanced longingly at the vending machine, his cute face turning crestfallen while the other one pouted, letting go of his brother's shirt to stretch the money in front of him.

"Hello," Tooru started and the two simultaneously turn to face him. He smiles, standing from his spot and walking the few steps near them. Tooru squats at their level, making sure to not appear intimidating.

"Need help?" he asks, pointing a finger to the machine. The twins didn't reply immediately, instead, they scrutinize him with their piercing eyes. After minutes of silence, Tooru decided to give up in helping the kids as it appears they don't seem to welcome his presence. He was already standing to his full height when one of the pair, the twin holding the bill, approached him and without reservations, handed the money. Kawu then chimed, "miwk!" behind his brother.

"Okay," Tooru said with a grin, patting the boy. "What about you, little one?" he asks, sliding the bill in.

"Choco.." he replied meekly. Tooru smiled fondly at the two boys before him while they all waited for the vendo to drop the drinks.

"Here you go, Kawu?" Tooru handed the milk box to the eager boy. He bends down again to retrieve the choco drink.

"Hawu desu.." the other boy introduced, approaching Tooru and presenting his midget hands. He chuckled lightly, ruffling the shy boy's head before giving him the drink.

"Here's the change. Be careful with it and don't lose it, okay?" Tooru advised as he crouched before Hawu and opened his hand, transferring the change. He gently closed Hawu's hand, giving it a light pat, and stood. Hawu nodded, tightly fisting it to his chest.

"Umm..nii-san.." a troubled voice muttered beside Tooru. It was Kawu, and he raised his box as high as he could, his lower lip pouting while his other hand contains the straw.

"Ah, having trouble with the straw?" he inquired, not really waiting for a reply. Tooru took the box, gesturing for the two to follow him to the bench he was previously sitting on. He sat, his knees wide apart. Kawu followed him, leaning on Tooru's inside left knee and looking up at him while Tooru tries to punch a hole in the box. Hawu neared a moment later, his left arm resting on Tooru's right knee as he too needed help to drink his choco.

"Wait a minute.." Tooru absentmindedly said, unconsciously sticking his tongue out in concentration. The straw's end was slightly folded, causing a bit of a struggle. Finally, the straw breaks through, earning him a "Yay!" from a pleased Kawu. Meanwhile, Tooru wipes away a stray sweat and then grins when Hawu started cheerfully slurping his drink.

However, his efforts once again renewed when the same dilemma happened with Hawu's box of choco.

 _"_ _Why are these in the market?"_ Tooru cursed quietly in annoyance. Determined to conquer this challenge, Tooru increased the pressure, his mouth set in a line, and his hand forcefully pushing the straw in.

Then it happened.

The middle of the straw folded, bending at a forty-five-degree angle that spelled heartbreak. Both Tooru and Hawu gasp in absolute horror while little Kawu nibbles the tip of his straw.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Waah, gomen" Tooru apologized, his eyes wide as he witnessed Kawu's big orbs watered.

"Hikaru? Koharu? There you are!" Tooru heard a familiar voice exclaim behind him and he stiffened.

"Onee-chan," Hawu cri-no, Haru cried, Tooru silently corrected, his mind realizing the similarity between the three when Chiharu appeared in front of them. He gulped, paling as Haru ran and hugged his sister's knee, fat droplets of tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

"What's wro—Tooru?" Chiharu's bewildered expression gave way to anger.

"Are you bullying my brother, Bakakawa?"

Tooru sat speechlessly and Chiharu raised a brow, prompting Tooru to raise the poor straw in shame. She stared at it blankly, not comprehending the situation until Hikaru cheerfully called her name and waved his empty box of milk, the straw still attached.

"Oh.." Chiharu breathlessly realized, her mouth forming an O-shape. Her gaze switched to her clinging brother then back to a Tooru bowing his head, the box, and the straw hanging in his limp hands. It was an unusual situation, one Chiharu found hilarious but awareness of her brother's despair dampened the bubbling laughter in her chest.

"Ne, Koharu, how about we buy another one, hmm?" she asks softly, rubbing the back of her brother's head in comfort. Koharu tightens his hold even more, burying his face on Chiharu's pants.

"Tooru," Chiharu called loudly, causing Tooru to raise his head from his slump. At first, he didn't understand Chiharu's gesture. Her head indicating the vending machine. To do what? Tooru doesn't know. Next, she called Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, why don't you buy Koharu's favorite?" she asks, though her eyes remained on Tooru.

 _"_ _Choco,"_ Chiharu mouthed and comprehension dawned upon Tooru. He quickly stood while Hikaru furrowed his brows in confusion, his gaze switching to the machine and back to his hand, which is empty. He frowned then shook his head, faced Chiharu and shook his head again. She suppressed a giggle at her brother's clueless look while Tooru bought the choco drink. He offered it to Hikaru who then walked up to Koharu and offered him the box. Seeing that it came from his brother, Koharu accepted the drink.

"Feeling fine now?" Chiharu asks, crouching as she punched the straw in successfully, much to Tooru's envy.

"That's unfair! Why did it work for you?" he demanded mildly with a pout, tuning down his annoyance and suppressing a tantrum since he is aware that children are present. He doesn't want his reputation to be tarnished any further,especially in front of Chiharu's little family members. It's bad enough that Tooru lost Koharu's trust, he can't afford to lose the other one's fondness -he earned it after trying so hard to slide that straw in Hikaru's milk- of him too.

Chiharu rolled her eyes as she wipes Koharu's wet face with a cloth from her shoulder bag. Koharu sipped his drink quietly, his back facing the peeved Tooru.

"Now, why did you run away while I was talking with someone else?" she asks when Koharu continued his silence. "I told you I'll be the one buying your drinks," Chiharu sighed.

"So stubborn.." she murmured before standing.

"And you," Chiharu glared at Tooru then turned her gaze to her other brother who remained in his spot, innocently staring up at her.

"Miwk!" Hikaru chimed, childishly grinning at her. She sighed again, rubbing between her eyebrows.

"Boys.."

"Hmm? Ah, Haru, Karu, and even big sis!" Takeru exclaimed as he appeared grasping his backpack.

"Hello, Takeru"

"Taki!" her brothers brightly greeted together, and they ran to him, excitedly blubbering incomprehensible words. Meanwhile, Tooru blinks in surprise.

"You know each other?" he asks agape when Chiharu stands beside him.

"Yeah, we met Takeru the last time we visited Lil' Tykes," she answered with a nod, "the boys took an instant liking to each other. Oh, we also met your sister that day."

Tooru scowled, "How come I didn't know about this encounter? Why didn't you tell me?" he cried, waving his hands in the air.

"What? Who are you, my mother? " Chiharu retorted dryly, "and I don't even tell her anything most of the time," she continued, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, you're not my boyfriend."

Tooru gasps, hands on his chest as he backtracks a few steps and acted like the words caused a wound. Chiharu raised a brow at his theatrics and waited, her arms crossing under her breasts.

"I'm… I'm working on it," Tooru replied with gritted teeth. He knows where he stands, damn it!

"And you are not helping! Being away this summer vacation. Hmph!"

"I didn't know I was supposed to help, and I will not help you even if I had known." Chiharu supplied with a smirk. She inspected her nails while saying, "best give up now, dear, or little ol' me will break your fragile heart."

Tooru straightened, suddenly turning serious. He walked the few steps to Chiharu, shortening the distance until he nearly invades Chiharu's private space. He bends his upper body, his mouth near her ear, and he whispers, "I'm not giving up. Ever."

"I will wait for the day you will say 'I lo—Omph!"

Tooru lost his balance and fell to the earth with a thud.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan!"

Tooru glared at the back of the twins head, cursing the inwardly at their untimely appearance and the rude manner of which the twins did to separate him. They can be quite forceful when they do it together, he noted. He quickly switched his gaze to Chiharu and became annoyed. She was not looking at him in concern, in fact, Tooru spies a mischievous tilt of her lips. She is laughing at him.

He fumed as he dusted himself and stood. Takeru walked up beside him, he too is not the least bit concerned at his uncle's plight. He deserves it, whatever it is.

"Nee-chan, nu-uh!" Hikaru said, shaking his head while clinging to Chiharu's right leg. Koharu, on the other hand, grasps Chiharu's left leg, his head turning to Tooru and sticking out his tongue.

 _"_ _Those little… brats!"_

He thought they were angels but he was wrong. They were devils. Devils in angels' clothing.

After that, Tooru struggled to approach Chiharu. Her brothers tried very hard to pull Chiharu anywhere but near him. Really, they are a bunch of spoiled children, demanding to go here and there, even his nephew was kidnapped from his side.

"Takeru!" he called angrily, losing his cool. The happy group walks just behind him, which infuriated him even further. They were nearing the exit when he turned, put a hand on his waist, and dangled his phone.

"Your mom called me. I'm bringing you home."

"Liar, I didn't see you talk to the phone, Tooru," Takeru replied without batting an eye.

"Hey, call me uncle yo-"

"O-Oikawa-san?"

Tooru whirred upon hearing the voice behind him. Strangely enough, all his anger cooled to a dull annoyance when he saw Tobio staring at him in disbelief.

 _"_ _He looks stupid,"_ he thought in irritation, observing Tobio's open-mouth stare with his terrible sharp features. The boy hadn't abandoned his brooding style even in high school. _"Stupid genius with his stupid outfit and his stupid timing. Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ Tooru ranted inside his head. Outside, he glared at the unassuming Tobio, his arms crossing over his chest, and he completed the look with a sneer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here watching my nephew," he answered loudly just so Takeru can hear him.

"Yo!" Takeru shouted.

"Uh, hello. But what about the club?" Tobia asks, not noticing Chiharu.

"We usually have Mondays off," Tooru replied tersely. By this time, Chiharu's group already caught up to Tooru.

"Y-you take a day off during the week? That's such a waste!" Tobio exclaimed which triggered Tooru's anger again. How dare that little genius insult him! Doesn't he know resting your body is a healthy lifestyle? He opened his mouth to tell him what he thought when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kageyama-kun, your body needs to recover too, you know. Not having enough rest will only bring fatigue, and we all know you can't function well when you are tired," Chiharu said.

"Ah, Aikawa-san, hello," Tobio greeted, bowing his head slightly. Tooru did not notice the gesture of respect Tobio did for Chiharu, if he did, there is no doubt his fuse will blow, but as it is, Tooru is currently on cloud nine, elated at Chiharu's defense of him. He was pulled back into the earth when he realized that Chiharu and the kids are ahead of him by a few steps. He followed, ignoring the uncomfortable looking Tobio.

"O-oikawa-sa-"

"I don't have time for you, Tobio," he rudely interjected, not sparing him a glance.

"Oikawa-san-"

"Nope, can't hear you!" He was tempted to stick out his tongue and call the boy stupid but he's in Chiharu's presence, not to mention, the twins may not like his immaturity. Best save it for another day, then.

"Please hear me out!"

Tooru quickened his step and soon enough, he had overtaken Chiharu.

"Ignoring someone is rude," Chiharu said, staring straight ahead.

"Not when it's your opponent," Tooru said, his hands in his pants pockets.

"Please, Oikawa-san!"

"Idwut!" Hikaru suddenly chimed and the twins giggled. Chiharu lost a step when she heard the word while Tooru grinned. Ah, if only the devils were not annoying earlier, Tooru would have come to them and give them piggyback rides, shame he's still shimmering hotly.

"Hikaru, Koharu!" Chiharu turned to scold her brothers, her feet at the edge of a step while Tooru paused a step below her.

"Oikawa-saaan!" Tobio screeched, appearing with breakneck speed.

"Waah!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Chiharu!"

"Big sis!"

"Tobio, you stupid, stupid piece of sh-" Tooru's eyes landed on the children, "-awberry," he mumbled, then glared at the shame-faced Tobio. He sighed as his arms tightened their hold around Chiharu's waist. They wouldn't stop trembling even after he successfully caught her and hindered her from rolling down to her death.

"I'm fine now," Chiharu murmured on Tooru's neck, her head laying on his shoulder, and her hands tightly grasping onto Tooru's biceps. She too took quite a scare.

"Nee-chan, huwt! Idwut!" Hikaru and Koharu accused together, their chubby hands punching Tobio's legs.

"Takeru-kun, please take them away. Hikaru, Koharu, leave the poor boy alone." Chiharu said, righting herself, her arm using Tooru's shoulder as her support. Tooru's arms untangled themselves but one remained to drape on her waist. Chiharu's arm too, remained on his shoulder, her right hand tucking the stray hair on her face.

"Sorry, Aikawa-san.."

"Hmph!"

"Tooru, you are not the one he's apologizing to."

"Whatever," Tooru murmured, sniffing Chiharu's sent while she said her forgiveness to Tobio.

Strawberry. Hmm… his second favorite. Nice.

"Hey, Tobio," Tooru called out when the teen turned to go away. Tooru liked how this situation turned out. Chiharu on his arm, the kids away, and Tobio looking like he lost a match against Tooru. Ah, how nice.

"What is your problem that you're willing to endanger a life, eh?" Tooru asked, his hand tracing circles on Chiharu's waist. She sent him a raised brow when she noticed the gesture.

"Oh, shush, the kids are not around," he mumbled, then he smirked, realizing the way his words implied a different meaning. It almost sounded like they have a family. Nice.

"U-um. You see..what if you are close to a tournament and Iwaizumi-san wanted to-"

"Hey," Tooru cut, becoming annoyed at Tobio's what if story, "Tell me straight out if you want to talk to me and don't give me 'what if's, got it?"

"… it's about Hinata."

* * *

"So, Hinata-kun trying to spike on his own huh?" Chiharu started as they walked. "If they can do their monster quick plus giving Hinata-kun the chance to choose, well, it will tough, don't you think?"

"I don't care," Tooru replied, pouting and crossing his arm on his chest

"Eh? Why not?" Chiharu innocently asks.

 _"_ _Because I'm much more concerned with the distance between us!"_ he replied silently. Chiharu tried not to laugh at his obvious annoyance.

"Waa ha ha"

Tooru controlled his breathing while the three kids between the two of them laughed at something only kids will understand. He stole a quick glance and found Chiharu staring up to the sky. His heart ached, he wanted so badly to spend this chance encounter wisely because she's going somewhere to spend her summer vacation. But her brothers are having none of it. Just they wait when they grow and start dating, Tooru vows he will have his revenge.

"Hey," Chiharu waved her hand in front of Tooru's face, "You there?"

"What?" Tooru blinks in confusion. "Why are you? Where are the children?"

"Takeru found a playground. They are currently playing in it."

 _"_ _Takeru! Thank you! You are such a blessing!"_ Tooru cheered inwardly, promising to reward his nephew for the chance he had given him.

"Let's go sit over there," Chiharu pointed to a bench. It was ideal to talk privately while also watching over the children as they play. The two sat in silence. Now that they are alone, Tooru struggled to find a topic to start the conversation.

"Sorry about the twins. They are a bit possessive," Chiharu beat him as she apologized. Tooru scowled, remembering how many times the two clung to Chiharu.

"Guessed they love you very much," he said before rubbing his eyes. Silence once again dominates the air.

"Are you…going far?" he asked, hesitant.

"Somewhere in Tokyo," she answered, firm.

Tooru rubbed his neck, biting his lower lip, then he nodded. Chiharu thought that he understands but then, Tooru quickly took his phone out and with determined eyes, clicked.

"What was that?"

"A photo.."

Tooru smiled at her and showed the picture he had taken. It was her, staring in confusion.

"For every day you are vacationing, you must take a photo and send it to me."

"No way. I won't go to that trouble," Tooru smiled a predatory smile.

"You will. If you still want to see your sketchbook in one piece."

Chiharu froze after hearing the threat. Oh dear, she had completely forgotten he still has her book. She looks at him with horror.

"How could you be so cruel?" she gasped, standing up and then glared at Tooru, "You, you.. Fine!"

Tooru grinned at Chiharu's surrender, pumping his fist in the air, and mumbling 'yes' under his breath. Chiharu rolled her eyes, slumping in her seat.

"Such underhanded tactics.." she murmured.

"Well, if it gets me the girl, then why not?"

"The thing is, your girls doesn't seem to last long," Chiharu observed and Tooru winced, rubbing his temple as the topic swerves to dangerous waters.

"According to them, I can't give them the time they need. Said volleyball is like my wife and they are only my mistress," he admittedly grumbled, fiddling with his fingers in embarrassment.

"That's because they don't know how it feels to play volleyball especially when you are good at it," Chiharu said, a hint of longing in her voice. Tooru observed Chiharu for a moment. It was her eyes that clued him in. Half-lidded, they are the mirror of the heart, and currently, it is wishing for a chance to be on the court again.

"Join the training camp," Tooru blurted, causing Chiharu to blink. She slowly turns her head to him.

"Iwa-chan didn't throw the letter, he gave it to me the other day. He said you might change your mind… and I…and..so he gave it to me for safekeeping," Tooru explained, withholding one detail, that he was tasked to convince her or at the least, read the letters.

* * *

 _"_ _Oikawa, tell Aikawa that we apologize for snooping," Hajime said while they were packing their clothes inside their locker room._

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _We didn't know there was something personal in that letter of hers."_

 _"_ _What letter?"_

 _"_ _The invitation. Wait, I think I have it with me," Hajime opened the front pocket of his shoulder bag. He retrieved the unsealed letter and handed it to Tooru._

 _"_ _Give it back to her."_

 _"_ _I don't think she'll accept it back, Iwa-chan. She sounded like she doesn't want anything to do with her past anymore."_

 _"_ _Convince her then, and while you are at it, keep it, there is something precious in there."_

 _Tooru raised a brow. "What kind?"_

 _"_ _The kind that will change her mind."_

* * *

"Iwa-chan said there's some—Chiharu?" Tooru quickly followed Chiharu when she stood and started walking to her brothers' location.

"What is wrong?" he asked while he glanced at the kids, they don't seem to be in any kind of trouble. Chiharu paused and Tooru nearly collided with her back.

"I hate it when people tell me to do something I hate. It makes me angry to the point that I'll lash out without a care if I lose the relationship or not" she professed, "but I care about our relationship, Tooru, that's why I'm walking away. I need to cool down, and I can't do it if I see you. It'll just piss me off even more."

"But..but.." it would be awhile before I can see you again.

"I'm sorry, Chi-chan," Tooru said sadly.

"Just…let me think this through," She muttered before running to her brothers. Tooru walked to them.

"Um, we'll walk with you to the station," Tooru said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"It's okay," Chiharu replied without looking at him, "We already know the way."

Tooru wanted to say that the offer was not because he wanted to help. He just selfishly wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, even if she's giving him the cold shoulder. But he remained silent.

"Let's go, Hikaru, Koharu. Say goodbye to Takeru and his uncle."

"Bye-bye!"

"Babye!"

"Take care," Tooru's farewell sounded as sad as he looked at that moment.

They disappeared in the horizon and Tooru mourned the thought that he might never see them and the fact that he's not sure if Chiharu's feelings for him is still the same.

Well, he wouldn't know for sure, would he? One thing he can look forward, in order to appease the worry raging in him, is to wait and see whether she will send him her photo as they'd agreed. If she does send the photo, Tooru might deem the relationship salvageable but if not… well, the process of wooing her just became harder.

* * *

12:12 a.m.

1 unread message

* * *

Tooru raised himself off his bed, opened his phone on his desk and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He squinted, the light of the phone blinding him momentarily. It took him quite a long while to process what the screen is projecting but when it finally did, he burst into a grin. He laid back down on his bed, the phone laying flat on his chest, and he stared at the darkened ceiling, completely wide awake.

He raised his phone and read the message again.

Wait. No, it's wrong to describe it as a message.

It was a picture with a caption.

It was Chiharu in her bed, sleepy-eyed, hair muzzled up, and posing the cutest victory sign Tooru had ever seen

 _"_ _Literally the next day.."_

It said atop the image.

And, at the bottom, in capital letters and glittery colors says:

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

But what truly made Tooru's barely begun day is the small sentence below the sorry.

 _"_ _Will talk to you tomorrow about the stuff cuz I'm still sleepy, 143."_

Now, of course, Tooru knows he _might_ be assuming things. But the probability that he is right is high.

Because if he is not, it was the heart doodle's fault.

* * *

 **I apologize for the late update, my excuses? Procrastination + binge reading of Dramione fanfics ^_^**

 **I'd love to read what you think of this chapter, or anything Indicium-related for that matter, actually I just love to read (period)**

 **See ya next -hopefully not that long-**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello! I apologize for another late upload and thank you for keeping up still. Thank you also for the follows and the reviews, they keep me going. Here is chapter 23.**

 **P.S. I was editing this at 3 o'clock in the morning so there might be errors that I missed. As such, I apologize in advance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiharu sat with her legs crossed while waiting for the train going to Tokyo to arrive. Her one suitcase sat by her side, pink and flowery, totally unChiharu-like. In her defense, it was her mother's pick, and Chiharu was too much of a sloth to protest. She rarely uses it, anyway, so it was a win-win situation.

She opened her phone, glanced at the messages, and closed it again. Chiharu knew she was supposed to talk to Tooru about yesterday. Her cold response probably turned him off and Chiharu wouldn't blame him if he decides he doesn't…like her any longer. Chiharu tried not to think about the word 'love' in that instance. But try as she might, her thoughts wandered to it. She knows she's not an expert when it comes to the emotion but she understands that there are varying degrees of love. The thing is, is Tooru's 'love' strong enough to understand _her_?

Chiharu bit her lower lip before sighing, then she rubbed the back of her neck. She felt guilty when she started thinking about her attitude, especially when she remembered Tooru's hurt look. She almost called him to apologize profusely last night but then she thought he wouldn't like it and had opted to send a picture with an apology.

Her cheeks reddened, thinking back to her doodles. She didn't know what came over her to do it, what she did know was it will please him when he sees it. And that was…unusual. Chiharu is not a people-pleaser. One can even say she's a selfish person, and the only people she makes an effort to are those she has a love/hate relationship with. Persons she love to the bones but there are moments when she absolutely hate their guts, which they don't know, of course since she loves them anyway. Chiharu wonders, is Tooru making a place in that category? Most likely, considering he's been sticking to her side since…hmm, she can't remember.

When was it?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chiharu blinks at the question, her mind walking back to reality. She stared at a pair of black shoes, up to white pants and jacket with turquoise outlines, then paused at a grinning face, his brown cowlick hair giving him an attractive appearance that charms even the most insensitive of girls, which is to say, her. Then again, it wasn't the hair she was interested in that day, it was the way his body moved.

Chiharu was so surprised at seeing Tooru before her that she asked the question that came first from her mind.

"Why are you so sexy?"

Silence.

Or was it really silence? Chiharu doesn't know because she wanted to faint. She was burning. In embarrassment, probably, in shame, most likely. She did not just feed his ego, she added a whole chunk of it. And the idiot didn't even pretend to be humble. Case in point, he was wearing that shit-eating grin Chiharu wants to slap off his face.

"Chi-chi, I was born this way. It's nice of you to finally realize what others already know." Tooru replied with a wink.

Yep, she really wants to slap him.

"I hate you," Chiharu answered weakly. Crazy as it may be, but she dealt a blow to herself by herself.

"Really?" he asks, bewildered. Tooru put a hand under his chin, "that's not what you put in your picture."

"Why? What did I put in my picture?" Chiharu questions, her heart beating wildly inside her ribcage. If she can get away with it, she will get away with it.

"That you couldn't live without me," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

"No, I didn't." Chiharu answered, annoyed. Is he really an idiot or pretending to be an idiot?

"Then what?" he asked, attempting to frown but failing to. All in all, it looked like he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Nevermind," she said, her eyes straying to the left. "I don't have a penny, only a yen."

"What?" Tooru's scrunched up eyebrows revealed his confusion at the sudden change of conversation. Chiharu suppressed a sigh of relief.

"The penny for my thoughts. I don't have one." She answered casually, leaning on her chair while her hands fidget with her phone. Tooru's gaze lowered to her hands.

"It's just an expression, Chi-chi," Tooru huffed, slouching. He put a hand on his mouth and sat beside her. Chiharu frowned at the way he turned his back at her while sitting. She peered at his side to see what is wrong with him when she saw his shoulders shaking. Her eyes narrowed then, without thinking, she poked a finger on his side, hard.

"Ow!" Tooru hissed, hugging his side while a stray tear ran down his face. But it wasn't because he was crying, Chiharu surmised in annoyance. The idiot was laughing at her, his red face a sure sign of it.

"I. Am. Not. Funny!" Chiharu grounded, brandishing the finger she used to poke his side.

"Yeah, I know," Tooru retorted, "that's why you don't have a boyfriend." He added, sticking his tongue out just to spite the girl.

"Chi-chi is sooo alone." He drawled childishly. "Poor you."

Because he was asking for it, Chiharu slapped his upper arm.

"Hey!"

And again.

"Damn it!"

Her hand started burning and turning pinkish because of her assault.

"Not the hand! I still have a practice session to return to." He grumbled, cradling his precious hands to his chest. Chiharu froze, watching him act like a wounded animal. Her lips twitched at his pitiful expression, covering it with a cough and turning her head away.

She gathered her hands on her lap, unconsciously clenching them as she suddenly felt awkward. With what happened yesterday hanging in her mind, Chiharu does not know what to do, or more accurately, what to say. She already wasted her time "bullying" him. Though, it was fun at first but when it dawned to her that he came without being told to, Chiharu felt anxious. She hasn't prepared her piece yet! God knows what she sent last night was because she really doesn't want to end their relationship, whatever that is, and not because she has an explanation. She needs time to contemplate, damn it!

Her thoughts in shambles, Chiharu bit her nail unconsciously, even her feet started tapping lightly on the floor. All this, Tooru observed in silence. He smiled softly upon seeing her flustered expression.

"Why are you here?" Chiharu asked, fidgeting.

"I heard you're going today." He replied, leaning in his chair and stretching his feet in front of him. Chiharu sent him a suspicious look.

"And from whom did you hear that?" she asks with narrowed eyes, though, she has an inkling who that person is. After all, there is only one person in her life who loves to meddle shamelessly.

"Auntie told me," Tooru said with a grin, "where and when you'll be in complete details."

 _"_ _Okaa-san…"_ Chiharu thought with a huff. Her eyes strayed to the side, watching passers-by. Without her knowing it, silence fell between them. Chiharu tensed, remembering the topic she dreads on treading.

"So, um, about yesterday…" Chiharu started then she paused, trying to find the proper words.

"Chi-ha-ru," Tooru butted in with his usual overly cheerful grin. Chiharu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The degree of shallowness in that tone completely destroyed her fraying nerves. This Tooru she can handle easily. Chiharu faced him with a look of boredom.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered as Tooru suddenly intruded in her personal space. He was still wearing his childish smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Despite this laid-back atmosphere he was exuding, Chiharu couldn't quite shake the feeling of unease creeping down her spine. He will be doing something unexpected, this she is sure of.

"Chi-chan, your train is here."

"What? Oh."

Chiharu stood, hiding her disappointment. She was so sure he's going to do something. She reached for her luggage, only to grasp empty air. Chiharu glanced from side to side, confused. She raised her head to call out for Tooru.

Unexpectedly, Chiharu giggled. In front of her was Tooru. Walking casually. With her luggage. Her pink and flowery luggage.

"H-hey. Wait!" Chiharu called, catching her breath. She hastened her steps.

"That's enough, Bakatooki. You don't need to—hey, why did you enter?" she asks, running to his side after she swiped her train card. She saw him hid his own card, all the while beaming at her.

"Chi-chi, looks like there are only a few passengers. You can sit comfortably." He said, not answering her inquiry.

"Hey," she frowned. He's not planning on joining her to Tokyo, right? That's just too extreme. Not to mention he's going to miss practice, which is the most unlikely thing to happen. So why?

 _"_ _Did he just wasted his money?"_ Chiharu asks to herself. She blinks in surprise when she felt a gentle force pushing her.

"Hurry up, Chi-chi," Tooru urged, handing her luggage. Dumbfounded, Chiharu stared at him. She was standing near the edge of the train's open door while he waved at her on the yellow painted floor of the train station.

Chiharu looked on as Tooru lost his cheerful smile. Instead, he stared at her with soft eyes. A tinge of longing evident in his brown orbs.

"Chiharu," Tooru started unmistakably low, nonetheless, she heard it loud and clear.

The doors started beeping, warning any that it will close soon.

"Even if you defeat me in volleyball,"

The doors slides in.

"I'd still love you."

Chiharu unknowingly steps forward, her hand raised.

Cold. That's what the surface of the glass felt. Yet, it was Tooru's warm gaze that gave her a lasting impression. As the environment blurs, Chiharu maintained eye contact. She couldn't separate herself even if she wants to, because his gaze speaks something more than what words deliver.

 _"_ _I understand. I'll stand by you, always."_

And in reply, she mouthed him the three words he longs to hear and the feeling she's slowly accepting.

Chiharu saw his eyes widen before buildings made it impossible to see him anymore.

She rested her forehead on the glass, smiling.

 _"_ _Dangerous. He's dangerous. For a minute there, I had the urge to stay."_

Chiharu's eyes fluttered close, and inwardly, she sighs.

 _"_ _Idiots. The both of us are idiots…"_

* * *

For as long as she can remember, Megumi never had a friend quite like Chiharu. Maybe that's why distance cannot separate them from each other. In a sense, the two of them are sisters sans blood relations. Chiharu knows every little secret Megumi has and Megumi sees every regret Chiharu harbors.

So, no matter the years, Megumi vows to herself that this time, for sure, she can convince Chiharu to play volleyball again. Not the street playing but the competitive sport. The kind that never failed to bring a joyful glow in Chiharu's eyes.

The problem is, how will she start? After Megumi started pestering Chiharu about her activities in a club, or lack thereof, Chiharu had developed an annoying habit of walking out, hiding away, or changing the subject in a heartbeat. Megumi sighs as she remembers a particular memory.

They were having dinner at a well-known restaurant when Megumi thought the timing was right to start steering the conversation to volleyball. She even began with saying, "Volleyball looks fun!" Which was a big effort for her. Megumi, after all, is not the sporty type. Back then, she thought Chiharu would be ashamed to do anything rude while eating and at the same time, she wouldn't dare to leave her best friend when they clearly promised to divide the bill between the two of them.

Ah, but Chiharu did walk out, cleanly and effortlessly. She placed her chopsticks gently atop her bowl and without saying goodbye, grabbed her bag and left, leaving behind a gawking Megumi and a steaming bowl of soup.

Such disrespect! In front of the food, nonetheless. Now that Megumi remembers, Chiharu still hasn't paid her share of the meal. It costs almost a month's worth of savings, straight out of Megumi's pocket.

 _"_ _Grr._. _my hard-earned money, how could I forget someone owes me?"_ Megumi thought darkly. Now, she may not look like it but Megumi is quite stingy when it comes to money, and she _never_ forgets a debt, ask her cousins, they know it intimately well.

" _Hehe, look at the timing. Aichi, you will not escape me."_ Megumi grins evilly, her eyes trained eagerly at the train station's entrance. Chiharu will not receive a bone crushing hug this time, instead, she will face a piggybank who needs those bills to be deposited right this instant!

"Fake manager-chan, your face is turning ugly by the second. Oh, bakemono?"

 _"_ _Who dares call me a monster?"_ Megumi shrieked inside while she frowns, curled her hand into fist, and turned to the source of that condescending voice. No one bullies Megumi but herself…and Chiharu. Anyone else will receive a smack down.

Megumi raised her fist.

"No, hmm, oni?" Tetsurou asked with a teasing grin.

Her fist paused.

Oh, right. She almost forgot _he_ is here.

Megumi's hand shook while her face slowly reddens. Suddenly, the tiger became a cat.

"Ku-Kuroo-san, don't say such things." Megumi sputtered as she lowered her hand in shame. There is one thing Megumi stands by, and that is not to use violence with the man she likes, no matter what he says or does. The rest that she doesn't like, well they can all eat her fist. No one leaves without learning that nobody messes with her.

"I'm a girl. I know I'm not that pretty but I'd still appreciate it if no one calls me ugly." Megumi confessed honestly. She still needs her self-confidence, her vanity fed from time to time.

"True, you're not what others would call beautiful," Tetsurou agreed, nodding his head. Megumi stopped herself from sending a hard one on his abdomen.

 _"_ _You like him. You don't have a chance with him but don't show him how rough you are, okay?"_ Megumi tried calming herself. She stared at his black shirt, her face aligned with his broad chest. Beside Tetsurou's tall frame, Megumi's petite form becomes even more apparent.

"Kitten. You're more like a kitten." He finished thoughtfully. Megumi frowned, not liking the feline comparison. Out of the things to describe her, why an animal? Not to mention, a small one at that. Annoyance brewing, Megumi raised her head and stared Tetsurou directly in the eyes. It was a bold move, one of the few times she doesn't let her shyness overcome her in his presence.

Their eyes clashed.

"That's just plain rude and-"

"A cute and adorable kitten." Tetsurou added with a smirk and he watched as Megumi lost her composure. She hung her head, the tips of her ears bright red from the compliment she undoubtedly received.

"Why are you here again?" Megumi asked a bit timidly while she turned her back. She closed her eyes.

 _"_ _Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him."_ She chanted silently. Her rapid heartbeat returned to normal within seconds while the mantra grew louder inside her head. Then Megumi sensed a presence behind her, _near_ her, and a hand, wide and thick, clamps onto her right shoulder.

"Eh, how could you forget?" Tetsurou's deep voice lowered and Megumi felt a strand of hair tickling the side of her ear. Megumi's heart increased its beating, her hands tremble, and she bit her lower lip.

 _"_ _So close…"_ She thought nervously, not daring to open her eyes.

"We're on a date, Megumi-nya." He whispered.

The fire inside her body extinguished, doused with the coldness of reality. Megumi's hands clenched in anger and her eyes snapped open. She twisted her body and came face-to-face with Tetsurou's bent form. He blinked in surprise, his face suddenly inches away from Megumi's less than thrilled expression.

"Kuroo-san, please don't spout such nonsense. And, please, don't call me Megumi-nya, it's not—I don't like it!" Megumi burst, frowning while clutching her hands behind her back.

 _"_ _I'd sock your jaw if you're not so annoyingly cute right now."_ She growled inwardly.

"Oh."

Megumi stared at him, waiting.

"…."

"That's it?"

"I thought you're going to squeal." Tetsurou answered before muttering, "Eh, boring."

"What?!"

"Ahaha, sorry," He said, raising his hands in surrender, "I guess that was too much," Tetsurou added, rubbing the back of his head. Megumi's frown deepened.

"Kuroo-san, of all the things to say, why those? I asked a fairly serious question, didn't I?" Megumi said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, actually-" she saw him stiffen.

"Kuro-" Megumi stopped mid-question when Tetsurou pulled her arm and quickly led her to a nearby bush. The lush greenery effectively hiding the both of them as they crouched while giving them the opportunity to observe the surrounding without the fear of discovery. Nevertheless, even without the barrier, Megumi knows Tetsurou can be thick-skinned enough to watch a lovers' quarrel blatantly. Which is currently happening in broad daylight

"Jackpot," he muttered with a succeeding snicker. Megumi's lips twitched at his obvious delight.

"Are they the reason why you came with me?" Megumi whispered.

"Well, a little stray told me there might be something like this happening in front of the station," He said, "It wasn't for sure but since you were planning to go here, I decided to take my chance." Tetsurou replied, grinning evilly.

"Why this particular pair?" Megumi asks curiously while beginning to smile. Watching other people make a mess of themselves is one of the things she likes that she also shares with Chiharu. Laughing at their misery. Well, it's rude and horrible but no one said that Chiharu and Megumi are angels.

"That person on the right is Daisho Suguru, Nohebi Academy's volleyball boys' club's captain." Tetsurou pointed a small build boy with slanted eyes resembling a snake. "While that girl is his girlfriend, Mika-chan," he paused, "oh wait, ex-girlfriend, since they broke up yesterday."

"Wow, your little stray sure is updated," Megumi whispered, impressed.

"Heh," Tetsurou glanced at her with a grin. "Well, we both hate this guy's arrogant ass so finding something to piss him off is our mission in life." He snickered before the two of them quieted and watched the pair.

"Mika-chan, can we talk?" The two were talking with their backs turned away from Megumi and Tetsurou.

"No, Suguro, I'm in a hurry. My train is coming. Besides, we talked about this yesterday." Mika answered. She took a step forward but Suguru grasps her hand.

"Again, I'm sorry I can't come. I just can't skip practice for a week."

The girl turned and Megumi saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"Then, I'm sorry too, because I can't take this anymore. I'm fed up of trying to find the time to spend with you."

"Mika-chan…"

Megumi heard Tetsurou sigh beside her.

"That's one thing I couldn't criticize him for, his dedication to volleyball," Tetsurou said seriously, his eyes straying to her side before turning them back to the separating couple, who by then had gone their opposite ways; Mika running inside while Suguru dawdles to the exit.

"His attitude sucks, though." He added, "What a bad management skill," he muttered thoughtfully, seemingly not remembering he has a companion.

"If I have a girlfriend, I'd make her our manager," he said aloud, as if talking to himself. Megumi inched away, giving him privacy, though, he seems to not be bothered at all by her presence. She turned her back.

"That way, we can both see each other all the time."

Unbeknownst to Megumi, Tetsurou's eyes lingered to her form as he finished, then he bowed his head and fiddled with a leaf that fell to the ground, his bangs covering half of his face. Meanwhile, Megumi thought carefully of his words and the scenario that popped in her head made her giggle.

"Ne, Kuroo-san, that would be so cute," she exclaimed, forgetting herself for a moment. "Then, then, you'd call her the team's mother cat and you'll be the father cat and the team will be the kittens!" Megumi chattered, beaming widely as she turned to face Tetsurou.

"Those guys as cute and adorable kittens? Well, Kenma will do but Lev? Ugh." Groaning, Tetsurou mustered a tired look, "I'd sooner throw him out of the litter than rear him in.

Megumi laughed aloud.

"But I think I love the mother-father cat idea very much." Tetsurou said with a naughty smirk which made Megumi blush.

 _"_ _I wish I'm a mother cat. Too bad he thinks I'm a kitten."_ Megumi thought sadly.

"Hmm, what a compromising position, Gumi. I didn't know you're the sneaky kind."

"Aichi!" Megumi gasped in surprise, her eyes widening when she raised her head and saw Chiharu peering at the two of them from the other side of the bush. Megumi quickly stood and dusted herself then flung her body into Chiharu's taller form.

"Gomen, gomen," Megumi profusely apologized as she hugged Chiharu tighter. "We were busy spying on other people so I completely forgot about you."

Chiharu nodded, her eyes trained to the boy who lazily stood, his messy bed hair, down-turned lips, and serious eyes making him look menacing under the shaded area.

Kuroo Tetsurou. Megumi's crush and her school's volleyball team captain.

It was a contrast to what Chiharu expected. That polite voice she heard when Megumi accidentally called her and the man in front of her seems like two entities. It was hard to reconcile both as one person. Now, Chiharu wonders what Megumi liked with this guy.

 _"_ _Must be the height. She always wanted someone taller than her."_ Chiharu's mind reasoned.

"Ah, by the way Aichi, how did you find us?"

"I followed your laughter. If I'd known you're in the middle of a date, I wouldn't have bothered searching for you."

"Aichi!"

"Well, are you going to introduce me or not?" Chiharu asks, not taking her eyes off Tetsurou. By this time, he had started to approach them and as he stepped into the light, he began smiling.

At that moment, Chiharu was reminded of Tooru.

 _"_ _Ah, another person with an exceedingly annoying smile. And this one doesn't lack personality either."_ The thing is, Chiharu doubt this Tetsurou can be the childish type, rather, she bet he's the kind who loves to meddle, a manipulator, aptly termed by Megumi at that time.

Megumi immediately introduced them to each other. Chiharu responded with an incline of her head while he gave a nod. She had seen pictures of him – courtesy of Megumi's cousin – yet seeing him up close gave Chiharu a different vibe. Not bad but something akin to a warning, reminding her to not let her guard down.

"Sato-san, since your friend is here, I'll be going now." Tetsurou said, smiled at the two girls before walking away.

 _"_ _There he goes again. Acting formally when we are with other people."_ Megumi thought with a frown. She just couldn't get the logic behind that.

"Ah, wait, did he just wasted his time spying on someone? Jeez." Megumi grumbled beside Chiharu.

"He came with you?"

"Yes. He was supposed to be practicing but he ended up spying on a rival team's love life. Really, Nekoma is such a weirdo team." The last part was mumbled softly and Chiharu smiled. It seems Megumi developed a fondness to the group even though she complains about the subterfuge, or rather, the unfairness of it all most of the time.

"Hmm, but you like him anyway…"

Megumi turned bright red under the blazing sun.

* * *

"Kuroo's back," Kenma said to no one in particular. He tilted his head curiously as he watched Tetsurou enter the gym in his practice clothes. He was wearing a look of contemplation, a rare expression that Kenma is seeing often these days.

"Waah! Where is our _manager_?" Taketora yelled in horror at the other side of the gym. "You didn't guard her properly."

"Shut up Yamamoto." Tetsurou glared, his annoyance flaring. Taketora shivered and stuttered a quiet 'yes'.

"What's wrong, Kuroo?" Kenma asked when Tetsurou neared. Tetsurou rubbed the back of his head, "I was just thinking how time flies when you enjoy a moment." He said in a disappointed tone. Kenma's eyes sharpened in response.

"Then, why are you grinning?" He asks with his piercing gaze.

"I just thought that everyone should call me father," Tetsurou started with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Kenma tilted his head, confused. "Why should we call you father? I don't want you as my father."

"I'm already a father figure in your life."

Kenma sent Tetsurou a disgusted look.

"Come on, say 'otou-san'." Tetsurou coaxed, grinning.

"Ugh, stop it."

"O-to-u-san."

" _Stop it."_

* * *

Chiharu trailed behind Megumi as she led Chiharu to her room inside the sprawling Sato compound. It was already late afternoon when they arrived from the train station and after greeting the whole family, Chiharu felt it was time for a much needed rest which Megumi understood immediately. Drained after all the hugs and kisses that she received, Chiharu dropped her belongings as soon as she stepped foot inside her washitsu. She sighed in relief when she spotted the wide futon already unfurled.

"You know the routine, right?" Megumi asked while Chiharu rolled in the sheets.

"Hmmhm…"

Megumi started sliding the door but she paused and instructed Chiharu for good measure.

"Dinner is at six and someone will deliver your food if you miss it. Tell them beforehand if you don't want to eat."

"Hmmhm…"

The door was almost closed when Megumi heard Chiharu call out her name. Megumi opened the door a fraction.

"You going back?"

"Yes, the team is still practicing at this hour."

Megumi pulled to close the door.

"Gumi…"

A vein popped in Megumi's head.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"Sleep," Megumi said before sliding the door close. Chiharu stared at the door, then she reached for her bag to look for her phone.

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Arrived safely.

* * *

Chiharu pressed 'send' and closed her phone. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes cloudy from exhaustion, and she wondered, of all people, why did she send that message to Tooru?

Her last thought before sleep took her consciousness was, _"okaa-san will be furious."_

* * *

From: Future son-in-law

To: Future mother-in-law

Hi, auntie! Chi-chi safely arrived in Tokyo. ^_^

I think she misses me already. I miss her too T_T

* * *

To: Future son-in-law

From: Future mother-in-law

Aw, how did you know? She texted you first, didn't she? That's so unfair. TT_TT

I think my husband misses me too. But we must endure, for the sake of the people who are far away from us. We shall be their support.

Yosha!

* * *

From: Future son-in-law

To: Future mother-in-law

Yosha! ( ´ ▽ ` )b

* * *

 **Washitsu= Japanese-style room**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have nothing more to say..well, maybe to give my thanks -again- for the follows -they really motivated me- and the reviews. So if you can, please don't hesitate to give a review and let me know what you think. NaoChi-chu, out.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Yay! Chapter 24! Yay! Finally finished it. Warning: this is lengthy -character development time- and a glimpse of a blooming(?) relationship.**

 **Thank you so so much for the favs, follows, and reviews, notably:**

 **AnimeViolinist001 for the care**

 **LilweenGalatrass for the reviews -I feel like you've been reviewing every chapter, but no worries, I get giggles everytime you "cry in joy"-**

 **kalmaegi, for the multiple lengthy reviews -gosh, I love lengthy reviews, they practically help me finish a chapter-**

 **Ah, I wish I can put all of your names here but this is going to lengthen the chapter more.**

 **Anyway, to all who reviewed not just the previous chapter but throughout Indicium, I'm going to send a message to you all after this is finished. I can't say this enough so, once again, thank you for the love!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lala la la lalala."

"Yamamoto."

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up."

Tetsurou glared at the male located on the other side of the gym. Taketora sulked in the corner, his captain's gaze turning him into a sad imitation of an abused soul. Tetsurou shook his head. He heard Lev snicker.

"I see you still have time to laugh, eh?" Tetsurou said, expression turning dark. Lev shivered in fear, "Am I failing as a teacher here," Tetsurou asked, raising his hand with a volleyball ball.

"N-no, I'm concentrating.."

"Oho? Then, receive this."

Kenma sighed as he sits with his back on the wall. He hugged his knees together, feeling tired all of a sudden. It was early morning and his teammates are brimming with unspent energy. Do they have a reset button every night, to be this wild every day? Kenma saw Taketora stand from his previous slump and was pumping his fist in the air.

" _Here we go again.."_

"Lala la l-"

"Yamamoto!"

This time, instead of shivering in fear, Taketora perked up and he turned towards the gym's door, his eyes sparkling.

"Why do I always catch you humming that horrible tune? Baka!" Megumi growled as she stepped inside the gym, her bag slung on her shoulders.

" _Manager!_ "

Thump.

It was the sound of Taketora's body hitting the floor, Megumi's bag sitting on his face. Megumi grasped her hips while she glared at the down male.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your manager."

Unfortunately, Taketora was too lost in his fantasy to hear Megumi.

" _I was hit by_ _manager-chan!"_ He rolled on the floor, giggling. Megumi sent a disgusted look his way.

"Don't mind him, fake manager-chan," Tetsurou said, crossing his arms while behind him is the defeated Lev sprawled on the floor. " _He always does that to catch your attention,"_ he added silently.

"Boys," Megumi muttered in annoyance, forgetting that Tetsurou was within hearing distance. Tetsurou smirked at the evident frustration in Megumi's voice. It's always amusing to witness their manager's uninhibited nature, more so when that fiery temper is focused on his wild teammates. A pity she's tongue-tied in front of him. Tetsurou, for one, would love to have a verbal spar with the girl. He tried pushing her buttons once but even then, she wouldn't budge. Megumi, he discovered, has infinite patience when it comes to him.

And he wonders why.

Megumi turned her back to him, effectively blocking Tetsurou from her view. She secretly sighed in relief. If she can't see him, she can pretend he's not there, thus she can avoid being timid and weak in front of these _ruffians_. Really, sports is so barbaric; the weak being weaned off and the strong reign supreme, not to mention the _sweat._ Ugh. Megumi dreads the coming summer camp since as their manager she's going to be near the rambunctious bunch. Just thinking about the odor converging in one place and smelling it for a week is making Megumi dizzy. Thankfully, having an eyeful of Tetsurou in that week evens the scale of reward and punishment, for the moment, that is. She could always count on the other teams to destroy that balance, especially that _owl_.

"Eh? Fake manager's friend?" Tetsurou's curious voice penetrated Megumi's thoughts and she turned to the entrance of the door. Seeing Chiharu in her sports attire brightened Megumi's mood. While her best friend entered the gymnasium, Megumi cleared her throat, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my friend, Aikawa Chiharu." She announced, "Today and in the following weeks, she'll be helping me in…" Megumi's face which was beaming turned sour, "managing you all… "

" _T-two bishoujo…"_ Taketora thought, he's mind short-circuiting for a moment then he gasped. He clasped his hands together and cried waterfall of tears, thanking the heavens for the blessing.

"Uwaa! So you'll be a temporary manager as well, uhm, Aikawa-san?" Inouka Sou's cheerful question pulled Taketora from his reverie and he glanced at his underclassman. He froze.

Sou stood beside Chiharu, his eyes twinkling in childlike delight. This gutsy move shamed Taketora into sniffing. He couldn't even muster the courage to approach their new manager yet the first years are already acting comfortable in her presence. Such strength, ah, it seems Taketora can only reach Megumi level. This Chiharu level is too high for the present him.

"Yamamoto-san, you look like you've sliced a pound of onions," Lev inserted, pointing rudely at his senpai. He tilted his head, glanced at Chiharu then back to Taketora. "Yamamoto-san, you do know you don't have a chance, don't you?" He asked, his green eyes blinking without mercy as he looms.

Taketora's battered self-confidence went down a notch.

"Lev!" Yaku Morisuke interjected as he swept his foot to hit Lev. Morisuke grasped his hips and glared at Lev who rubbed his waist, "Don't mind him," Morisuke said to Taketora, all the while frowning at Lev.

" _Well, it's true,"_ Kenma thought at the side, observing the newcomer. It's not that he's underestimating Taketora but Kenma thinks this Chiharu is too much for his teammate to handle. That pair of intelligent eyes as it surveyed the group is already a giveaway to her personality. Aikawa Chiharu is not as simple as she looks. Kenma sighed silently, glancing away, " _Nevermind, I don't care anyway."_

* * *

"Sorry for the noise," Tetsurou apologized to Chiharu after he instructed the team to start practicing. "The team is quite rowdy," Chiharu answered with a small smile, "but it's not hard to handle."

"Hmm.." Tetsurou nodded. As he crossed his arms over his chest, he started, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you helping us?"

"Oh, that…well," Chiharu scratched her cheek, thinking. Her gaze landed on Megumi and she smiled seeing how the girl ordered the boys around. Despite her complaints, Megumi still enjoys hanging out with the team, evidence by the fact that she diligently helps the group to the utmost of her abilities.

"Kuroo-san," Chiharu began, not glancing at the team's captain as she continued, "Gumi is not supposed to spend her summer here in Tokyo. You see, we planned to do our vacation somewhere else but this recent conflict resorted to Gumi being stranded here," Chiharu explained. Tetsurou turned to follow her line of sight and he paused, admiring Megumi for a second before catching himself. He coughed and supplied, "So, instead of going somewhere, you decided to come stay here with Sato-san to spend the summer?"

"Yes," Chiharu replied, "and if I'm not mistaken, she's venting her frustration to the boys." Chiharu shook her head when she saw Megumi hit the team's ace when he remained inattentive.

"After all, she had put her heart into making our summer getaway a reality."

Tetsurou remained quiet beside her. Chiharu observed him through her periphery, noting his frown and his deep-set eyebrows while his eyes did not falter in Megumi's direction.

They say to prove your feelings, you must show it through your actions, not just in words; words can deceive while actions mirror the inner self. If that is true, then this man beside her might have a tiny bit of affection for her friend. Chiharu pursed her lips, extricating herself from her musings. As much as she wants to help, Chiharu is not the kind of person that offers a hand when not asked to. Besides that, she too has to solve her own situation back home.

"I have to apologize to Sato-san then," Tetsurou uttered with a grin causing Chiharu to blink. Her lips twitched when she noticed the mischievous glint. "You should add some nuggets to your apology," Chiharu started to advice, "it never fails to mellow her, not to mention liking you very much."

This piece of weakness Chiharu does not regret to reveal. Why? Because she has a feeling he'll need it in the future. Not once but many times. At the heels of her statement, Chiharu saw his grin widen. She sighed inwardly, cheering for her friend in silence, who as of now, remained unaware of the 'danger' Chiharu has set her in.

* * *

It was only a moment but a moment was enough. Megumi unconsciously clenched her hands and rubbed the fist to her chest. As she thought, Tetsurou really took an instant liking to Chiharu. Well, it was what she expected but it did not lessen the fact that it still hurt inside.

Megumi tried not to think about it for the whole day but her mind keeps on repeating that scene; Tetsurou smiling as Chiharu said something to him. Megumi couldn't even get him to smile like that, so how could Chiharu achieve it in just a few meetings? Megumi shook her head, lightly slapping her cheeks.

" _Megumi, we meditated about this. We already agreed we will not care, right? So please don't torture yourself,"_ Megumi said to herself, taking a deep breath and exhaling it. She nodded, clenching her hand and helping herself get up from her slump. She will not let this cripple her. Nope, Sato Megumi is a strong woman both physically and mentally.

"Megumi, what should I do with these?" Megumi faced the voice and saw Kenma holding two water bottles in his hands. He glanced to the side then steadied his gaze back to her. He blinked again but did not pull his eyes away. Megumi smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad, right, Kenma-kun?" Megumi teased softly. She was only a few centimeters taller than the setter but she does not give off the feeling of intimidation. Maybe, that's why Kenma can be confident in front of her. Her eyes devoid of deceit and her actions a sign of her temper. She can be easily read but she's not simple-minded. In short, he likes her and he's glad such a person is their temporary manager.

"It's easier when you're comfortable with someone," Kenma answered as he handed the bottles to Megumi's waiting hands.

"I'm not good at pretending to socialize," He continued with his timid tone.

"Me too," Megumi replied, "but sometimes, it is inevitable so we must make sure that we are projecting enough confidence to the people we interact with."

Megumi refilled the bottle, "Aichi-chan told me that," she paused, remembering _his_ smile. This time, her face turned sad. She shook her head and forced a smile before looking at Kenma, "She also told me that being strong in front of other people drives away their urge to exploit your weakness."

"Aikawa…san?" Kenma frowned, Megumi's words running through his mind. He had not thought that way. For him, it does not matter what happens, he is too tired to put any kind of effort since he's not planning to be close at all. Come to think of it, people he's close with always seem to be the first who approached him; Tetsurou, a persistent childhood friend; Shouyou, a noisy companion when he was lost; and now, Megumi, the manager that knows her bounds.

Kenma smiled a little bit, remembering the first time she left him a charger while he played a tricky level on his phone, "Megumi, I'm glad you're our manager." After saying that, he turned and walked to his position, leaving a stunned Megumi with two bottles in her hands. She couldn't even summon her usual retort. She cupped her mouth and blushed, flattered at Kenma's words.

Megumi bent to put the bottles in their container, her smile still in place. As she raised her head, she froze.

"Ne, fake manager-chan, I'm thirsty."

Megumi can almost feel his breath as he uttered those words with a frown, his body leaning to her while being supported by his hands on bended knees.

"H-here," She stuttered, avoiding his gaze as she handed the recently filled water bottle. Megumi heard him mutter a thanks and then the sound of water being drank. She fiddled with her fingers, listening to the shouts of the team in the background and ignoring Tetsurou beside her.

"What were you talking about with Kenma?"

Megumi jumped at the sudden inquiry, glancing at Tetsurou behind her lashes and restraining a squeal. She focused on filling the other water bottles all the while biting her lower lip. Man, seeing a drop of water trail down from his jaws, his mouth parting, and his hair glistening with sweat, are too much for Megumi. The aura is so strong that she's afraid she's going to faint if she looks a second longer. Being so sweaty isn't bad, after all. Megumi nodded in her mind, giggling at the yummy picture Tetsurou presented.

"Oi," Megumi blinked and she blushed. Tetsurou's narrowed eyes and down-turned mouth were the first thing she noticed as she came back to reality. "I-it's nothing, Kuroo-san," she answered, remembering his previous question.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking advantage of Kenma-kun or anything," Megumi added quickly. She knows Tetsurou can be overprotective of Kenma.

"Hmm…" Tetsurou hummed with a raised brow, Megumi's last words not registering in his mind. What he is most concerned about is the fact she called Kenma in his first name.

" _How the heck did Kenma achieved this?"_ he asked inside, a bit troubled that his introverted friend is already close to their temporary manager. " _I was the first person she met yet she's much more comfortable with our setter."_ Indeed, how did this happen? And for goodness' sake, what did Kenma do? Tetsurou wants to know.

Megumi, on the other hand, misinterpreted Tetsurou's hum. She thought he did not believe her. She nibbled her lower lip, deep in thought.

"Kuroo-san, I'm a good person," she said then added, "It's true and I'm willing to prove it!" Megumi may be hot-tempered at times but she is not a bad person. Besides, she does not want Tetsurou to have a bad opinion of her. If Megumi could, she'd want to give him a good and lasting impression. In that way at least, she can close this chapter of her life with an easy heart.

"Heh?" Tetsurou's vague answer almost made Megumi run in fear. She is not a coward but any person with a brain can guess that that short word disguised a thinly veiled tone of mischief. Tetsurou's eyes glinted and he smirked.

"Don't worry fake manager-chan, I completely trust you," he started but then, he shook his head, "Ah, as I thought, this is hard," Tetsurou ended with a sigh. Megumi's heart beats rapidly as nervousness creeps in.

"What is wrong, Kuroo-san?" She asked in a worried voice, her eyebrows furrowing in concern and she neared him. Tetsurou glanced at her and rubbed his neck. "You see I find it tiring but at the same time I don't want to bother you-"

"No, no, it's not bothering me," Megumi cut him off, "Whatever it is I'm sure I can understand." She clasped her hands and nodded. Tetsurou scratched his cheek and asked, "You sure it's fine?"

"Of course, of course. It's fine," Megumi smiled at him. Tetsurou is not an evil person so she doesn't have to worry about being killed. Whatever it is that worries him, Megumi is sure it's not something big or life-changing.

"Then, can I call you 'darling'?"

* * *

Chiharu grabbed her house slippers and put it on. She hefted her bag then glanced behind her and saw Megumi enter, absentminded. Her friend slid the door close, her head down while she took off her shoes.

"Did something happen, Gumi?" Chiharu asked, tilting her head in curiosity. For the better half of the day, she noticed that Megumi was less energetic than usual. She also put a considerable distance between her and Tetsurou while the latter devised ways to approach her. All attempts were unsuccessful. It was comical and Chiharu tried her hardest to act oblivious alongside the team but after hearing the long sigh coming from Kozume Kenma, the team's setter, she burst out laughing. Good thing Megumi did not notice.

"N-no," Megumi replied, avoiding her gaze. Chiharu raised a brow seeing the noticeable pinkish tints on her friend's ears. "Did Kuroo-san said something?" Chiharu inquired innocently to which Megumi whipped her head at her in surprise. Megumi rapidly shook her head, "No. Definitely no. Nope. Nu-uh."

"If you say so," Chiharu trailed, putting a fist on her mouth and coughing, hiding the grin forming on her face.

"Nee-chan! Chi-nee-chan! You're back!" Megumi's little sister greeted, running up to them with a wide smile.

"Wait, Mio, don't-"

Chiharu winced, hearing a thud as the little girl jumped to the unprepared Megumi. She heard Megumi groan while Mio giggled in her big sister's embrace.

"Eh? Memi-nee-chan!"

A collective voice of incoming children pierced the silence.

"Noooo," Megumi cried, putting Mio down. Her voice filled with despair was drowned by footsteps coming from a corner. A second later, five children appeared of varying age ranging from three year olds to five year olds. They all attempted to jump into Megumi's arms, unfortunately, only the smallest of the group was able to be carried, the rest wrapped their hands on Megumi's legs and waist.

"Jeez, you rascals..and I got home too…" Megumi cried pitifully, taking big steps while the children clinging to her laughed as they are carried. Chiharu smiled, following behind Megumi. Whatever it is that is on Megumi's mind, it appears she has already forgotten, her attention distracted by the shenanigans of her little cousins.

Seeing that Megumi is not ready to tell her anything, Chiharu did not pursue the matter after that. Thus, her first day in Tokyo passed by.

* * *

Early morning the next day, in the Aikawa residence, a doorbell rang. Sumiye perked up from her seat, a steaming hot coffee laid on the table while her two baby boys sat with their breakfast.

"Good morning, Auntie!"

"Waah! It's Tooru," Sumiye beamed when she recognized the visitor at the gate. "Come in, come in," she called, waving her hand and indicating for him to come inside. The guard dogs situated near the gate remained in their doghouses, noticing that their eccentric owner welcomed the trespasser.

"Ah, no need, Auntie. I'm just passing by to give these to you and the twins," Tooru replied with a smile, raising a paper bag on one hand and a container consisting of three cute little cups with the other.

Sumiye's nose twitched at the smell that wafted. Choco, milk, and ooh, is that a cappuccino? Yum. Sumiye smiled, walking up to him and cheerfully receiving his 'gifts'. Ah, this boy is so persistent, currying favor with the family while the princess is not present. Such attitude is why Sumiye likes him very much. Now, if only he will not bend under Kazuhiko's presence he'd be the perfect husband for their Chiharu.

"What are these?" Sumiye asks.

"Milkbread for the twins and croissant," Tooru supplied, "Also, hot milk for Hikaru, hot choco for Koharu, and for Auntie, a mulberry laced cappuccino."

Sumiye's mouth watered at the mention of mulberry, "What a thoughtful child, Auntie is greatly pleased."

"Ahaha, you're exaggerating Auntie. I'm just doing this in place of Chi-chan, after all, she's the one who always brings these every day," Tooru explained, scratching his cheek shyly. Sumiye patted his shoulder with a nod, "Yes, it is good to be responsible."

"Well then, I will not waste your time any longer," Tooru said, bowing and with a wave, resumed his run.

Sumiye watched him disappear on a corner before returning inside, humming happily. The bag with a label 'Café Diem' swaying slightly from her hold.

* * *

"Lev!" Morisuke's shout filled the large gymnasium. The libero and the middle blocker are currently practicing how to receive with the latter giving a horrible performance. Chiharu shook her head as for the umpteenth time Lev missed the incoming ball. She sat crossed leg on the floor while observing the daily routine of the team. Her eyes unconsciously following the motions of Nekoma's libero. It's an instinctive response, to analyze an opposing team's defense. One could say it is a habit Chiharu still hasn't grown out of considering she hasn't been playing for years now.

Agile, experienced, quick reflexes. This Yaku Morisuke is clearly a veteran, having skills that may rival that of Yuu. Although, Chiharu shouldn't be the one to judge since she doesn't know the extent Yuu has grown into after these years.

" _A lot can happen in a year,"_ even abilities evolve with the passing of time, Chiharu thought. That made her pause for a minute, she too, asking herself how far her skills and abilities can take her now. Say, if she joins _that_ training camp, will she still be chosen as a starting player? It's true her body is physically fit but for two years she hadn't practiced volleyball at all, much less tap into her libero senses. She's not confident she can pass the test.

" _Well, it's not like you're planning to join, right? So there's no need to be bothered,"_ her mind assured her and she nodded in hesitation. Yes, she is not planning on joining..she's just..curious, that's all. Chiharu frowned at the inner conflict she detected. She grasped her water bottle and took a drink. It seems her mind is not working as she wished today.

"Aikawa-san, did you see Megumi-kaa-san?" [1]

Chiharu choked at the question. She gasped, coughing as some water spilled on the shiny floor. She rubbed her mouth before looking at Tetsurou with wide eyes. Did she heard it wrong or did Tetsurou really called Megumi _mother_? Tetsurou scratched his unruly hair with a frown, ignoring the coughing fit that ensued previously and acting as if the word he attached to Megumi's name is a normal occurrence.

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Tetsurou continued while Chiharu still stared at him wide-eyed. In the course of her life, there are only a few people she encountered as truly shameless; she couldn't believe this man in front of her could be one. But he is. Now, Chiharu understands the root of Megumi's absentmindedness yesterday.

"No," Chiharu replied, "When we arrived, she separated, saying she needs to talk to Nekomata-sensei." Chiharu shrugged her shoulders, "After that, I didn't see her again."

"Oh, I see," Tetsurou rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "Oh well, thanks."

She watched as he walked away, glanced from side to side, then gambled his chance to find Megumi in the other direction. Chiharu pitied him. As far as she knows, when Megumi is determined to hide, you will not find a speck nor shadow of her in any corner. Well, Chiharu couldn't blame Megumi either. When your crush calls you mother, who in their right mind would remain standing from the force of such affection?

" _Which reminds me, didn't she told me not to run away back when Tooru expressed his desire to court me? That hypocrite,_ " she growled without heat, her lips twitching at the similar situation, except, Tetsurou is not courting Megumi.

" _But what is his goal?"_ she asked, bowing her head in concentration. After a few minutes, she sighed, " _Oh well, not my problem."_

* * *

Torture.

What he's doing is torture!

Megumi huddled inside the storage room, cursing the day Kuroo Tetsurou was born. Why did she fall to such a manipulative, prank-loving, bedroom-haired, nice-looking person? What had she done in her previous life to be confronted with this situation?

" _Then, can I call you 'darling'?"_

" _I'm going to die of blood loss,"_ Megumi thought weakly. Tetsurou's aura is so blinding she almost fainted on the spot after hearing his words.

"… _darling,"_ the endearment echoed itself in her mind and her face grew hot.

" _Darling."_

"Stop!" She bursts, standing quickly and waving her arms in the air, shooing away the invisible words.

"Ah, there you are."

Megumi froze before mechanically turning to the source of the voice, dreading the face on the other side.

Tetsurou smiled at her, his background shining in golden light.

" _Nooo! I am doomed!"_ she cried inside. Her form crumpling in her head and heavily thumping her fist to the floor in despair. Outside though, Megumi stood with her face blank.

"I need your opinion about the materials we will bring to Shinzen," Tetsurou said in a casual tone, materializing a sheet of paper in his hands.

" _Eh?"_ the inner her blinked, dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

Tetsurou raised a brow at her open-mouthed question, "Did you forget? We are supposed to finalize the details for next week's training camp."

"O-oh, yes, ahm, yes?" Megumi frowned at the confusing words that went out of her mouth. She scolded herself inwardly. She was too focused on Tetsurou's prank that she almost forgot her responsibility as the temporary manager.

"Okay, let me handle it," she replied, gaining confidence by the second. She took the paper and scanned its contents.

Tetsurou smiled, "Ah, mother is really reliable."

Megumi's temper flared, "Kuroo-san-"

"Yes, darling?"

Megumi's head cooled, "Do-don't call me d-darling, Ku-"

"Darling," Tetsurou drawled, stepping closer. Megumi remained rooted to the spot. "It hurts my heart hearing you call me by my last name," he added, his wounded eyes chipping away Megumi's defenses.

"B-but-"

"Darling," Tetsurou smirked. He can do this all day.

"O-okay, Te-Tetsurou-too-san," [2] Megumi said in defeat, bowing her head and hiding her bright red face from Tetsurou. He smiled, pleased to finally making her call him by his first name.

"Then, I'll leave it to you, kaa-san," he said before turning away.

Megumi was left alone.

" _A-asshole…"_ she cursed though it was weak. But then again, it was rather this than hear him call her darling repeatedly. The thing is, Megumi is not planning to be close with the team's captain. Doing this, Tetsurou sealed his place in her heart.

" _Calling him father while he in turn calls me mother, like a family,"_ Megumi pouted and she crumpled the sheet of paper in her hands. Like a wronged wife, she fumed, " _The heck?_ _So when we divorce, what will happen to me? Am I going to hear him continue calling me darling? So unfair!"_

Megumi wants to call him darling, too.

By the end of the day, Tetsurou earned Megumi's ire.

" _I've been nice to you, but you only abused it,"_ Megumi accused at the back of Tetsurou's head while the coach dismissed the team.

" _I've been constrained by_ _my principles but now, I will not hesitate, I'm going to be shameless too!"_ Megumi vowed for the sake of calling him darling in the future. At the corner of her mind, her inner self blushed at such a bold display.

Tomorrow, he will witness the her that cowed bullies. The girl that takes no shit from any man. And so she promised as the sun sets.

* * *

"Hmm, what's wrong, Gumi?" Chiharu asked, crossing her leg while waiting for their food to be served. The placed they stopped by before going home is a renowned establishment that sells sushi and other delicacies. Since the day after tomorrow they will be journeying to Shinzen High School Chiharu suggested trying this store before they traveled to the suburbs. These stores are rarely found in the province but are much more numerous in cities.

"Aichi-chan, I'm hopeless…" Megumi muttered with an accompanied sigh. She tried, really tried but no matter how grave the situation, she couldn't even seem to summon that dangerous temper of hers. At most, she'd glare at him when he pushed the wrong buttons, other than that, she's an angel. Not even a hint of violence. Tsk!

"Well, he knows when to push and when to back away," Chiharu observed, her eyes watching the entering and departing customers.

"I'm going to eat lots and lots of wasabi!" Megumi vowed, holding a fist and nodding gravely.

"Hey, don't bluff," Chiharu teased, knowing full well Megumi cannot take even a pinch of the said spice.

"Shut up. I can handle it, my anger will help me along the way," Megumi retorted with sauciness. Chiharu grinned at the reply and she opened her mouth, readying her own when a voice interrupted their banter.

"Aikawa Chiharu?"

Chiharu blinked, raising her head to face the voice. When her eyes landed on the petite girl standing before their table, her eyes widened for a second, a flash of recognition. It vanished and was replaced by an indifferent expression. Megumi noticed the sudden change and she narrowed her eyes at the interloper.

"How may I help you?" Chiharu replied, polite as she leaned in her seat. The girl, the same age as them, fiddled with her thumbs. Her short hair swishing from side to side in a moment's show of restlessness.

"Excuse me, ma'am," An elderly lady said, carrying a tray of food they ordered earlier. The girl sidled without protest, letting the lady set down their food. With a bow, the old woman left, leaving the girl standing alone beside their table.

"Ah, uhm.." The girl tried, though futile, to fill the silence. Megumi and Chiharu did not help her; instead, the two barraged her with silent stares, each intimidating without them knowing it. They also did not offer her a seat so the girl was given with no option but to stand. After a while of unbroken silence between the three, Chiharu sighed and reached for her chopsticks. Coincidentally, the girl took that moment to open her mouth and introduce herself.

"Aikawa-san, this is me, Hinari Yuna," the girl hesitated, "Nozomi-chan's friend."

"I know," Chiharu said when Yuna quieted. She selected a few delicacies and put them all on her plate, not once giving Yuna a glance.

"T-this is a surprise.." Yuna started, clutching her bag to her stomach, "To see you here."

"Indeed," Chiharu replied, taking a small bite. When the flavor disagreed with her taste, she frowned and shook her head at Megumi. When she saw Chiharu sent a disgusted look, Megumi snickered and tasted the abandoned food. She nodded to herself, liking the surprising flavor. Yuna watched the exchange in helplessness.

"How could you like it?" Chiharu asked, scrunching her face.

"You know, when you've tasted a lot of exotic foods, you tend to develop unusual tastes," Megumi replied, sticking her tongue out at Chiharu before taking another bite.

"We're not friends so why are you talking to me?" Chiharu sent the question to Yuna, though she still haven't glanced at her. The way she uttered the inquiry sounded so casual yet the bite in them did not lose their edge in the slightest.

"I…I just..want to ask," Yuna answered the question, her timid nature showing, "Are you going to the training camp?"

The training camp in question is, of course, different from the one she'll be attending in a few days with Megumi.

"You already know the answer," Chiharu replied in a crisp tone. Yuna's hold on her bag tightened, "Then, one last question, did you read the letter?"

"Why should I? It's the same sentence all over again."

"Idiot."

Megumi stood, her face becoming angry at the word Yuna said in response to Chiharu's reply. She pointed a finger, uncaring if the commotion attracted attention from nearby tables. No one calls Chiharu idiot and live to tell the tale, especially not in front of her.

"You! Don-" She raised her voice but she stopped, hearing a sniffle. Yuna rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears that descended from her brown eyes.

"We really are idiots. We didn't even anticipate your response. This only shows how much we don't know you, Aikawa-san."

This time, Chiharu turned her attention to Yuna and she watched as a stray tear traveled down Yuna's cheek to her jaw.

"You know, when I want to bully someone I want that person to be sitting while I'm standing but seeing that I'm not in the mood to bully, will you please say your piece and disappear before the owner kicks us out for being horrible youths?" Chiharu said her eyes devoid of emotion. She supported her chin with her hand and turned her body to face Yuna. At an onlooker's point of view, the two of them looked like they are bullying an underclassman, when in fact, that is not the case. Oh well, it is human nature to push the blame to the one who caused another person's distress e.g. crying.

"I apologize if I bothered you, Aikawa-san," Yuna started, "I just.." she took a deep breath then stared at Chiharu with a determined expression, "I want to tell you that we were wrong, I was wrong."

"To tell you the truth, I was jealous when coach chose you instead of me. I nursed that hurt until I almost lost my life. After that near-death experience, I wouldn't have realized how immature I was, gambling everything to one person's decision. If I had lost myself in that sea of hate, I wouldn't have discovered what I can achieve. That is why, I am sorry and thank you," Yuna said with a deep bow.

"The way of the court is acknowledging the strong. That day, you were chosen as the stronger libero out of the two of us. When I accepted that fact I started wanting to be like you, confident and strong on the court. In the process, I discovered my own path, harnessed my strength, and developed my own style. In a way, I discovered myself," Yuna smiled, then her eyes turned sad.

"When Nozomi-chan told me you did not come to the camp anymore, I was.." Yuna's eyes slid away, "Conflicted. I'm not really sure what to feel but sometimes, I'd feel disappointed."

"There's no need to be disappointed. It was my decision," Chiharu replied before sipping her juice. "My parents were not disappointed; my friends were not disappointed, so what right do you have to be disappointed?" Chiharu pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, "The decision was based on my experience. I discovered I could not gain anything positive so I cut all my ties, that's all."

Yuna nodded, "I understand. Aikawa Chiharu, when you decide something, you make sure to see it through the end. But I hope, at least, for you to read the letter Nozomi-chan gave to you. For all our sake. In that way, the burden of the past wouldn't be heavy on our shoulders; you, me, and Nozomi-chan," Yuna quieted, bowing her head and clenching her hand. "I did not give up in volleyball and I hope you didn't too, even though you won't play in the national court," Yuna sent Chiharu another deep bow before turning to run away, her head still down.

"Wait," Yuna froze, hearing Chiharu call, "let's get one thing straight; Sadashi-san is not the only one." After that, Chiharu picked up her chopsticks and ate. Yuna wordlessly bowed again and walked out of the establishment.

Megumi quietly ate her share, her eyes observing Chiharu across her. Chiharu clenched her hand, the chopsticks sticking together as the said hand was used to cover her eyes.

"Tch, annoying."

Megumi stared at her food, the smile forming on her face was sad, "Yeah, it's not warm anymore."

* * *

 **[1] -** **when a man addresses his own "wife" (the "mother" of their children).**

 **[2] - when a woman addresses her own "husband" (the "father" of their children).**

 _The above are taken from Wikipedia._

 **Yosha! We are almost there to the much-awaited summer camp. Also, have I mentioned we are nearing the end of Indicium? The exact chapters remaining are a secret since I'm still estimating but it's definitely ending soon. Though my definition of soon will probably span months since the updates are slow, so, yay!**

 **Thank you for reading and if you could, don't forget to review, I absolutely love reading your thoughts about Indicium.**

 **NaoChi-chu, out!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Yay! An update!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys so much and I'll miss Indicium too once it ends but though the end is near, it is not quite so near. Maybe, 5 more chapters? Lol, we shall see.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Chiharu heard Megumi shout as they entered. She sighed, flipping her hair when some obstructed her view. She wore her house slippers in silence, her mind lost in thought. Megumi glanced at her, her eyes filled with concern. She reached for Chiharu, her arms enveloping the girl. Along the way back here, not once did Chiharu utter a thing. She was quiet, her silence the kind that speaks of conflicting emotions, a cry of an aching heart.

Some may not be able to differentiate the varying moods of her friend, her almost emotionless visage but for Megumi, it is always Chiharu's eyes that verbalize what she won't say. The way they sparkle when something catches her interest, those brown-green orbs darkening when she's pissed, and when they cloud with suppressed pain.

"Why don't you give-" Megumi started to say.

"Don't," Chiharu's clear voice, devoid of any sign of distress, interrupted. "Not now, Gumi," Chiharu's barely heard whisper followed. She untangled Megumi's hold on her shoulders, gave her best friend a small smile, and proceeded to her room. Megumi felt her eyes burn and she let the tears converge before she turned and walked in a different direction.

This is why Megumi dislikes sports. Bonds, friendships, aren't they the foundations of which it is built? Yet, instead of personal growth, it only brings pain to her friend. Instead of giving Chiharu an arena to soar, it only caged her and stripped her of her wings. The path of the strong is not paved with glory. No, not at all, as long as human interest continues to play its hand, those who are at the top will suffer until nothing is left but a husk of their former selves.

* * *

"Hey, remember to clean up after you finish practicing," Hajime called out at the entrance of the gym, wearing his white jacket and pants. Tooru waved a hand while drinking his bottled water.

"And also, two hours tops. Any more than that and I'll drag you out of the gym," Hajime threatened. Tooru wiped the excess water from his mouth and gave his vice-captain a victory sign, "Hai, hai, okaa-san."

"Tch," Hajime clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned his back.

Tooru glanced at the clock situated at the second floor of the gym, saw the time past six, and counted. Two hours is plenty of time to practice the new serve. He rotated his serving arm and found it to be in good condition. Tooru inhaled and exhaled, closing his eyes and letting his concentration descend. His senses sharpened, and his eyes, when they opened, were clear. Tooru walked up to the basket full of balls, took one in his hands and eyed the empty bottle on the other side of the court. He dribbled the ball three times, his chest heaving, and he served.

Bam!

The empty bottle remained standing.

Tooru frowned in annoyance, "Tsk." He clenched his pinkish hand, the previous control of which he is proud of no longer seen with this move. It doesn't matter, continuous practice will drill the move into his mind and body. One day, for sure, he will be able to use it in any way he wished.

One more time.

He crumpled his towel and threw it carelessly.

One more time.

He panted, sweat dripping down to his lashes, momentarily blurring Tooru's vision.

One more t—

Ring. Ring.

Tooru froze in the middle of running, the ball high up in the air landed on the floor. He glanced at the clock and saw the time past the hours Hajime had set.

"Waah!, Iwa-chan is going to kill me," he cried in fear, jogging to his bag. He searched for his phone all the while dreading the incoming scolding.

"Oh?" Tooru blinked in surprise as he read the caller ID. His mouth turned up so he covered it, trying to stop the slowly growing grin.

"Chi-chi! You called?" Tooru answered, full of energy. He sat on the floor while leaning on the wall, his feet spreading. He drummed his fingers on his thigh as he waited for Chiharu's response. When it came, he sat with his back straight. He raised his knees and pressed it to his stomach before laying his head and isolating the phone within his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Tooru heard her breathe on the other side. Even amidst the occasional static, her environment is silent. No background noise whatsoever.

"What does it feel like," Chiharu's voice asked again, "To play volleyball?"

Tooru parted his mouth to reply then he paused. He doesn't know what to say to that.

"I know what emotions it produces but I…"

Tooru's heart wrenches when he heard the sudden hitch, saw the pain even though he couldn't see her face.

"I can't remember the feelings. The exhilaration, the fear, the expectancy. I cannot remember them at all," Chiharu said, her voice turning monotone. It's as if she's reciting a text from a book.

"I can picture the play, hear their cries of happiness, and taste the sweat on my tongue but I find it hard to remember how it feels like," Chiharu admitted, "It's quite sad, I guess this is what happens when you turn your back to volleyball, huh?"

"Chiharu," Tooru started, his eyes closing. With the darkness, Tooru can almost visualize Chiharu's expression. "It will always be there. That feeling."

"Treasures like that don't disappear easily," he continued, "It's just that, it is buried so deep it's like it is embedded in memory."

Tooru heard Chiharu swallow. She sounded like a lump has been stuck in her throat and Tooru bit his lips, his guts telling him she's crying but she's withholding the whimpers. Enduring silently even though she's not facing him. She wouldn't show the slightest bit of her distress, wouldn't let herself become a bother. Tooru hates it. He wants to hear her cry. He wants her to tell him her feelings. He wants her to vent her frustrations. He wants her, no, he needs her to need him as much as he needs her. It's always like this. Even at the train station, she waited at the last minute. She couldn't even say the words out loud. He was elated but he hurt too, still, he will wait.

"Chiharu," Tooru filled the silence with her name, "Every time I run, my heartbeat always sounded so loud. My eyes would widen like saucers, afraid I'm going to miss the ball, sometimes, even the light is blinding. But when I hit the ball in midair, the slap would ring in my ears and I'd want to hear it repeatedly. When the path I desired is put into motion, it is my opponents' dread of which I would witness. As I land and the umpire's whistle resounds, the euphoria is unimaginable. Then, I'd thank them silently because they gave me a chance to do it, again and again, and again." Tooru narrated, smirking slightly. Chiharu softly chuckled when he quieted and Tooru smiled, glad he had lifted her spirits somehow.

"It's funny too," Chiharu shared, "When they thought they had gained an upper hand. When that happens, I always make sure every quick, every spike, and every move they pull will be up in the air. I'd hear them curse my name on the other side, see them give me an evil eye. But what they didn't know was, they had fanned the flames even more. That satisfaction, yes, it was unforgettable," Chiharu said, her voice which was chuckling a minute ago, softened.

"I remember now…that feeling," Chiharu's soft voice pierced Tooru's heart. "I miss it." She once again muttered, and she didn't utter any words anymore.

Tooru didn't know how long it was, the silence that reigned, and he doesn't care. The only thing his mind is telling him is to wait. Wait for her voice on the other side.

Sniff.

Tooru froze, his throat bubbling.

"T-Tooru, I m-miss it," Chiharu's broken voice said and then, she gasped.

"I-I m-miss volleyball."

Chiharu cried.

Tooru raised his head, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. It was painful. Chiharu continued to cry in the background. When Tooru opened his eyes, the light from the ceiling blinded him for a second, still, it's fine. The view is blurry, anyway.

He felt the tears falling down his cheeks, felt the drops on his thighs.

"Then," Yet, as he opened his mouth, his voice was clear, "Come back home."

"I'll play with you," he said amidst the crying, "We'll play volleyball until our arms are sore, our muscles aching, and sweat drenching our shirt."

"We'll play until you feel it again," his voice started becoming hoarse; "We'll play until missing volleyball is a thing in the past."

"We'll play for as long as you want, I promise."

* * *

Megumi stood at the front door of Chiharu's room the next day. She raised her hand to knock but it paused. She heard Chiharu cry last night. It was not loud and Megumi was able to hear it purely by accident.

 _"_ _I guess I'll leave her alone,"_ she thought. Since Chiharu cried so much last night, Megumi decided to let her sleep the day and so, she went to Nekoma's practice alone.

"Ne, tou-san," Megumi started, her arms full of balls to be cleaned. Tetsurou sent Megumi an incredulous look, carrying a basket of nets. This is the first time Megumi addressed him without him cajoling her. He recovered in a flash, saying "Yes, kaa-san?"

"Are there horrible teams out there? Not in terms of skills but in personality?" Megumi stopped in front of the washing area and she put the balls down. She touched the towel hanging, found it dry, and started scrubbing the balls. Tetsurou stood beside her; he too started soaping the nets.

"Well, volleyball is famous so there's bound to be diverse teams," Tetsurou explained, "Some of them don't care whether they win or lose but there are some who will do anything, be that legal or illegal, in order to be champions."

"If I'm going to cite an example, I guess it would be Nohebi," Tetsurou washed the nets, "Those snakes are good at buttering up with the umpires." Megumi glanced at him before continuing her scrubbing, "What's really annoying though is their verbal attacks. If you don't know how to ignore their taunts, chances are you're going to lose your temper."

"And when you lose it, you'd be seen in a bad light," Megumi concluded, giving the balls one final washing.

"Yep," Tetsurou dried the nets and hung them while Megumi used the towel to wipe away the water from the balls.

"Now then," he said, hiding his hands in his pants pockets, "What made you ask all of a sudden?"

Megumi smiled, sad, "Nothing."

Tetsurou raised a brow at the melancholic expression so he pinched her cheek.

"Ow!" Megumi cried, slapping his hand away and glaring at him. Tetsurou smirked, "Now, that's more like it."

* * *

Chiharu's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She started rubbing her eyes but she stopped, feeling the rawness and not liking it one bit. She turned her head to the side and saw her phone. She lay flat on her back again and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

She cried.

While calling Tooru.

And he cried.

They both cried.

"We really are idiots," she said out loud. Chiharu grasped her cover and pulled it over her body. She curled, hiding everything under the cover. Her shoulders shake and she bit her lip. In the end, she couldn't stop it. She laughed.

Thank goodness it was muffled by the sheets.

* * *

Tooru sighed as he put on his clothes. He peeked at his mirror again, then sighed. No matter how he looked at it, the puffy circles under his eyes made him unattractive. He's almost embarrassed to go out of his house and face the team. At least Chiharu couldn't see him. With that small comfort, he went out of his room.

"Tooru, don't forget to thank Iwaizumi-kun, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Tooru replied and he sighed again. Hajime is also another thing he's worried about. According to his mother, Iwa-chan carried Tooru back home with the latter being fast asleep. No doubt, Tooru will be scolded when he arrives at the gym, being irresponsible and all that.

As he entered the gym in his practice attire, the whole team abruptly quieted. Tooru glanced around and saw the lower years' solemn expression.

"What's up with everyone?" Tooru asked when he neared Issei and Takahiro. The two shared a look.

"It's fine, Oikawa, everyone understands," Issei said, patting Tooru on his right shoulder.

"What?" Tooru gaped, clueless at his teammate's actions.

"Ah, brutal. So brutal, and on the day of your birthday too," Takahiro shook his head, patting Tooru on his left shoulder.

"What is brutal? What?"

"Aiya, aiya. Don't force yourself. Go home and rest," Takahiro replied, "We absolutely understand."

 _"_ _What the heck is going on here?"_ Tooru thought in confusion. "Where is Iwa-chan?"

"Oikawa," Hajime called, walking to their group. He grasped Tooru's shoulder and bowed his head, "I never knew this day would come. As I thought, Aikawa-san is too much for you to handle."

Tooru stared at the group blankly then, he turned his head. He saw all his teammates nodding sadly. As if someone died.

"Di-did Chiharu…" Tooru couldn't finish his sentence, his mind coming up with scenarios bloodier than the other. She wouldn't attempt suicide, would she? Is her despair that deep that she'd leave him behind? Tooru's eyes watered.

 _"_ _Chiharu, why?"_ Tooru's tears started falling and the Seijoh team watched in shock as their sometimes cheerful, sometimes childish, but overall, energetic captain cried in front of them, unashamed.

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru cried loudly, plastering himself to Hajime. "Chi-Chiharu is..is…" Tooru stuttered. Meanwhile, Hajime grimaced yet remembering the tragedy that happened to Tooru, he endured. He rubbed Tooru's back, trying to comfort him however awkwardly the situation looked. This is the depth of Tooru's feelings to Chiharu, Hajime should be proud that his best friend could feel this way.

"It's okay, Oikawa. Sometimes, we have to accept that there are people who will reject our love," Hajime said with Takahiro and Issei nodding along the way. Yes, we have to accept that some will not fancy us the way we fancy them. Some of the team turned their backs to their grieving captain, sympathizing with his pain. They too had experienced that heartbreaking moment once upon a time in their childhood and, in recent years of pubescence.

 _"_ _Oikawa-senpai, you're not invincible after all. Don't worry, Yahaba still idolizes you,"_ Shigeru thought, his eyes watering as well.

"Yep, being rejected once is not the end of the world," Issei comforted.

"Aikawa-san is not the only girl out there. I'm sure there is someone destined for you," Takahiro added.

Upon hearing those words, the tears stopped, and Tooru rubbed his eyes, "What?" Did he hear it right?

"Did you just said Chiharu rejected me?" Tooru asked with a sniffle, completely dumbfounded. Hajime's eyebrow furrowed, "Isn't that why you were crying last night?" he asked, pushing Tooru away. He frowned at his wet shoulders.

"And look at your eye bags, those are clear signs of rejection," Takahiro pointed out, he too becoming confused.

Issei tilted his head and blinked, "You weren't rejected, were you?"

Tooru's temper flared and he shouted, peeved, "Of course not! Chiharu will never reject me!"

Bastards, making him cry in public.

"Eh?"

"Oh!"

"That's…..disappointing."

"Who said that?" Tooru growled, marching towards the thicker crowd.

"So."

Tooru froze in his steps when he felt the menacing aura behind him. He turned slowly, "I-Iwa-chan?"

Hajime stared at him wide-eyed, his aura blazing with hell's fire, "I sacrificed my shirt for nothing?"

"Th-that's-"

"I carried you last night for _nothing_?"

"Today is my birth-"

Whap. Bam.

* * *

"Um, Gumi.."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take a picture of….me?"

Megumi blinked, the magazine she was reading falling to her face. This is why her mother advises her not to read while lying down. Good thing it's just a magazine.

"What was it again?" Megumi asked, the information not processing inside her mind. Chiharu is not vain so she rarely takes a picture of herself and she definitely does not allow other people to take her pictures. If she does, then it's only limited to her immediate family and very close friends.

"Take a picture of me, please."

Megumi slowly raised her body, the magazine falling to her lap. What she saw when her eyes landed on Chiharu was shocking. She stared, her mouth hanging open.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Megumi asked offhandedly.

Chiharu touched her hair, "Is it not…good?"

"It's effing great. Will you be my girlfriend?" Megumi proposed. Chiharu crinkled her nose, "No, thank you. I already have someone troubling me."

Megumi laughed, relieved that Chiharu is happy.

* * *

Tooru groaned as his body hit the bed. Today was a taxing day. He rubbed his nose on his pillow, sighing contentedly. After all the misunderstandings, one good thing did happen and that was the celebration. The team surprised him with cakes later that afternoon. According to Issei, they nearly canceled the gathering when the news that he was rejected had spread but since it was not, the party went by as planned.

Cakes, confetti, and gifts. It was fun, even the coach was there to give a birthday message before leaving and letting the team off for the afternoon. Some girls also arrived to give their gifts, and although Tooru accepted them in good spirit, only one person's gift is what he's looking forward to. Unfortunately, the said person is not around.

He sighed again, the longing in his heart growing as he remembered what happened last night. Tooru smiled at the teary interaction, suddenly missing her voice. His hand clenched and he closed his eyes tight. After a half's hour of shut-eye, Tooru awakened from his nap by a vibration coming from his pants pocket. He blinked at his darkened room and he stood, turning on the light near his door while yawning. Thinking nothing of the message, Tooru casually leaned and opened his phone.

Thump. Thump.

"Tooru! It's evening, don't make a lot of ruckuses up there," his mother's scolding prompted Tooru to open his eyes.

"S-sorry, mom," Tooru apologized, his forehead aching at the force he used previously when he had hit it twice on his door. He slowly returned his gaze back to his phone, then he closed his eyes again. He bit his lower lip, the corners of his mouth turning up as he tried to rein in the wide grin.

"Damn, my heart," Tooru muttered, swaying lightly on his feet. He hurried back to his table and turned on his computer. After that, he sent the newly attached file to a folder dedicated to this type of messages only. When he opened the folder, images appeared, each with a corresponding number of day it was taken.

Tooru renamed the attached file: July 20, and he double-clicked, enlarging the photo. He sighed again, propping his chin on his hand, and his eyes caressing the image that took the entirety of his screen.

"I miss you," Tooru confessed, smiling ever so softly. Chiharu stared at him back, in a pose forever frozen. She was smiling at him, her lips dyed in the most tempting shade of red, her lashes curled up, the eyeliner popping the unique beauty of her eyes. Her face glowed, reflecting the light coming from a candle topped in a cake of white with strawberry details. There is only one message on the cake, and it was "Happy Birthday, Bakatooki!"

"Come back home soon," He said, bending his head and kissing her nose.

"Tooru, how yucky can you get?"

He froze.

"Grandma says dinner will be served soon." Small patters faded, and then, "Mom! Tooru's smooching Chi-nee-san's picture!"

A vein popped in Tooru's forehead.

"Takeru!"

"Tooru! Don't use that tone with my child!"

* * *

Shinzen High looked like every bit a high school should look like. Chiharu stared in boredom, letting the majority of the team get out of the bus. Megumi squirmed beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, then her eyes caught Tetsurou walking up to their side of the bus. Chiharu hid her smile, already knowing what will happen next.

"Kaa-san!" Tetsurou called loudly. By this time, all the Nekoma members are used to the sudden change between their captain and manager. They didn't miss a step as they carried their bags out while the Shinzen captain, Daiki Ogano, who was beside Tetsurou, widened his eyes and he stared, incredulous.

 _"_ _Woah, you moved fast man,"_ he thought. Being a member of the Fukurodani Group and a captain, Ogano had plenty of time to get to know all captains of the team. This one, in particular, is as shady as Bokuto being shiny. He pities the woman Tetsurou will be interested in.

"Otaki-san is looking for you, said she needs help if you don't mind," Tetsurou continued without missing a beat.

"Ha-hai, in a moment, t-tou-san," Megumi's embarrassment is evident in her voice as she replied. Ogani's mouth dropped open.

 _"_ _Damn skills,"_ Ogano praised inside his head, glancing at a calm-looking Tetsurou. Then, he noticed another girl stand up and stepped out of the bus.

 _"_ _Woah,"_ Ogano thought in amazement, watching as the dark-haired girl carried Megumi's bag while the latter followed closely behind. He frowned, narrowing his eyes and scuttling closer to Tetsurou.

"What the heck kind of advertisement have you been doing?" He whispered, "To get two pretty ladies on your team," he nodded inconspicuously at the disappearing pair. Tetsurou smiled, his background bathe in golden light, and he grasped Ogano's shoulders, "My friend, it is an omen."

"An omen for what?" Ogano asked, furrowing his brows. Tetsurou smirked.

"Victory."

"Tsk. Don't be full of shit, you bed-haired neko."

* * *

"Karasuno?" Chiharu's surprise made Megumi pause from cutting down cabbages. Tonight they are making dinner for the present teams in the school. They are Shinzen, Ubugawa, and Nekoma. Fukurodani will arrive tomorrow while the farthest team to participate in this training camp, Karasuno, will be arriving the day after.

"Yep, Karasuno..like crows," Otaki Mako, Shinzen's manager supplied, "Now, that team is quite a unique bunch. Crazy, I tell you," Mako laughed and Megumi shook her head, remembering the said group's antics.

"One of their middle blockers is a chibi but his jump is way higher than his height," Megumi added, her voice laced in awe.

"Yeah, yeah. The boy can jump so high that I think Aikawa-chan will be amazed too," Mako paused, "Eh, come to think of it, aren't you living in Miyagi Prefecture as well, Aikawa-san?" she asked. Megumi blinked. She hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah, Aichi-chan, I completely forgot the connection," Megumi said, glancing at the quiet Chiharu. She grinned, "They also have an amazing libero. I think you'd like him very much."

"Well, I taught him once," Chiharu's casual remark shocked the two managers.

"Y-you mean, he's t-the Yuu?" Megumi stuttered, eyes widening. Mako muttered a "Woah," beside Megumi, the spatula she's using suspended in the air.

"Eh? Nani, nani?" Miyanoshita Eri chimed in as she entered the kitchen, carrying two empty trays. Mako and Megumi simultaneously turn to face her and shook their head. Mako smiled, sending a look to Chiharu.

"Nothing, Miyanoshita-chan. Well then, please cut the carrots," Mako pointed the untouched carrots on the other side of the table. Chiharu watched the girl under her lashes. Mako, it seems, is sensible enough to know when to stop and what to pursue. Chiharu's eyes slid to Eri.

The manager of Ubugawa seems to be level-headed as well. Opting to ignore the topic and continue in her task. Chiharu smiled, her bowed head hiding the reaction from the girls. She likes people like them, those who know not to wedge themselves in a situation they are not welcome. Although Chiharu wasn't aggressive as she answered a moment ago, Mako was able to detect Chiharu's desire to not pursue the subject. Eri, on the other hand, is not yet familiar with Chiharu and is still wary of her. She doesn't want to do something that will earn Chiharu's ire.

The night deepened and soon, dawn peeked at the horizon. Hues of pink, orange, and violet dominated the sky. The twinkling stars faded as the bright rays of the sun overpowered their shine. This transition from night to day is one of nature's greatest masterpiece.

"An art not frozen in a canvas of cloth but moves with the whims of the earth," Chiharu whispered, her eyes absorbing the colors of every day. Not even the highest quality camera or the keen sense of an artist can emulate the beauty of the moment.

Fleeting.

One can watch sunrises and sunsets every day, yet will only find that the beauty of yesterday is not the same of today and tomorrow.

Chiharu blew a breath, the forming puffs an indication of the early morning's cold temperature. She pocketed her hands inside her jacket. Took another breath of fresh air, sighed, and resumed her run back to the school.

 _"_ _I hope I'm seeing the same sky as you,"_ Chiharu thought and smiled. She closed her eyes as she raised her head up to the sky, welcoming a gust of wind. Her smile widened and she stopped. She opened her eyes, her vision focusing to the lightening sky. Her mouth parted and she said, "Baka, you're turning me into a romantic."

She sighed, "You'll be my ruin, I just know it."

"Eh? The sky is _that_ powerful?"

Chiharu almost jumped at the sudden question behind her. When she turned, she saw Tetsurou's curious expression, his hand rubbing his chin.

"Yo!" He greeted, waving a hand and wearing a grin. "I didn't know you run this early, Aikawa-san."

"It's a habit," Chiharu replied. Tetsurou nodded then he glanced behind her, "Sato-san's not with you?"

Chiharu raised a brow when she detected the disappointment in his voice. "Why are you calling her so formally now?" she asked, causing Tetsurou to chuckle and rub his neck.

"I only address her as kaa-san when she's acting all stoic and shy in front of me," Tetsurou answered. "Not to mention 'kaa-san' is not as mouthy as 'fake manager-chan."'

"So you're telling me you decided to call Gumi 'kaa-san' because you're too lazy to say fake manager-chan?" Chiharu stared at him blankly. He scratched his cheek.

"Well, calling her 'manager' will only make her insist she's not and addressing her as 'Sato-san' is just too formal considering her contribution to the team," Tetsurou explained. "Besides," he smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Seeing her flustered than shy is much more enjoyable. It's fun teasing her this way."

"But I'd really love to see her temper first hand," Tetsurou added, "I think she'd be attractive."

Chiharu observed him, "You want to see the headstrong her, huh?" She smiled, "But you know, Gumi's not to be taken lightly when she gets going." Chiharu turned, planning to return. "You might even discover she's not the cute kitten you think she is nor an overprotective mother cat."

She glanced behind her, "If she wants, she can even break your bones."

Tetsurou watched Chiharu's fading figure, his smirk widening.

"Oho? How exciting."

* * *

Tooru paused, his surprise showed in his face when he saw Sumiye waiting for him with a paper bag in hand. She waved a hand and gestured for him to near her.

"I'm glad you passed by today. The other day was your birthday, right?" At Tooru's nod, Sumiye smiled and gave him the bag. "This is late but do accept this."

"My daughter left it behind and told me to give it to you for your birthday," Sumiye explained when she received a confused look from Tooru.

"Chi-Chiharu did?" Tooru's smile spoke volumes of his appreciation. Sumiye smiled again, "She started and finished it the day she's scheduled to leave."

Tooru's eyes widened. He remembered that day. It was the first day she sent him her photo at midnight.

 _"_ _Don't tell me she started it after she sent the picture?"_ Tooru felt his heart ache and then a warm feeling traveled and nestled at the core of his heart.

Sumiye observed him, "Chiharu is a complicated person. Most of the time, she hates explaining herself. She rarely opens herself to other people and her circle of friends only numbered a few. For those whom she values, what you give will be returned twice-full. She spares no effort when she decides on something."

"That," Sumiye pointed at the bag in Tooru's hand, "Is an evidence of her perseverance." Sumiye's gaze softened, remembering the contents of the gifts. She raised her eyes and looked at Tooru.

"I hope whatever it is between you two will last and I hope that both of you will continue to support each other's growth," Sumiye added, "Be that with each other or with someone else."

Tooru heard the seriousness in Sumiye's voice. His heart flinching at the mention of someone else. He nodded then his lips set in a determined line, he said with utmost confidence, "Auntie, I love Chiharu."

Sumiye blinked at the sudden confession. Tooru continued, "I don't know how deep Chiharu's feelings for me. I'm even afraid of thinking she doesn't feel the same way at all. Every time my confidence of her loving me too wavered, she always does something that makes me ignore the doubt. Being separated like this is torture," Tooru hugged the bag, his eyes filled with emotions. He smiled at Sumiye, his eyes glinting with unshed tears, "But I guess, this is what it feels like to endure for the ones you love, huh?"

Sumiye hugged Tooru like she does when she comforts the twins, "Staying in love is the hardest trial for every person. Wait…wait and endure. That's the only thing I can advise." She glanced at the bag in his clutch, "I know Chiharu will not disappoint."

Sumiye smiled. _"Kazuhiko, this is real,"_ she thought when her husband came to mind.

"Let Chiharu show you her feelings because for her, actions speak louder than words," Sumiye's eyes once again strayed to the bag. Her heart filled with joy.

To know a person is to know the road she traveled, experience events that shaped her. To understand a person, one must learn her reasons, see more than what the surface implies. And to earn her love, one must be patient, be the support for her softening heart, the water to grow the bud of her affection, and the hand that will protect her as she blooms.

* * *

 **When the mood strikes, you've got to get going. So, what do you think? Don't hesitate to let me know, I'd love to read it.**

 **Thank you for the support!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Lo and behold! Update after 2 months! This is a continuation of the previous chapter so if you're confused, check it out again to refresh thy memory.**

 **Yosh! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

"Oho? Who's this?"

Chiharu stood with a face blank as a guy with owlish eyes and spiked white hair circled her like a brand new toy in a display.

"That's rude Bokuto-san," the boy with the droopy eyes and unruly hair said a little ways to the left.

"Um.." Chiharu muttered in hesitation. The owl boy seems to flit around her innocently and mean no harm to her, at least that's what she garnered as she observed him. On the other hand, his kouhai's soft chiding tone seemed to put a glimmer of maturity on the owl boy's visage. Bokuto, as his kouhai called him, straightened and cleared his throat, turning serious for a beat of a second.

Only for a beat of a second, unfortunately.

"Hallo, mother cat!" He beamed, clasping his hands in front of him and blinking his eyes with a slight curve on the tip of his lips.

"Bokuto-san, please don't call me that," Megumi's unhidden irritation was heard behind Chiharu. Her best friend, who is shorter than Chiharu, wedged herself between them all the while glaring at the taller boy.

"Your coach is looking for you, the _captain._ " Megumi emphasized the word while her gaze landed on the kouhai who nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Bokuto-san…"

"Hai, hai," Bokuto said carelessly, turning without losing a pint of energy. He walked with his hands on his hips, his head confidently held up as he marched away, his subordinate following closely behind.

When they disappeared from the duo's view, Megumi twirled to face Chiharu, her face alarmed. "Did he do something to you? Did he say something horrible? Tell me and I'll make sure to return the favor."

Chiharu blinked in surprise before shaking her head. "He doesn't seem to be that type of person, Gumi."

 _"_ _More like a child,"_ She added in her head. Megumi sighed then patted Chiharu's shoulders. Inwardly, she felt disappointed. She was waiting for an excuse to beat that captain as payment for what he did that day. Brat! How could he? He doesn't have any awareness besides himself at all!

"Yeah, but he tends to talk without a filter in his head. Not to mention, he can be immature at times even though he's a captain." Megumi shook her head, her curly brown locks following the motion like flowing water. Chiharu stared at Megumi's peeved expression.

"You don't like him?"

Megumi's lips thinned and her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes flashing as if remembering a memory. Before Chiharu can ask the reason behind her expression, Megumi blushed and shouted, "Ah!" Grumbling, Megumi briskly left Chiharu.

Chiharu watched her retreat with a raised brow. She shook her head, thinking this latest frustration of Megumi probably involves Tetsurou.

It was later in the day that she learned the two people she met are Fukurodani's captain, Bokuto Koutaro, and vice-captain, Akaashi Keiji. It seems being a captain requires a level of craziness to take on the job, Chiharu surmised that night as they went to sleep. Well, all the captains she met so far anyway. Tooru with his immaturity and flashes of cunningness, Tetsurou with his Cheshire grin and two-faced-ness, even her captain back in junior high have a number of screws loose of her own. Now this, Koutaro with his owlish hair and shameless behavior. A drama queen perhaps?

Wait, now that she's thinking about it, Chiharu realized there's also a few captains she found to be 'normal'. One is Shinzen's captain, second is her captain in the national team. Chiharu didn't feel anything as she remembers her past leader, shrugging off that memory into the darkness of the night. Lastly, the captain of Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi. Chiharu's lips twitched when the players of Karasuno flashed into her mind. She paused for a moment when Yuu appeared, her heart clenching at the thought of seeing him play. Yuu may have developed his own brand of defending but still, deep into that rooted instinct was Chiharu's teachings.

What will she feel when sees him? The familiarity of his actions, the way his body moved, these were things she's proud to witness. Showing his skills during the InterHigh, Chiharu observed with delight..but now, now she's questioning herself. When the wound is reopened, all she could do is wait for it to heal. Yet, it seems pouring salt is inevitable.

Chiharu closed her eyes and burrowed into her covers, willing the pinch of pain to go away as she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

On the other hand, Tooru remained awake in the middle of the night. He stared at his ceiling while clutching close to his chest the gift he received earlier that day. He sniffled, a bit teary eyed. With all the practice, it was only later in the evening that he had a chance to open the bag. Tooru must say he prepared himself beforehand, finishing his tasks in order to give his full attention to the unwrapping event.

The minutes before the unwrapping was spent with a mixture of apprehension and excitement; the gift laid in front of him and him wringing his hands while deliberating where to start. Even the bag decorated in hues of blue, green, and teal was taken into consideration. Any thing Chiharu gives, Tooru will care to the fullest.

So, after a round of hesitation, Tooru opened the bag. He took a peek and wondered why there's a box inside.

 _"_ _Is Chi-chi pranking me?"_ Tooru thought for a moment before throwing everything to the wind. Who cares? Tooru doesn't, he's happy as it is receiving anything coming from Chiharu while she's far away.

Tooru put the box in front of him and gently took off the lid. The first thing he saw was Chiharu, or rather a chibi form of Chiharu attached to a chain.

It was a keychain of chibi Chiharu doing a victory pose.

Tooru stared without blinking then he cupped his mouth and inwardly screamed, _"Cute!"_

He held the item in his hands, his eyes sparkling as he inspected the laminated drawing the height of a thumb. Tooru then saw a sticky note on the back with a message:

* * *

 _Here's a little me to accompany you while I'm gone. She's cheering for you always._

* * *

Tooru grins. He pulled his bag beside him and put the chain, his grin widening when he imagines going to school with it attached and swaying. Next, he turned his attention to a set of stationery letters. The item this time is of varying designs, from volleyball details to food stuffs…Oh! And coffees. All hand-drawn to perfection. Behind it is another message.

* * *

 _For when you want to write to me again._

* * *

Tooru caressed her message, his mind wandering to the letter that started it all. His mouth perked up, relieved that this kind of communication between them will not be lost in the future.

Lastly, Tooru pulled an album. In front is a message saying:

* * *

 _I'm sorry for acting that way at the playground but there are some things I cannot explain with just a few words. I don't know where to start nor how much to divulge to you. Frankly, I'm not an expert in expressing myself in the open._

 _For you, I'll try._

 _This album holds memories that developed_ me. _This is my journey and as you trek the road I once traveled, I hope you'd come to understand this heart…even for just a little._

* * *

Tooru paused after reading Chiharu's words. He closed his eyes, preparing himself. As he opened his brown orbs and gazed at the innocently white cover, Tooru gulped, his hand slightly trembling. He steeled his whole being, the first image not registering in his mind after he released a breath and flipped open the album.

When it did, Tooru was speechless.

A baby.

An effing baby. Crap.

Tooru is now regretting opening the gift tonight. It was late.

And he can't scream.

At baby Chiharu's chubby face.

 _"_ _An angel,"_ Tooru admired, his eyes rounding at Chiharu's sheer cuteness. Pouty pink lips, a handful of black hair atop her baby head, her lashes forming a crescent as she naps. And her hands, her closed hands, just below her blushing cheeks.

Tooru bit his lips, his own hands clenching at the edges of the album with his desire to squeeze the tempting plumpness.

 _"_ _I-if Chiharu and I will have a child together, I can just imagine she'll look like this,"_ Tooru's mind completely forgot the reason of this album or the fact he's refusing to think of a boy for a child. _"Our very own princess,"_ he sighed and turned to the next page.

This time it was Chiharu as a toddler, her hand tapping the volleyball ball on the ground while her big round eyes stared at the camera with wonder, her mouth forming a big 'O'. Tooru unconsciously mimicked her lips.

 _"_ _Her first encounter with volleyball, perhaps?"_ he thought and turned to the next page.

Tooru frowned, reading the plaque behind a child Chiharu wearing a volleyball attire. It was her first volleyball class, her face showing excitement as she beamed at the camera.

What bothered Tooru though, was that it wasn't at Lil' Tykes. Maybe that's why Chiharu and him didn't become childhood sweethearts.

 _"_ _I'll definitely send the princess at Lil' Tykes,"_ he decided suddenly then had a thought. _"What if our baby meets a boy there? I don't want her to have a sweetheart!"_ On second thought, Tooru changed his mind, planning to let Chiharu in the problem before deciding.

The next image featured a team. It was Chidoriyam's girls' volleyball club.

Chiharu was smiling proudly, wearing a shirt with a different color scheme than the rest. It was her libero uniform.

Tooru smiled at the happiness in her eyes.

Then a shot of her laughing with the team. It was followed by photos of trophy holding and team building.

Tooru paused at the page with the team gathering around Chiharu. All of them attempting to hug her while a laughing Chiharu raised a frame to avoid squashing it from the mass that is her teammates.

That was the day she earned the Best Libero Award….and her team was elated.

The next pages, one-by-one, showed Chiharu losing her smile.

The first day of training camp, she smiled as she stood outside of a gym.

The third week of training camp, Chiharu was smiling but her eyes were staring at the side.

The fifth week of training camp, she stared at the camera as if this habitual picture taking is a bother, the edge of her lips curving a little ways up. Too subtle.

At the last photo, even though she's wearing the enviable Japan Team attire, she was frowning, her mind elsewhere.

To Tooru, Chiharu looked sad, as if at that moment she's realizing she's losing something she shouldn't. Tooru hugged the album to his chest and fell to his pillows.

He wanted to cry. His heart throbbing like numerous needles had pierced it.

 _"_ _Chiharu, it's okay, I understand now."_

At that moment, Tooru silently thanked their current circumstances. It was good that he only heard Chiharu cry at their phone conversation last time because if Tooru had seen her with tears running down her face, he knew he would suffer.

If a picture of Chiharu sad can make him weak like this, how much more if she stands in front of him and shows him her most vulnerable form?

When morning came, Tooru called the coach and told him, "I'm not feeling well."

 _"_ _My heart almost gave up on me last night,"_ he silently added. _"So I need to recover my energy for the whole day, tucked in my bed."_ These, if heard, will surely earn him a scolding. But Tooru couldn't help it.

Chiharu's gifts are both a blessing…and a curse.

 _"_ _Our princess will definitely not suffer like this!"_ He vowed as he buried his body under the covers. He needs all the comfort he could get.

* * *

"We meet again, Karasuno," Chiharu greeted with a smile while the group stared agape. Then, as the seemingly endless silence stretched, Yuu cried out.

"Shishou! Why are you here?"

"Ahem!" Taketora appeared with a flash, grinning as he gestured, "Everyone, this is our temporary manag-"

"What?" Yuu and Ryounosuke burst, jumping into Taketora and causing the lad to flinch in fright.

"What did you do to my shishou?" Yuu shouted, hands clenching while his face showed vengeance as if he was the one personally wronged. Ryounosuke on the other hand, couldn't believe that the beauty he met at the InterHigh is in Nekoma. Their different questions scrambled Taketora's brain so he stood there, face blank.

"Mwahaha! So early yet still as rambunctious as ever, eh?" Tetsurou greeted, saving Taketora from the harassment. Chiharu raised a brow when she noticed Tetsurou sporting a barely discernible handprint on one of his cheeks. He was slapped, by whom? Chiharu has an inkling but she didn't ask the receiver. Clearly, the captain of Nekoma had done something to earn that slap. Something naughty probably? Since that's only the way to get an outburst from Megumi.

"I see you're acquainted with one of our temporary managers," Tetsurou continued with a grin, gesturing with his hands to usher the group inside the campus. Chiharu followed behind him and coincidentally walked beside Kooshi, one of the team's setter.

"A-ah, Aikawa-san, it's been a while," Kooshi opens, scratching his cheeks shyly. Chiharu sent him a warm smile and inwardly, Kooshi clutches his chest. He almost had a heart attack at that beautiful smile.

"Woah! Is that the Skytree?" Shouyo's shout earned him a laughter from Tetsurou. Chiharu's mouth twitched, glancing behind her just in time to see Shouyo's crestfallen's face as Kenma –who appeared somewhere she didn't see- told him that no, it's not the Tokyo Skytree.

"What are you doing here, Aikawa-san?" Kooshi asked, gripping his wrist. "I mean, Miyagi Prefecture then the Kanto Region t-that's rather far," he added quickly, afraid he sounded rude. Daichi, noticing Kooshi's discomfort, helped with a firm, "You're very far from home, Aikawa-san."

"Oh, well, I'm helping a friend of mine. She's a temporary manager of Nekoma right now."

"Ah, Sato-san," Azumane Asahi weakly said and Chiharu threw him a glance when she heard him mutter in fear, "She's scary."

"Why are you such a scaredy-cat? You're an ace!" Yuu indignantly said, glaring at Asahi. "Besides, Sato-san is awesome. She has an amazing personality," Yuu added with fire, nodding his head at Megumi's strong personality. His eyes sparkled. Megumi is not as delicate as Kiyoko but the feel is still the same. They both give him the shivers. Good shivers!

Yuu really really admires strong women! Strong and beautiful women!

* * *

The day Karasuno arrived was also the day the training camp started so Megumi and Chiharu were busy for the whole day filling up water bottles and washing towels. Chiharu laughed at Megumi's disgusted expression while complaining about body odor and males, she helped prepare the snacks for that afternoon, became one of the score keepers, but the majority of the time she stood there on the sidelines and she stared.

It was a familiar atmosphere.

So familiar that Chiharu can almost imagine herself participating in the practice matches. She clenched her hand as she lowered her head, turning away from the chaos of moving bodies and coordinated attacks. It was late afternoon and the teams were down to their last match of the day. Chiharu moved outside, tilting her head up to the sky. The vastness she sees cleared her troubled heart somewhat and she sighed, thankful she survived the first day.

"We..huff..l-lost….splendidly."

"Not…one..-sigh-"

Chiharu heard the voices as the team arrived at the foot of the slope. It was Karasuno. Chiharu saw their performances, it was terrible. For the most part of the day, Chiharu observed them doing their penalty run, pitiful yet admirable at the same time. It was clear they are in the middle of improving themselves, a sort of trial-and-error phase. Chiharu's eyes landed on the monster pair and saw them avoiding each other. It seems Shouyo indeed wants to be independent while Tobio is doing his best to adapt.

 _"_ _They're going to be unstoppable one day,"_ she thought and she remembered Tooru. How will he handle this trouble? She mused and then hoped he's not killing himself just to be unstoppable.

"Ah, shishou! Is the current match finished?" Yuu inquired with energy, a towel around his neck while his hands are on his hips and stands with feet apart. Chiharu shook her hand, her mind switching to Yuu's circumstances. She saw him trying to set earlier. His timing was off, his jump too high, and he doesn't know how to set properly.

"Ne, Yuu, do you want me to teach you?" Chiharu blurted, causing Yuu to blink in surprise. Chiharu fiddled with her fingers as she continued, "Well, not really teach, just giving you pointers and maybe….maybe be your practice partner?"

Yuu gazed at her without blinking then he beamed and showed her his two thumbs, "I was thinking along those lines shishou! Man, I'm so glad you asked." Yuu rubbed his nose and grinned, "I'll be in your care then! Just like the old times..hehe."

Chiharu smiled and echoed, "Yeah, just like the old times," and ignored the ache.

* * *

Later that night, Megumi saw Chiharu helping Yuu train. She smiled from her spot at the door, glad Chiharu is busy with what she loves. Megumi hummed and decided to return to the main building to help prepare for dinner. She was just passing by Gym Three when a voice called out to her.

"Yo, kaa-san! Come over here."

Megumi suppressed herself from blushing. For goodness' sake, is she not immune to this already? With the frequency of this endearment, one would think Megumi has developed a sort of numbness to this but no, she's still acting like a virgin on her first night; shy and submissive.

 _"_ _Ugh! I cannot bear this. When is this going to end?"_ she huffed silently. She hates being weak, acting like a weak, or seeing someone weak. She wants everyone to be strong, damn it!

"What the? The hell with that, Kuroo?" Koutaro's annoyance was heard and Megumi quietly cheered. Yes! She's not the only one opposed to that. Finally, a hero. Megumi can almost forget the owl's sin with this latest development.

"Calling her kaa-san, that's not cute at all!"

 _"_ _Yes! Tell him Bokuto. Save me from constant heart attacks! Be my owl in shining hair gel!"_

"Mother cat is waaaay cuter."

 _"_ _What the effing whaaat?"_ Megumi wants to give those two a sound thrashing.

"You just added the 'neko' part. What's the difference?" Kuroo asked, rolling his eyes. Koutaro narrowed his eyes. He crossed his hands over his chest and raised his nose, "Didn't you know adding the word 'neko' makes something even cuter? Kaa-neko. See?"

"No, I really don't."

"That's because you're not creative at all, unlike me."

"Ah, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san," Keiji intervened, his head in the direction of the entrance door, "Sato-san is gone."

"What?" Koutaro huffed, "How rude!"

 _"_ _No, I think you're the rude one, Bokuto-san,"_ Keiji thought.

* * *

The following days of the training camp were hectic and fun. In the third night, Chiharu was with Yuu, tossing him the ball while he tries to do a back set.

"Too low Yuu," Chiharu commented, reaching for another ball. "But at least the transition from jumping to setting is becoming smooth," she smiled.

"It's all thanks to the exercise you introduced, shishou. As I thought, you're really the best," Yuu grins while giving Chiharu a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's have a break."

Yuu drank water while Chiharu sat cross-legged beside him. She watched the teams practicing, saw how little by little, Karasuno's synchronized attack is becoming seamless.

"You have a good team, Yuu," She complimented, the tip of her lips turning upwards. Their firm foundation that is Daichi, the spirit-enhancing yet rough-looking Ryounusuke, their determined ace Asahi, the motherly Kooshi, the quiet second years, and the abnormal first years. Yuu had found a mismatched but united family.

"Yeah! They're a fun bunch," Yuu said with another grin. "I'd really love to play with them until the nationals."

Chiharu's eyes softened, "I'm glad you are well, Yuu."

Yuu stared for a while at the practicing group before he turned to face Chiharu.

"I heard from Mei-san that you had quit in playing, shishou and I was surprised. I didn't expect you of all people to quit," Yuu started seriously. "I thought you'd continue until high school and maybe, in the Nationals too. I know you have the qualifications," He continued, capping his water bottle. Chiharu lowered her eyes, "A lot of things came up so I decided to stop."

Chiharu looked up at Yuu, "At that time, it seemed the only way," she added softly. Then, Chiharu chuckled, "Things are different now though." Yuu gazed at her, unblinking.

"Shishou, when I was with you in Chidoriyama, I was always under the impression that you do whatever you want. I'm sure even now you're still the same," Yuu said before smiling. "I'm not questioning your decision because you always do things with a lot of deliberation. You once told me the only constant thing in this world is change so your feelings back then must have changed too."

"Okay, everyone, dinner will be ready soon so wrap it up!" Keishin shouted at the entrance of the door. He saw the two in the corner and his eyes darted to Chiharu. She really looked familiar to Keishin, the thing is, he can't seem to remember. He had forgotten about her after the InterHigh but after seeing her again, the familiarity is really killing him. Keishin shrugged his shoulders. Oh heck, nevermind seems like the memory was a long time ago anyway.

"Hai!"

Yuu stretched his arms up then he clasped his hands on his hips and turned his head to Chiharu's direction, "Your decisions in the past doesn't hold any weight in the present. After all, we start with a clean slate every day!" Yuu moved to help his teammates.

"Wait, Yuu!"

Yuu turned to Chiharu as she stood, "Why are you telling me this?"

Yuu scratched his head, "Well, it's because shishou, you've been wearing a funny expression since day one."

"Wh-what?" Chiharu blinked in surprise, her mouth agape. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuu laughed, "Shishou, you see, you looked like someone is stopping you from playing volleyball. Actually, you looked like a starving man, ahem, woman, who had a glimpse of food for the first time!"

Chiharu furrowed her brows and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yuu, that's not an attractive comparison. Baka."

Yuu grinned, "That's how you looked like shishou and really? Why should you look like that?"

"I mean, no one is stopping you, right? You're just being stubborn."

Chiharu watched him leave, her mind repeating his words.

 _..no one is stopping you..you're just being stubborn.._

* * *

To: Future son-in-law

From: Future mother-in-law

Tooru-kun! Are you available tomorrow? How about having dinner at our home? I am dying to introduce you to someone.

Please come!

Oh! And don't tell Chiharu-chan, okie?

* * *

Megumi woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a rustle beside her. She yawned with the fluttering of her eyelids. She squinted in the darkness and noticed her bedmate is sitting on her futon. Megumi reached out a hand and patted Chiharu's shoulders whose head is buried in her arms.

"What's wrong, Aichi-chan?" Megumi muttered in a low voice, conscious of the female occupants in the room. All managers sleep in this room and though it's big enough that they won't cause unnecessary noise to disturb their sleep, Megumi still wants to be as respectful as possible.

Chiharu raised her head and stared at Megumi. Her eyes reflecting the bit of light coming from the window. It was full of contemplation.

"Gumi, I've been thinking," she muttered as she moved closer to Megumi. "Is it okay if I return early?"

Megumi blinked, her mouth parting, "What do you mean, Aichi-chan? Return? Back home?" Chiharu nodded slowly as if she too does not believe her decision.

"Why? Are you sick of watching them play?" Megumi's concerned-laced tone prompted Chiharu to shake her head in denial.

"I just want to confirm something," Chiharu explained then she blew a breath. "You know, Yuu was full of wisdom before dinner. He was spouting some sense, Gumi, it was kind of funny too." Chiharu sighed, "His words got me thinking and I want to confirm them…as much as possible before I truly decide."

"I don't want to live my life in regret. For a time, I knew I'm not living in regret..doing what my heart wants..and yet, there's a part of me that remains unfulfilled. I'm not one who gets affected by mere words but what he said enlightened me."

 _"_ _And hers too,"_ Chiharu added, remembering the parting words of that girl in the sushi restaurant.

"It seems I've been deaf, not listening to that small voice in the deepest corner of my heart. I wanted to live a fulfilled life but my soul hasn't been fulfilled at all..ever since that day," Chiharu's eyes lowered and she fiddled with her fingers. "It's funny, don't you think? I was arrogant, stubborn to a fault. I thought I was mature enough and yet I let a bunch of teens cripple me. Because of my peers, I swore off my passion...I abandoned my happiness and convinced myself it's over, I'm done. Well, am I?"

Megumi's eyes watered, "Aichi-chan, don't be harsh on yourself. It's not our fault our hearts are fickle." Megumi hugged Chiharu with a sniffle.

"Yeah," Chiharu hummed, returning the hug. _"But the answers are back home…in that letter."_

* * *

"You're going back already?" Yuu shouted in disbelief the next day, his water bottle clutched in his hands while behind him stood Karasuno. They just finished a round of punishment when Chiharu approached Yuu to tell him her decision and to express her apologies for not helping him any longer.

"Well, I've been thinking lately," Chiharu trailed before sighing.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning so I won't be around on the last day."

Yuu gazed at her in silence, observing her apologetic expression. Yuu grinned, "Okay, shishou, whatever you decide you should stick through to the end!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Yuu, you really helped..a lot." Chiharu waved at the retreating Yuu, their next match starting a few minutes after their break. She watched the team's back disappear inside the gym, the sounds of squeaking shoes and bouncing balls dominating the air. Chiharu breathe in and out, closing her eyes as a breeze flew by to caress her hair. She opened them, their depths brimming with determination. Chiharu's hands clenched on her sides and she rubbed a fisted hand on her chest before turning away.

As Chiharu prepared and packed all her clothing and necessities in Tokyo that afternoon, back in Miyagi Prefecture, Tooru paced outside the Aikawa residence. He fiddled with his collar and stopped, his pristine and presentable attire will be the first to be scrutinized then the way he talks, his manners…probably his views too.

Tooru gulped. Aside from volleyball, Tooru rarely doubts himself when it comes to life in general. He knew with confidence that he can survive any obstacles coming his way. Unfortunately, he is second-guessing his decision right this minute.

"Tooru-kun, you're rather early!" Sumiye's voice snapped Tooru out of his conflicting emotions. He heard the hinge of the gate as it was pulled and saw Chiharu's mother smiling while gesturing for him to come inside.

"Well, I was too excited to taste your cooking, auntie!" He cheerfully complimented but deep inside he was trembling in fear. Every second he nears that door, the more prominent the feeling of imminent death becomes. Tooru, of course, knows the real reason why he was invited, or rather, he can speculate. In the weeks of meeting Chiharu's mother, Tooru never once met her father though he knows she has one. She never did talk about him but Tooru presumes he must be an unusual man as well to rear in such a daughter.

And herein lies the problem. The thing is, Tooru wants to earn her father's approval. It was a desperate, nagging feeling that irks him. Tooru knows all too well that pressure can make one lose his concentration when you can't ride it well and though he can boast about this attribute, to be level-headed even at the most inopportune time, will it be good enough? Assuming, of course, if this is a family dinner sans Chiharu.

It would be a relief if he's only dinning with the mother and the twins…but his guts tell him otherwise.

The percentage of meeting Chiharu's father increases with the thump of his shoes.

"So," the masculine voice filled the doorway, "This is Oikawa Tooru. Would you mind joining me in the living room while we wait for dinner?"

Tooru plastered his best smile, his heart beating so loud in his chest that he almost missed his own words coming right out of his mouth. His eyes focusing on the tall figure in front of him.

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

Showtime.

Kazuhiko's eyes glinted and his lips curved upwards.

* * *

 **Ganbatte, Tooru!**

 **Soo..ahem, thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! I never thought it'd reach more than a hundred, to be honest but I am happy that many find this fanfic enjoyable enough to follow and love. I hope that you all continue to support Indicium until the end!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Here it is!**

 **-drum roll-**

 **Okay, so I haven't updated for two months but there's a reason for that and...I'll tell you after this chapter.**

 **In the next chapter to be exact.**

* * *

"I already called someone to come and give you a ride to the train station."

Tobio paused at the stairs, his gaze landing on the three people near the school's entrance. He just woke up and was planning on exercising a bit when he heard the voices as he went down from the second floor.

He saw Nekoma's captain, Kuroo Tetsurou and their temporary managers, Megumi and Chiharu. Tobio's gaze lingered on Chiharu when she patted her suitcase beside her. Ever since that near-fatal accident happened, Tobio was too guilty to approach her. She doesn't seem to hold a grudge about the event as she smiles at him every time they bump into each other. Nevertheless, Tobio would still do his utmost to make way for her. Even if Chiharu doesn't hold that incident in her mind, Tobio is sure Tooru does. And that in itself is scary.

"In behalf of the team, thank you," Tetsurou said as he grasped his hip and nodded. Megumi's eyes switched between Tetsurou and Chiharu, biting her lower lip as her left hand fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Chiharu's eyes flickered to Megumi's hand and her lips twitched.

"Is something bothering you, Gumi?" Chiharu inquired, tilting her head slightly. Megumi glared but quickly averted her gaze when Tetsurou glanced at her.

"Nothing," Megumi mumbled. "I'm just annoyed you're leaving me alone," she added and then sighed. Tetsurou smirked, turning to Megumi to ruffle her hair, which is still unkempt.

"Don't worry kaa-san," Tetsurou's hand hovered above Megumi's head, "I'll make sure you're never alone," he teased. His hand caressed the top portion of Megumi's smooth brown hair. Megumi's brows furrowed at the gesture and her hand quickly rose to swat it away. A loud 'pah' soon followed.

"Ow!" Tetsurou shouted, cradling his hand and taking a step back. Megumi rolled her eyes at Tetsurou's dramatics and was ready to scold him when she saw the pink palm print on his hand.

"Waah, tou..tou-san!" Megumi cried, her hands suddenly clammy. She swore she only exerted minimum effort in chopping his hand away but he..he looked so in pain. Sweat started running down her back and she pounced to Tetsurou, grasping his injured hand. Tetsurou visibly flinched, causing Megumi to cradle his hand to her softly.

"Sorry!" Megumi apologized, her head bowed. Her brain rummaged for first aid measures but she drew blank, her panic overturning her mind. Then, she remembered how she deals with a situation like this at home. So, Megumi blew air on Tetsurou's hand, forgetting that the recipient of her care is a full-grown man.

Chiharu watched her friend's action in silence, her hand cupping her mouth. Her eyes settled on the 'injured' person and saw him wipe away the smile etched on his face.

"Jeez, this is why tall people shouldn't pet short people," Megumi grumbled loudly. Tetsurou grasped her hand, "Aiya, kaa-san really knows how to take good care of me." He held his hand and waved it carelessly. "Look, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Megumi focused her gaze to the hand, "Really?" She asked in suspicion, still not convinced Tetsurou's okay.

"He's fine, Gumi."

"But…"

"You're being a mother hen," Chiharu raised a brow when Megumi turned to her with a worried frown. Megumi pouted, "It's normal to care for the people you love!" She declared, closing her eyes and pointing her nose up with arms crossed against her chest.

Silence.

Seeming to notice the quiet, Megumi opened an eye. Chiharu facepalmed while Tetsurou was wearing a grin. He bent down, his hands inside his pants pockets, "Aw, kaa-san loves me."

Megumi stilled, her eyes widening as her mouth parted and her arms falling in a limp to her sides. A second passed by, a two, then they saw her face slowly turning red from her neck up to the tip of her ears.

"That..that was.." Megumi sputtered. "Neko…nekoma is my family…and, and I love my family, okay!" She backed away and turned, planning to escape.

"You're leaving without seeing me off?" Chiharu called, freezing Megumi from her tracks. Tetsurou sighed, "Kaa-san seems to be uncomfortable in my presence. I thought we're family."

"See, Gumi? You're troubling your husband," Chiharu's lips twitched and Megumi pivoted to glare at her.

 _"_ _I thought you're my friend,"_ the gaze implied.

Chiharu closed her eyes and added, "You shouldn't abandon your wifely duties when sending a guest off."

"Shut-"

"Umm,"

Three heads snapped in Tobio's direction. He pointed a finger outside, his gaze lowering when it landed on Chiharu.

"The taxi is here," he informed the trio and in unison, the three heads turned to the entrance. "This is your entire fault," Megumi accused Tetsurou. He laughed, "Now, now…we shouldn't be thinking of that. It's time for Aikawa-san to go." Megumi quieted then she raised her head, her eyes shiny with tears, "Aichi-chan, I'm going to miss you!" She threw herself to Chiharu's embrace while hugging her tightly. Chiharu rubbed her back, "I'll miss you too." She patted Megumi's shoulder before stepping back. She faced Tetsurou with a smile, "Thank you as well for accommodating me. Please give my thanks to coach Nekomata for understanding our situation."

"I wish the team the best of luck for the Spring High," Chiharu uttered with a bow. She turned to Megumi, wiping a tear that fell on her left cheek, "Until next time, Gumi."

"Yep. Until next," Megumi smiled, clasping Chiharu's hand loosely and then tightly, "See ya." Megumi let her hand go. Chiharu's gaze flickered to Tobio before she turned away, pulling her suitcase with her. Tetsurou stood behind Megumi, his quiet presence becoming a comfort to the girl. Tetsurou's hand lightly patted Megumi's head before it lowered to land on her shoulder and then leaving Megumi altogether. "Your bond is strong, Megumi-chan," Tetsurou muttered, bending his head slightly to share a small smile to Megumi.

Megumi's eyes widened and she gulped, her heart's beating the only sound she could hear.

He said her name.

He said her effing name!

Oh. My. Go—

"Ah, Aikawa-san, did you miss something?" Tetsurou asked, oblivious to Megumi's dilemma. Meanwhile, Megumi snapped out of her inner squealing.

"Yes…an action, really."

Megumi blinked and she faced Chiharu, "What?" Chiharu turned to Tobio who hadn't left yet, "First, will you help me, Kageyama-kun?"

* * *

Chiharu keeps on grinning every time she opens her phone. It was almost creepy but because she does not have a companion in her table, no one is the wiser. Chiharu would like to pat her back for that bright idea moments before she entered the taxi. It was funny though Tetsurou, Megumi, and Tobio did not understand the glee on Chiharu's face after she did it. It's a good thing traffic was less or else she would have missed her train back to Miyagi. It was only when she was sitting on her table did she send the picture to Tooru.

Ah, she can't wait to see his expression when he sees her picture for the day.

Chiharu hid her giggle with her arm; her shoulders shaking while her head is bowed.

* * *

In Sendai Station, Miyagi Prefecture, Tooru faced his new nemesis. He gulped, his hand balling into a fist. His actions will determine his fate for the next five years, no, for the rest of his life! A sweat trailed down the side of his face. He quickly wiped it off, afraid of showing any signs of weakness. His eyes lowered to his right and saw the curly black hair of Hikaru, his small hand clutching Tooru's pants excitedly.

How did he know it was Hikaru? Well….Tooru glanced to the left, making sure the aloof twin was still seating on his bench. Indeed, Koharu still sat and he was staring at Tooru, daring him to fail, once again. Tooru closed his eyes and took a breath; he opened them, the intensity akin to that of a heated volleyball match. He raised his hand, not even a tremble could be seen and pressed.

Beep.

"Yay! Miwk!" Hikaru exclaimed, letting go of Tooru's pants to push the take-out port cover, to no avail. Tooru crouched, his legs trembling from the tension. He retrieved the chocolate milk box and gave it to Hikaru. The boy beamed at him before running to Koharu, giving him the box. Tooru watched the interaction in his periphery and when he saw Koharu accept the box, he sighed, his head falling limply in exhaustion.

"Toowu! Open, open!" Hikaru ran back to Tooru, raising his own box and waving it to Tooru. Tooru raised his head, noting the towering presence of the vending machine in front of him. Yes, the vending machine almost defeated him. He sighed before giving Hikaru a smile. As requested, Tooru punctured the box, without trouble, and gave it to Hikaru who happily slurped the contents. Tooru eyed Koharu who still keeps on staring at him, his box clutched in his hand.

"Want help?" Tooru asked softly, opening his hand to Koharu. The quiet boy stared at him some more. A minute passed before Koharu reluctantly gave the box to Tooru.

Another obstacle to overcome! Tooru took a breath, exhaled, and with narrowed eyes, fluidly inserted the straw in. Success! Tooru heard clapping beside him. When he looked down, he saw Hikaru clumsily patting his hands together, his box wedged between.

Even a kid knows his struggle. Ah, how the mighty has fallen.

With his drink to distract him, Koharu didn't stare at Tooru anymore and he sipped his drink without any fuss. Tooru sat beside him while Hikaru toddles around, crouching to observe the floor, or touching the leaves of plants near their bench. Tooru's lips twitched as he watched the energetic boy dawdle back and forth. Hikaru returned to Tooru, his hand patting Tooru's knees as he looked up with his big brown eyes.

"When nee-chan?" He asked, his tone having a touch of impatience. Tooru ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, your big sis will arrive in…" Tooru glanced at the train station's gigantic clock, "five minutes."

"Yay!" He beamed then dawdled again.

Tooru smiled, the boy's happiness echoing his own. In truth, Tooru didn't know Chiharu was going home today, he thought she was going to return two days later. If he hadn't received a text from Sumiye, he wouldn't have known anything at all. Of course, Tooru knows his place, he is still courting Chiharu, after all. She's not required to tell him anything so he shouldn't feel this bittersweet, right? Tooru rubbed the back of his neck, admitting he's hurt….a tiny bit. He clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head before releasing a long sigh.

Tooru blinked when a box labeled chocolate milk appeared before him.

He raised his head and to his disbelief, found Koharu offering the box to him.

"Throw it away?" He asked, recovering from the initial shock. Koharu shook his head, pushing the box to Tooru's hand, then he turned away to play with his twin. Tooru was left alone, his mouth agape. Tooru absentmindedly shakes the box and to his amazement, found it to be half-empty.

Tooru paused and couldn't quite describe the feeling that came over him.

In the end, Tooru smiled, clutching the box close to his chest.

"The Aikawa family is really an unusual unit," he muttered as hope bloomed in his heart. Tooru knows Chiharu feels something special for him and he will hold on to that fact. No matter what, having faith that Chiharu will pull through, should be enough. It will have to be enough. For now.

* * *

"We have arrived at Sendai Station…"

Chiharu heard the announcer say and stood, drowning the rest of the woman's monotonous welcome. She's back home, that is all that matters. She glanced at her phone and saw a text from her mother telling her that Sei-san, their driver, will be waiting for her at the train station. She replied with a quick okay before exiting the train, her steps walking the familiar pathway to the arrival area of the station. Her destination clear in her mind, Chiharu didn't notice two small bodies jumping up and down to the side nor hear the 'nee-san' that called out to her.

In the chaos of moving bodies and clear announcements, it was the male voice that caught her attention.

"Chiharu!"

She paused, her eyes widening. When she turned to the source of the voice, it was his face that pulled a big smile out of her lips.

Tooru's left hand stilled in the air as his breath caught up in his throat, his chest bursting with an emotion he cannot decipher, and his eyes locking with her beautiful ones. The noise of the station receded, and only the sound of those short heels prevailed in his ear.

So long. She's been gone for so long that seeing her again, Tooru wants to cry. To touch her, hear her voice, to caress her hair, kiss her, he wanted to do all that right now. But that would be impossible. He saw her near him, the natural sway of her body, a hypnotizing sight that lulled him. Tooru's eyes softened and when she's near enough to touch, he cupped her cheek. There are so many words he wished to tell her but he remained tight-lipped.

"I miss you," were her first words.

Tooru closed his eyes, savoring the sound of her voice and the words that warmed him to his bones. He opened his eyes, their depths glittering then his lips parted and he replied, "I miss-"

"Nee-chan! Okawinasai!"

The bubble of isolation burst. The noise penetrated the moment and the barrage of bodies increased. Chiharu blinked in surprise when two small bodies tightly hugged her legs. She looked down and saw two pairs of big watery brown eyes looking up at her. Chiharu laughed, letting go of her suitcase to lift the boys up. They nuzzled her neck as they settled in her arms. Chiharu kissed the top of their head.

"I miss you too, you little misfits," she uttered softly. Tooru smiled wryly, not in the least annoyed with the two children. His hands fisted, the need to touch Chiharu an itch he is trying hard to suppress. It's not his time to be clingy yet. Chiharu glanced at him, "You okay over there?"

Tooru forced a smile, hiding his balled hands behind his back. "I'm okay," he answered with too much enthusiasm, causing Chiharu to narrow her eyes. "Be careful!" Tooru quickly added, his arms holding up when he saw one of Chiharu's arms dipped, almost letting Hikaru fall. His left arm went around Hikaru while his right hand unconsciously settled on Chiharu's hips.

"Let me carry him," Tooru muttered, his furrowed brow and worried eyes making sure Hikaru is safe before flickering back to Chiharu. Tooru saw Chiharu lower her gaze, the corners of her lips curving upwards. He stilled, his eyes drawn to her seemingly innocent lips. Tooru's hand tightened on Chiharu's hips.

"Chiharu," Tooru called lightly, his breath a soft caress in Chiharu's ear. Chiharu raised her head and Tooru bent his own, his hand on her hips pulling her close.

Chiharu froze, her eyes widening while his hair filled her field of vision.

 _"_ _This is a first,"_ she thought offhandedly but the rapid beating of her heart soon overpowered any rational thought in her head.

Soft. His lips are soft. And, it was gone.

Chiharu blinked when Tooru laid his forehead on her own. He was near, so near that Chiharu can see every detail of his iris and the reflection on the mirrored surface of his look. She stared at the flustered girl, her mind still reeling from the abrupt kiss that lasted only mere seconds.

"Sorry," he rasped, "I miss you too." Tooru released a silent sigh, his shoulders relaxing as if the imaginable tension evaporated and his insecurities shattered with a single intimate action. Chiharu observed his tired visage, her hand aching to wipe the loneliness away. If only they were free, she'd hug him as tightly as she could.

Chiharu's mouth parted just as Tooru winced. He took a step back and rubbed his hair, his lips pouting. As quickly as the look of vulnerability appeared, it soon vanished. "Hikaru, I thought we're friends," he mourned, sending the peeved child with his own teary eyes. Only then did Chiharu realized the environment they were in. Thankfully, the boys didn't put up a fuss and Tooru got away with just a pulled hair. Chiharu surveyed the people around her and found them all minding their business.

She sighed which caught Tooru's attention. He stopped from sticking his tongue at Hikaru and instead started grinning. "Don't worry Chi-chi, everyone's too busy to notice us." He shyly covered his mouth while saying in a bashful tone, "If you want, we can even do it again to confirm." Tooru's teasing prompted the twins to frown and send him a glare. Tooru chuckled at their cute expressions, their chubby cheeks puffing with pinkish tinge like a peach. He wants to pinch them so badly.

Tooru's gaze flickered to their sister, expecting her scowl.

But she wasn't scowling. No, Chiharu was looking at him with a look of contemplation.

Tooru's breath hitched and he unknowingly took a step back, suddenly sensing a predator on the loose.

"Chi..Chiharu."

 _"_ _You're not taking that seriously, right?"_ he nervously thought, asking the question silently. He doesn't have the guts to ask the question directly for fear of the answer. Tooru, in truth, is still shaking from his own action but he had masked it well. Distracting his mind from his idiotic actions by admiring her brothers' adorable cheeks. Well, it helped a little.

Tooru scratched his cheek as his eyes lowered. Although, if Chiharu really wants to, Tooru wouldn't object. His lips twitched at the direction of his thoughts and he raised his gaze, anticipation making him wear an ear-splitting grin. Chiharu raised her eyebrow at his sudden change of expression.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Chiharu asked and she paused. Opening her mouth made her recall the way his lips pressed on hers, the brief peck leaving a tingling sensation to the tip of her toes. She sent a piercing stare at a grinning Tooru, her mind unwittingly thinking it wouldn't be too bad to test it again…just to see if it still felt the same.

Chiharu's mouth twitched and without knowing, the tips of her lips curved upwards. Chiharu and Tooru both wore silly smiles on their faces, their eyes flashing with a joke no one is privy of other than them.

Some people passing near them noticed the unusual aura and pivoted away from the two, giving them a wide berth to avoid whatever crazy ideas the teens are concocting. Their spot received countless weird looks, a few raised eyebrows, and a scowl. The twins also sensed the atmosphere and the two boys frowned, annoyed that they aren't in the know of the two adults' shenanigans.

"Nee-chan?" Koharu called, pulling on Chiharu's hair, his lower lip protruding. Hikaru on the other hand, wiggled on Chiharu's arm, unsatisfied with his sister's attention.

"Hikaru, ugh, stop," Chiharu chided at the same time Hikaru cried for Tooru. Chiharu gaped.

"Toowu!" Hikaru cried out, throwing his arms to Tooru. Thinking nothing of it, Tooru approached and lifted Hikaru out of Chiharu's embrace, putting him down and ruffling his hair. Chiharu stared in shock as it all happened, her disbelief written all over her face. Never in her life did any of her brothers sought anyone when they are in her embrace. Not even her parents could untangle the two when the twins decided to stick to her like glue. Yet…Hikaru called for help with his own volition.

Chiharu's eyes narrowed. What has Tooru been doing while she's gone?

Tooru blinked innocently when Chiharu's narrowed gaze bombarded him. He cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong, Chi-chi?"

"Nothing," but her face implied that there _is_ something wrong, no, suspicious in this situation.

"Well, shall we go?" Tooru asked instead, seeing that Chiharu doesn't want to share what is troubling her.

"Go?"

"Hmm," Tooru hummed as he went around her. Chiharu turned and saw him take the handle of her suitcase. Tooru winked at Chiharu, evading her hand when she attempted to take her baggage from his grasp. He laughed under his breath, increasing his steps to lengthen the distance between them.

"Come on Chi-chi, the kids haven't eaten lunch yet."

When Hikaru heard the word 'lunch' he jumped, ecstatic. Hikaru ran to Tooru, miraculously not tripping along the way. His hand reached for Tooru's hand and he started talking gibberish. Tooru laughed, not understanding one bit of the conversation.

Chiharu pouted behind the two, jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her head to Koharu and found him quietly staring at her.

"You hungry?" she murmured as she followed a few steps behind Tooru. Koharu silently nodded and he laid his head on her shoulders, seemingly satisfied inside his sister's warm embrace. Chiharu kissed his forehead, her jealousy disappearing. At least she still has Koharu. Chiharu could compromise for now but inside, she started planning on how to earn Hikaru's affection again. She doesn't want rivals after all.

When Tooru exited to the parking area, Chiharu once again stilled in surprise. She saw him greet the old man waiting outside a car, their small talk a clear indication of a good friendship. Thankfully, the weather is cloudy today so the old man must not have suffered much while waiting. She neared the car, her bewilderment pulled the old man from his conversation with the teen. He inclined his head in greeting, "Welcome back, ojou-san."

"Hello Sei-san," Chiharu acknowledged, eyes switching back and forth between the two. Noticing Chiharu's confusion, Sei smiled and supplied, "Your mother told me to pick you up with Oikawa-san." He took the baggage from Tooru's hand with a smile and went to put it in the trunk.

"Oh."

Tooru opened the passenger door and ushered Hikaru in. He stared at Koharu for a while before turning to Chiharu, "You go in first."

"Uh, okay."

Honestly, Chiharu is thinking she is dreaming.

And so, she found herself strapped in the backseat, the kids seated in between Tooru and her. She glanced at Tooru, her mouth parting to inquire further. Chiharu saw him staring outside the window as Sei pulled out of the parking lot. Chiharu leaned on her seat, surprised that Tooru seems to be ignoring her. She clasped her hands on her lap while her brothers happily chatted among themselves. Chiharu played with her fingers, unease running down her spine. She glanced at Tooru again and saw him still stiffly staring outside.

 _"_ _What's wrong with him?"_ she thought, fiddling with her thumbs. He wasn't this aloof earlier. Chiharu's shoulders slumped and her mouth curved down, not liking this atmosphere one bit.

She rummaged her mind for ideas, wanting to hear him speak but because most of the things popping in her head are too personal to say in Sei's presence, she opted for the next best thing.

"Tooru, where's your phone?" she casually asked. Now that she said it, Chiharu admits she's a teeny bit curious, especially since she had sent that image a few hours ago. Maybe he had seen it that's why he's sulking?

"I left it at home," Tooru mustered to say and added, "Forgot to take it with me since Auntie just called me this morning to tell me you're returning."

"Oh," Chiharu scrunched her eyebrows when she detected the annoyance in his tone. She said slowly, "Are you angry you left it?"

"No, I was mad you didn't tell me."

Oh. Right. She meant to do that.

In Chiharu's defense, she was planning on surprising Tooru the next day while he was practicing. Cue in with some bento box and a hug. She thought it would be quite… romantic. Chiharu's eyes trailed to the side.

"So," she drawled, "You're not mad now?"

Tooru silently gazed at the scenery outside before slowly turning his head to face her. He beamed at her, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"No, I'm not mad now."

"You look like you're mad."

"I'm just hungry."

"I should be mad too," Chiharu grumbled, "You didn't ask permission when you k-" she paused, her eyes darting to the driver's seat.

"Nevermind, be mad at me then." Chiharu crossed her arms and huffed, turning her head to the window.

"Where are we going?" She asked offhandedly, passing Tooru a side glance only to see him staring at her, his cheek propped by an arm on the window. Chiharu blinked while Tooru's gaze lowered and his hand straightened a crease on Hikaru's polo shirt.

"Mall-"

"Eat, eat!" Hikaru chimed, cutting Tooru off from replying. Tooru chuckled, pinching Hikaru's cheek. The boy batted Tooru's hand away and frowned. He doesn't like it when someone pinches his cheeks. He rubbed his cheek and turned his back away from Tooru.

"After that, we'll be dropping by the supermarket since Auntie wants me to buy some things she needs for dinner tonight." Tooru glanced at Chiharu, his lips quirking.

"Dinner?"

Tooru ignored Chiharu's bewildered expression, continuing with a casual tone, "I am invited, by the way."

Chiharu stilled from her seat, her gaze unblinking as it drilled on Tooru's forehead. Tooru's mouth thinned and he crossed his arms, "What? I'm not allowed to?" He couldn't help but sputter the aggression.

First, she didn't message him that she's returning, now she doesn't want him with her family. Is he really that embarrassing? Tooru snapped his head away, his gaze focusing on the passing scenery outside. He unconsciously noted that they are nearing their destination.

Does she think he can't handle her family? Well, good news, he can! He survived yesterday's ordeal… not that she knows, but soon enough. He pouted, the anger boiling deep inside him rising yet the only thing it burned was his heart.

It hurts him to feel, however hard he tries to convince himself, this growing sense of mistrust between them. Tooru's hands clenched atop his thighs. Back then, it was so easy to understand her, to be confident in her every action. But when distance separated them, Tooru felt like he's walking on a tightrope. Suddenly, he's guessing what her actions meant.

Those pictures she sent were a small reprieve, a sort of anchor to the chasm filling inside Tooru's being. Without them, Tooru would have spent his days walking in darkness and he feared, he might have even forgotten his feelings, lose his love for Chiharu.

At the front and driving, Sei shook his head subtly. He had a moments thought of giving an advice to the two but he held himself. There are some things that are unavoidable in a relationship. Misunderstanding due to miscommunication, every new couple must realize it for themselves. After all, how would they notice it when it happens again in the future?

Instead, Sei parted his mouth to announce, "Ojou-san, Oikawa-san, we're here. I'll be dropping you off so please prepare yourselves."

In the driving mirror, Chiharu looked up from typing on her phone. She closed it and smiled.

"Thank you, Sei-san." She turned to the twins, saying a few words in a soft murmur.

Sei maneuvers the car to a halt outside Aeon malls entrance. Without prompting to, Chiharu opened the side door while Tooru opened the other side. Hikaru followed Tooru while Koharu grasped Chiharu's hand as she exits.

Sei heard the firm shut of the two doors, his mouth quirking as he saw from his side mirror the two teens protecting the twins. Any unsuspecting adult would have thought then and there what a beautiful family the four looked. Sei smiled, his gaze leaving the mirror and he began driving towards the parking area.

Chiharu once again found herself trudging behind Tooru, her arms filled with Koharu while he carried Hikaru. In another bout of miracle, Hikaru did not try to wriggle free and behaved in Tooru's arms, his head twisting around while he stared at the boutiques and any passing person who stared too long at him.

She followed him to a restaurant of his own choosing and obediently sat on their table. It was designed in a semi-circle so the twins sat between them while Tooru and Chiharu faced each other. Hikaru began his chatter, patting at Koharu and waving his arms around while his quiet twin tilted his head to listen. The two descended into their own world, leaving Tooru and Chiharu to choose their food.

"Um," Chiharu mumbled, fiddling her hands on her lap, "Can you pick for us?" Her eyes shyly fluttering. "I'm not familiar with this menu." She bit her lower lip, wanting to thrash herself. Usually, no matter the place, she always chooses her own food but in this situation, she felt… Awkward.

This… looks like a date… but with the twins.

"Hmm," Tooru hummed, his eyes surveying the menu card given to him.

And he's not helping. Chiharu glared at Tooru's bowed head, wanting him to respond to her a little. She's been puzzling it over in the car what Tooru's problem is. His mood swings are even worse than her mother so she's been wracking her brain of things she's done to trigger this reaction from him.

 _"_ _He's not sulking because I haven't texted him about my arrival, right?"_ Right?

Her phone buzzed, indicating a message. It was from her mother. Chiharu quickly read the message and she silently sighed in relief.

* * *

 _"_ _No, your father's not around."_

* * *

That elevated her mood a little so when Tooru glanced at her after giving the waitress their order, he froze, his gaze locking at the stupid smile on Chiharu's face. God, he missed that smile.

He stared in a daze, his face moving closer. Before Chiharu can notice Tooru's broken wall of calm indifference, he snapped out of it. His face closing off while he covered them with his hands.

Chiharu forgot her musings about Tooru, her attention piqued by Hikaru and Koharu's creative conversation. The two seems to be in the middle of a debate with Hikaru fired up with his side while Koharu scrunched his brows and shook his head in silent objection.

Fortunately, the food arrived in time to distract the twins from the rapidly evolving argument. Thus, Chiharu spent her time watching over the two.

When the meal was finished, Tooru offered to pay and Chiharu quietly acquiesced remembering too late that she forgot her own wallet in the car.

"Was that good?"

Chiharu heard Tooru ask and she turned to him, her positive reply at the ready.

"Aye!" Hikaru beamed, nodding his head profusely while Tooru ruffled his hair. Chiharu's smile fell, realizing the question was not spoken in her direction.

"Well then, next stop, the grocery store."

Her eyes glued itself on Tooru's back as they walked to the mall's supermarket, her hand holding Koharu. When they entered the less crowded supermarket, Koharu withdrew his hand and ran to Hikaru, his hand clutching Tooru's pants while Hikaru chattered on Tooru's other side.

Chiharu stopped in her steps, the distance between the boys and her increasing. Her heart suddenly grew heavy inside her chest and she bowed her head. Chiharu heard her breath hitch so she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and releasing them. Trying to calm the chaos that appeared in a whirlwind.

"Chiharu?"

The voice tethered her to reality, breaking the darkness.

Chiharu looked up and saw Tooru. He was holding a basket in his left hand while his right hand hovered before her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you dizzy? Tired?" Tooru inquired, worried. He walked towards her, his small steps loud music in Chiharu's ear. Her feet moved of their own accord and Chiharu found herself meeting him halfway. She threw her arms around him.

"Chiharu?" Tooru's free hand wrapped around her waist. "What's wrong?" He might have been sulking awhile ago but when Chiharu acted strangely, his concern took over whatever petty thoughts circling in his head for the whole day.

Chiharu's arms tightened around him. "Are you… angry?" she asked once again. She prepared herself for his denial, her mouth ready to interrogate him. This nasty feeling, she doesn't want it inside her. She doesn't want it between them. The wall and the isolation.

It took him a whole lot longer to answer but Chiharu has infinite patience in this matter.

"… mhm."

Chiharu raised her head, "What's that supposed to mean?" She glared as Tooru darted his gaze away. He didn't say anything any further which Chiharu took as a sign for her to start guessing.

Since she already has an inkling, Chiharu asked the first question.

"Is it because I didn't text you?"

Tooru's glanced at her then his gaze lowered and with obvious reluctance, nodded his head.

"Why?"

Tooru frowned and he glanced around, "We shouldn't be doing this in public. Maybe later?"

"I just want to know. Is it so bad?" Chiharu murmurs. Tooru's eyes softened and his hand rubbed small circles on Chiharu's back.

"I felt," Tooru whispered on Chiharu's ear, giving up on avoiding gossips, "Like you didn't trust me enough to tell me." He answered with absolute abandonment, closing his eyes as he bared his thoughts, his toxic thoughts to Chiharu.

"I felt like you didn't love me enough to care," Tooru's throat hurt and his closed eyes tightened. Chiharu's warm breath settled on the base of his neck.

"Idiot," her chuckle tickled. "I was planning on surprising you tomorrow." Her arms gradually left him and Tooru opened his eyes, the light blinding him for a second before his gaze settled on Chiharu. "It was supposed to be my first romantic gesture but you ruined it."

"Besides," Chiharu cupped his cheeks, "If I didn't love you enough, I wouldn't have allowed this in the first place." She raised her heels, although the height difference is not that significant, still it allowed for a deeper kiss.

Tooru froze.

Chiharu broke the kiss, her hand still cupping his cheeks while Tooru stared wide-eyed. She smiled, her thumb caressing his cheek, "I love you, BakaTooki."

Tooru's eyes became glassy at Chiharu's words and he sniffed. "Chi-chi," he cried, letting go of the basket and enclosing Chiharu in a big hug while burying his face on her shoulders.

"I missed you so much, please don't go so far next time." Tooru quickly broke free from Chiharu, his hand grasping her shoulders. "I mean, you can go to the nearby town or around Miyagi but don't go as far as Tokyo."

He rubbed his eyes with his arms, "Just…just wait until I have enough money to follow you, okay?"

Chiharu held both of his hands to her and nodded. Tooru smiled at their clasped hands. It's nice… to touch her again like this.

"Excuse me, ma'am and sir," a lady forced herself to interrupt the two.

"Oh!" They both laughed and then smiled at the lady. The lady returned the smile with her own then she pointed a finger behind them. Tooru and Chiharu followed the direction she's pointing and they froze, the smile in their faces dropping as horror set in.

The lady held her smile, "Your children seem to be holding quite a big cereal fort. It looks exciting but I don't think the management will be thrilled." The lady clasped her hand and added, "Your kids are lovely though."

"Thank… you…"

Tooru ran to the twins, his hands waving around as he tries to convince the two that no, these are not their stock of cereals. Chiharu, on the other hand, bowed to the lady, voicing her gratitude.

* * *

By the time the four arrived at the Aikawa Residence, the sun is already setting. It took them a while to gather all of the things Sumiye wants, not because they were a lot but mostly it was the boys adding products to their basket with whatever piqued their interest.

"Remind me not to bring the boys next time," Chiharu muttered while the twins quickly ran out of the car and into Sumiye's waiting arms. Tooru chuckled beside her, "Why not? They're fun," When they're not meddling, Tooru silently added.

Tooru hefted their groceries and entered the house in a familiar saunter. Chiharu inadvertently raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders. He must have been visiting while she's not around.

 _"_ _At least otou-san's not around,"_ She thought. Chiharu wouldn't be able to handle it if her father _and_ Tooru are in the same room. Kami, just thinking about it brings her so much stress.

 _"_ _But,"_ Chiharu decided firmly, _"I will protect Tooru when it happens."_ Her hand grasped the knob and twisted it to enter. She smiled, the citrus scent of home hypnotizing her to step further inside. Chiharu sighed as the warm lights of the ceiling brightened the entrance. A transparent vase with colorful beads glinted atop the shoe rack, beckoning her to take off her shoes and relax her feet on a pair of comfortable pink house slippers. Her eyes unknowingly sought that familiar black pair, the one always above her own pair, and a great indicator of the head of the house's presence.

It's not there.

Her heart starts to thump. Her mother did not lie to her…right? She calmed her anxious heart, shaking her head while thinking that maybe…maybe Sumiye washed the slippers that's why it's not there.

"Chiharu?" Sumiye asked as her head poked out of the living room's direction. "Something wrong?"

Chiharu shook her head. By this time, she already donned her pink slippers. She walked up to her mother and hugged her. "I'm back," she murmured to Sumiye. Her mother hummed and returned the hug. "Welcome home," Sumiye whispered and kissed Chiharu's forehead. Her daughter is not always such an aloof girl. When it comes to showing her love to the people she loves, she always tailored her actions to that person. For Sumiye, touch is the most important while for Kazuhiko, time and for the twins, attention.

 _"_ _For that boy…actions?"_ Sumiye briefly thought and she giggled. Chiharu frowned while letting go of her mother. They were standing in the archway leading to the living room so Chiharu's eyes can clearly see any occupants in the room. She found her brothers playing and no one else. Chiharu let out a breath in relief. Sumiye hid a smirk when she noticed Chiharu's skittish look disappear.

"Come, come, let's relax."

Chiharu followed her mother, suspicious.

"What?"

Chiharu coughed, "Dinner?" She thought her mother is doing dinner preparations but instead, found her relaxing with her brothers. Not to mention, Chiharu couldn't find Tooru.

 _"_ _Where did he go?"_

Sumiye clasped her hands before her and beamed at the troubled Chiharu, "Oh! Don't worry dear, the boys are doing it!"

Chiharu glanced at her brothers, "Huh?" Her mind could not conceive such a laughable image. How could these nearly two-year-olds cook? They haven't even properly spoken yet!

Sumiye chuckled, "Fufufu, of course not the little ones silly." She blinked in innocence, "You know, Tooru-kun-"

"Tooru-kun?" Chiharu interrupted. Since when did Sumiye start calling Tooru in a familiar term?

Again, what had Tooru been doing while she was gone?

"—and Kazuhiko."

Chiharu blinked while Sumiye kept on smiling.

Chiharu's eyes gradually widened.

"But you told me he's not around," Chiharu said slowly, her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Yep, he wasn't when you texted me. He just went out to buy some drinks."

What the?!

Chiharu swiftly stood, her imagination running wild.

Kazuhiko and Tooru. Kitchen. Knife

Shit!

 _"_ _Tooru!"_

"Chiharu? Chiharu, wait!"

 _"_ _Why the effing why?"_ Chiharu cursed, her feet stomping as she ran out of the living room and to the direction of the kitchen. It's so long! The hallway is long! The floor is slippery! Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Sumiye followed Chiharu at a sedate pace, humming.

"Wah!" she shouted when Chiharu nearly slipped, her foot displacing an indoor plant's elevated planter at a corner. The planter's stand wobbled before it fell.

Crash!

Sumiye stilled in her steps. She loved that planter.

"Chiharu!"

Chiharu arrived at the kitchen, huffing, oblivious to the demon behind her. She gulped as she stepped inside. Unfortunately, her mother caught up with her. Sumiye grasped Chiharu's neck in a deadlock. Chiharu growled as she struggled.

"Argh!" Chiharu scratched at her mother's arms, her feet shuffling around, wanting to enter the area so badly.

"You cruel child! The plant did nothing!" Sumiye cried out, dragging Chiharu as she scolds the girl.

"Let go!" Chiharu cried out, desperate.

Tooru. Tooru!

"Sir, please chop these carrots."

"Now, don't be formal. I told you yesterday you can call me uncle."

"Ah, I don't dare."

Chiharu froze when she heard the exchange. Sensing the change in Chiharu, Sumiye let her go.

She poked her daughter. Sumiye tilted her head to peek at Chiharu. Sumiye cupped her mouth. Inwardly, she laughed.

Chiharu stared with her mouth agape.

 _"_ _What is happening?"_ her mind asked dumbly. In front of her and to her right is her father while to her left is Tooru.

"It's okay, I would feel less troubled if you can call me uncle," Kazuhiko replied, "You are Chiharu's dearest friend after all."

"If you insist that much then," Tooru paused, "Uncle."

"What are you boys cooking?" Sumiye called out, forgetting Chiharu and skipped to Kazuhiko's side.

"Oh, nothing extravagant auntie!" Tooru chimed while he continues.

"Oooh, that looks nice!" Sumiye praised.

"Tooru-kun is teaching me how to cook this one," Kazuhiko said. "What a talented boy."

"This is really the only thing I can cook," Tooru laughed.

Chiharu blinked and rubbed her eyes.

She is not dreaming, is she?

"Ah, auntie can you hand that over."

"Of course, Tooru-kun."

"Thank you. Oh, Un..uncle it's time to put it in."

"Hmm, I see, so this is how it's done."

Chiharu turned around and left. She mechanically returned to the living room and sat with her brothers.

"Ne," she softly poked Hikaru. The boy turned to her, his face scrunched up in annoyance. "This is still the Aikawa Residence, right?"

Hikaru frowned, not understanding one bit, his mind still on his game with Koharu. He turned to Koharu without replying.

Chiharu scratched her head.

Maybe she had transferred to an alternate universe.

Otherwise…why the hell is her father acting like Tooru is part of the family?

 _"_ _No,"_ Chiharu thought. Perhaps the most puzzling question of all…

What the hell had Tooru been doing while she's effing gone?!

* * *

 **Yep, I uploaded two chapters.**

 **I wouldn't mind hearing about this chapter though. That said, Chapter 28 is ON!**


	29. Chapter 28

**C28!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The familiar atmosphere continued all the way through dinner. Meanwhile, Chiharu watched it all unfold in a daze. The notion of being there but not being there hit her at once, like watching a drama from her couch. It was funny but not at the same time. If only it is not her family, Chiharu would have leaned on her seat and relaxed….but it's her family.

No…that's not really the problem here.

Chiharu's gaze flitted to the head of the table then skittered to his right.

She sweats.

Even the family hierarchy is reversed!

 _"_ _This is definitely an alternate dimension!"_ she decided in a rising panic. Sumiye, seated beside her, glanced at the barely eating Chiharu, her eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Is your father's cooking not to your liking?"

Chiharu stared blankly, _"Whose father? This is not my father. My father does not take instructions from anyone. He doesn't smile when there are boys at home and he sure as hell does not let someone call him uncle without any direct relation!"_ Her mind rambled on while Chiharu blinked stupidly on the dinner table. She parted her mouth to reply, paused and glanced at Tooru seated to the right of Kazuhiko. He sent her an inquiring look while her father smiled, waiting for her critique.

"This is amazing," she said weakly.

"See? I told you she'll like it!" Kazuhiko chuckled as he sends a thumb up to Tooru. Tooru grins, clearly pleased.

It's like she's the guest and they're the host.

No.

More like there's a man being enticed by a woman's cooking with the support of her family except Chiharu's the man while Tooru is the woman!

 _"_ _Since when did the gender roles reverse?"_ she asked to herself. Chiharu added as another round of laughter ensues, _"I'm probably dreaming."_

* * *

Kazuhiko's mouth quirked in the subtlest of ways when he saw Chiharu with a stupefied look and even Tooru's discerning eyes couldn't catch the thread of mischief flashing in the depths of the man's brown-green orbs. Kazuhiko leaned on his chair, his foot touching Sumiye's in an action brought about by years of intimacy between husband and wife. Sumiye felt the soft nudge and she replied with a teasing rub, her mouth continuing to converse with the boy across from her.

Oikawa Tooru.

Family background. " _Good enough."_

Education. " _One of the best"_

Looks. " _Passable"_ – Kazuhiko is quite strict in this department.

Intelligence. " _Well, he belongs to a college preparatory class, that in itself is proof enough."_

Character. " _Now, this part is interesting,"_ he mused without a change in outward expression.

Cunning eyes and a sharp tongue were the words reported to him. Kazuhiko admits he had seen the former but has not experienced the latter. It is probably because the boy doesn't wish to offend him especially when he's courting Chiharu. Kazuhiko doesn't mind, after all, he likes people with flexible personalities.

A multidimensional person like him should be suitable in a boardroom.

 _"_ _Aiya, did I just find my successor?"_ he half-heartedly joked. Kazuhiko does not hold any hope that Chiharu would want to take over the family business so of course, his only option was to search outside the family. However, if one of the twins wished it, he'd gladly hand it over but that's still too far in the future. For now, a competent son-in-law should handle the reins.

Oikawa Tooru seems to be primed for the job.

Then again, that's a plan on shaky grounds. After all, there's no guarantee his daughter and this potential candidate for son-in-law will end up together in the future, even though Chiharu right now looks like she's ready to fight tooth and nail for his safety.

Kazuhiko thought it would not hurt to tell Chiharu he approves of this person. If nothing else but to calm her anxiety.

* * *

Chiharu went through dinner in a sort of haze, randomly blinking back to reality and then submerging back into a realm of disbelief. She was so fed up with questions that the moment dinner ended, she pulled Tooru out of her parents' earshot and dragged him to the living room.

"Who am I?" Chiharu quizzed.

"Aikawa Chiharu."

Chiharu paused and nodded.

"Who are you?"

Tooru blinked, "Uh, Oikawa Tooru."

"Where are we?"

Tooru raised a brow, "Aikawa residence."

"Exactly," Chiharu nodded then gave Tooru a piercing stare. "Who are they?"

"Your…parents?"

Chiharu rubbed her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Yes, my parents." She chuckled as if realizing something. She grasped both of Tooru's shoulders while seriously saying, "By any chance, have you been adopted in the family while I was gone?"

Tooru stared blankly, "Chi-chi," he started slowly. "Never in my dreams did I wish that sort of connection, there's only one way I'll enter this family and it is not through an adoption." Tooru smirked, "I must say I'm progressing positively aren't I?"

Chiharu scowled, "Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're getting married."

Tooru clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Chi-chi, you're thinking too far ahead. Please don't skip the necessary steps for a long-lasting relationship. First, you have to be my girlfriend, then we'll officially date and then when the time is ripe, I'll propose. You will say yes and we'll be engaged. After that, we'll be getting married!" Tooru narrated their relationship as if it is a task to be done.

Something already set in stone and must be followed to the letter.

Chiharu's eyebrow twitched at his happy-go-lucky tone but he did remind her of something.

"Hey, this courtship thing, when does this end?" she asked, puzzled. Tooru froze.

"Since I already told you I love you and we kissed, doesn't that mean we're together now?" Chiharu added when he didn't utter a single word.

"I really am clueless at this," she quietly muttered under her breath. Chiharu waved a hand in front of Tooru, annoyed when he remained frozen from her questions. Tooru slowly blinked, gathering his wits before he turned his piercing brown gaze towards Chiharu, the intensity in their depths summoning a hitch in the girl's throat.

"Chiharu, am I right to assume you are implying that you and I are now in a _relationship_?" Tooru's breathless utterance of the last word caught Chiharu's attention.

"Why? Is it not the right step?" Chiharu asked, worried. As far as she knows, this should be the next direction but…maybe she's wrong?

"It's…" Tooru paused, seeing Chiharu's confused expression, "Unexpected." Tooru smiled and cupped her cheeks, "I was prepared for a long journey when I told you I'll be courting you, I never thought it'll end this early."

"So it really is too early to end your courtship!" Chiharu exclaimed then she bowed her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "Then that means we're not in any kind of relationship, right?" She looked up to a scowling Tooru and pointed, "You're still a suitor."

"Hey, wait!" Tooru argued back, "It's not necessarily long. You can end it if you wish it, you only have to say you want me and I'll be yours in a heartbeat." Tooru eagerly baited, "Boyfriend, lover, whatever label it is up to you." He started beaming, his lips curving upwards to form a convincing smile.

"Eh?" Chiharu tapped her chin, "Up to me?" She's still reeling from the unusual interaction a moment ago. Not knowing what to do and how to act, that sensation rarely happens to her so Chiharu always ended up acting like an idiot and _that_ is a feeling she detests. Not only that, Tooru seems to be getting along very well with her family. So well that Chiharu's territorial instinct started to stretch her claws.

"Uh-huh!" Tooru rapidly nodded his head. Chiharu pursed her lips, "Then, shall I call you my slave?"

"Ye-what?"

Chiharu snapped her fingers, "It's settled then. From now on call me master, okay?" Chiharu grinned while Tooru's mouth dropped. She gently pushed up his chin to close his mouth, "You're going to dislocate your jaw if you continue to gape like that, my dearest slave. Now," her angelic smile almost blinded Tooru. He scuttled backward, fear crawling up his spine as Chiharu smiled at him evilly. What had he done to deserve this?

"Your first task as my beloved slave is," she paused and Tooru cupped his mouth to smother the inelegant screech from his throat. Elegance aside, Tooru still has some sort of modesty to act like a man especially when any moment now Chiharu's father might appear. It will be disadvantageous if he will see Tooru being weak in front of his daughter, considering Tooru sensed Kazuhiko had a favorable opinion of him.

"You," Chiharu pointed, "Are going to act like the suitor you are, being all conservative and such. Don't be too touchy-feely." She grasped her hip and cocked her head, "Got it?"

"Chi-chi," Tooru softly called out, his eyes becoming watery while his lower lip protrudes and slightly trembles. Chiharu remained unfazed with his 'have mercy' look. "Tooru," she said, her eyes sharp and serious. Tooru straightened at her look, discarding his act for a more attentive one.

"I hate it when someone is competing with me for my family's attention," she declared. Chiharu never felt so alien inside her own home and she glared at Tooru, her mind citing him as the cause for the trouble. Tooru sweats while nodding obediently. Meanwhile, he cried inside.

 _"_ _But I'm only sucking up to your parents to curry favor!"_ he wailed, though his lips remained tightlipped. _"I'm not competing with you, damn it!"_ Tooru cursed, crying waterfall of tears.

"Chiharu, where are you and Tooru? Want some dessert?" They heard Sumiye call out. Chiharu gave Tooru one last look before crooking a finger to follow her back to the dining room.

 _"_ _You're messing with my plans!"_ Tooru glared at Chiharu's back. _"How am I supposed to be liked by your family when I'm being shy? They won't discover my charm! My charm!"_ Tooru has absolute confidence in his charm. In fact, he has it in freaking excess! The only drawback to such an abundance is the occasional slap from Hajime. Tooru couldn't help but wish his best friend was here to be his support, forgetting the fact he will, without a doubt, receive an even worse punishment in the form of Hajime's fist. That is to say, Tooru got off lightly with an order to act 'conservative'.

"I can feel your stare burning my back," Chiharu warned without turning.

 _"_ _Wah!"_ Tooru shivered, hesitant to take the next step. When Chiharu disappeared at a corner, Tooru sighed in relief then tiptoed to the said corner and plastered himself to the wall. He strained his ears as Chiharu's voice mingled to that of her family's.

"Where's Tooru-kun?"

"Oh? He's just around…somewhere."

"Did you bully him, Chiharu? What was that look? You did! Gah!" Tooru heard Sumiye growled, her frustration elevating Tooru's mood. At least he has an ally to share his woes.

Kazuhiko chuckled, "I'm sure he won't be driven away by a little bullying, he has the guts to court my daughter after all. Besides, he'll not last this far if he had a weak personality."

Tooru cheered silently at Kazuhiko's glowing remarks.

"…I made him my slave."

 _"_ _Chi-chi!"_ Tooru inwardly shrieked, horrified at her casual declaration. He wept, visualizing his reputation crumbling in front of her parents.

"Chiharu, you, you.."

Tooru perked up, hearing the slight tremble of Sumiye's voice. Hope bloomed in his chest. Could it be he can escape from this predicament?

"You're so smart, Chiharu my baby!" Sumiye gasped happily. "You really are the fruit of our love and here I thought someone swapped you inside my belly for you to be this boring in a relationship." Sumiye chattered, her praise sweeping away the vestiges of Tooru's hope.

"Ah, daughter, I'm so proud of you," Kazuhiko's low laughter followed.

 _"_ _This family is too unpredictable,"_ Tooru mourned, slumping on the wall before dramatically sliding down to the floor to count his good deeds.

 _"_ _What have I done to deserve this?"_ he tousled his hair while he brainstormed.

Could it be…

He paused.

Is it karma from bullying Tobio?

 _"_ _No, no, no!"_ he shook his head rapidly. Tooru frowned, the thought of Tobio reminding him of his own volleyball practice tomorrow and his frustrations evaporated, shifting his focus to his longtime passion. Tooru straightened to his full height, lips turning downwards in a speculative line, his hand supporting his chin and his eyes flashing with plans for tomorrow, forgetting that a moment ago he was agonizing over the cause of his change of status from being a free man into a slave.

"How long are you going to sulk here?" Chiharu muttered, her body slightly bending towards him as her head tilted, her hair following the gesture with a silky fall. Seeing Chiharu's head poking from the side distracted Tooru from his thoughts and he blinked. His lips twitched while his gaze softened, finding Chiharu adorable. That look alone is enough to dissolve whatever remaining annoyance he felt from being called a slave.

What he said earlier is the truth. For Tooru, as long as Chiharu is his, labels do not matter.

His pride still stings though.

"Master," Tooru pouted, "You're so cruel." He leaned closer to Chiharu, "I thought you love me?" he whispered, his gaze drooping in an unmistakable sensual manner. Chiharu slapped a hand on his face, "Shut it, slave." Her grumble was met by a low chuckle.

"Tooru-kun, want some desserts?" Sumiye called and Chiharu pulled her hand away, quickly turning away to avoid Tooru's burning gaze. Tooru detached himself from his hiding place and leisurely approached the old couple. Surprisingly, the twins are not around. He guessed it must be their bedtime.

Remembering the time, Tooru shook his head. "I'm sorry," he paused, his gaze darting to Chiharu's raised brow, "Ma'am-"

He saw Sumiye send a scowl in Chiharu's direction.

"—Sir," Tooru scratched the back of his neck, "I would love to but it's getting late."

"Then, stay overnigh-"

"Okaa-san."

Sumiye laughed and waved a hand, "Okay, okay." She sighed, "All good things must come to an end I suppose."

Chiharu stepped forward, "I'll walk him to the train station."

"No," Tooru and Kazuhiko simultaneously disagreed. They shared a glance. Chiharu frowned at the coincidence and opened her mouth to retort. Her father beat her to it, "It's dangerous to walk back home alone." Tooru nodded silently.

"Well, what about Tooru then?" she answered back, "I can't just let him be on the street." Chiharu frowned while Tooru hid his delight at her concern.

Kazuhiko smiled, "That's why I'll be driving him over."

"No!" Chiharu panic-stricken look pulled a chuckle from Kazuhiko, "What is that look for? I'm not going to eat him."

"Chi-chi," Tooru soothed Chiharu with a light squeeze. Kazuhiko then left the room to search for the car keys while Sumiye told them she'll be checking out the twins in their bedroom.

Tooru pulled Chiharu to him and hugged her, "I can handle your father. Trust me, okay?" he mumbled atop Chiharu's head. Chiharu frowned, "Don't be too confident Tooru."

Tooru smiled while Chiharu sighed, her heart still worried for Tooru's sake but she didn't protest any further. She heard the car's engine come to life in their garage so she guided Tooru towards it. She saw Kazuhiko already inside and waiting.

Chiharu faced Tooru and said, "Be careful." She glanced at his lips before turning away. Tooru laughed and kissed her cheeks instead.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked softly. Chiharu nodded, "I'll be going to school anyway."

"Oh? Then, see ya!" Tooru grinned and walked to the door of the passenger's seat.

"Ah, wait!" Chiharu waved at Tooru to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

Chiharu opens her mouth, "Um," she hesitates. Tooru raised a brow when he saw her discomfort. What is she thinking to be this anxious? Could she still be worrying about him?

 _"_ _Aww,"_ he giggled inwardly. If only Kazuhiko is not watching the exchange, Tooru would immediately run back to her and give her a toe-curling kiss.

Chiharu scratched a cheek, "Can you bring tomorrow.."

"Hmm?"

Chiharu struggled for a moment then sighed as if finally coming to a decision, "That letter." Her gaze was firm while Tooru blinked, "Oh? Okay," He slowly nodded. Chiharu smiled and returned inside.

Tooru strapped himself in a daze.

Chiharu wants the letter. There's only one letter which could bring such a struggle in Chiharu's person and that was the invitation letter to join this year's national team training camp. Tooru inadvertently felt a flash of jealousy. How he wishes he can have one too. Unfortunately, in Miyagi Prefecture Ushijima Wakatoshi was the only one who was notable enough to receive this privilege.

"Tooru-kun, I hadn't really had the chance to ask you this yesterday but I heard you play volleyball," Kazuhiko started the conversation lightly. Tooru inwardly shook his head and focused.

"Yes, uncle. I play as a setter."

"Oho, interesting. I was once a setter too."

 _"_ _Well, I expected as much,"_ Tooru offhandedly commented inside. Chiharu's father seems to be the strategist type of person. No doubt the setter position is a role that suits him properly.

"Being a dedicated player while courting my daughter must be hard to juggle," Kazuhiko observed and Tooru forced a laugh. "It has its moments but Chiharu and I know how to balance it out."

"I also heard your girlfriends broke up with you because of the lack of time with them," Kazuhiko reported in a casual tone that summoned a bout of sweat down Tooru's spin.

"Ah," Tooru scratched a cheek. _"Wait a minute! Where did you get that information?"_

He cleared his throat then faced Kazuhiko with determination, "Don't worry sir, I will take good care of Chiharu. I swear-"

Kazuhiko chuckled, "Now, now, there's no need to promise. After all, Chiharu has not answered you yet, has she? She might even decide to turn you down." He pointed out with a light tone packed with a heavy punch to the gut. Tooru inadvertently winced.

"T-that's," Tooru mumbled, burrowing deeper into his seat.

They neared the train station.

"I'm not bringing you down so calm down," Kazuhiko laughed but then, he turned serious. "Seriously though, Tooru-kun. What will you do if Chiharu turns you down?"

"I.." Tooru paused, "To be frank, sir, I don't know." He watched the lights of the station flicker as the car pulled into the parking lot. "All I know is to do my best in showing her the depth of my feelings no matter how long it will take. Chiharu turning me down never crossed my mind and even if she did, I'll still show her that my love is worth it." Tooru slightly wiggled in his seat after telling Chiharu's father about his stubborn streak. There is something personal in telling it to the man who might one day give his blessings to Tooru.

Of course, Tooru needs to earn Kazuhiko's favor. Telling him that Tooru will accept Chiharu's decision if she ever wants to turn him down would probably be the ideal answer. The problem is, it would be a lie and Tooru understands that Kazuhiko is the type of person who appreciates an honest answer most than a well-accepted one.

Because Tooru never planned to give up, especially now that Chiharu told Tooru she loves him.

Kazuhiko quietly sits and didn't voice out his thoughts. Tooru fiddled with his strap and decided it is time to leave. He opened the passenger door. "Thank you, sir," he bowed and quickly shut the door.

 _"_ _Damn it! Did I screw up?"_ Tooru sweats. Behind him, the black tinted window lowered and Kazuhiko's voice called out.

"You know, Tooru-kun you can't force Chiharu to like you when she doesn't."

Tooru winced.

"But having survived this far, that speaks for itself don't you think?" Kazuhiko's lips curved upwards. "In any case, having you in the family isn't so bad."

* * *

When Tooru arrived home, his shit-eating grin still hasn't disappeared. He hummed all the way to his room, much to his sister's chagrin.

"Will you keep it down?" Emiko growled, "My son is already sleeping."

"Hai, hai," Tooru sang as he skipped inside. He closed the door with a soft click.

"Success!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Ah," he sighed, grasping his hips. "Today was a good day," he declared, humming again while taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas.

Tooru rolled to his bed and pulled a pillow to his chest, his expression turning dreamy as the day's events replayed in his head.

"Chiharu is so cute," Tooru whispered and chuckled.

"And I kissed her," he mumbled, hiding his eyes with an arm while the tips of his ears colored a pinkish hue.

"Ah, Tooru, nice timing," he praised himself and quickly sat on his bed to congratulate himself with a pat on his chest.

He laid back down and stared into space. After a while, his face splits into another grin. He hid his head under the pillow to smother the fit of snickers he couldn't suppress.

If he continues this, he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Tooru shrugged his shoulders and turned to his side wearing a wide grin. He accidentally saw his phone on his desk and remembering Chiharu's inquiry, he got up. Tooru padded to his desk and slouch on the seat, his feet tapping as he excitedly opened his phone.

She must have sent her daily picture to him.

Tooru beamed when he read the notification.

"What is Chiharu's look today?" he hummed as he tapped the message.

The caption said:

* * *

 _"_ _Kageyama says Hi!"_

* * *

With Tobio's poker face holding a victory sign with a grinning Chiharu.

Tooru didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Chiharu heard the bounce of balls and the screeching of shoes on Seijoh's gym. She lazily took a peak and found all players in the middle of their own respective training routine. Since the training has not finished yet, Chiharu looked for a spot to sit and wait for Tooru. She observed the tranquil school, the summer break giving it a rest from student activities and noise pollution.

Her spot is not too far to the gym's entrance and any who passes by can clearly glimpse her.

"Oh? Is that you Aikawa-san?" a low voice inquired and Chiharu looked up, finding Hajime in a distance. He held a bottled water in his hand and a white towel around his neck. He came from the gym and got out only to have a small break. He didn't expect to see Chiharu around.

"You're back," he said, an eyebrow raising not because he finds Chiharu's presence a surprise but her appearance serves to question Tooru's foul mood this morning. Hajime thought Tooru would be happy, no, ecstatic, when he knows Chiharu is back.

But today, the reaction is a total opposite.

"Hello, Iwaizumi-san. I just returned yesterday. Tooru didn't tell you?" Chiharu returned the greeting with a small frown. She is aware of how close Tooru and Hajime are so she thought he'd share the news with his best friend, if not instantly then the moment they meet up.

"He's in a bad mood when he arrived this morning," Hajime shared. At that moment, Takahiro exited the gym. He stretched his arms wide before spotting Hajime. "Oi, best to get back inside or else," he pointed a thumb, "The oni's going to burst out when he realizes his vice-captain's not in." He reminded Hajime even though his expression did not change into an alarming one. Contrary to the situation, Takahiro seems to be bored.

Hajime nodded and tilted his head in a silent goodbye to Chiharu.

"Ah, Aikawa-san is here," Takahiro observed and frowned, "Then, why is he mad?" He asked Hajime. They walked back inside. Hajime shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me." At that moment, Tooru passed the two.

"Hey, Aikawa-san's outside," Takahiro called out to Tooru's retreating back.

"I don't care!"

Hajime and Takahiro blinked then shared a look.

Tooru remained fuming throughout the training period.

Bam!

Bam!

The resounding bounce of the ball echoed in the gym, bringing fear to all members inside. Many scuttled away, afraid to be on the receiving end of those lethal serves.

When the coach whistled for the end of the session, a lot sigh in silent relief. Soon, the occupants of the gym rapidly evacuated, the cleanup twice as fast from the usual time. Chiharu's mouth twitches at the organized panic. Then, she sighed wondering why he's in a bad mood again. From what she had gathered from her father last night, Kazuhiko had hinted about his approval. This is a praise-worthy feat and Chiharu thought Tooru will be smug about it.

It seems he's not. Why is that?

Chiharu clicked her tongue and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Everything would be fine if she's not involved with him. She really doesn't know how to handle problems like this.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Chiharu nearly jumped when he appeared in front of her. He wore his club jacket and pants, his hands hidden in his pants pockets while his bangs covered his eyes.

He said the words low and soft.

"I finished my appointment early so yes, I've been waiting long," Chiharu answered and to her surprise, Tooru took one of her hands and held it. He entwined his fingers and then sat beside her. Tooru laid his head on her shoulders.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Nothing. Just me coping with my insecurities."

Chiharu blinked when he answered her. She turned her head and murmured atop his head, "You're amazing Tooru."

Tooru chuckled, "What?"

Chiharu bit her lower lip in embarrassment, "Just in case you need a boost in confidence."

"This is all your fault," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't act innocent! Who sent me that picture of you and Tobio? I know it's you. Don't deny it," he growled and stood, hands on his hips as he scowled at her.

Chiharu was stunned at his change. The once solemn Tooru became an enraged Tooru.

"Oooh," Chiharu drawled, her mouth forming an 'O' shape while she blinked.

That's right. Yesterday she asked Tobio to take a picture with her. Chiharu had planned to tease Tooru with the image and then by the next day, surprise him during practice.

The plan was nice when she formulated it and it would have been a success if not for the unforeseeable event of Tooru being invited at home. Not to mention he didn't immediately see the picture.

 _"_ _He must have been shocked,"_ she thought.

"Aw, how sad."

Tooru glared, "Wrong reaction, Chi-chi!" He waved his hands and started blabbering. In the end, he concluded his rant with a, "You could choose anyone but Tobio!"

Chiharu gave him a pointed stare, "Tooru. You are not attractive at all right now."

"Hey!"

"You are more attractive when you play, you know." Chiharu complimented to a glaring Tooru. "You don't look insecure at all when you're on the court. Why don't you let your skills rule you than your head? You're only handing yourself a handicap."

Tooru crossed his arms on his chest and declared, "Of course I have confidence in my skills. I know I won't lose to him as a volleyball player."

"That's good. Then think of this situation like this; Between the two of you, you are more experienced in relationships, right?"

Tooru reluctantly nodded.

"Then wouldn't it suffice that you are more likely to get the girl than him?"

"What are you implying?"

Chiharu sighs, "How many times do I have to say I love you for you to accept I only love you?"

"That's not the problem here."

Chiharu held his gaze, "Tooru, the problem I'm seeing here is you are unnecessarily being jealous. Not only that, you are withholding my chance to have fun. Granted this was too far seeing your reaction."

Tooru sighed, "Chi-"

Chiharu's lips thinned, "Out of the boys in my life, you're the only one I chose. That should have been enough to fight against your insecurities."

"Besides," she whispered, "Didn't it occur to you I have insecurities too?"

"Chi-"

Chiharu felt her chest tighten, "You don't know how many times I questioned myself. I didn't know if what I'm doing is right. I don't want to drive you away but I feel like I'm driving you away."

Her eyes suddenly became too sore. "Last night I keep on worrying if father will do something to dissuade you. I really wanted this relationship and the thought of you walking away just hurts," Chiharu confessed as she pressed a hand to her chest where her heart beats.

"But here you are, spouting about Tobio. Damn it, I'm getting jealous of Kageyama too!" Chiharu stood and she glared at Tooru despite the redness in her eyes. Her voice gradually rose.

"Why didn't you focus on how pretty I was in the image? Why did you single out Kageyama out of the two of us? Do you love him way more than me?"

"Of course not!" Tooru cried, horrified. Inwardly, he mourned. This is an unexpected turn of events. Not only that, Tooru was taken aback by Chiharu's outburst.

Looks like he is not the only one who harbors self-doubt in this relationship.

Chiharu's chest heaved after outpouring her innermost fears. She returned to her seat and weakly sat.

"You know what," Chiharu mumbled in a low voice.

 _"_ _Let's end this. I'm tired."_

But the words were caught in her throat.

 _"_ _What, Chiharu? You're going to give up just like that?"_ her mind butted in. _"Are you going to repeat what you did in the past? Leaving behind what you love because of pride? Helplessness? And then regret your decision in the future?"_

It was only recently that she resolved to take a chance in volleyball again but it did not erase the fact she wasted three years of her life because of a promise she made in the heat of the moment.

 _"_ _You thought Tooru is worth fighting for, didn't you? You were willing to become his shield in front of your father."_ Her mind reminded her, the images of last night rewinding in a cinematic fashion. How she confronted her father after he returned. The relief she felt when he told her he likes him and the happiness of knowing she can be with Tooru without earning her family's disapproval.

Arms started to wrap around her.

"Sorry," Tooru murmured.

"Tooru?"

"I admit," he started, loosening his hold. He laid his forehead above Chiharu's eyebrows and entwined their fingertips.

"I admit I was overreacting about Tobio," Tooru whispered. "But I can't help it. Just his mere presence is suffocating me and the thought of you near him," He sighed as he closed his eyes, "It triggers alarming bells inside my head."

Tooru's lashes fluttered open, "I know it's impossible but I just can't suppress the fear of him taking something, someone, important from me again."

"Tooru," Chiharu's eyes softened.

"I will learn to control it I promise, so please," His voice broke in the tiniest bit. Tooru cupped Chiharu's cheeks. "Please don't look like you are going to leave me."

Chiharu maintained eye contact for a second longer.

"I don't want to leave," she murmured, lips forming in a bittersweet smile. "Besides, I can't just abandon my beloved slave, can I?"

The corners of Tooru's eyes crinkled and he nuzzled her nose, "Yes. What a poor master you'd turn out to be. Don't worry, this slave won't escape."

He kissed her lips tenderly.

"I'll be your slave forever."

She kissed him back.

* * *

"Aiya, what should we do? This is embarrassing."

"It's not my habit to peep."

Hajime sighed, grasping Takahiro and Issei's heads and turning them in a different direction.

"Don't look if you don't want to," he muttered, his gaze darting to Tooru and Chiharu. He nodded and smiled, seeing that the two had worked out their troubles.

"Ah! Where are you going?" Takahiro asked when Hajime started to leave.

"Snooping in others' business is not my thing," he answered coolly.

Takahiro and Issei shared a look. Issei raised a brow, "You're the one who invited us here."

"I was worried but now I'm not."

Hajime turned his back and retreated. Yes, there is no need to be worried. Tooru can handle himself now. He is willing to hold on to this relationship. This time, it won't be the same as the last.

This time, Tooru has another pillar of support. Hajime doesn't need to be apprehensive when Tooru enters college on his own. Because even without him, Tooru has another ally he can lean on.

As Hajime stepped forward, the open cage he finds himself in for so long finally beckons for freedom. The burden he carried since that day dissipated and as he paused to glance at his best friend, Hajime knew he had done a damn good job.

* * *

 **Okay, so I was feeling a little bit guilty for leaving a cliffhanger in chapter 26 so I endeavored to finish chapter 28 and upload it with chapter 27 to give you all fewer frustrations. Anyway, I know chapter 27 is not what most of you expected -and believe me I had a dilemma whether to put the 'confrontation' in or not- but I opted for a more vague interaction -since Chiharu's shocked expressions keep on popping inside my head-**

 **So, what do you think of the two chapters? Let me know in a review ^_^**

 **Thank you for reading, for following, for loving, for reviewing! You guys keep me going!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Happy April Fools! Fear not, I am not fooling everyone. Here is chapter 29 after the many months of not updating. I endeavored to finish this -just now actually- because guilt can be life-threatening and to celebrate April 1st. In truth, this is me encouraging myself to be a responsible adult.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Aikawa Chiharu

It has been long hasn't it? I would never have thought I'd write to you someday. I, for one, never want to explain myself but in this case, you deserve it.

I was hot-tempered still am, and you were coolheaded. Frankly, our personalities clashed and I never found myself warming up to you. Maybe, that's why I didn't accept your place in the team. My vehemence intensified when I received the news that my best friend attempted suicide. I knew she would never have done it if it weren't for you taking the libero position so I blamed you. Yes, that in itself was my mistake and I apologize.

When you disappeared and left the group, I was satisfied. It was a victory and it was short-lived. Then, I started hating you. Why? Because you left just like that. I thought you were better than that.

I wanted to ask, "How could you?" We fought for our position yet you abandoned it so easily. You were shameful and I was ashamed to acknowledge your worth. You're good, more than good. You were the best libero I had, the team had, and it was a loss to lose you, an effing slap in the face years later.

I don't want to beg nor force you but having a chance to play in the international court, isn't that what any volleyball player wants?

Of course, that feeling may have disappeared throughout the years. Maybe right now you are satisfied with your life. Well, who knows? This might be futile but, Aikawa Chiharu, I've seen firsthand the fire in your eyes. Such flame couldn't possibly be extinguished by the passing of time.

This another chance, why not take it?

Sadashi Nozomi

* * *

Tooru carried the tray containing two frappes overflowing inside a transparent mason jar to their table. He silently put their order while Chiharu stared out the window, her cheek propped by a hand and her eyes half-lidded. She unconsciously traced the edges of the letter with her thumb. Tooru sat opposite her and stared at her dazed look.

The afternoon light meshed with the soft lighting of the cafe, almost bringing a vintage feeling to the slightly chic interior. Chiharu's immovable position is like a beautiful painting in a gigantic canvas. The bittersweet tilt of her lips summoning a feeling of reminiscence, the eyes' lost depths prompting the observer to follow her sight to see what she sees, feel what she feels.

Unfortunately, it is a movie Tooru cannot follow nor dare to imagine. After all, the picture of the past cannot be fully experienced by a spectator. What Tooru can do though, is to be there as she falls back to reality.

I'm here.

Seemingly hearing Tooru's silent support, Chiharu blinked, her finger paused and inadvertently closed the letter as she faced him.

She blinked again.

"Why are you staring?" She pursed her lips as her eyebrow raised. Tooru smiled and lightly pushed her chocolate frappe towards her.

"I'm not hungry," She mumbled, her hand grasping the straw to play with it.

"People who are sad need chocolate," Tooru replied.

"I'm not sad," Chiharu answered, eyes downcast. Tooru propped his cheek, the tips of his lips curving upwards in a teasing manner.

"Oh, you're happy then?"

"Tch," Chiharu rolled her eyes, "I'm apathetic." She answered, tapping a finger on the surface of the letter. Tooru hummed and pointed, "Apathetic people don't have strong feelings, you, on the other hand, look conflicted. Are you second-guessing yourself, Chi-ha-ru?"

 _"Moments like these make me wish for a dumber companion,"_ she lamented. Chiharu remained silent.

"I never read that letter but Iwa-chan did tell me it contained something that will change your mind about the training camp," Tooru continued. His gaze turned sharp, "But you've already changed it, haven't you? The fact that you requested this letter means you just need one tiny push," he pinched his thumb and index finger together, the space between so minuscule that one can only see the gap if one strained enough to look.

 _"But it is a struggle, isn't it?"_ He silently asked, his eyes softening when he saw the barely visible clenching of her hands.

"Chi-chi, you can tell me, I'm all ears." Tooru scooted closer with an eager expression.

Chiharu sighed and carelessly tossed the letter in front of Tooru, "Why don't you read it and tell me what you really think."

At least, it would give her ample time to organize her thoughts. Chiharu watched Tooru's eyes raced through the letter while she silently pondered the irony of the present. She had always been resolute and persevered to stick with her principles as evidenced by her will to abandon volleyball but one cannot predict the future and it seems even her is not immune to change.

Chiharu rested her gaze on the boy in front of her. The almond-shaped eyes, the slightly curled lips, those wide shoulders and strong hands. It is no wonder this captain has garnered a following of fangirls throughout their prefecture, only that for her, it wasn't his looks that captured her attention.

Tooru pursed his lips and closed the letter. He kept his silence, aware of Chiharu's need for silence. Tooru glanced at the innocuous piece of white paper. Its contents carried a trace of responsibility, a hint of mockery, and a barely veiled regret. Yet this Sadashi Nozomi, despite developing her piece in a persuasive manner, still gave Chiharu a choice. A choice to refuse. For though she regretted her actions, she still stands by it.

Her regrets. Is Chiharu feeling the same way?

"Do you regret it?" Tooru blurted without any tack and realizing his mistake, he donned an innocent smile and prayed Chiharu did not hear it. Some things are meant to be willingly shared, not be forced to confess.

Chiharu parted her lips and sucked the straw of her frappe, unknowingly drinking the beverage while her head wandered on jumbled parts of her memories. Tooru let out a breath.

"Regrets?" Chiharu muttered, closing her eyes. She let go of the straw and dropped her head on the table with a long sigh loud enough for Tooru's ears. He tensed and held his breath, sensing the incoming monologue.

"Regret happens when we are conscious of our failures, our flaws," Chiharu continued. Back then, she was proud and she hadn't experienced a lot of things to make her realize her decision was foolish. It took her 3 years to know she is foolish.

Chiharu clasped her hands together and her gaze downcast, "To be honest, I do feel somewhat regretful for wasting years moping around, convincing myself it is all for my vow but I know, even if I got the chance to make a different decision I'd still walk away." She wryly smiled.

"The me back then hadn't yet experienced events that'll make her realize her unwise decision. It's sad but it is reality." Her clasped hands tightened. "Only after living years of stagnancy will it come to me the truth," she released a breath, her lips thinning as she continued, "that I was arrogant and my passion took the brunt of that arrogance. Only after meeting you that my eyes opened from its voluntary blindness." Chiharu chuckle when she saw Tooru blink. "Flattered, are you? Unfortunately, that's the truth."

Chiharu turned her head to the window, "This is why I feel a bit of peace with that regret because if I had continued back then," her throat bubbled, "if I had played and became more than the person you're facing right now, you would have been another faceless player." She muttered the last bluntly, the words spearing Tooru's heart as he realized that in the eyes of a national player, what talent he may have would be nothing, his hard work is an expectation to any who wish to step into the national court.

" _The beauty of your play wouldn't_ _have_ _affected me so deeply and that jump would not be so captivating in my eyes._ _"_ Chiharu held Tooru's brown eyes, silently confessing the feeling of that day.

Yes, it wasn't his charming smile nor the glint of his intelligent eyes that ensnared her heart, moved her being into action.

It was his passion.

* * *

That night, amid the warmth of her home, the quiet chattering of her brothers, and the sound of her parents' teasing, Chiharu grasped the telephone. And waited.

Sumiye's laughter spread to the living room and the woman appeared. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she sauntered into the living room to get her beloved twins to dinner. Oh, and their sister too.

"Hello, Coach Fuyuki."

Her daughter's mellowed voice caught Sumiye's attention and she raised a brow, remembering this particular name.

"This is Aikawa Chiharu. Yes."

Sumiye smiled while deftly carrying the two boys in her arms. She kissed their foreheads and quietly trodded out of the living room and to the dinner table. Her husband took one of the boys and helped him in his seat all the while glancing at Sumiye.

"What's wrong?"

"Today is a day of celebration," Sumiye replied, her voice husky.

"Hmm? Did you win a case today? Did I forget to congratulate you perhaps? I didn't close any business deals recently so the celebration wouldn't come from me."

"No, it's not us. It's our ice princess."

Kazuhiko grimaced, "Chiharu having a boyfriend is hardly a cause for celebration."

"It's not that!" Sumiye pouted. Kazuhiko's lips twitched and he absent-mindedly rubbed one of the twin's head. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that he had once ruffled his daughter's soft hair, her cheeks ballooning as her baby fat-filled cheeks puffed in annoyance. Kazuhiko remembered how restless she was as he fiddled with her attire at the entrance of that gym, worried that she will not arrive in time for the first lesson. Then, after much cajoling, he was finally able to take a picture of her posing happily beside the signboard that says "Happy Volley".

She was single-minded back then, quickly leaving him behind as she excitedly entered. Her energy and attention all spent to nurture her passion.

"Chiharu's been drawing less recently," Kazuhiko supplied with a soft smile gracing his lips. Despite not looking like it, his daughter is the kind of person who doesn't stay still when she has a goal in mind. For him, a lively Chiharu equals a fulfilled Chiharu and though there is nothing wrong with her previous hobbies Kazuhiko knew her heart wasn't fully in it. Her mind and body craved the rush of competition, the uncertainties of the result and the simple comfort of paper and pencil will never be able to quench that desire, it had only made the passing of time bearable.

"Tooru-kun's a good influence for her," Sumiye sneakily dropped and she gradually grinned.

"I should have thanked him yesterday," Kazuhiko said in response then he chuckled. On second thought, it's better that he shouldn't. The relationship is just starting anyway, best save the compliments for later.

"Thanked who, otou-san?" Chiharu curiously asked as she entered the dining room, her eyes slightly swollen. Kazuhiko smiled and sat down at the head of the table.

"A savior."

* * *

Chiharu dialed Tooru's number after dinner. She rolled on her bed while her phone flashed with an outcoming call symbol. She waited patiently.

"The number you dialed is out of coverage area. Please try your call later."

"Toot, toot, toot," Chiharu added, her lips smiling.

"You're not supposed to say that," Tooru's aghast response filled the air.

"Oh? Then what am I supposed to say?" Chiharu inquired, her lips gradually widening into a grin.

"You're supposed to laugh," Tooru paused, "Or something along those lines."

Chiharu buried her head in the pillow to muffle her giggle. She doesn't know why but hearing his voice filled with exasperation sounded funny to her. A tingling sort of sensation overtook her body from that moment on causing her toes to curl deep in the mattress.

"If this is the way you tease then it's no wonder your ex-girlfriends did not stick."

"Aiya," Tooru clicked his tongue, "But you stuck, Chi-chi."

"Hmm, that's because my palate is special."

"Oh?" His voice dipped low. "I'm the only one for you then since only I can satisfy your unique tastes."

Chiharu's eyebrow twitched and she laughed while saying, "Cocky shit, want to die?"

"Meanie."

"Don't you know that your master holds your life in her hands, hmm?" Chiharu pointed out with a grin. Imagining Tooru's childish pout after her remark made her grin grow even wider.

"Ah, that is why this slave is doing everything he can to please his master." His voice dropped into a low murmur, "Are you happy now?" The husky tone unique only to him reverberated inside Chiharu's head, lulling her to a sweet, sweet slumber.

"Ne, Tooru," Chiharu whispered as her eyes drooped and then closed.

"Thank you."

Tooru smiled upon hearing her words, the heaviness in his heart flitting away as Chiharu's even breathing soon followed.

"No," he murmured, "Thank you."

A source of inspiration.

Tooru admits there is a quiet envy in his heart, an envy that stems from his age-old desire to be acknowledged, to also have the chance to step in that famous court. In the end, it is just that, a small and drowning envy amidst the giant wave of hope.

Letting the ball fall may entail losing but it will bounce back again. As long as it is up, there will always be a chance, for a victory? No, for growth..to be the best that he can be.

* * *

Soon, summer vacation came to an end. While everyone dreaded the coming of Monday, Chiharu, on the other hand, started preparing herself. Onlookers may be awed by Chiharu's flawless performance in volleyball practices but she knows, her physical status is less than stellar. Without regular and rigorous training exercise, her body has degenerated to that of a physically fit person but not a competition ready athlete. If she wishes to enter the national team, merely being fit is not good enough.

"Chi-chi, come train with me!" Tooru excitedly proposed a day before classes officially start. This all started when she narrated her schedule for the next months.

"Huh?" Chiharu scrunched her brows at his preposterous offer. She remembered the trouble she made that day back when Tooru started obsessing over his training. The coach may not have scolded her for the interruption _and_ the obvious threat she declared to the captain of the team -while seemingly joining in the fun- but she's not that shameless to show her face in the _boys'_ training. Setting aside her gender, she's not even a volleyball player of the school in the first place.

"Bakatooki," she called out, "Are you trying to anger the coach?" Chiharu said with a roll of her eyes.

"But if you go to your uncle's gym to train after school, we won't have time together!" Tooru protested with a frown. "Besides," he suddenly added, "the coach doesn't mind me anyway."

"Aren't you used to spend more time in volleyball?" Chiharu offhandedly uttered. "What's gotten you so attached to spend more time with _me_?" she puzzled over. Clearly, her status is currently that of a girlfriend and Tooru's past behavior had shown a careless attitude with them. So why the difference in treatment?

"Don't you like training than dating?" she brutally reminded.

Tooru gaped, Chiharu is definitely targeting his flaws in interpersonal relationships so his mind latched to, "But you're also my master!"

"I must please you to fulfill my role as a slave," Tooru reasoned matter-of-factly, nodding his head while inwardly applauding his ingenuity.

"Otherwise, I'd feel like I failed as a person."

"I see.." Chiharu trailed then she crossed her arms and started thinking deeply.

"This is troublesome," she muttered. Tooru observed her quietly, the eager expression on his face was akin to a puppy. At this moment, he fully donned the character of a dutiful, loyal, and selfless slave.

"Then as your master, I'll have to.." Chiharu nodded, arriving at a decision.

"It couldn't be helped," she sighed and with this sigh, Tooru exhaled a breath of relief. He smiled happily and opened his mouth.

"Then it's settled."

"Yes," Chiharu returned his smile with her own dazzling one.

"You are ordered to stay away from me from now on."

Tooru maintained his smile. "No."

Silence.

Chiharu's eyes narrowed, "You are disobeying a direct order, slave."

Tooru's smile remained, "Yes, this slave is rebelling against the unfair treatment of his master." He supplied the words with the soft-spoken tone he used to point out an enemy's weakness as if in this situation only he knows what is clearly wrong and right.

"This is for my own good, not yours. As a slave, shouldn't you be more supportive of your master?" Chiharu pointed out with a straight face.

"Do you want me to fail?"

Tooru's expression cracked and his eyes turned red, "You cruel woman!" He angrily gritted his teeth, "Since you don't want to develop this relationship then let's break up!" His face flushed red in the heat of his anger.

Chiharu watched it all without changing her serene mood but when Tooru stalked off she murmured. "Who chased who, I wonder?"

Tooru froze mid-step.

Then, he quietly returned and hugged Chiharu, "That wasn't me."

"Hmm.."

"That was an idiot."

"Hmm.."

"An immature child."

"Hmm.."

"...I don't want to break off."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

And so, once again, the two started training on their own. Their focus completely shifting from their relationship to the upcoming battle they will face in the few months. Tooru with the Spring High Tournament and Chiharu with the winter training for the women's U19 volleyball team.

However, this peaceful time is not so peaceful on the surface.

Tooru sat on the bench of the gym, holding a water bottle while a sweat-filled towel is resting on his shoulders. His hands showed a subtle tremble while he panted from his exertion. On his right side were the sounds of bouncing balls and incomprehensible shouts as that part of the court contains most, if not all, the members of the team while on his left was a court filled with silence.

What is even more unusual was that any passers-by took great effort not to disturb this unusual situation, their fear-filled gazes and scuttling feet sure signs that danger is waiting to break their bones.

Tooru harrumphed, his lower lips protruding.

Well, his teammates couldn't be blamed for such a reaction. After all, avoiding this section of the court would mean another lease on life.

A tiny squeak as a foot went past the invisible boundary.

Tooru's gaze lights up, "Waah! Kindaichi, come, come."

Tooru cheerfully waved, "You are today's training partner!" He clapped his hands in childlike delight, his smile sickeningly sweet.

Yutaro, who had always admired his captain, froze and gradually paled. As a first-string member, he knew first-hand the kind of brutal training the captain is putting himself into every day and just like the second years, does not want to bother him. This desire was so strong that even at night, Yutaro _prays_ that Tooru will not notice him.

Unfortunately, he forgot to pray last night.

Tooru innocently blinked, "I won't take up much of your time.."

Yutaro's whole body shudders.

"Just a few rounds."

Yutaro's teeth chatter next.

"You'll be perfectly safe."

In all honestly, Yutaro began to think that fainting isn't beneath him at all.

"Oi, stop torturing the kid," Hajime scolded behind Tooru, giving him a resounding slap in the head.

Tooru howled while Yutaro quickly made his presence scarce. Tooru frowned and glared at Hajime, all the while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know I wasn't lying Iwa-chan," he grumbled under his breath, his face turning grim. "My serves aren't producing results lately and with the way I'm progressing, I don't think I can use it in the competition." Tooru babbled seriously, his hands fisting together as he bowed his head.

Tooru waited, expertly donning an aggrieved mask.

Silence pervaded behind him and so Tooru turned.

He found no Hajime in sight.

A vein popped on the side of Tooru's forehead.

"Oh? You're done?" Hajime observed without a care, returning after he retrieved his own bottle of water.

"Iwa-chan," Tooru cried out instead, hiding his annoyance with a grief-stricken look. "Listen to me—"

"If you think I'll contact Aikawa-san to tell her you're in a slump I won't," Hajime casually popped Tooru's bubble before swallowing the cold liquid. The tragic script Tooru had readied inside his head vanished while his watery-eyes dried up.

"Iwa-chan, what are you talking about?" Tooru innocently asked with a chuckle, turning a complete hundred and eighty.

"Yosh, let's practice!" Tooru declared with vigor, perfectly covering up the drama he acted a moment ago. Hajime watched him with an unchanging expression.

He shook his head.

When Hajime thought Tooru wouldn't descend to another low, he pettily does this. Bottom lines, it seems, are absent in Tooru's vocabulary.

Soon, that hair-raising whistle and the following boom filled the gym. The deadly served being trained once more as Tooru's concentration heightened and focused on making this move a part of his own. Hajime quietly watched, a thoughtful gaze appearing on his sharp eyes.

A teammate ran to Hajime's side and whispered. Hajime nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he left the lone back of his captain.

* * *

Tooru huffed and puffed but he did not cease with his efforts, his eyes inadvertently glancing at that single bottle across the court. He bit his lips, his eyebrows scrunching down while he tightly held the ball in his hands. The consecutive failures are beating down on him and the frustration threatening to drown him is magnified by random thoughts, longings, that he must keep bottled inside as well.

Tooru dribbled the ball and prepared for another jump serve.

She didn't call, or text, or meet, or write a letter to him. Not even once.

Tooru closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled.

Focus.

His eyes turned sharp when they opened, his lips in a straight line and his arm throwing the ball up as he took his first step.

Second step.

Leaped, swung and watched as the ball's trajectory _finally_ hit the predicted location.

Tooru didn't blink, the moment is, after all, only a millisecond.

In his experience, there is nothing more electrifying than hearing that dull sound of a rolling empty bottle, an unavoidable shudder of amazement that travels up his spine and bringing a new high inside his brain. It is an addicting, unforgettable feeling, one he anticipates and welcomes with open arms.

Or so he thought.

"Ow!"

In that instantaneous moment, dread crawled up from the tips of his toes and lodged itself deep in his heart.

* * *

Tooru knew no one was willing to receive his serve when he started this technique. Not only were the serves erratic in the first place, they were also painful. In truth, to call it a technique is praising it highly because, in the end, it is purely raw power.

Coupled with the speed he added, it becomes a fatal serve.

It may even break an arm...probably.

Or not, definitely not.

No. Tooru quickly decided as he panicked.

He never blinked so he knew he wasn't hallucinating.

Tooru knew but at this moment, he wishes he was.

"Chiharu!" He shouted wildly then he took a step forward.

"Chiha-Agh!"

Tooru fell with a thud, his forehead glowing red while an innocuous volleyball ball bounced away.

Now, _that_ he did not see coming.

"Crisis averted!" Hajime and the others clapped behind Chiharu while she stretched her arms. The rapid transition between receiving a ball and throwing another one almost dislocating her right arm from her shoulder.

She glanced behind her.

"Leave him to me."

Hajime nodded and ushered the spectators away with his scary glare.

Chiharu walked up to Tooru as he lay motionless on the gym floor. She squatted beside him and poked his cheek.

"I'm real."

Tooru's lids twitched but they remained closed, his expression becoming serene, flawless even, save for one small bump on the left side of his forehead. Gradually, Chiharu saw his lips start to shape into an inviting pout, silently urging the observer to wake the beauty with a kiss.

So she did. Well, let her hand 'kiss' his cheek that is.

"Wake up."

She slapped him again.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Tooru scrambled away from Chiharu and rubbed his abused cheeks in the process. While he comforted his swollen cheeks, Tooru's gaze lingered on Chiharu's squatted form. Tooru's chest and shoulders relaxed, her presence unraveling the tension knotted in his entire being.

Chiharu stood straight, unconsciously rubbing her pinkish arms.

Tooru's face darkened, forgetting to admire Chiharu's volleyball outfit of white sleeveless shirt and teal shorts.

"You're suicidal," he gritted as he glared. Chiharu rolled her eyes, "I'm a Libero."

Tooru's lips tightly clasped together, forming a straight line that is alien in his normally cheeky face. He couldn't refute those words so all he can do is nurse his anger. Chiharu sighed and bent to take a ball from the ground. She passed it to a silently fuming Tooru who received it nonetheless.

"I heard you are in need of a partner," Chiharu offered, grasping a hip.

"I am but you missed the opportunity a long, looong," he drawled, "time ago."

A staring contest soon ensues between the two of them.

Tooru promised not to lose this war so he directed his anger to his eyes.

Chiharu was the first one to cave.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Okay fine. I'm leaving then."

She passed Tooru and muttered, "I won't distract you ever again."

"No text or calls," she mumbled behind him.

Tooru pressed the ball in his hands as he fumed, "You know that's not what I want."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Chiharu asked and Tooru turned.

"Why are you always putting yourself in danger just like that?" He inquired with sudden calmness, his face bare and emotionless; his eyes were dark and imposing.

This time, he is serious.

Chiharu quietly observes this Tooru, the stormy clouds invisible but felt with a knowing heart. She approached him and met those unblinking eyes. She grasped his face and softly whispered, "Because I am a Libero."

"To be afraid of pain will not make me a good one."

Chiharu smiled at him, "This is a form of training for me too."

And for you as well, Tooru.

"Watch your girlfriend be a badass." She smirked.

You'll have to let me earn my scars with my own strength.

Tooru bowed his head, reading between the lines. His shoulders slumped as he mourned, "You make me want to seek a damsel in distress."

Then he excitedly looked up, "Did you just call yourself my girlfriend?"

"That ball jarred your brain so badly you're mishearing things," Chiharu smoothly replied and shook her head. She grabbed the ball in Tooru's hands and distanced herself from him.

"Well, am I in or not?"

Tooru stood still before smiling softly.

Damn. Putting aside that heart-stopping receive a while ago, Tooru really misses his lady and as he finally takes her whole outfit in, he grinned.

"Chi-chi, I have an even better attire for you inside my locker. Wear it next time so that coach won't know there's an outsider."

"As if coach will fall for such an obvious camouflage," Chiharu replied, knowing full well what he is hinting at.

Tooru laughed and gestured for the ball to be returned to him.

He positioned himself outside the court and spun the ball in his hands.

Tooru took a deep breath and released it, "Here I come."

"Show me what you got," Chiharu said, bending her knees and readying her arms, eyes trained on the ball to be served.

In front is an opponent he must defeat, Tooru visualized lest fear engulf him again once he acknowledges that the person in front is his girlfriend, master of his heart.

The ball flew up and whizzed past the net.

Boom.

That day, Tooru never got an in, not even once, much to Chiharu's amusement.

And so the days of the quiet, suffocating terror passed with the boys' captain daily in bliss while a new kind of dread perfused.

Being single.

The single boys' only hope was their coach but even that old man was won over especially that day when Chiharu arrived at the gym wearing their captain's volleyball shirt. The 'Oikawa' in it an inconceivable loophole that their captain shamelessly took advantage of. The vice-captain can only shake his head, muttering about the accelerating regression of intelligence of the head of the team.

Thus, the days following that were filled with lovely, _nauseating_ moments to all who lacks a partner of any kind, with a dash of occasional satisfaction as the captain continually messes up his serves.

Despite this suffering, all of them worked hard for the Spring High Tournament.

They all truly, truly worked hard. Their captain, most of all, did his best.

But they lost, lost to the team they had once defeated.

* * *

Tooru leaned on the wall, his mind empty and his heart beating wildly. He grasped his chest as an all too familiar ache slowly reached its crescendo.

Frustrating. So frustrating.

His road is blocked again. This time before he could fight with that jerk whom he met just now and, heard the all-knowing remark he seems to be fond of saying everytime they had an encounter which makes Tooru want to flip a table.

Tooru pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm himself and he did.

He straightened his back and returned to the bus. Inside were filled with crestfallen and crying faces. Tooru's gaze landed on his fellow third years and his heart once again ached.

But an emperor does not show weakness in the face of defeat, only strength.

Tooru thought he did a good job of being strong even after the tears rolled down in front of his batch mates and his words of thanks echoed in the hollow building. The seven of them were the only people in the gym, no first years or second years witnessing their respected senpais crying silently to this final loss.

Indeed, it hurts to miss this chance, to once again be hindered in their path but the future is limitless.

Just like the night sky tonight.

One day, surely, victory will be grasped.

Tooru breathes in the cool air, a smile finally budding for the first time today.

Hajime contemplated beside him and said, "You probably won't be happy when you're an old man."

"What kind of curse are you saying all of a sudden?" Tooru asked, irritated. The mood was peaceful before Hajime opened his mouth.

The two of them are walking together towards home. The sky is clear with a crescent moon lighting the way and a small cloud wafting with the currents of the wind.

"That's what I thought once," Hajime stopped and looked at Tooru.

"That regardless of whatever tournament you win, you'll live chasing volleyball your whole life without being perfectly content." Hajime looked up at the dazzling stars.

"What changed your mind?" Tooru said, watching his best friend. How can he be irritated when Hajime's being insightful?

"Don't get me wrong, I still think it."

An angry mark appeared on Tooru's head, "What are you getting at?"

"I think of it as a small possibility in the unlikeliest event you mess _that_ up," Hajime continued while his eyes darted to a far-off distance, a place where two roads intersect and a figure patiently waiting for her companion to come. Tooru followed his gaze and froze.

"You know," He paused. "You've grown into heights I never imagined and will grow even more, I do not doubt that." Hajime smiled and clasped Tooru's shoulder, giving it a pat. "Being a happy old man isn't so far off."

"I am proud of you as a partner and as a friend." Tooru faced Hajime as the latter vowed, "That is why when we meet again as opponents..."

"I won't hold back." Hajime shared, eyes sharp.

Tooru smiled as he raised a fisted hand. Hajime smirked and formed a fist of his own.

Their fists bumped.

 _This is my respect._

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Tooru murmured in the wind as Hajime's figure became smaller in the distance.

He quickly turned his back and jogged towards the intersection. Chiharu waved then gasped in surprise when Tooru hugged her without taking a breather. He twirled her around with his head buried in her shoulders.

"Not a reaction of someone who lost," Chiharu pointed and felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Iwa-chan told me I'm going to be an unhappy old man."

Chiharu chuckled. Tooru raised his head and pouted, his arms still around Chiharu's waist.

"But he changed his mind."

"Oh? Why is that?" Chiharu tilted her head, intrigued.

Tooru memorized Chiharu's face under the moonlight. The corner of his eyes softened before he bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I don't know either."

Chiharu threw her head and laughed. "Fine, keep your man secrets to yourself."

Tooru smiled again, while the depths of his gaze sparkled. He let go of Chiharu after her laughter subsided.

"And here I thought you'd be sulking," she teased.

"I can't afford to be down," Tooru declared. There's a lot of people he has to defeat.

"Me too," Chiharu agreed.

As they walked, Tooru stopped causing Chiharu to turn and face him.

"Wait for me," Tooru softly said and at first, Chiharu did not fully understand until she saw the fire in his eyes and the set of his jaw.

That court will be ours. A figment of voice that echoed so loudly against the quiet backdrop.

Chiharu nods firmly, sharing the dream born under the clear dark sky.

For Tooru, Chiharu's newfound goal brought a light of understanding and perhaps, this is why the defeat against Karasuno did not feel as bitter as he had imagined. Tonight, he walked his path with renewed vigor for to lose means another chance to grow and improve himself.

Meeting Chiharu made him realize of second chances, that losing is not the end. Her presence, her quiet support made his desire to be the best burn even brighter in his chest. She too is walking towards her dreams and he vows, in this night filled with stars.

Where dreamers wish and fools pray.

He will reach it.

Grasp it.

Alongside her.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Nah, I'm fooling around hehe. There are still quite a few chaps remaining but I'll probably finish this fanfic this year -hopefully- if college doesn't get in the way (also the reason why I'm gone for so long) AND when I don't find some good novels for my inner bookworm to eat (this is the main reason) which is unlikely. Have you guys read English-translated Chinese novels? If you're interested, check out novelupdates (100% why I haven't been writing lately) but if you're already reading from this site, well, hello my fellow transmigrator!**

 **Okay, I'm done sharing. THANK YOU for the people who keep on reading, following, favoriting this fanfic. You guys keep me in remembering that this is still ongoing -without the alerts in my email I'd prolly forgot this already- Thank you so much!**

 **If you can, do share your thoughts about Indicium in general or this chapter. See ya next!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi! How are y'all doing? Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! Ah, they're a great source of motivation. I've been away due to a serious case of writer's block and my towering TBR pile, hehe, plus the thought of saying goodbye to this book made me sad so I was less inclined to work on this one. Which is why when I finished writing Chapter 30, I didn't publish it yet and went to finish the last chapter because I don't want to be enticed to add a scene because of some reviews TT_TT -yep, the cause of the high word count was due to your sweet reviews-**

 **Tha latter half was initially not a part of this chapter -because this was supposed to be the end TT^TT- but since I've been tempted, well, here it is.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Clap.

Chiharu closed her eyes and prayed. Within the darkness of her vision, she paused and began to think. They say standing before the temple of _Kami_ , one should earnestly reveal one's desires in order for the god to hear and grant it. For Chiharu, who had been forced by her mother to enter the temple, she doesn't have much to ask. She always believed that one can only attain one's dreams if one works hard for it and no amount of deep praying without action can make it happen. So, Chiharu didn't cry out to _Kami,_ instead, she started reminiscing.

This seventeenth year of her life was filled with life-changing events. Chiharu sighed with her eyes closed though her lips did twitch.

"Thank you," she inwardly thought with a grateful heart and gradually opened her eyes. She blew out a breath which formed a cloud then dispersed with the cold wind. Chiharu pulled her scarf up and turned away, her boots crushing the white snow beneath her feet. Even though it snowed last night but it wasn't quite as thick as last year, barely adding a few centimeters on the ground as she trodded down the couple hundred stairs of the temple.

The land which the temple is built on is a private property and only a few people can enter and worship that is why even as Christmas Eve neared, the foot traffic in the place is manageable.

Chiharu glanced at the sky and the darkening clouds that hovered above. Every year, on this day, the weather is like this; gloomy and cold. Her father once joked about how fitting her personality is and the weather of the day she was born.

Their beloved Ice Princess.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and lazily walked to the exit. Chiharu doesn't have much planned today so she is in the mood to be leisurely.

Her eyes blinked when snow started falling down. The small fluffy dots descending in small numbers, their pace mirroring Chiharu's lazy stroll a moment ago.

The corner of her lips unconsciously curved upwards while her hand reached out, wanting to touch the ephemeral snow and only then realized that her gloves hindered her from feeling the cold it brings. Her hand fell back to her side but then raised again to rummage for an umbrella in her bag.

Chiharu was in the middle of retrieving her collapsible umbrella when a shadow fell over her. She quickly looked up in surprise, her beautiful brown eyes tinged with specks of green locked on a softly smiling face she had grown familiar with in this seventeenth year of her life.

"Yo!" The smooth voice that had been lulling her to sleep for countless nights uttered with a devilish grin.

Chiharu's hand holding the umbrella lowered back to her bag as she let it go. The edges of her eyes wrinkled and her rosy lips gradually pulled up into a dazzling smile.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered. Those brown eyes that can turn sharp in a competition sparkled with obvious delight as he lowered his head and met her lips with his own.

For the next years of Chiharu's life, there is nothing much she could ask for.

Whatever may happen in the future, whether she can enter the national team or not, whether the path she had decided brings her success…

This.

She would not ask for this.

Chiharu thanks for this for the years to come.

* * *

"How did you know this place?"

"Auntie told me when I asked where you are."

"Oh?"

"Why the surprised face Chi-chi? It's my girlfriend—oops, my master's birthday after all," he chuckled at their ongoing play. " I wouldn't miss it."

Tooru grasped her hand and raised his umbrella.

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere."

"Hmm?"

"We don't celebrate birthdays the same way others do. My parents have the belief that living every day doing the best you can is already a celebration of one's birth," Chiharu explained with a subtle smile.

"One day is not enough to show the world the happiness of being alive, they say."

Tooru turned his head and leaned closer, "That's strangely philosophical. Why do I have the feeling that's an excuse to be eccentric?"

"Isn't it?" Chiharu chuckled. "I used to think that way too everytime okaa-san randomly begins a feast in the house or when otou-san gifts us things on a whim." Her voice gradually softened, her head resting on Tooru's cheeks. Tooru let her hand go and it landed on her waist, pulling her closer to him as they slowly walked to the train station. Chiharu's hand too snaked around Tooru's waist and lazily settled there.

"But now, looking back to those times, I started to understand that it's their way of telling us a simple principle of theirs. Specific dates don't matter when it comes to the people you love," Chiharu continued to explain, her murmurs only registering to Tooru's ears and no one else.

"That is why when otou-san couldn't make it to one of my matches or when okaa-san has to leave early because of her cases, I didn't hold the absences in contempt. I know, they will make it up to me every day of their lives."

"It's a good thing you grew up with that optimistic thought," Tooru remarked after inhaling her scent. His long exhale brought warmth on Chiharu's face. "People tend to overlook the good things and dwell on mistakes," his hand tightened their grasp on her waist but slackened shortly after. "In turn, their hearts became corrupted and they start to compare."

Chiharu quietly listened even after he paused. She burrowed closer, raising her head to sniff on his thick scarf.

"I," Tooru began with a barely discernable hitch in his voice. "Honestly, I am not immune to this." His gaze flitted to her and then away.

 _"_ _In fact, I'm prone to this."_

Tooru stopped and Chiharu too with it. "Aside from volleyball, I can't seem to handle personal relationships well. Iwa-chan scolds me for being childish but I would always choose volleyball, after all, girls would flock to me even if I don't want them to. Dispensable. But volleyball…I keep on thinking that if I slack for a second, I wouldn't be able to catch up to the wasted time and then I'll be overtaken." The fear of being surpassed had been at the forefront of his mind since that day in junior high.

"Actually," Tooru laughed, "I was ready to give up on relationships in general but I guess it was the bento that changed my mind."

Tooru began to walk again with Chiharu following beside him.

"Then, I met a companion in the streets who loves to hide but miraculously appeared one day with a hot cup of chocolate in hand. That time I began to think," their steps finally led them to the entrance of the train station.

"About the kind of woman I want by my side."

Chiharu's hand on his hips grasped his coat tighter, "Your mouth sure is sweet today."

Tooru chuckled and pulled his hand away from Chiharu's waist to close the umbrella.

 _"_ _Top one of my list of priorities has always been volleyball. Then, without me knowing it, a new space opened up beside it."_

Tooru held his hand, "Let's celebrate your birthday, Chi-chi."

Chiharu knew by the twinkle in his eyes that he is planning something so she smiled and decided to indulge him in his whimsies. What kind of surprises is he scheming? she wondered and at the same time, she glimpsed the dwindling snowfall outside, caught how children and adults alike cupped their hands and blew a breath as they entered the station.

It was a cold, cold winter but Chiharu inadvertently thought that it was also warm, at least warmer than the past seasons.

Tooru treated Chiharu to lunch at a restaurant in the neighboring town. Though lacking the fancy atmosphere of a restaurant found in the capital, the place still sparkled with elegance with its mixture of minimalism and vintage theme. It was a quiet place, almost intimate in fact and Chiharu couldn't help but compliment Tooru with his choice, thus, starting a peaceful and uneventful affair throughout lunch.

"How about walking around before returning?"

Chiharu blinked and blurted, "That's it?" Disappointment flickered in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed. Tooru paused then grinned, "I thought you don't celebrate birthdays?"

She flushed red and whipped her head away while grasping her scarf. "I…I just assumed you had a surprise," the last word was mumbled under her scarf.

"Never mind," Chiharu recovered and turned away. "I thought wrong, my bad. Let's go then." She quickened her steps while Tooru's snickers can be heard behind her. He jogged towards her and peered at Chiharu's reddened cheeks.

"Sorry, this is the only thing I planned for the two of us," he apologized softly. Chiharu walked silently then before Tooru could act, she punched his shoulders.

"You baka! Bakatooki!" Chiharu pouted and squeezed Tooru's cheeks. "You have to make up for losing my expectations. No wonder your ex-girlfriends broke up with you. You're a lousy planner," she chided, the tips of her ears red. Chiharu is a rational person. Of course, she knows she shouldn't have expected so much considering Tooru's past relationships since according to Hajime, it was always the girls who put the most effort into planning for their outings. Besides, it would be wrong to place too much importance on things like surprises.

She gazed at the boy in front of her and it suddenly dawned on her that he is _here_.

"Chiharu?" Tooru called when Chiharu suddenly became silent. She cupped his cheeks and rubbed them.

"Sorry for being rough," she said and hugged him. "You know what, there is no need for a surprise or anything overly extravagant since I already received my biggest surprise and anything you will do will only pale in comparison."

"Chiharu?" Tooru could only ask and when she let him go to continue her path to the train station, Tooru panicked.

"Wah! What do you mean? Did Auntie already gave you something?" Tooru quickly questioned. He was confident he's the one who's going to make Chiharu happy today but seeing her smiling lips, Tooru recounted her friends and knew he got it covered. Unless…

"Did a secret admirer gifted you something?" A dark look flitted on his face. Tooru had a list of boys who had a crush on his girlfriend and concluded that they are all gutless.

Don't tell him there's a dark horse in their midst!

"Damn, and here I thought Chi-chi's domineering aura is enough to repel them," Tooru muttered and gritted his teeth. Chiharu was unaware of Tooru's little theatrics so the latter, finding out that his girlfriend is far away, cried out and ran after her.

"This is cheating!" Tooru cried out when he couldn't extract a name from Chiharu's lips. She sighed, "Let it be." She turned her head to the window of the train and watched the scenery rather than listen to Tooru babble.

"No! I will not allow anyone to have a bigger part in your heart," he declared and fisted his hand. He waved the fist in the air in a threatening manner, as if his opponent is standing in front of him. "I will defeat you, you nameless third wheel."

"Oh? And how will you defeat this person?" Chiharu's lips twitched. Tooru quietened down. He glanced at Chiharu then his lips curved upwards, crossing his legs while his eyes turned sharp and his hand supported his chin. He angled his head towards Chiharu and proclaimed, "By being the best at making you smile, of course," with arrogance cultivated from years of being an ace.

His eyes pierced her in ways that never happened before and Chiharu wetted her lips, finding them dry all of a sudden.

"Chi-ha-ru-chan!" Tooru leaned and whispered, "I'll make you the happiest woman on earth by the end of the day."

He pecked Chiharu's nose, "It's a promise."

* * *

Tooru's promise echoed in Chiharu's mind all the way to their town. Honestly, her thoughts sidled into less appropriate ones, finding that she couldn't come up with any actions that can make her the happiest person today aside from doing…sexual activities. Chiharu's cheeks heated up and she glared at Tooru who is walking in front of her with a leisure gait. She is old enough to know what happens between a man and a woman so it is inevitable that she'll think this way.

Her musings caused her to forget her surroundings and she mindlessly traced Tooru's footsteps until she bumped on his back. She staggered back.

"Aiya, are you too excited that you're lost in thought?" Tooru chuckled and caught her shoulders to steady her.

Chiharu only rolled her eyes but accepted his touch. She opened her mouth to retort then her eyes read the letters at the building overhead. She blinked and took a step back to properly read them.

"This, isn't this my uncle's fitness gym?" Chiharu gaped. Tooru laughed and pulled her towards the place.

"Hey, hey, it's closed," Chiharu pointed out but Tooru acted as if he didn't hear her. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the entrance of the gym. His hand deftly raising up the metallic barrier and then pushed its glass doors open.

"Come on," Tooru grinned.

Chiharu was speechless, watching in amazement as Tooru wandered the interior of the gym like he had been living in this place. He knows where the location of the circuit breaker panels and switched them on.

Without prompting to, Chiharu turned on the lights while warmth starts to creep in which means the heater is doing its work. Her eyes followed Tooru as he approached a wall and unlocked another circuit breaker.

Chiharu's eyes widened.

"What are you planning?" Chiharu's breathless question echoed in the silent gym. Her hand trembled by her side despite it not being cold anymore, her heart beating faster in her chest. It has been long since that circuit breaker panel has been opened and switched on.

Click. Click. Click

The successive clicks filled the air and in tandem, Chiharu's eyes began to burn, her nose stuffy and her breath hitched. She didn't wait for Tooru any longer, her feet taking her to the path in her memory. There's only one place she'd go to every time.

Her hand palmed a wall hidden beside the stairs, swiping with all her might but it didn't move. Soon, a shadow appeared beside her.

"Be patient. It's still locked," Tooru's warm breath tickled the back of Chiharu's ear and so, she reined in her excitement. Tooru bent and unlocked the lock on the floor and then at the upper edge.

The wall didn't oppose her hands and slid to the right. It was a hidden sliding door.

Chiharu turned on all the switches beside the hidden door, the lights popping to reveal descending stairs and a platform. She stepped down, her knees trembling as she moved downward. Finally, she stopped on the platform, her body facing a wall while on her left side is an open area.

Tooru was behind her and he too paused, letting Chiharu first. He saw her took a deep breath, exhale it and turned to that massive space.

A tear rolled down her face but Tooru could only watch helplessly.

"It's, it's still in good condition," Chiharu remarked and inhaled. To her surprise, the dust she's expecting to take in is nonexistent. She blinked in surprise and raised a brow at Tooru.

"When did you start cleaning this place?"

"If I say I cleaned this yesterday, would you believe me?" Tooru replied cheekily.

"No way! This is a huge court. You need at least a week to attain this kind of sheen," Chiharu laughed and entered.

Tooru smiled and tailed after her. Pride welled up inside when he heard Chiharu gasp.

The whole space revealed itself as Tooru faced it, the bright lights revealing the already set up volleyball court, complete with a scoreboard and volleyball balls in the corner. He heard the soft hum of the ventilation above and felt the warmth of the heater.

The first time Tooru stepped into this spacious court, he took a good amount of time admiring it. After all, never in Tooru's dreams could he imagine that beneath a fitness gymnasium stood an underground court, the size of which can rival their school's gym.

"How did you know about this court?" Chiharu called, peering up. Tooru stepped on the remaining steps and stopped beside her.

"Your cousin showed this to me when I asked if he knew some good places to set up a court," Tooru supplied, walking towards a shelf and retrieving two backpacks. In truth, he had begged to be led into this place when Chiharu's mother told him there's a hidden court in the fitness gym. She said this place was built specially for Chiharu so Tooru, who's thinking of grand ideas, decided that since this is Chiharu's then they will return to this place for her birthday.

"That's my shoes!" Chiharu gaped again when Tooru put down her sports shoes and her eyes widened when he pulled out red clothes out of the backpack. "That's my uniform when…"

When I played on the national team. The remaining words were stuck in Chiharu's throat while Tooru sent her an apologizing smile. "Auntie said this is the only uniform that still fits you. I want to give you my uniforms but I don't want others to see you in it," Tooru pouted.

"You mean we're not playing one-on-one?" Chiharu quickly asked. She had already known the two of them are going to play volleyball seeing that the court is set and all. It didn't dawn to her that they're just going to admire the place; it's a waste of a good court so she concluded they're going to play.

Tooru grinned, "That doesn't sound exhilarating at all! Now, go and change. I'll change after you then we'll do some warm up while waiting for the others."

Chiharu did not have to be told twice and went to the storage room to change. Coupled with eagerness, she finished changing in record time. While Tooru was changing inside, Chiharu held a ball and stood in the middle of the left side of the court.

She closed her eyes, the leather surface of the ball helping to bring back the feelings of the past. It was so long ago yet as she stayed still and felt the ball in her hands, it was as if those beautiful memories were made just yesterday.

Then, she remembered that three years of yesterdays has already passed. Chiharu's eyes welled up, the notion of wasted years, though not as prominent as those from a few months ago, still lingers. It was a pinprick of heartache, barely able to mortally wound her but enough to remind her of her blunder.

"So this is the aura of a national player," Tooru's teasing voice broke through Chiharu's musings and she turned to him.

"I really want those teal uniforms," Chiharu wistfully commented. She looked down at her red and black uniform and compared it to Tooru's white and teal attire and decided that the latter is way more appealing than the former.

Yosh! She'll hoard them. Good thing she dated a member of the volleyball team, she finally has a source to steal from.

Tooru shivered when he saw Chiharu's calculating look as she eyed him. Her dark-colored attire magnifying her imposing form and strangely reminding Tooru of Hajime's dark aura every time he drags Tooru away from his fangirls.

Then the two began their warm-ups. After finishing, Tooru heard his phone ringing and excused himself, leaving Chiharu to play with the ball. Five minutes later, she heard footsteps coming down.

Someone whistled and exclaimed, "Woah! This is big!"

Chiharu glanced up and saw Hajime, Issei, and Takahiro gaped. She chuckled at their shocked expressions and the trio switched their gaze to her, they blinked.

"Ah, Aikawa-san, is that you? You look good. Happy birthday," Issei Matsukawa was oddly the one who greeted her first. Clearly, he recovered much faster than his two companions.

"Is the whole team coming?" She inquired when they neared her. Hajime shook his head while the other two put aside their bags on the shelf at the corner then taking off their jackets to reveal their sports uniform.

"I heard this is going to be a mix-up. I'm actually curious who are people he is recruiting."

"Amaru-san is also helping out," Issei added. The three then began their warm-up while she continued to play with the ball.

"Having fun, dear cousin of mine?" Takashi Naru called out, carrying inside two coolers.

"You guys are well-prepared," Chiharu mused after her cousin laid them out on the bench. Naru waved for her to come to him. He ruffled her head within touching distance and informed her, "Your mother left a bunch of foods over and some beverages. Water's not a problem too so don't worry and just play, okay?"

"Hmm," Chiharu bowed her head and nodded, "Thank you."

Naru chuckled, "You know, if that boy of yours didn't approach my father, we would have given up on this place." The court's present clean and working condition is too different, before, it was filled with rusting poles and damaged ventilation. His father was conflicted about repairing the place because he felt it a waste in putting effort only to have this place rot again from misuse. Fortunately, Tooru's dedication convinced him enough to give this place another chance.

"A place that's finding its feet again," Chiharu smiled, "Just like me."

This place was once special to her. Now, Chiharu finds it appropriate that this court witnesses her starting anew.

Heavy footsteps traveled down. Whoever is descending is in a bad, bad mood.

Chiharu raised a brow when Tooru's grim face entered, his fisted hands and stiff shoulders screaming that a great enemy has appeared. Chiharu pursed her lips and thought of the only person that could trigger such a reaction.

To her surprise and that of the trio, Ushijima Wakatoshi did appear behind Tooru. He wore his team's white and maroon volleyball uniform. He must have changed upstairs, Chiharu noted even amidst her disbelief.

"Uwa! It's been long since we've played here."

"Brings back lovely memories."

"My god! Chiharu, you're so sexy!"

The three successive voices pulled Chiharu from Wakatoshi, her eyes landing on the three girls hidden by Wakatoshi's tall form. Mei waved cheerfully, followed by a smiling Munechika Miyu and a grinning Takeuchi Eri.

The three were her former teammates in Chidoriyama; the team's wing spiker, captain, and setter have arrived, respectively.

Tooru's frown lessened when he spied Chiharu's smile so he went behind her back and touched her shoulders to remind him that he has to endure for her sake or else he will really commit murder.

Eri frowned at Tooru and Miyu laughed, her tall height almost on par with Wakatoshi, as she slung her arms around him.

"Sorry, your boyfriend-"

"She hasn't told us that he's her boyfriend," Eri intervened, her pixie cut hair emphasizing her somewhat masculine face.

"—seems to be uncomfortable with my second cousin here," Miyu continued, acting as if Eri's intrusion did not happen. "But Mei said you guys are short in participants so I forced him to come."

"Oh? This is a surprising connection," Chiharu nodded with a smile when she felt Tooru's hands on her shoulders tightened a little. She patted his hand to calm him down while an awkward atmosphere descends.

Eri moved forward, fed up, "Hey, you!" She gave him a piercing stare. "What's your problem, huh? Don't tell me you're afraid with this little guy here? Hmph! What a wimp," she insulted and walked towards Chiharu. She pulled Chiharu away from Tooru with a glare but when she faced Chiharu, her gaze softened.

"Chiharu, I miss you, leave that wimp and marry me."

Chiharu blankly stared, remembering that their former setter is like this. Eri's hand touched Chiharu's chin, her droopy eyes staring deeply into Chiharu's.

A hand sliced between them and quickly dragged Chiharu away. Tooru tightly hugged Chiharu as he fiercely glared at an unexpected rival. Their clashing stares sparked and his initial vehemence at seeing Wakatoshi's ugly face dissolved in the face of this danger.

"Woman," Tooru's voice was dangerously low, "Keep your filthy hands off _my_ Chiharu."

"Or else what? You gonna cry and glare like what you did earlier?" Her mockery created a popped vein on Tooru's head. He was quiet for a moment then a sickening smile appeared on his face.

"Of course not. Erasing your presence in Chiharu's life is enough," his words laced with poison further constricted Eri's face into wrath.

"You!" Eri pointed at Tooru, "You're going down." Her thumbs down gesture marked her challenge, effectively switching Tooru's target of anger from Wakatoshi towards her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Tooru spat and dragged Chiharu in Hajime's direction. She allowed him to pull her, inwardly relieved that his attention is not on Wakatoshi any longer.

Tooru huddled with the other Seijoh members while Chiharu counted the members and compared the numbers between the two teams because, clearly, two of the four that just arrived will be the enemy.

"The numbers don't match."

"It's okay. We're confident we'll win even when outnumbered," Eri harrumphed while Miyu just laughed it off. Wakatoshi did not seem to mind, either he is confident or he simply doesn't care about the outcome of the match.

Her cousin by then had returned above and let the young ones blow off some steam.

"We have latecomers to fill in," Naru announced, leading the said latecomers inside.

"Ahh! I can't believe this! The big sisters from Chidoriyama are really here!" Yuu's excited shout cooled off the dark aura and brought a piece of flowery breeze. Yuu jumped down and eagerly rushed to his former seniors, their towering height did not hinder him in the least in gushing and greeting with delight.

"Little Yuu!" Miyu laughed and ruffled Yuu's hair. Eri smiled and teased, "Still cute, eh?"

Yuu grinned, pointing a thumb to his chest, "I grew a centimeter last year!"

"Oh? Congratulations!" Miyu clapped while Eri spied the four people at the platform, "New friends of yours?"

Yuu nodded, putting a hand on his hips as he tilted his head to the stairs, "Yes. My teammates. Oi! Come over here guys."

Yuu faced Mei and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, gomen Mei-san, I didn't know what you need so I brought those who are free today. Oh, before I forgot," Yuu turned to Chiharu and beamed, "Shishou, I'm going to beat you!"

Chiharu blanked.

 _"_ _What's up with the challenge?"_ she thought then shook her head and sighed, "Ah, you've grown up. Back then, you only wanted me to teach you. Now, you want to beat me."

"Of course! A student must surpass his teacher after all," Yuu grinned. Eri slung her arms on Yuu and smirked, "Very good! Libero versus libero, setter versus setter. Yuu, we're going to beat them until they realize who is mighty!"

Tooru stepped beside Chiharu and clenched his hands, "I don't mind putting you in your place." He continued to grumble, "You already dug your grave the moment you touched my precious Chiharu."

"Okay, okay. That's enough. I'd hate to see our newly polished floor blessed with spilled blood so go and form a team already," her cousin shouted and pointed at the scoreboard, "Bragging rights are only the privilege of the victor so let your skills speak for itself."

"Who wants to play on our team? With four, no, five of us we only need one," Miyu asked the three companions of Yuu. According to him, the shorty is called Hinata Shouyou, the severe-looking one is Tanaka Ryounosuke, and the sleepy-eyed guy is Ennoshita Chikara. The latter two are second years who said they'd been hanging out with Yuu when he suddenly dragged them here while the short one was pulled with them when they spotted him around town.

Ryounosuke volunteered to complete the team while the other two delegated themselves to the scoreboard. Miyu did not protest and let them run away, her eyes glancing at the girl walking to the opposite side of the court. She wasn't a teammate of Yuu but coincidentally arrived with them. The girl wore a white and red sports attire with the surname 'Sadashi' and number eight on the back.

"The other team's complete so I'll be playing here," Sadashi Nozomi introduced herself and Chiharu nodded. Tooru's gaze flickered back and forth, apprehension settled on his stomach when he spied Chiharu being stoic.

"It's fine," Chiharu answered the question lingering in the four boys' mind. Aside from Tooru, the three also know that the relationship between Nozomi and Chiharu are not good and thought this may affect her performance.

"We know how to be professional," Chiharu added, eyeing Nozomi who held her gaze, "It's just like playing in the past."

"I won't drag the team down," Nozomi said as if agreeing with Chiharu before adding, "I'm in peak condition unlike you."

The huddled group went silent. Tooru keeping his mouth shut was because Hajime's pinched reminded him, this is Chiharu's fight. Besides, Tooru had planned this event for this reason. That is, to test the results of Chiharu's months of intensive training.

Chiharu's mouth curved upwards and shot Nozomi a confident look, "Why don't you be the judge if my condition is satisfactory?"

Nozomi met her gaze head-on, the corner of her lips twitching, "Very well. Don't disappoint me."

Naru blew the whistle, playing as the referee that will oversee the match.

The scoreboard divided in two. The left side says 'Team Chiharu' and the right side, 'Team Yuu'.

"The first team to get 25 points wins," he announced.

"Wait! That's boring. I traveled here for hours to get a full match you know, I won't accept any less than a three-set match," Eri frowned and crossed her arms on her chest.

Her cousin paused then said, "If the majority of the players wants to, I won't disagree." He shrugged his shoulders, "Some might not want a full match considering others were dragged into this."

"Well?"

Chiharu's team agreed without much persuasion. On Eri's side, Miyu patted Wakatoshi's back and asked him if he minded. Wakatoshi was deep in thought, his eyes settled on Chiharu before shaking his head and uttering that he's fine.

Tooru caught Wakatoshi's obvious sneaky glance and his eyebrow twitched. He clicked his tongue and vowed to stick close to Chiharu just in case that fool approaches Chiharu and starts spitting tasteless words.

"Ne," Chiharu's soft voice made the positioned team glance at her but her gaze only landed on Tooru beside her. He will be the first one to serve in the first match.

She turned in front of her, "If we beat that team, wouldn't that mean we also beat him?" The him was, of course, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

The Seijoh boys tensed while Nozomi switched her eyes back and forth.

Tooru's shoulders shook and a wild grin appeared on his face, "Now that you mention it, I haven't tested my new serve on that guy. Who knew I can show it off today? Ah, what a treat."

It was an unofficial match but defeat is still a defeat.

Chiharu suppressed a cough and failed to remind him that today is her birthday. The one who should get a treat is her not him, instead, what she got is a lively group. How will they make her the happiest woman today?

She smiled and readied herself as Naru blew the whistle.

* * *

"Sorry, cover!"

"Eri, to me."

"Miyu, get it in this time!"

Chiharu ran to the corner and swiped the floor with her leg. The ball went up as it was successfully received by her. She heard Miyu cursed and smiled. Her former captain specialized in tight corners. In fact, her degree of precision has grown stronger than the junior years to rival that of Tooru back when he hasn't prioritized power on his spikes.

"Damn, will someone substitute her out?" Eri glowered with a big frown. She couldn't believe it was this hard to get points. Inwardly, she sighed in appreciation. Chiharu's sheer mastery is really a sight to behold. In this side of the court, you can see her sliding around, twisting her body and other moves that seem like she's dancing. Not even pure power can stop her. Eri winced once she remembered that time.

Two minutes into the game and the volley continues. Two-one in the favor of Chiharu's team was the score that time. Then, because Chiharu has been receiving the balls effortlessly, Eri decided to use Miyu's second cousin to break in. Her set with Wakatoshi was perfectly timed and in the good position so she knew this was going to be a hard one for Chiharu.

It was indeed hard but Chiharu received it. A resounding smack echoed and her arms quickly blushed red.

She saw her teammates' shocked expression and prayed that they'd ignore the ball especially that boyfriend of hers whom Eri saw began to panic. Unfortunately, the other girl on their team shouted his name and he was able to toss it to her.

That Nozomi delivered a powerful spike of her own, breaking through the middle blockers and earning them a point.

Starting that moment, that Wakatoshi began pummeling the team with his spikes but Chiharu received it without a sweat. There are moments she couldn't receive them; one in every five spikes of his. Her near absolute form of blocking is amazing and horrifying at the same time for a friend and an opponent.

Even now, that giant couldn't still believe her heaven-defying actions. Eri couldn't blame him. Long ago, she also gaped at this genius but when she started to get to know her, Chiharu wasn't as aberrant as Eri thought.

And just like that, the first match was won over by Chiharu's team.

In the end, Yuu's team is not a weakling. They managed to pull through and gained an upper hand at the latter half of the second match, winning against Chiharu's team by two points.

"The battle between national players is not a joke," Chikara sighed while the two teams changed courts. Shouyou heard his senior's murmur so he turned to him, his excited eyes blinking with confusion.

"Eh?"

"You haven't noticed, Hinata? Well, look at the uniform of the two girls in the Seijoh's team."

Shouyou followed Chikara's instructions, his eyes squinting to see what's in the girls' uniform. When he saw the big red dot against a white background, his whole being shook.

"Ja, Japan!" Shouyou exclaimed then his head whipped towards Wakatoshi and was disappointed that he didn't find that same symbol on his uniform. Nevertheless, Shouyou's views widened. To be able to meet not one but three national players is a once in a lifetime experience, Shouyou eagerly thought. Not to mention, one of those is their Guardian Deity's shishou!

Yosh! He will use this chance to observe and learn. Shouyou's passion was lit up and he began to focus even more on the match before him.

Deep into the third match and Yuu's team's turn to serve. Miyu smiled at the server's area. The ball she served flew to the air but it doesn't have a spin.

It was a floater.

Chiharu and the others scrambled into position. Chiharu narrowed her eyes. Floaters are erratic in their movement, thus, they are hard to predict. Numerous angles flitted rapidly inside Chiharu's head, her ears straining for that barely distinguishable whistle of disturbed air.

The ball descended and gradually curved.

"Tooru!" Chiharu shouted, "One step to your left!" Before the last syllable was uttered, Chiharu was already moving, her eyes catching Nozomi's focused ones. Tooru instinctively reacted and in an instant, the ball arrived in front of him. He received it without being flustered, his years of experience already treating a receive as another part of him. But that doesn't mean it was flawless.

"Shit! I messed up! Cover!" He quickly informed but when he turned to see who will toss, Chiharu had already jumped from the back row.

She tossed it and Nozomi spiked it fluidly.

Whistle.

It was their point.

"Argh! Here I thought I'd steal some points," Miyu's smiling visage finally cracked and she scowled.

Meanwhile, on Chiharu's court, the boys congratulated the two girls.

"Good call, Chi-chi!" Tooru beamed.

"It wouldn't have been successful if you hesitated," Chiharu replied back then she glanced at Nozomi.

"Thanks."

Nozomi stared at Chiharu, "Toss it lower next time. I preferred it lower now." She turned away to return to her position.

"And, no problem," Nozomi's parting words.

"Hmm, will do!" Chiharu responded to Nozomi's suggestion and smiled.

* * *

"Ya know what? Now that I'm looking at it, aren't we at a disadvantage? I mean, the team composition is skewed! Not only that, our team only has one national player while Chiharu's team has two. That's unfair, right?" Eri sputtered and glared at a smug Tooru. She pointed at him.

"You guys won because of that, alright? Not because you are a better setter than me!" Eri glowered and puffed her chest, "I'd let you know. When I was in Chidoriyama, Chiharu and I were considered the best partners, got that? Many had acknowledged our chemistry in the court."

Eri smirked as she continued, "Too bad you will not and cannot play with her officially. You can only have these moments of recreation to be with her and connect with her through the ball."

"You will only be hidden! In relationships, this is equivalent to being the mistress and I," Eri then pointed at herself, "Am the wife!" Eri's grating laughter made Tooru's glowing mood to darken and multiple veins popped on his head. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands.

"Although that was a bad analogy it is the truth," Takahiro agreed while Issei nodded. Hajime, on the other hand, stopped Tooru's arm which was itching to punch Eri.

"Oikawa," Hajime's expression was solemn, "There are certain truths that can't be changed and what she said is one of them."

Tooru's eyelid twitched, the forced smile and shadowed eyes peering at them darkly, "I see demons have possessed you. Shall I exorcise you with my fist, hmm?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes when she heard the commotion downstairs before she smiled at Yuu and his friends. She thanked them for coming over then handed them snacks and hot chocolates to warm them on their way home.

"Shishou, you're still amazing as ever but next time, I'll definitely surpass you!" Yuu promised and waved as his friends started to leave. Soon after that, Eri and Miyu bid their farewell.

"I'd love to spend the night with you, Chiharu, unfortunately, Miyu is in a hurry to return to her hometown." Eri pouted then glared at Miyu.

"Unlike you, I am preparing for the nationals. This half day off was hard-earned so I can't waste my time with a sleepover," Miyu patiently explained and sent Eri a pointed look, "Because I know, we're not really going to sleep. We're going to talk and catch up which means I'm not in a good condition when I return for practice."

"Of course we're going to talk! What's the point of sleepovers if you're just going to sleep?" Eri rolled her eyes. When she faced Chiharu, her eyes became glassy, "When will I ever see you again, my precious Chiharu?"

"If I have my way, never!"

Eri scowled, "Jerk!" she spat when Tooru appeared behind Chiharu. She huffed and marched away.

"Mei knows our new numbers so let's keep in touch," Miyu said and waved goodbye, grabbing her second cousin away. Wakatoshi only nodded and did not look back.

"Hmph, at least he kept his mouth shut," Tooru mumbled.

Soon, Nozomi passed them by and approached the door without a pause in her steps. Tooru's eye twitched at the girl's rudeness so his mouth opened, wanting to call her out.

"Thanks." It was Chiharu that said it.

"Thanks for coming by."

Nozomi turned her head and nodded. Her gaze lingered, "See you during winter training."

Chiharu didn't reply and Nozomi didn't wait for an affirmation. She simply left. Tooru shook his head but knew that these two is trying to work it out.

Not long after, the three Seijoh boys also left together with Mei, leaving behind Tooru and Chiharu at the entrance while her cousin checked the underground court.

Tooru pulled Chiharu from the cold entrance and to the receptionist area.

"So," Tooru slowly grinned, "What do you think of my birthday gift? It's way more surprising than that surprise you're talking about, I'm sure of it."

Chiharu poured a hot chocolate on a mug and sipped it, "Well, it _is_ surprising and it made me happy."

"Right, right, right!" Tooru leaned closer excitedly. Chiharu's face softened and her lips curved up into a warm smile, "But it still falls short of the surprise I already received."

"What?" Tooru's excited aura weakened until his pitiful eyes glistened. The sight pulled at Chiharu's heartstrings so she sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide it from him any longer.

"You can't surpass God's gift to me, Tooru."

Tooru blinked then he pouted, "I suppose being alive is a gift that cannot be compared but you can't do that." He frowned, "It's not like you have a terminal disease." His eyes widened, "You don't have it, do you?"

"Baka," she drawled and flicked his forehead. "Don't go that deep. Besides, I'm perfectly fine. If you really want to know what is God's surprise for me, come closer and I'll tell you."

Tooru moved closer and waited. Chiharu remained silent so he thought he wasn't close enough. Tooru stepped closer until only an ant can pass through the space between their chests. Chiharu's smile was slow, her eyes sparkling as she held his own brown orbs.

"Hey there, my gift."

The greatest surprise I never expected…is you.

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Why do I get the feeling you're grinning foolishly right now?

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

That's because I am…hehe. Today's a good day!

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Please don't show that monkey face in front of your nephew. You almost scared me to death when you started smiling all of a sudden

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

Buut, Chiharu-chan! How can I keep all these flowery feelings inside of me? They're too overwhelming. You made me the happiest man today. Mwah!

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Hmph! Forgot your promise, aren't you? And don't fool me. I know you're happy because you've defeated Ushijima

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

-Gasp- I'm not that shallow…but it did contribute. BUT, hearing you say I'm your greatest surprise from God took the cake while Ushiwaka's defeat is just an appetizer. Besides, be honest with me, aren't you happy spending time with me?

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Didn't you know breaking promises invites bad karma? You can't wheedle out of your pompous declaration of making me the happiest woman by the end of the day! You have to make up for it.

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

Hai, hai, hai. Then, can I change it to making you the happiest woman soon?

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

Why?

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: BakaTooki

Because I'm still saving up for the wedding and the wedding ring!

* * *

To: BakaTooki

From: Chi

(╬ಠ益ಠ)

* * *

To: Chi-chi

From: Tooru

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the last chapter which I will publish in a few minutes. While waiting, how about writing a reaction? Hehe.**


	32. A Thousand Springs After

Epilogue

"Haru, Haru," Hikaru's voice whispered in the quiet, darkened room.

"Hmm?" Koharu groaned, turning away from his twin to continue dozing off.

"Himari needs to change her diapers," Hikaru informed and patted Koharu's arm.

"She isn't crying yet so hurry up and wake up!"

"You," Koharu mumbled. "Why don't _you_ change her diapers," Koharu suggested, snuggling on his pillow.

"Eh?" Hikaru's voice rose. "But, but I don't know how," he followed with a low voice.

Koharu sighed and groggily opened his eyes. He blinked before turning his body towards a peering Hikaru.

"That's because you don't want to know how," he accused at his freshly-showered twin. Hikaru slowly grinned. Koharu rolled his eyes. This twin of his only knows how to play with their niece. The actual babysitting duties, specifically, changing their niece's diapers, bathing her, and making food for her, fell to Koharu.

Koharu got up from the comfort of his sheets and begrudgingly stood with a yawn. He staggered out of their bedroom and to the blinding brightness of the hallway, the sunlight coming from one of the house's tall windows streaming down on Koharu's spot. The boy squinted, waiting for his sight to adjust while slowly walking to the nursery room. Despite being half-blind, his feet did not waver, the practiced steps instinctively leading him into his niece's crib.

At his arrival, the quiet child playing on her numerous stuff toys chortled in greeting, her lips pulling up wide and showing dimples on both sides of her cheeks. Her curly hair pulled into chaotic twin buns displayed Hikaru's attempt at being helpful and failing at it.

"Good morning, Mari-Mari. Did uncle Karu handle you roughly? He did, didn't he?" Koharu crooned while smiling gently. Himari's eyes sparkled, raising her chubby hands and reaching out to Koharu. He chuckled and took Himari out of her crib. He inspected Himari's diapers and seeing that it really is time for her to have a change, he took her to the bathroom.

"You don't need to bathe her since nee-san already did before they left," Hikaru supplied as he leaned on the doorway, watching as Koharu filled Himari's small bathtub.

"I'm not going to bathe her; I'm just cleaning her butt, right Mari-Mari?"

Himari responded by energetically kicking her legs, her big brown eyes glued at the small volume of water underneath her. Koharu carefully set her feet down, holding her upper body while he washed and cleaned Himari's behind.

Hikaru helplessly observed in the sidelines and became the assistant that passed around the towel, powder, diaper, and the underwear.

"Oy, making your face fill with guilt but not acting to remedy it is useless," Koharu pointed out when he noticed Hikaru's troubled expression. Hikaru pouted but he eagerly held his hands after seeing that Koharu is done with Himari.

"Aiya, Hii-chan, play with uncle Karu okay?" Hikaru cooed while the toddler smacked her lips and blinked her big doe eyes. Her small hands clutched the collar of Hikaru's shirt while he carried her away from the bathroom and downstairs to the big living room.

Hikaru held Himari close and peppered her with kisses.

"Did they feed her? How about you?" Koharu inquired when he followed them.

"Yep, they did but I didn't eat since I wanted to eat with you," Hikaru replied as he entered the portable play fence he had set up earlier. Koharu shook his head, lamenting the fact that Hikaru is only useful for setting up Himari's playpen.

Koharu made breakfast while Hikaru's soothing voice lulled Himari into a nap.

"How long are they gonna be out?"

"Big sis said the wedding may last until the afternoon so they may return before dinner."

"Hmm..good thing Megumi-nee-san's getting married, huh? I thought she'll be a spinster."

"Hahaha, me too! I heard from big sis that she and the groom took a long while before finally being together."

"Well, she can be difficult, just like nee-san. If I remember correctly, the groom's name is, hmm, Tetsu?"

"No, no, no, it's Ku—"

Beep. Beep.

Two heads simultaneously turned to the door. Hikaru checked the security first before welcoming their guest with open arms.

"Welcome, Iwaizumi-nii-san," Hikaru cheerfully greeted, earning a pat from Hajime.

"How are you? It's been some time since I last saw you two," Hajime smiled when he spotted the napping Himari. He saw Koharu peeking from the kitchen's archway and nodded in greeting.

"Babysitting duties, huh?" Hajime glanced at Hikaru who grinned at him. "I'm here to borrow some books from your sister."

"Ah, yes, nee-san mentioned that. Hold on, I'll get it in the study." Hikaru went upstairs while Hajime made himself comfortable on the sofa beside Himari's playpen.

"What would you like Iwaizumi-nii-san? Coffee or water?" Koharu asked with a smile. The boy stopped beside Himari's bed and fixed her pink blanket. He saw her lower lip tremble while her small hands began to restlessly grapple her sausage pillows.

"Ah, just water, thank you."

Koharu dangled her favorite penguin and watched as her tiny hands zeroed in on the stuffed toy as if a built-in radar was turned on when this plushy is within grabbing distance. Himari hugged Mofie, the penguin, and rubbed her plump cheeks on the toy's belly, her expression turning serene as she continued to doze off.

Hajime smiled at Koharu's attentiveness then, he spotted the two glass cabinet beside the television. The one on the left was filled with medals, certificates, and trophies while the one on the right were numerous picture frames. A particular picture frame caught his attention.

It was an image of two figures; a man and a woman. The man was wearing a red shirt with black shorts while the woman had an overall black attire with red highlights on the side. Both were donning wide grins, their hands raising a gold medal each.

Hajime once again smiled and thought of the years that led to this day. His gaze dropped to the sleeping toddler and his eyes inadvertently moistened, the pride welling up inside him keeps him off-guard even to this day. After so many years, Hajime still couldn't stop his mind from forming those words.

So, he closed his eyes and let them echo inside.

 _Ah, he has grown so much._

Yes. These were his thoughts when Tooru swore his loyalty to Chiharu on their wedding day.

 _Ah, he really has grown so much._

Were the words that flashed when he saw Tooru holding baby Himari with a tender gaze.

"Tooru, you've grown. I'm proud of you."

Was what he said when Tooru's figure flashed on the television, his smiling face drowned by the numerous smiling faces of his team while they huddled around a golden trophy.

Champions, was the headline followed by words rolling in the screen:

 _Japan takes gold in finals at FIVB Men's Volleyball Championships!_

~End~

* * *

 **I started Indicium because I was really frustrated with the Oikawa fanfics I've read at the time. Portrayals of Tooru's personality always seem to stray on the negative spectrum and although I admit he can be manipulative at times, selfish, childish, and a bit of a bully but that is only one part of him. He is a hardworking man who loves to tease his teammates and a man in love. In love of volleyball to the point that his girlfriend broke up with him. See? His dedication is one of the things I had wanted to show because I had enough of a villainous Oikawa. I want a loving Oikawa and since there are not enough good Oikawa fanfics, I created my own.**

 **The overall vibe of Indicium and Chiharu's personality is loosely inspired by an amazing Oikawa fanfic I read before I started Indicium. I found it in lunaescence but unfortunately, I forgot the author's name or the fanfic's title, and I can't be bothered to find it again because that site confuses me. Anyway, Chiharu's character was a mixture of my own sense of maturity because I started this when I was in my second year in university. I want her to be mature in contrast to Tooru but not too mature, she's still growing after all.**

 **And the plot. Well, there's not much of a plot here since I wasn't focused on plot development in the few hours of having my "Eureka!" moment. My mind was more in the lines of "Chi-chan's a genius libero but she stopped so Tooru's gonna help in making her play again", so that is Indicium's starting line and finish line.**

 **And Tada! Here's our finish line!**

 **TL;DR: I want to make fluff, so I did.**

 **Two years plus. I'm quite amazed at myself for finishing this and honestly, I'm thankful that I published this because if I haven't I probably wouldn't ever finish Indicium.**

 **You guys, readers, are the charcoal to my fire, without you, the flames would have long been extinguished and for that, I give you my deepest, heartfelt thanks.**

 **Thank you so, so much!**

* * *

 **For those who had followed and favorited Indicium, I will send a treat via pm so check it out.**

 **A hint: "Stray Cat" is its title**


	33. Stray Cat

**I wanted to pm this extra but I feared to have my account suspended due to unsolicited spam so I decided to publish this because I just realized 522 followers and 431 favorites are a lot. Hehe, please forgive this little one's illusion of grandeur!**

 **TT^TT This was supposed to be my own way of saying thanks to each and every one of you who followed Indicium and also my way of making my promise come true about thanking you all but...let's just avoid being suspended, aye?**

* * *

Stray Cat, An Indicium Extra

"Hiya!"

"Oof."

"Hmph! Weaklings!" Megumi scolded at her male cousins. Two strikes from her and they all fell down like dominoes on the wooden floor of the dojo. "The Sato Clan is ashamed to have flower vases like you to continue the generation!" She growled, not in a bit guilty for comparing them to a breakable object, a beautiful breakable object.

It has always been a source of consternation between their relatives about the fact that their family breeds gentle and prettier males while females are rough and with average looks. Not only that, men in their family tended to abhor carrying the family legacy or in the past, the will of the samurai. This is why their family head has always been from the outside, changing his last name as he married over the family.

Megumi had once harbored a suspicion an ancestor of theirs got himself cursed in the past without him knowing, thus, leading to this current situation. But, as much as it is frustrating to have one's expectations broken, what is even more heartbreaking is the fact that you cannot change who you are.

"Up, up, up!" She commanded with a glare. Her cousins all grumbled and forced themselves to stand.

All of them towered Megumi.

Yes, having gentle males, prettier ones at that, aren't so troublesome to Megumi. What troubles her the most and one that never failed to prick her heart was the unchanging fact that the males in the Sato clan are tall while the females are short.

"F*ck!" Megumi cursed out loud and before her cousins could prepare themselves, she barraged them with kicks.

"Kneel before me, plebeians!" She roared.

"Waah! Megumi-chan's fierce today!"

"Noo! Not my face big sis!"

"I don't want to do this anymore huhuhu."

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend!"

Megumi's leg paused.

"Oh? What was that Yuuki-kun?" she drawled softly.

"Want to have a one-on-one?" Megumi's eyes blazed with fire and she turned to face the perpetrator of another sensitive topic.

She smirked her eyes forming crescent moons as they looked down at a shivering Yuuki.

"Gladly."

Suffice to say, after that, her aunt scolded her.

"Hmph! I don't need a man in my life!" She declared in the middle of calling Chiharu on the phone.

"Being violent when someone observes that you don't have a boyfriend because of being violent is already proof enough that you are itching for one."

"Pu! As if!" She denied as she neared the grocery store.

After her aunt scolded her to the ninth heavens, she had the gall to order Megumi to buy something for her. With her ringing ears, Megumi immediately agreed, wanting to stay as far away as possible to the rampaging elder.

It was late afternoon so there are quite a lot of people going in and out. Most are passing by to buy some refreshments as they walked back home.

Megumi leisurely worked over the grocery list while chatting with Chiharu on the phone.

"Wait, what's this?" Megumi squinted at the bottom of the list. The last item was written in the cursive form, so cursive that it almost passes as an incomprehensible doodle. Megumi scanned throughout the list and compared the other items to the last one. Megumi's eyebrow scrunched up, bowing her head to try and decipher the word

"Hmm? Mus?" She stared at the paper so hard that she didn't notice the person in front of her and that person didn't notice her as well, his ears stuffed with earphones as he battled against a monster on his PSP.

"Ah!" The normally quiet boy gasped in alarm, his normally firm hold on his precious treasure loosened and it fell. On the other hand, Megumi's adrenaline spiked with the surprise of bumping into someone. Her hand deftly caught the device at the same time realizing what the doodle is.

"Mustard!" She snapped her fingers on her free hand.

"Um," the boy mumbled, eyeing his PSP.

"Oh, sorry," she returned the object and bowed before dashing away to complete her chore for the day.

The boy was left alone in the aisle. He watched her go but when he remembered how he was in a critical moment of a fight, he speedily glanced down only to find the words: "Proceed to the next quest?"

"I passed?"

Megumi smiled when she finally completed all the items on the list, inwardly patting her back for the job well done. On her way to the cashier, she passed by the beverage area. Glancing up just to check out what's up, Megumi found herself rooted on the spot.

Cranberry Juice.

This brand of cranberry juice has been in high demand and whenever Megumi visited the store, it was always out of stock so it came as a surprise for her to even see one. Only one.

Megumi mentally calculated all the items on the list and compared it to the money her aunt gave her. Finding that the amount is exact to the amount that she will pay, Megumi found a corner and physically calculated the cost just in case she was wrong.

She wasn't.

Megumi pouted and on her squatted form, she glanced up, staring with longing at that only bottle of cranberry juice.

"Should I lie to Auntie and tell her that mustard was out of stock?" She devised but then bowed her head, ashamed for thinking of lying just for a cranberry juice.

After a while of thinking about her options, she straightened. Megumi glanced from left to right before sneakily reaching out for the bottle of cranberry juice then pushed it to the highest shelf her hands could reach. Then, she found different kinds of bottles and covered the cranberry juice.

"I'll come back, okay?" She whispered. Megumi dashed to the cashier, in a hurry to return home and get her own money to buy the cranberry juice. When the cashier gave her the bag, Megumi started running.

"Ma'am, wait! You forgot your change."

"What?"

She paused.

"We have a promo today. 300 yen off for every transaction worth 10,000 yen."

300 yen. Exactly the same value for that cranberry juice.

"Hold that change, mister! I forgot to buy something!"

Finally! Megumi can taste that sweet, sweet juice she's been dying to drink.

In a flash, she arrived at the shelf. Megumi excitedly reached out a hand and searched for the bottle.

She searched with a silly smile on her lips and then searched again.

"You've got to be kidding me! I was only gone for a few minutes!" Megumi scowled and glared at that spot. But she didn't lose hope, "They must be in the cashier right now." She didn't see anyone with a cranberry juice in the counter a moment ago.

"That person must be crazy tall to reach that far out," she mumbled, running back to the cashier.

Megumi gaped.

"I didn't know you drink that," the shorty with the PSP softly observed.

"Mom's been raving about this stuff so I thought maybe I'd buy her one," the tall guy with a bed hair lazily replied.

Megumi inwardly cried as the cranberry juice bottle was scanned and was taken away. She glared at the kidnapper's back, not in the least bit impress with his red pants and black shirt.

 _"_ _Tryin' to be cool but ya look like an effing NEET,"_ Megumi dissed in bitterness.

The pair then walked out of the store, the guy with the bed hair passing the glass entrance with only an inch apart from the top of the archway.

Megumi blinked with her mouth wide open.

That day, Megumi became interested of the guy with a bedhead or Kuroo Tetsurou as she would know months later.

"I lied."

Kenma played the game without pause as they walked the familiar road back home.

"It wasn't for my mom."

"Hmm?" Kenma deigned to utter.

Kuroo snickered beside Kenma. Kenma sent him a questioning look before quickly returning to his game.

"Ah, don't mind, don't mind."

That girl should have hidden it higher. At least, way higher than his field of vision.

Kuroo's lips curved into a mischievous grin.

 _"_ _Hehehe, so cute."_

 _~end~_

* * *

 **The first ten in my followers' list had received this first, minutes before I decided to publish Stray Cat so just read what I've written above for the reason.**

 **Once again:**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
